Bound By Blood
by Vivica Night
Summary: After her ex-boyfriend murdered their own infant daughter, Claire is held captive by the murderer and man she once loved. Her life almost ends in the same fate as her daughter, but her fate was not yet decided as her captor's fate is sealed before hers. She is released, only for her to run into a creature far more sinister than she could ever imagine. OC x Creeper, Please Review!
1. Family Remnants

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 **Hey guys! So, I decided to make a remake of my Jeepers Creepers fanfic Bound by Blood. The original story had some complications I couldn't really get past. I am currently also working on writing a Silent Hill romance fanfic between Pyramid Head and OC. Anywho, my best friend owns this OC I am pairing the creeper with. Please review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going when it comes to writing chapters, even if you don't have much to say, It would mean so much to me if you were to just leave a small review when you guys have the chance. :3**

* * *

 _ **! WARNING: This story contains mild to extreme details of violence, sexual activity, and in very few o** **ccasions, rape.**_

 _ **Chapters containing sexual activity and/or rape will contain warnings in the beginning of the chapter. This story is rated M for a reason. Again, this story contains a large amount of sexual activity in future chapters along with detailed violence. You have been warned.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Family Remnants

 _I feel like I have been here forever with this monster, if he wanted to kill me then why hasn't he done it yet. I would rather be dead than continue living this life of hell that he created for me._

Tugging at my ties, I have learned by now that escaping is far off my radar of options right now, I have already tried. Last time I slipped out of my restraints, I only got as far as a mile away before that son of a bitch caught me and shoved me into the ground and raped me.

I sit in the corner of this old shack, my hands tied to a loose board on the floor in front of me. My wrists are completely bloodied from the tight rope around my wrists, also because I'm somehow expected to be able to sleep in a corner with my hands bound on the ground in front of me. I'm positive my ex boyfriend, my captor, doesn't care about my comfort in the slightest. Especially since, for one, we are 'hiding' from the world in a small, old wooden shack out in the middle of nowhere.

The reason we-, or he, is hiding from the world with me in his custody is because 5 months ago he drank too much alcohol one night, and our three-week-old baby girl wouldn't stop crying when I had left the house to visit my best friend for a few hours. I'm still devastated…if I knew he was drinking I wouldn't have left him alone with her…

Feeling tears swell in my eyes, I use my horribly dirtied and torn black tank top to wipe away my eyes with my bound hands, having to bend my back to reach down to be able to do so because of how close the rope is to the ground.

I don't even remember the last time I ate a complete meal…he buys himself actual food and seems to just experiment with me to see what animal would make me sick after being forced to eat it. Shockingly, after being forced to eat raw animals from mice, rats, racoons, armadillos, and deer I have yet to get ill. The animal could be one that he rips the head off himself just before feeding it to me, or some other sources…even roadkill. I know for a fact that all the deer he has fed me has been roadkill…to the point I was forced to eat maggots.

Why not throw up? I'm sure you are asking. I've tried, when we first got here I couldn't keep any of that putrid "food" down and would throw up even after tasting it and when I would get it down I would throw it up. And if I threw up…he would make me eat it…even if I was just throwing up stomach acid he would force me to eat it.

Since that night, he hasn't put down his drinks, not even for a second. He is always drinking a bottle as if his life depends on it, part of me wonders if it is just him trying to drown out the reality of what he did, or if he just doesn't care and enjoys the intoxication.

As if on queue, he enters the shack carrying a bag of fresh food for himself, he then shuts the door behind him and looks at me. While I haven't been able to change my clothes at all this entire time we have been in this dump, he always seems to have a new pair of clothes each time he comes back from getting dinner for himself. Today, he is wearing a black shirt underneath a dark brown jacket with jeans. His facial hair has grown out since we have been here, so he isn't recognizable to the public, since both of us have been reported as missing and endangered by police after they found our child in her crib with black and purple bruises around her thin neck, indicating she was strangled to the point her frail neck snapped…

They found her right after I called the police…I don't remember what happened after I called them…I just woke up in this shack with a major migraine, I still believe he must have hit me on the head and knocked me out.

"The fuck are you looking at?!" He says, slurring his words as he takes another drink from the bottle in his left hand, which is also holding two bags. I've seen this enough to know that one bag is his food…and one is mine…

I look away from him, anger growing within me.

"That's what I fucking thought, you skinny little bitch." He says as he makes his way over to the table in the middle of the room. In the process of him trying to make his way over to it, obviously intoxicated to the point of barely having any balance on his own feet, he drops his bottle on the wooden floor as glass and alcohol cover the floor once it hits the ground.

"Shit! How the fuck!?"

A smirk forms over my mouth as I watch him struggle, hoping he forgets to clean up the glass shards so he will slip on one and die.

"What the fuck you smiling about Claire?!" I realize too late that his eyes are on me as my smirk quickly disappears and fear covers my expression.

"You think this is fucking funny?! Huh, you little slut!?" He shouts at me as he drops the bags on the puddle of alcohol and glass lying sprawled out on the wooden floor.

 _Oh god…here it goes…_

I huddle in the corner as he approaches me quickly. A sudden pressure erupts from the side of my face as a scorching hot pain is felt from my cheek, causing me to scream out in pain from his punch. My scream causes him to grip my tanktop and tear off a huge portion of the fabric and shove it into my mouth to muffle my screams as he lands another hard fist into my ribcage, causing me to scream into the cloth trapped in my mouth by his hand covering my mouth. He continues to land punches in various parts of my severely thin, malnourished body that his sadistic mind finds perfect for a giant bruise.

He continues to beat me to the point my body becomes numb to the pain due to my brain attempting to deal with all the pain at once. He then grabs my short crimson-red hair and slams my skull against the wall beside me.

Bleeding while my skin on my arms, chest, legs and stomach begin to turn a dark shade of purple, he halts his abuse as he then lifts my head up off the wall, my body leaning against it while I still remain in the corner.

"Open your eyes, bitch."

Slowly I open my eyes to look into his.

"Don't you ever laugh at me you filthy bitch. Because next time, you will end up just like our pathetic little mistake, Kiera."

Tears swell in my eyes as he says those words to me and talks about our baby daughter like that.

He pushes me against the wall as he lets go of my bottom jaw after forcing me to look at him before.

"You aren't getting any food tonight." He says as he grabs one of the bags and throws it in the trash bin, presumably my food.

I remain silent as he grabs his own bag and heads up the wooden stairs in front of me to get to the second floor of the small shack, where his cot is.

Once I hear his weight fall onto the cot and another bottle open, I take the cloth out of my mouth and try my best to move my horribly-bruised and skeletal body to a lying-down position as I curl up as best as I can to try and contain what little body heat that I have left. It is pretty hot here in Florida, but the nights are so cold…I'm just happy that summer is coming and so the nights will get warmer.

Spring will be over before I know it…I just hope I will live long enough to experience summer and see the sun again instead of through a window I can't even reach to see out of…


	2. Flood

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

* * *

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 **Chapter Content Warning: Contains rape**

Chapter 2: Flood

I awaken sometime in the night to the sound of pounding rain and crackling thunder. This feels like the thousandth time there has been a storm since we have been out here, and each time it storms, the shack floods due to its age and the lack of maintenance on the roof. Although this shack has two stories, the leaks in the roof cause the floor on the second story to leak down to where I am.

Rain also enters through the windows, as the glass in all 3 windows in the room are broken and the windows are boarded up poorly to the point the rain from the sky flies into the room depending on how much wind there is. Right now, the wind is blowing like mad and it sounds like the shack could collapse at any second.

The rain can flood this room so much to the point that if I were laying down, I could drown, which has almost happened a few times. But at this point, I don't even care if I drown, it would be better than having to live another day like this.

All I can hear is the sounds of wind howling against the shack, as well as the sound of rain pounding on the roof and dripping coming from all directions.

"God damn fucking rain!" Derik shouts from the second floor, the rain dripping on him must have woken him up, obviously.

I roll my eyes after hearing him, "You are so dramatic, at least you aren't down here pretty much drowning in it, you don't hear me bitching about it, do you?"

"Shut the fuck up bitch! I hope you drown!" Derik shouts.

"I hope I do too! Funny thing is, you won't let me drown or die because if I do, you will have no chance of getting out of jail once the police find you! I hope they do find my dead body, so you will never be able to make anyone else suffer through what you have put me through! You deserve to rot in hell!"

After I finish my sentence, I hear the sound of Derik rising up from the spot where he sleeps and his footsteps approaching the top of the stairs.

I huddle in the corner, mentally punishing myself for what I said, knowing I'm going to get another beating.

He descends down the stairs, the room is too dark for me to see his face, but I can feel the anger radiating from his form as he approaches me. To my surprise, he kneels down and begins untying my wrists.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, Claire…and our daughter, Kiera…" He says as he finishes untying my wrists.

I rub my sore wrists and pull my arms up against my chest as I look at him, very confused.

"Uhhm…-" He cuts me off.

"I know, I know…you are very confused…but come here…" He opens his arms to me, expecting me to give him a hug.

I observe his open arms, fear rising in my chest. _This has to be a joke…_

"Alright…no hug then…" He says as he lowers his arms and rises to his feet, taking ahold of my hand, making me stand with him.

The fact I haven't used my legs to stand in months causes my legs to give in to the sudden weight of my malnourished body and fall to the ground.

I hear a chuckle from Derik, "let's try this again…" He says as he takes my hand again, this time with more pressure on my hand as he makes me stand.

My legs shake as I stand, "What are we doing…?" I ask.

"You are going to sleep in my bed tonight, we will switch places for tonight, just to show you how sorry I am."

Most of me isn't buying this, but the other half of me is dying over the thought of wrapping myself up in a blanket and getting warmth.

Before I could even respond, he walks me up the stairs and onto the second floor.

The lightning from a single window and missing boards on the ceiling give me a few flashing images of this part of the shack that I have yet to see.

A small thin mattress is placed against a wall in the corner of the room covered in a few thin blankets with a few shirts piled on top of each other to make a pillow. There are beer bottles all over the room by the bed, and a bunch of other garage-type stuff on the other half of the room such as shovels, rakes, machinery, and other things all covered in webs and dust.

He walks me over to the mattress and places me on top of it, but instead of going downstairs, he remains standing over me as I sit on the cot.

He grabs the blankets and wraps them around me as my body shivers from the sudden temperature difference between my bare skin and the somewhat-soaked blankets from the rain. The blankets aren't very warm, but it's better than having no blanket on at all.

Again, he stays in the room, looking down at me, I look up at him.

He grunts and grabs the blankets from me and takes them off the mattress, "I think you look better without the blankets on…and without this." Derik grabs at my top and begins ripping it off me as I whimper.

"W-What are you doing!" I say to him, holding onto my top, but his strength is too much compared to mine, he simply just rips the top off and yanks it out of my hands.

"Making you look better." He grins as he then grabs onto my bra and rips it off me, causing me to yelp in pain.

I try to stand but he shoves me back down onto the bed, I try to cover my chest with my arms but he forces my arms to my sides as his eyes absorb the image before him.

Goosebumps cover my body from the cold, causing my nipples to harden from the cold as I mentally punch myself, wishing my body's natural response wouldn't exist.

"Oh, perky aren't you. I know you still get turned on by me."

My face twists in disgust, "You wish."

He then grabs my bottoms and forces them off my body, along with my underwear, tears begin to form in my eyes.

This has happened countless times since we got to this shack. He rapes me, whenever he feels like it.

In an instant his clothes are off and he forces me down onto the bed, I kick him in the chest and struggle hard to get away, but his strength is too much and my malnourished body doesn't have the strength to fight back.

He laughs at my attempts, "Aww, don't be like that. Just let it happen, relax, you can't do anything and you know it. There is no way out of this, just give in."

I cry out in anger as he forces himself inside me, I continue to try and fight back, but this causes him to spin me around onto my stomach and force my face down into the pile of shirts as he holds my head down with one hand and re-enters my body and begins moving inside me. The feeling of him moving feels like sandpaper inside my depths due to the lack of lubrication that I'm not producing, even if I was in a situation where my body wanted to produce it, I can't because of my dehydration.

Struggling is useless in this position, and when I struggle, he shoves my skull deeper into the pile. I whimper and stop struggling, hoping he will finish soon just to end this.

Once he finishes inside me, he withdraws from me, laughing like a psycho.

"I hope you didn't actually think I would feel any remorse for you or what I did. You truly are an idiot if you believed me."

He gets dressed as I lie there and curl up, crying silently.

"Aww, stop crying, is the baby crying, aww. What a cry baby waaahh." He grins as he then picks me up and walks me over to the stairs.

"Meet ya down there!" He shouts as a hard push lands on my back and my body slams onto the stairs as I fall down the hard, splintered wooden stairs, landing on a few edges of the stairs on my way down, causing me to cry out in pain.

The pain ends as I hit the ground, the floor flooded a good 2 inches with rain.

My tears mix in with the rain as I continue to cry from the pain screaming from my bruises on my body that were reawakened by the stairs.

"Funny thing is," Derik begins, "I will never be caught, but if I am, I would be dead before anyone could even put cuffs on me." He says as he descends the stairs.

I open my eyes and see the door of the shack that leads to the outside, movement catches my attention as my eyes lock on one of the windows. A silhouette is barely seen through a few boards of wood on the window as it moves past the window after stopping in front of it.

I remain silent as I know whoever it was had seen me, if I scream for help Derik might go outside and kill whoever it was, then my chance of getting saved would be slim to none. This is because no one ever drives on the closest road to the shack, even though it is a highway called the 9. It's a poor excuse for a highway because no one ever uses it, and the highway is a few miles away from here. This shack is also in the middle of a forest out in the middle of nowhere.

"Not talking anymore now, huh?" He says to me as he grabs me and places me back in the corner and reties my restraints. I avoid eye contact with him as I continue to stare at the window I seen the silhouette in.

Derik notices my attention is locked on the window, he then smirks and lands a kiss on my lips as he stands.

My face distorts in disgust as I almost gag.

"Think someone is out there? Or do you wish someone was out there…I promise you, dear. There is no one who would be anywhere close to here, we are out in the middle of no where. But, if you are worried, I might as well go and check." He says as he begins towards the door.

"No! Please don't!" I throw out of my mouth before my brain could even process it, my mind begins racing for an excuse, but before I could even say one, he cuts me off.

"Please? Don't? I'm shocked, Claire. You still worry about me? But at the same time I'm not surprised you still have feelings for me. Women always have issues letting things go, even if it will end up killing them if they don't."

I roll my eyes and think of an excuse, "I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about whether or not there is a bear waiting to come in. I'm not really a fan of the idea of getting mauled to death."

"Oh really? I thought you wanted to die, I guess you were just trying to make me feel bad for you. You are horrible at it." He says as he walks to the door.

"If there is a bear," He begins, "I will be sure to bring it in here for you." He says, smirking as he opens the door, filling the room with the sounds of rain pouring onto leaves and the ground. He then walks out of the shack and closes the door behind him.

I sigh, _Great. If there is a person out there, Derik is probably going to kill whoever it is. There goes my chance of getting out of here._

* * *

 **Wooo! 2069 words! I haven't written a chapter this long in a few years. Enjoy!**


	3. Alone

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much CrypticAngel78 for reviewing! I try my best to keep The Creeper in character, but I've made a point before that it is very hard to keep a horror character in character when the character isn't in its proper Genre. No one ever can picture characters like Jason Voorhees or Leatherface having a romantic connection with a girl, so at times characters will be out of character, its just how it goes. I have read many, many Jeepers Creepers fanfics, and other horror character romance fanfics and I fully understand how it can be cringy, because I feel it too. But if I were to keep The Creeper 100% in character, he would just kill Claire and not have any second thoughts. I understand what you are saying though, and I will try my best to follow with my initial plan, which was to try my best and keep The Creeper in character as much as I can. Some things will be a bit off, since I'm a female and not a male and don't quite know how guys think, but I try my best. I really appreciate your review and hope to read more feedback from you in the future! In the many years of my life, I have roleplayed for years on my mobile phone with my best friend as The Creeper and Claire and I have always been The Creeper. In those years I have completely formed a detailed background on him and personality, and now I am going to share these elements with the world in this story.**_

 _ **I will always respond to any and all reviews in the beginnings of my stories to shout you guys out! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Alone**

A few moments later, the door opens to reveal a dark figure I recognize to be Derik, fear and confusion arise from me.

 _Did he kill whoever it was? Did the person escape?_

"Sorry to disappoint you, Claire. There was no bear, disappointing, I know. I was looking forward to watching a huge beast rip you apart." He finishes with a smirk, causing me to narrow my eyes at him as I remain silent.

"No sign of a savior for you either, the forest is completely empty, what a shame." He continues, as he walks over to me, "But I did find this…" He says as he smirks and pulls something from behind his back, a big dark shape that looks like it has a tail that he is holding it by.

 _Fuck…_

"I found this little racoon lying dead in the rain, I couldn't bear the thought of letting its precious body go to waste, plus you missed out on dinner earlier."

I begin feeling my insides wanting to evacuate my body through my mouth as he sits in front of me, the horrible smell of rotting flesh filling my lungs.

"Please…I'm not hungry…just let me get some sleep…" I say to him in a shaky voice, at this point I will do anything to get out of this situation.

"Aw, don't say that. I know you are starving." He says as he places the body in front of me and grabs a pocket knife out from the back of his pants and stabs the blade just below the animal's sternum and slices the stomach open down to the animal's genitals. The horrific smell intensifies as its rotting organs are exposed to the air and infiltrates my lungs.

My stomach aches from the horrid smell, threatening to eject stomach acid from my stomach.

"Please don't…please…" I beg.

He begins to use is hand to dig into the animal's insides, horrible, disgusting sounds fill my ears as his hand moves throughout its organs and intestines as he searches for something to feed to me. The sounds stop as he pulls out a round organ, due to the darkness I cant tell what it is.

"Mmm, this feels so hard and stiff, and very chewy for you." He says as he moves the organ in my direction, I then move my head away from it and begin coughing from the intense odor of the rotting organ.

He doesn't seem pleased from this action as he grabs my face and moves it back.

"Open your damn mouth!" He yells to me as tears rise in my eyes, flooding my vision as I know I have no choice but to obey.

I slowly open my mouth slightly, in an instant he shoves the organ into my mouth as the horrible taste fills my mouth causing me to instinctively spit it out onto the ground. The taste lingering in my mouth as my body begins dry-heaving, trying its best to throw up anything in my stomach, instead nothing comes out.

"I hope the floor gives the damn organ some taste for you. Now pick it up and eat it!" He says as he rises the pocket knife's cold, sharp blade up to my neck.

A whimper escapes my throat as I hesitantly move my bound hands over to the organ on the floor, scooping up some rain water from the flooded floor along with the organ. I look at the organ in regret, hoping the water will dull the taste. Hesitantly I put the organ in my mouth again as I gag in response to the horrible taste returning. I close my mouth as it sits upon my tongue, fighting the fact he expects me to chew.

"Chew it!" He slides the blade slightly along my skin on my neck, causing me to cry out inside my closed mouth as I feel a layer of my skin split following the blade.

Hesitantly I bury my teeth into the organ, causing it to pop in my mouth and release unknown fluid into my mouth, causing me to gag again as I then force my throat to swallow the liquid, leaving behind a strange texture in my throat and mouth as I force myself to chew it more as more liquid squeezes out from it and down my throat. I quickly swallow the organ as my throat brings it back up into my mouth as my stomach rejects it. My eyes water like mad as I force myself to swallow it again, thankfully my body listens to me and lets it pass. I cough as the taste remains in my mouth, trying my best not to throw it back up.

"Good job Claire." Derik says as I realize he is holding another organ for me to consume.

Tears fall from my face as a whimper escapes my mouth.

An hour and a half later Derik goes back to bed after he is satisfied by watching me eat whatever he wanted me to. He made me eat so many disgusting things, I'm positive one was an eye ball…

I continue scooping up as much rain water from the floor as I can and swallow it, as well as spitting some out to get the horrible taste out of my mouth. I have been crying for over a half hour now, the tears keep coming and wont stop. I have kept my whimpers silent since he went to bed to avoid grabbing his attention again.

Once I clean my mouth out as much as I possibly can, I lean back against the corner and rub my eyes.

 _I just want all of this to end…_

Noises slowly pull me out of my sleep as I slowly open my eyes and look around the room. I have no idea when I fell asleep or how long I've been asleep. I must not have been asleep for long, because it is still very late at night, I can barely see anything.

The noises continue, they sound like they are coming from everywhere. It sounds like something dragging along a wall or floor…

My senses come back to me, as I realize the dragging is coming from the room above me, my eyes widen as I look up at the ceiling, following the sounds of the dragging as it reaches the stairs.

Fear fills my senses as I have no way to hide from it, and I'm scared to see whatever it is.

Suddenly the sound of something falling down the stairs catches my attention as my eyes follow it down the stairs.

I scream at the top of my lungs as a figure slams onto the ground from the stairs. Its derik, but he doesn't have any fucking legs!

I force myself as close to the corner as I possibly can as I continue screaming at the top of my lungs as his attention locks on me.

"…C-claire…H-help me…" He says with barely any life in his voice as he begins dragging his body to me, the rain water turning black behind him from the blood.

My lungs continue to scream out in terror as he gets closer to me, I use my feet to try and pry the rope off my wrists, hurting my hands in the process, but I can barely feel the pain due to shock and terror.

"…C-claire…run…get out of here…its coming-" He gets cut off as a dark figure comes up behind him and grabs him from the back of his shirt and carves his eyes out of his skull, the sound of something scraping against his skull fills the room as I continue screaming. His body is released as it drops to the ground across from me a distance, Derik's eye-sockets empty as his body lies limp on the wet floor, his blood slowly running towards me with the rain water.

I continue to scream as I try to avoid the blood, but its ultimately impossible, my eyes lock on the dark figure as it seems to be staring at me.

My screams stop as I cover my mouth, tears running down my face nonstop as I continue to whimper into my hands as I stare at the figure in horror, my lungs hyperventilating uncontrollably. Time seems to freeze as the tall figure stares at me, suddenly the figure steps over Derik's body towards me, I begin screaming again and shove my body against the corner as if trying to get inside the wall, trying to get away like a helpless dog chained to a pole.

The figure gets closer until it is right in front of me, it kneels down and grabs my neck as I scream helplessly for the person to let me go and leave me alone.

My words go ignored as the figure moves its head to my neck and begins inhaling deeply through its nose, causing my fear to go into overdrive as I have never been this scared in my life. I begin getting lightheaded from the intense fear and terror to the point everything begins to feel numb and I begin to feel as though I am in a tunnel inside my own brain. The figure continues to inhale my scent until a low, inhuman growl escapes its throat as it releases my neck and moves away from me. The feeling of being in a tunnel begins to go away as the numbness goes away as well, as my body realizes the figure is moving away from me.

I go silent as the figure picks up the body of Derik's and escapes through the door of the shack, leaving the door open for the cold stormy wind to enter the shack and nip at my cold, naked body.

My body begins trembling from the fear and cold air as my eyes remain glued to the darkness that lies past the open door that the figure disappeared into.

My eyes continue to release tears as I resume crying due to the trauma I just went through as I huddle against the corner with my knees to my chest in the darkness.


	4. Freedom

**I do not own anything except my characters! Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 **Also, sorry for not updating in a while. A LOT happened between when my last chapter was released and now. For example, my first car accident happened where my boyfriend and I were driving down a road, he was driving and we got T-boned at an intersection and I was in the front passenger side where the car slammed into mine. We didn't have a stop sign or even a light on our road to stop at, the other car ran a stop sign and hit us. My first car I ever owned is now unable to be driven and I hadn't even owned it for a year. Anyway, things have gotten better since then. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Freedom**

I wake up the next morning, exhausted and with my body aching all over. Only now do I get a good view of the room, blood everywhere on the floor, and me. Derik's body is no where to be found, to my relief as I don't exactly want to see the aftermath of last night in the daylight. A whimper escapes my throat as I attempt to wipe the dried blood off my skin, only for a small bit of it to crust off of my skin and land on the floor.

The sound of footsteps grab my attention as my eyes lock onto the door of the shack, for the first time in months I see green from the grass and leaves from the trees, reminding me that the door was open the entire night. I huddle into the corner.

 _Is it that man from last night? Is he back to kill me like he did Derik? I'd be so easy to kill right now…since I'm still fucking tied to the floor…_

My eyes remain locked on the door as a shadow comes into view as someone approaches the door from the side.

"Please! Leave me alone!" I scream out, not knowing if it would have been a better idea to remain silent or not, since if it was that man again, he would already have known I was here.

A man wearing dark jeans and a dark jacket comes into view as he stops in the doorway with his eyes locked on me, a smile comes across his lips.

I try my best to cover up my naked body as much as I can with my legs to my chest and my hands still to the floor, praying to god that this man has no intention to take advantage of me in this state.

The man comes into the shack, he looks as though he is in his late 20s or early 30s with jet-black hair.

"I'm not here to hurt you, darling." He speaks calmly and in a reassuring voice.

I don't recognize the man's height or the energy coming from him compared to the man I seen last night, I sigh in relief.

"Please help me, please let me go..!" I shake my wrists to show him that I am bound to the floor.

"How long have you been here?" He asks as he approaches me, his eyes widen at the look of my skin and condition of my body, "Holy shit, what happened to you?"

"I've been here for months…I don't know how long for sure…" I respond, I watch his reaction. "My ex-boyfriend kidnapped me and kept me here after he murdered our baby girl…"

His eyes widen, "Oh shit, you are Claire Sanguis!"

My eyes widen at his recognition of my name, "How do you know my name…?"

He chuckles, "yea, I'm sure you are really confused. You were all over the news a few months ago, the police have been after your ex ever since the murder. A lot of people thought you were either taken victim and others thought you worked together with him and ran off with him." He pulls out a knife that looks as though it was made by hand somehow. The handle looks like it was made from a curved bone of some sort while the blade looks like it might be made of some black type of crystal, maybe obsidian. He proceeds to approach my wrists with the blade as he takes ahold of the rope with his other hand, struggling to get his fingers between the rope and my skin as he proceeds to cut it.

I resist flinching as much as I can, trying my best to trust that this stranger won't try to harm me any further than I already have been. Anger rises in me as I listen to him speak, "I can't believe people would think up such a horrible story about me…"

The man shrugs, "People believe what they want to until there is truth to what actually happened." He finishes releasing one of my wrists, my eyes widen at how purple and bloodied my wrist actually is as I pull it to my chest, he proceeds to cut the other free.

"Thank you for helping me…"

"No problem." He responds with a smile as he finishes cutting the other free, I begin rubbing my wrists, wincing at the pain from my wrists. My arms feel like wooden planks being bent like they shouldn't be since I have kept my arms straight for so long.

"May I take a look at you? I know a thing or two about the human body and injuries." He asks, I hesitantly nod in response. He then slowly picks me up in his arms and carries me out of the shack and into the forest where the sunlight touches my skin for the first time in months, besides the blinding paleness of my skin from lack of sunlight, bruises of all colors cover my skin.

He places me down on the ground, the grass feeling nice against my skin. He slowly moves my arms away from my body as he looks over my injuries.

"Shockingly, you have no broken bones, from what I can tell at least."

"Really?" I sigh in relief.

"I am still going to take you to a hospital, just to be sure." He smiles and picks me back up.

"Thank you…" I respond, "Also…what is your name?" I look at him.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Alex Blythe." He smiles.


	5. The Night

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on Fanfiction**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

Thank you so much _Guest_ for reviewing! I am so sorry I didn't address you in the previous chapter! I agree that Derik did get what he deserves finally, and im sure when someone is in the face of death, their personality changes entirely and they forget all their hate.

Thank you so much _CrypticAngel78_ for reviewing! Thank you so much for the amazingly long review too! I'm sure that took a long while to write, thank you for the time you spent to write me such a long review! Aw thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoy this story so much! I will try my best to push the lengths of my chapters to at least 2000 words for you from now on. My goal has always been to reach to at least 1000 words per chapter in all my stories. But since you enjoy it that much, I will try to increase the limit to at least 2000. I agree that it does tend to be a struggle to write such long chapters, but I always have to try my best for you and my other readers and I don't mind it at all! And also, thank you for the advice you gave me about trying to keep the creeper in character, I'm sorry if I came off being rude or anything, I personally was happy you gave me the advice, it will remind me to try my best to keep him in character, as I tend to waver between OOC and in character sometimes without realizing it. Thank you so much for caring about me personally as well, we are both alright, all my boyfriend got was a swollen thumb and all I got was a severe bruise on my left leg that is almost completely healed now. No one has ever complained about my absence on here, I just feel bad when I make my readers wait. Although my readers for all my other active stories are waiting while I focus on this one, I always apologize when I return. Again, thank you so much for reviewing again! I hope to hear more from you in the future!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Night**

Yesterday I was in the hospital, the media was all over me and the only way people weren't all over me was when the police forced people to remain outside of my hospital room. I was interviewed by the police and had to file a few reports about the murder and what happened to me. Thankfully, that guy Alex was right about me not having any broken bones. The doctors at the hospital said that Derik must have hit in all the right places or had limited to a perfect amount of strength in his hits on me to not have broke even a single bone in my body.

After I got dropped off at the hospital, Alex must have left right after I got in the hospital room. People wanted to talk to him about how he found me and what he was doing out there in the first place, (Ball just dropped while I was working on this, Happy new year everyone!) but he was gone before anyone could even notice I was with someone. I was in the hospital for only a few days, I was able to go home because I began regaining my weight and am hydrating properly.

Now I'm just lying on my couch in my house with my pet dog named Cujo at my feet, not wanting to go up the stairs and be reminded of my past life. Cujo is a Czechoslovakian wolfdog that I rescued from a shelter many years ago, he is a hybrid of the German Shepherd and Carpathian wolves. And the name, I got from a Stephen King film if it's not obvious enough. But he isn't like the dog in the film though, since he obviously doesn't have rabies. As far as I heard from the shelter, his original family at first thought the dog was a German Shepherd when they found him on the streets as a puppy, but ended up getting terrified of him when he grew up and they researched what he could be and found out he has wolf-blood. So they ended up giving him up to the shelter in fear of the dog somehow turning wild or something and killing their children. No one knows what his original name was, but I found his story quite fitting for the name.

My best friend is also staying with me for now to keep me company, the only time I went upstairs was when I got back from the hospital a few hours ago, its around 1:40am right now. I went up to get clothes and came back down, I can't even bear to go anywhere close to Kiera's room. I've already taken a shower and eaten the most food I've eaten in months.

I feel the best I have felt in a very long time, but the depression my home brings me is hard to ignore.

Katie, my best friend, comes down from upstairs, she has been with me ever since she heard that I was in the hospital and she also bought all new food for the kitchen and trashed the old food that had gone bad.

"The bed is ready for you." Katie says, she has just finished moving a lot of my stuff into a guest bedroom I have in my house, since I couldn't bear to sleep on the same bed that asshole I once called my partner slept on.

"Thank you." I respond to her as I look back at the tv, I sigh as I see that my story is all over the news and I can't even find a good show to watch to distract myself.

Katie sits next to me and pets Cujo, "Just get some sleep." She says as she takes the controller to the tv and shuts it off.

I sigh and look at her, "I doubt I will get any sleep anyway…" The only thing that happens when I sleep are nightmares of what happened in the shack, as well as the murder of my daughter, I don't even want to sleep anymore…

"But you aren't sleeping in a hospital bed tonight, it's your bed." She says with a smile.

"It's more complicated than that…I'm not surprised you don't understand…" I say as I rise from the couch and walk past her, only for her to grab my hand and stop me.

"I may not understand, but I can try to. Even if it is just a little bit. I know you went through a lot, but not sleeping will only make you feel worse." Katie says as she walks me upstairs, Cujo following.

Sighing, I enter the extra bedroom in my house and turn around and look at Katie as Cujo enters the bedroom and jumps on the bed and lies down.

"I will be staying over tonight just to make sure you have someone here and aren't being all alone tonight, and so I can get you anything you need."

"But this is my house, I can take care of myself, you know…" I say as I sit on the bed, watching her, "plus, I have Cujo to protect me, he is the best guard dog on Earth, as you know."

"I know, but I just want to make sure you are alright, if you really want me to, I will go home in the morning."

I nod slowly and she closes the door. Standing up, I make my way to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and look at myself in the mirror, my curly red shoulder-length hair looking a lot better than it was the last few months. For the first time, I actually get a good look at my face and all the purpleish, redish bruises on it and down my neck. I remove my shirt and bra to look at my torso, taking in all the numerous large bruises all over my ribcage, abdomen and breasts. Its easy to tell that most of the bruises came from punches and kicks to the randomly-selected areas of my body that Derik's fists landed on. I look at my back, which is mostly unharmed. I remove my jeans and underwear, looking at the few bruises on my legs.

I turn on the bath water until I get a desired temperature in the water then I plug the bottom, locking the warm water in the tub as I wait for it to fill up. Cujo runs into the bathroom and puts his front legs on the tub and sniffs the water as I pet his head.

Once the water fills up I turn the faucet off and step into the water and lie down, the water consuming my body as I lie down in it. I sigh, feeling all the warm water all over my body, the pain from my bruises slowly fading away because of the pleasure masking it.

Suddenly a large splash causes me to jump as Cujo jumped into the water and landed on my legs, causing me to wince. His nails might be trimmed correctly, but his feet still weigh a lot.

"Ow, Cujo!" I say as I cross my legs and sit up to see him panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth with a smile on his face. He then begins licking my face as an apology, causing me to laugh and rub his head.

"It's alright, just next time let me prepare before you do that." I say with a smile as he shakes his body, sending water flying all over, luckily the shower curtain is mostly closed so it caught most of the water he propelled from his fur.

After I clean my hair and body, I finish cleaning Cujo and clipping his nails in the tub. I do this so his nails remain softer because of the water which makes it easier to clip them. I'm so glad Katie took care of him when I disappeared, at least I have someone to love on still.

I drain the tub and exit the bath and dry myself off as Cujo jumps out of the tub after me, I proceed to dry him off as well.

We exit the bathroom so I can get dressed, I reach for my dresser. Just as I do, Cujo stands at my bedroom door, staring at the crack between the door and the wall, a deep growl coming from him as his fur spikes up from it standing up.

My attention is locked on him, I have only seen him act like this once, on the night the murder happened. That is the only thing that woke me up at Katie's that night and got me to go home and go into my daughter's room. Instinctively the first thing that comes to my mind as I watch him is if Kiera is ok, but she has already passed away…I mentally slap myself for thinking that even though it has already happened and can never happen again.

I tighten my towel against my body and approach the door, looking at Cujo.

"What is wrong, Cujo…?"

His attention doesn't waver off the door and he doesn't even acknowledge my words, his growls only get louder. Suddenly the lights go out and my entire room goes black.

I jump as a sound erupts from behind me, at the window. Behind the curtain and glass sits a crow on my window seal, watching me. I am astounded by how large it is, it is larger than a raven. Its eyes are also unusual, they have a yellow glow with them when the light in the room hits them, like a dog, cat, racoon, deer, anything like that. Its eyes glow like those animals' eyes do at night when lights hit them.

The crow continues its loud, piercing cries, watching me intensely. A loud slam happens at my other window In the room on the other wall, separate from the window the large crow sits at. The slam caused me to jump out of my skin, my attention is on the other window as the crow's cries get louder. Another slam happens against the window as a dark shape slams into the window and falls to the ground. Crows…?

Another hits my window and falls to the ground.

And another.

And again.

Again.

I whine as a loud bark explodes from my door as Cujo begins barking loudly at the door as if he is ready to attack what ever is beyond the door. He begins scratching at the door, as all these sounds continue, the cawing, the sound of the crows slamming into my window and dying, the barking and scratching.

Tears of pure fear fall from my eyes as I wish for everything to just go silent. My consciousness begins to think this is all a nightmare, but it's not.

I approach the door and Cujo stands ready to dart out the moment the door opens, slowly I open it, only for Cujo's nose to pry through the door and force it to open faster as he takes off into the house. The moment the door opens, the large crow goes silent, and so does the sound of the crows killing themselves at my window.

"Cujo!" I cry out, knowing there is danger. I turn around and look at the window the large crow is standing in. It is still there, watching me silently. I look at the window the crows were slamming into, there are cracks like a spiderweb all over the window, showing they were only killing themselves by each of them hitting the same spot on my window.

I turn my head around towards the door and slowly walk out of the room and into my pitch-black house.

"Cujo…" I say as I step deeper into my house, unable to see a thing.

I make my way to the hallway closet and open it and feel around inside it, knowing there is a flashlight somewhere.

My hand feels the plastic handle of the flashlight as I take it and turn it on, I shine it around the upstairs, everything looks normal.

The entire house is silent, I step into my old room and shine the light around, everything is normal in it. I hesitantly go to Kiera's room. I shine the flashlight around and see movement coming from inside her crib. Immediately I walk over to her crib to see my daughter awake in the crib, tears fall from my eyes as I see her beautiful face.

"…Kiera…" I say between sobs as she looks up at me with her beautiful blue eyes as she gives me the most adorable smile she always used to give me as she coos and giggles while reaching for me to pick her up.

I move my hand down to her to touch hers, only for my hand to go inside hers as her body begins to fade like mist and disappear. Leaving me alone in the bedroom, my crying gets worse as I realize my brain is toying with me and that I will never be able to touch, or see that smile ever again as I fall to my knees in front of her crib sobbing.

The loud sound of barking and a dog biting into something downstairs brings my attention back to what is happening. Immediately I stand and run out of the room and down the stairs, keeping the flashlight in my hand.

I reach the source of the sounds as the sounds stopped the moment I reached the first floor of my house. I shine the light to see a dark body lying on the ground in the living room. Cujo, covered in blood with a huge, deep cut in his throat down to the bone as he bleeds out on the floor.

Without being able to control myself, I cry out, bawling as I see my companion on the floor, dead.

Before I could run to him, a shape standing behind his body grabs my attention as I shine the light on what killed the last thing I love in my life.

The man from the shack, standing and holding Katie against him as he drops her body on the ground. My hand goes to my mouth as I cry out, seeing a huge hole in her chest as blood pours out from the dark hole in her chest where her heart once was.

My legs are ready to give in from everything that is happening, my mental state is being crushed. My legs give in as I fall into a sitting position with my legs to my side, tears running uncontrollably from my eyes as I cry out in uncontrollable sobs as I realize this man just took everything I had left to live for in my life.

I shine the light at his face, only to cause me to scream out at the sight of it and shove myself further away from the creature standing before me.

Its face looks unlike anything I have ever seen in my life, it has no hair on its head but from what I can see it looks like it has white hair in the back of its head, this time it is not wearing a hat like it was last time giving me a full view of its face. Its eyes are brown, almost black from what the flashlight shows me. Near the corner of each of its eyes are claws of some kind, as well as on its forehead near where its eyebrows would be. There is extra skin on each side of its mouth with more claws beside its mouth. It grins at me, exposing long, sharp inhuman teeth covered in blood.

Another scream shoves itself out of my mouth as I move away more, losing my hold on the towel as it falls off me, as if I have even an ounce of care about my decency right now. Its eyes don't break from mine as its grin gets bigger. It steps over both dead bodies between us as it continues to walk closer to me, I scream and drop the flashlight out of my hand and force my body to move as I get off the floor in a flash and run towards the stairs. I scale the stairs blindly and run to my guest bedroom and slam the door behind me and lock it, crying in fear as I back up from the door and look for some kind of a weapon. My eyes land on the window the large crow was last seen at, it is gone.

Three knocks grab my attention as I look at the door.

"Leave me alone! Please!" I scream at the door.

Three large slams of a fist lands on the door, causing me to scream in fear from the noise.

"GO AWAY!" I scream as I look for a weapon again, only for nothing to be here.

Suddenly a fist slams through the door as the hand grabs the doorknob and breaks the entire doorknob, lock and everything off the door just by it pulling.

The hand throws the part of the door and pulls itself back out of the hole and slowly pushes the door open, the creature sends me another grin as I back up against the window the crow was once in, which is across from the door.

"Oh, fuck!" I scream out as it breaks the door, I continue to cry as it steps towards me.

Suddenly a black shadow slams through the already-cracked window that the crows were slamming into and lands on the ground between me and the creature.

The large crow is here again…and it seems to be defending me..?

The crow stands between me and the creature, its feathers sticking up defensively as its head is lowered in an aggressive, but nervous manner as it screams out caws at the creature.

The creature looks down at the crow in disgust, anger and frustration as it kicks the crow out of the way, only for the crow to be faster and dodge its kick, cawing louder and backing up closer to me, obviously wanting to keep its distance from the creature as well.

 _What the hell is that bird…it seems to be just as intelligent as a human…I think…_

The creature snarls at the bird and tries to grab it, only for the bird to dodge it again.

A very loud sound rings through my ears as I cry out in shock from the sound as it goes off two more times, gunshots…?  
The gunshots force the creature's body to get shoved towards me as it is shot from behind by something powerful, causing it to cry out in roars each time it is shot from the pain. The creature turns around to face what is causing it pain, the crow's attention is also on the source.

That guy, Alex. He is holding some kind of pistol that looks custom made, it is larger than a pistol though and a lot more slender and has no sharp edges to it as it is all curved nicely, looks heavier, a lot fancier and seems to be covered in some kind of rare gems, maybe some diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and countless others. Underneath the gems looks like obsidian. The whole gun seems to be made of obsidian and covered in gems and rare expensive stones.

Looking at the creature's back, my eyes widen at the damage that has been done to it, the bullets have shot holes into its trench coat, shirt, and all the way down to the bone and seem to be burning the creature's flesh.

The creature roars in anger and pain as it takes a step towards Alex, only for him to shoot it in the chest, knocking it back from the force of the shot as it roars in pain and snarls at him.

The crow takes off towards the window to escape, only for Alex to shoot at it. The crow is faster as it dodges the shot, Alex sends more shots at it but it dodges each one.

Alex finally lands a hit on the bird, on its wing. The wing gets shot off as the crow cries in pain and barely makes it out the window. The creature throws itself at the window, breaking the window frame and taking off into the sky.

My eyes wide, I watch as alex runs to the window and shoots a few more shots at the sky until the creature disappears into the night sky, he then begins to run to the door, probably to see if he got the crow.

"Stop!" I shout at him to grab his attention and make him stop.

"What the fuck is going on!?" I shout at him

"I will tell you later, I need to see if I got that fucking bird." He says as he goes to run out the door.

"Why the hell does a bird matter so much right now?!" I shout at him, causing him to stop again.

He sighs, "You really didn't see anything weird about it did you."

"Of course I did! But my best friend just got murdered! And you care about a strange fucking bird?!"

He sighs again, "Alright. I will explain everything to you, just hold on!" He says as he runs out of the room.

 _What. The. Fuck._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Finally done with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! 4000+ words! Whew! That is actually my record for the longest chapter I've ever written. This took a few days to write, as you can tell. Heh, it took a YEAR to write! HAAAAAA. Get it. I was working on this chapter when the ball dropped. Hah. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**


	6. Leaving

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on Fanfiction**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much '**_ Guest _ **' for reviewing, you're welcome! I'm back in my next semester of college now, hopefully I can keep providing you guys with chapters on top of my college work!**_

 _ **Thank you so much '**_ Painted Heart _ **' for reviewing! Thank you so much for getting so into my story! I try my best to keep things interesting while providing what I need to keep the story progressing! Yea, I really didn't want to have the dog die, but it was inevitable…**_

 _ **Thank you so much '**_ Haylz93 _ **' for reviewing! Thank you so much for enjoying my story! Everything will be explained in time, I have this entire story planned out in my head and everything is progressing smoothly.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for the support and reviews!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Leaving**

A few minutes later, Alex returns and I haven't even moved a muscle. Tears continue to fall from my eyes as I am unable to stop.

"Please. Tell me what the fuck is going on…" I ask, the bird must have gotten away as he isn't carrying it.

Alex sighs and removes the magazine from the gun, used up all his bullets, he then begins searching through his pocket as he begins, "After seeing that creature, I'm sure you would believe anything, so." He looks at me, "I have been chasing after that thing for as long as I can remember."

"Why? And what the hell is in those bullets?" I ask as he grabs some bullets out of his pocket and loads them into the magazine.

"Why, because that thing has killed thousands, or even millions of people in its lifetime. And also, its kind of hard to explain what is in the bullets, but I will try my best to explain as simply as I can." He hands me a bullet, my eyes widen as I see what they look like. The cartridge case is translucent, and the gunpowder looks like glowing, tiny blue crystals.

"What is inside there are a material called Ice Quartzes, something I manufacture in order to kill that creature."

"Oh, so, what. That thing is allergic to rocks or something?"

He chuckles, "No, but severe cold temperatures can. The quartz inside that chamber are almost as cold as liquid nitrogen."

"Oh, wow. Where on Earth can you find stones like that?" I ask.

"It's a secret…I guess…"

My hand begins to feel some stinging near the tip of the bullet, like a burning sensation, I wince, "take it back…its hurting my hand!" I hand it back to him as he takes it, only to see my skin red where the tip of the bullet was lying, as if I got a minor burn.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, looking at him as he looks over the bullet.

"The bullet's tip is made of silver, I don't see how it would hurt you."

I sigh, "I don't know either…" I say as I rub my eyes and head down the stairs as I hear police sirens, Alex following me as he finishes reloading his gun and puts it away.

I kneel down by Cujo's body, tears falling from my face again. I look over at Katie's body, "…why does this happen to me…why not someone else…" I say through my sobs.

"I'm not sure. But I have to go."

"Why do you always disappear when police are around? Do you have something to do with this or something!?" I yell at him.

He sighs and rubs his temples, "No. I promise that I had nothing to do with it, If I did I would not have saved your life."

"Tell me what the fuck did this then. You seem to know more about it than I do! I want it dead!" I say, anger flowing through my voice.

"Alright, if you want to know what I know, then get dressed. You have to leave with me."

A frown forms on my mouth as I look at my best friend and my dog, I kneel down and place Cujo's head in both my hands and kiss his head gently.

"I promise, I will avenge you both…" I say as I look over at Katie's body and Cujo's.

Rising to my feet, I wipe away my tears and go up to my bedroom, get dressed and pack a bag as quickly as I can and take off with Alex into a nearby woods just as police arrive at my house.

"They are definitely going to be after me now…I have disappeared twice, both times right after a murder. I'm sure I'm a prime suspect now…"

"You don't have to worry about that after tonight." Alex says to me.

"And why is that?" I say as we progress through the woods, "its not like we can just disappear."

Soon we get to a car parked at a dead end in the woods, Alex pulls something out of his pocket and the car's headlights turn on and it unlocks.

"Get in."

I follow his order and get in the front passenger seat as he gets in the drivers seat, I buckle my seatbelt and he starts the car and drives down the road.

"Ok. So, want to talk now?" I ask.

"Alright, you deserve answers. Ask away."

"Alright, what was that thing that killed my friend…" I ask, looking over at him.

"That creature is of an ancient species of gargoyle, called Galileus."

My eyes widen, "Gargoyle? Aren't those things statues or something?"

"Yes, there are statues of gargoyles on ancient monuments, but where do you think the original sculptors of gargoyles came up with the image?"

At this point, believing in creatures such as gargoyles isn't hard, after what happened, "So, that thing used to be a protector of churches or something like that?"

Alex shakes his head, "not necessarily, the species was only created to cause chaos and death."

I frown, "So, it's a species. Does that mean there are more than one of those things? Or is that one the only one left."

"There are more than one. And I plan to kill the rest of them."

"How? Have you even killed any of them?" I ask.

"Yes, I have killed 3 of them. The species is weak against cold temperatures, which is why the species tend to take refuge in warmer climates, such as the south."

My eyes widen, "That is why your bullets are made of such cold materials. Did you kill that creature earlier then?"

He shakes his head, "I don't believe so, I guarantee it is injured severely and recovering."

"Ok. What was up with that bird? Why were you so focused on trying to kill it?"

He looks at me then back at the road, "Did you notice anything off about it."

"Uhh…a little. I mean, its eyes were strange, and it was big, that's it."

"That thing isn't a crow." He says.

"How is it not?"

"That bird is actually another Galileus."

My eyes widen, then I begin to burst out laughing.

 _This guy can't be serious…_

I continue to laugh my head off in the passenger seat, as Alex remains silent and focused on the road.

"I'm not surprised you think its hard to believe. But next time I see it, I will prove it to you."

My laughter slows to a halt as I rub my arm.

"Then why did it try to protect me from the other one?"

"I'm not sure." He says as we arrive at a small inn and parks his car.

I look around at the inn, "Oh great. This place looks like drug heaven…" I say as I sigh, "do I have to stay here…?"

"Yes, for now." Alex says as he parks his car and gets out, I follow him out and we walk into the inn.

Alex gets me a room and walks me to it. We get to the room and he unlocks the door with the keycard and I open the door and he hands me the keycard.

"Don't tell me you are leaving me alone again."

"I am."

"Please don't! What makes you think that thing wont come here after you leave?"

"It won't, if it wanted to kill you, it would have the first time it ran into you." He says, as he goes to leave.

"Wait a second…" I say as he stops.

"Why does it only kill certain people?"

"Because, it eats what body part it needs to replace. For example, if it gets an injury on one of its arms, it uses fear to find out which human nearby is the strongest to replace its body part with."

"Fear? How?"

"By the scent that fear gives off." He says.

"Why haven't I heard more about this creature if it kills so much?" I ask.

"It goes into hibernation, most of them do, after 23 days of feeding on humans."

"Most of them do? What, not all of them do? And how long do they go into hibernation for?" A few people walk past us, giving us strange looks while overhearing us.

Ignoring my first question, he answers, "for 23 years."

My eyes widen, "really? That's crazy…"

"Alright, can I go now?" He asks.

"No, not yet. How long am I going to be staying here? And how are you so sure it wont come barging through my window or something while I'm sleeping? If it doesn't want anything from me then why do I keep running into it?"

Alex sighs and runs his hand through his long, black hair, "you are staying here until I can figure out what to do with you. And to be honest, I'm not sure that it wont come back. Just stay put for tonight. If it makes you feel better, I will hang out outside the inn for tonight."

I sigh in relief of his words, "Thank you…I will feel so much better if you do."

He nods, turns and leaves the inn.

I close my door and look at the room I am staying in tonight, it looks like no one has swept the floor in decades. Everything feels like it is infested with disease. I frown and open the room door again and look down the halls, I close the door behind me as I step out.

Making my way down the hall, I turn down another hall and see a maid's cart outside a room, I quickly and quietly make my way over to it and grab a few paper towels and disinfecting wipes and spray and run off with them back to my room.

Making it back to my room I shut the door behind me and smile to myself.

"Time to sanitize."

After I finish cleaning the room and sanitizing all the surfaces and the bathroom, I feel much better about touching things now. I place the cleaning supplies outside my door with a note that says, "Don't worry, I did your job for you!" as well as put a 'do not disturb' sign on my door.

I sit down on the bed and go through my bag, pulling out my toothbrush, hair brush, a pair of pajamas, a pair of clean clothes, my wallet and my keys, as well as a handful of pads and tampons, just in case.

I get back up off the bed and go into the bathroom to look at myself, blood on my hands and a little on my face. Way too exhausted to take another shower, I turn the sink on and clean my hands off as well as my face.

I finish up and leave the bathroom and crawl into the bed and cover myself up after putting everything back in the bag.

Sighing, I close my eyes and let sleep take over me, dreaming about the information I have learned today, causing different nightmares for me.


	7. The Crow

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much**_ 'Haylz93' _**for reviewing! Ok, so to answer your questions as well as I can without spoiling anything, all you readers will figure out eventually why the crow wanted to protect Claire, and yes the creeper (Galileus) that killed Claire's ex and the creeper that is actively running into her is in fact the creeper from the JC films. You guys will find out names later and it will make it so much less confusing but that will come as the story progresses. The Galileus that takes the form of a crow is a character I created through roleplaying with my best friend**_ _Alarica Glory Ange_ _ **for like, 5 years or so. So I had so much time to develop these characters ever since I met her in 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **grade middle school like 6+ years ago haha. Each Galileus that will enter and leave this story will be classified by a name or it will at least be very obvious who is who.**_

 _ **Thank you so much**_ _'CrypticAngel78'_ _ **for reviewing! Oh awesome! I will be sure to read your upcoming JC story! And yes, you are correct that the creeper had hunters who were trying to hunt down and kill him in the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **film, even before that film was released, I was interested in the idea of people actually grouping up and trying to kill him. It makes sense, since he kills so many and affects so many families. I agree with you and your theory of her being screwed haha, whether the creeper catches up to her or she ends her own life, he will win in the end. Yea, chapter 5 was really hard to write, I actually got pretty emotional during the writing of it. It seems like every scene I write is kind of in slow motion playing in my head as I try to type out and describe what is going on in that scene. Sometimes it gets to where a single chapter would seem like it would take hours to read, but it would really only take like, 10 minutes. Anyway, I adore animals too! I actually own a small dog and a parrot haha, I love them with all my heart, animals have always been the highlight in my life. It was hard having to write it out… Thank you so much for saying all that about my recent accident, now I'm just scared to death to drive even though my boyfriend was driving at the time, im just terrified of something like that happening again. Anyway, sorry for talking about me so much heh. Even before the wreck happened I was in another not-so-traumatic experience with a car I was riding in on ice where my brother was driving and we spun out and his car almost fell off the side of the road and down into a river, the only thing that held us from falling down were branches from the trees at the side of the road. The point of all this is that I'm trying to tell you that I relate to you about the fear of driving, its funny because once I finally got comfortable with driving, the T-bone accident happened. I agree, in my city people run stop signs all the time and red lights, but I'm sure that happens everywhere, not just where I live. Also I don't mind extending my stories, because I understand how much it can suck to want to read so much when the author only releases short chapters haha. And also I love long reviews, so don't worry about length! It will never bother me. Thank you for putting so much thought and time into that review!**_

 _ **I'm SO sorry for such long responses to the reviews! Now onto the story**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Crow**

Looking around, all that can be seen is darkness and trees that seem to go on forever on all sides of me. I look down at my feet and see a bunch of sticks, leaves, grass, basically general forest litter, but they are all covered in a puddle of blood around me, I must be in a forest somewhere.

My bare, naked legs are covered in blood. I lift my hands up to see them, they are covered in blood as well.

"Oh my god…" I say quietly to myself, trying to imagine what the hell is going on.

Suddenly the sound of heavy wings catch my attention from above as the sound draws closer, in an instant a dark figure lands on the ground and folds its bat-like wings against its back, my eyes widen in fear as I back up away from it as it approaches me, only for my legs to remain still as the creature moves towards me in what seems like a rush.

A sudden deep sound erupts from inside my skull, my brain makes them out as words while each word that comes into my brain makes it seem like my skull is splitting in half.

' _Claire! How did you do that!?'_ The deep, telepathic voice explodes into my skull, the voice sounding of concern.

I try to cry out in pain, but I cant move or make a sound, suddenly my body begins to work seemingly on its own as words are forced out of my mouth beyond my control, "I'm not sure, but did I kill it?" I ask the creature as it approaches closer, the barely illuminated moon now beginning to show features of the creature I seem so familiar with.

It's the gargoyle creature that I've been running into, and it seems…concerned…? As well as very nude, along with myself.

Everything in my being is trying to get myself to run, scream, anything to get away from this monster, but nothing happens.

A horribly loud noise that sounds like some kind of roar from a gigantic creature fills my ears as the sound causes the ground to rumble at our feet, both of us turn our heads in the direction it came from, but nothing can be seen in the darkness, regardless of the moon's weak illumination. All I can do is watch as the sound of a deep, inhuman growl erupts from the chest of the gargoyle standing in front of me. The gargoyle moves closer to me to where it is standing directly in front of me, suddenly my hands move to the creature's large shoulders as it stands in front of me in a defensive manner toward whatever made that horrible roar. Both of our eyes are locked on the sky in the distance as the ground begins to shake in sync with what sounds like very heavy, loud steps draw closer towards us. Each sound that gets closer, groups of trees fall as if something is pushing them down and flattening them down against the Earth. More trees fall until a group of trees fall down and land right in front of us as the gargoyle shoves its back against me, causing me to move back with the gargoyle as both of us barely miss being crushed by a few tree-tops that land at our feet. The creature in front of me continues to growl deeper and louder once we realize the giant creature has stopped moving closer to us and has now reached us.

In an instant, two large front-facing reptilian-like eyes begin to glow a light, cold blue as its black slit pupils remain focused on us. Suddenly a horrible bright light-blue light seems to engulf the both of us as we stare into the center of the light that seems to have come from where a mouth would be as temperatures immediately begin to fall to dramatically colder temperatures. The center is almost blinding as a darker blue explodes light from the center and source of the blinding light. In the brink of less than a second, I feel strong arms wrap around me as the sound of loud repetitive tapping can be heard and an explosion of wind bursts from all sides of us as my eyes close tightly, knowing I'm going to die.

I begin screaming as I jolt into an up-right position, I open my eyes and look around and see that I am in the familiar pitch-black hotel room that I was dropped off at. Instantly I cover my mouth, realizing I just woke up screaming and probably woke up everyone within a thousand-mile radius.

"…oh shit…" I whisper, a loud repetitive sound reaches my ears, causing me to jump almost a foot off the bed as my eyes lock on the source, the window.

 _Am I hearing…the tapping…from my dream? On my window…?!_

Fear begins to rise inside me as my mind tries to create a possible cause of the tapping. All the ideas terrify me, especially because I'm on the first floor, it could be some guy tapping a knife against my window, waiting for me to show my face so he can kill me, it could be that huge thing from my dream, or that fucking gargoyle thing!

I pull the covers closer to my body as I remain sitting up in the bed, fear filling my consciousness.

The tapping doesn't stop, it keeps going, and going, and going.

Somehow I begin to grow some courage and bravery as I think that if it is something that wants to kill me, then why not let it. At least I could show that I had a backbone before I died.

I inhale sharply and hold my breath as I slide off the bed, trying not to make my bravery suck itself back into the deep corners of my brain again where it has been having a jolly time staying at for the past few months.

I slowly approach the window, which is covered with curtains that come from both sides of the window into the center of the window where they are currently closed at now. I approach it closer, the tapping continuing as I slowly and hesitantly stretch my arm out to one side of the curtain and grip it, I slowly exhale and breath in another deep breath as I quickly throw the curtain over to the side so I can see what is at the window.

A scream explodes from my mouth as a form is taken in by my eyes sitting on the window seal, a black form is perched on the window and my brain instantly thinks it's a head peeking into my room as I fall to the floor and stumble away from the window and towards the light switch in the room. I quickly throw my hand up at the light switch and turn the light on as the form comes into view with lighting showing its features.

Its that crow…again. The big crow. I hold my breath in a large gasp as I cover my mouth, still terrified as I remember what Alex had told me about it, tears begin to form in my eyes as I quickly stand up and grab a nearby lamp and point it at the window.

"Go away! I will kill you with this!" I say as I look at what im holding, since I grabbed it without even knowing what I grabbed, I immediately grab the lamp shade and pull it off, pointing the lightbulb at the window which is still plugged into a wall. The bird struggles to keep its eyes open as it tries to keep its eyes on me with a lightbulb shining with what seems like the light of a thousand suns into its irises.

"I will kill you! I know you aren't a fucking bird! You're a monster! Like that thing that killed my best friend and my dog! Go away before I grab a fire extinguisher and kill you with it! That's right! I know your weakness too you fucking demon gargoyle thing!"

I begin to feel that skull-splitting sensation again as a voice booms in my head, but unlike the voice in my dream, this one seems to not cause as much pain as the other voice did, it also sounds different and has a bit of a more friendly tone to it.

' _Wow. You two really spoke a lot didn't you…'_

"Yes! I know all your secrets! I can kill you! So you better tell your other buddy to go fuck off too!" I scream at it, the lamp shaking in my hands as sweat surrounds my hands as I hold it, making it a bit slippery.

' _I won't hurt you. Do you remember what I did for you? I saved your life. You owe me one, just let me in.'_

"I don't owe you shit! And you didn't save me, Alex did! All your species does is lie, kill, eat body parts and fuck up everyone's lives! You are all evil you spawn of Satan!"

' _Well…uh…for one, I'm not a spawn of satan. My mother was actually an angel from heaven and my father was a Galil- uuh….gargoyle…like my 'buddy' is.'_ It's voice lowers to a whisper, _'…just so you know, the hotel staff are currently making their way to your room to check and see if you are losing your mind or if you are actually in danger. All the visitors who are trying to sleep right now are either scared or intensely annoyed by your outbursts because if you think about it, you sound like you are on acid or some kind of hallucinogen.'_

My eyes widen as I realize I have gained so much attention to myself because I'm practically screaming in my room in the middle of the night. The thought of trying to explain this situation to someone would probably get me taken by the police for psychological testing to see if I have schizophrenia or something.

I place the lamp down and put the shade back on it and turn out the light "Alright then, just go away until they leave." I say as I lay back down in the bed and pretend to be asleep.

' _I can't really do that right now, if you have any memory at all as to my current state, I am missing a wing because it was sort of shot off my body.'_

I look over at the window as the bird lifts the remainder of its wing, which is practically just a stub, _'Do you even know how long it took me to fucking walk here to find you?'_

I hear the door knob begin to shake as a keycard is entered In the slot of the door and the door opens, spreading the light from the hallway into my room as a group of shadows stand in the doorway, I close my eyes, facing away from the door as my head is facing the wall that the window is on which is across the room from the door. I quickly glance at the crow and its eyes are gone, but its still sitting there, it must have its unusual eyes shut or something. Closing my eyes again, I hear footsteps enter the room and a flashlight click on. My heart drops as I realize a police man is in my room, the bird must have realized that too.

' _Remain calm, it is a police officer, and also in case you are wondering, you do have a warrant out for your arrest if you are seen. If he does realize who you are, I will have no choice but to step in and do this the hard way.'_

… _the hard way…?_

The footsteps approach the bed as a man's voice fills my ears, "Lady, are you ok? A bunch of folks said they heard screaming and shouting from this room."

I slowly inhale, trying not to panic, "Uh, no. I've been sleeping this whole time…" I slowly sit up from the bed and rub my eyes, pretending to have just woken up, also to try and hide my face if I can. I remove my hands and my hair remains in my face to help conceal my face.

A bright light shines on my face as I squint my eyes and put my hands in front of my face to block the light as I groan as if the light is hurting me since ive been 'asleep'. The light travels over my clothes and stops on some blood on my shirt and hands from the house, since I haven't been able to shower.

"Ma'am, is that blood on your hands and clothes?"

I swallow and my hands begin to sweat again, "Yea, heh…you know how messy periods can be, right? Hah…I'm pretty sure you don't…since you are a dude…" I glance over at the crowd of concerned staff and visitors as many of them are holding a hand to their mouth in shock and disgust for the amount of blood that is on me.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna have to have you step off the bed." He says, one hand on his gun just in case I have one or something under the sheets since I obviously look like I just murdered someone.

I lift my hands in the air, "Ok. Ok…" as I slowly get off the bed, the officer shines the flashlight over my clothes and can tell that the blood is definitely too much to have gotten on the clothes on accident if it were from a period, I keep my hands raised, hair still in my face.

"Ma'am, did you hurt yourself or someone else tonight?" he slowly approaches me, moving his hand away from his gun as he motions for someone to turn the light on and they do. Light fills the room as the officer turns his flashlight off.

"N-no, I told you, I had a period accident…"

I look up at his face through my hair, he isn't buying it. He moves closer and goes to touch me to give me a pat down just in case.

The moment his hand makes contact with my skin, a loud crash comes from the window as the window bursts open, a hole in the wall where the window was, causing people to scream from the sudden sound as they look at the source, as do I.

A creature, looking almost exactly like the one that has been chasing after me stands up where the hole is. This Gargoyle is a little shorter than the other one though, and has noticeably longer hair than the other one. This gargoyle has black hair instead of silver like the other one has. The most noticeable thing on this gargoyle, and what really makes it easy to tell this one apart from the one that killed my dog and friend is the large black-feathered wing folded against its back like an angel. It is missing the other, which still only has a stub like the crow had, my eyes widen in amazement. This gargoyle is also completely nude, out of curiosity, my eyes glance down to its 'parts', the gargoyle has obvious black body hair on its body, and down there, but no genitals.

 _So. It's an IT._

The gargoyle scans the faces of everyone in the room as they look at it in shock and fear, I back up into a corner as the officer springs into action, grabbing his gun and pointing it at it as he fires off two bullets into the creature's thick skin, which doesn't seem to penetrate it deep, but it still gets a painful reaction out of it as it roars in pain quietly. The creature grabs the man by the arm, spreads its large black-feathered wing. In an instant, each and every one of the fluffy black feathers turn sleek and sharp as it slides its wing against the officer's side, each feather cleanly slicing through the man's waist like a hot knife through butter. The creature releases the officer's arm as the officer's torso drops to the ground and its lower half falls over, blood and guts sprawl out all over the floor.

It takes a few seconds for the small crowd of people to mentally absorb what they just saw and process it, along with myself as I stare at the lifeless body with wide eyes as tears creep into my eyes. Screams of fear and terror fill the room as people begin fleeing into the hotel. The galileus looks at me, its eyes now have white in them like a normal person's, but its irises capture the feature it's eyes had while in crow form. The yellowish glow in its pupil, the only difference is that his irises are a light blue color.

' _Stay here, do not leave.'_ The creature says to me as it leaves the room and goes after the people who just witnessed him.


	8. His Daughter

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: His Daughter**

Eyes wide in shock, I stare at the door the gargoyle just went through as it chases after each of its witnesses, probably to kill each one of them.

It's words echo in my mind, _Stay here, do not move._ My brain begs for me to run out the open wall of the room and away from that creature that is probably killing everyone, the only thing that is holding me back is my body's lack of movement, probably due to what I just witnessed.

My body finally jumps into action as I stand up, not thinking about anything else, I run out the open wall that was once my window and run through the grass, not knowing which direction I should take. I continue running as I look at my options, run through the parking lot or through the woods.

Weighing my options, I run through the woods, wanting to avoid the police. I'd rather gamble through the options in the woods if that gargoyle looks for me.

Running through the woods barefoot, I wince almost constantly with each foot step as my feet land on sticks, twigs and stones.

 _Why the fuck did Alex leave me alone! I knew this would happen! He knew this would happen! Did he…?_

I continue running until my legs begin to ache and scream for me to stop, a sudden sharp pain jolts through my leg as I run, causing me to cry out in pain as I stop and lift my foot up off the ground.

I look at my leg, but cant see much because of the darkness, I run my fingers over it, causing a lot of pain. Rubbing my fingers together, I feel a wet substance on my fingers, a lot of it.

 _Fuck, something just wants me to die._

Looking around, judging from how much I ran, I'm sure I have made a large distance between where I am and the hotel, but I'm not yet satisfied with the distance.

Using trees to help guide me along as I lean against them, I limp through the woods.

Trying my best to not put any pressure on my leg, I only use it a tiny bit to keep myself from falling between trees for me to lean on.

A light bleeds through the trees in the distance ahead of me, a smile forms on my face, someone might be able to help.

I try my best to get to the light as fast as I can as it gets brighter and brighter.

Finally I reach an opening in the woods, a house sits in the center with a driveway leading out of the woods.

 _Oh my god._

I let go of the tree and begin to limp my way to the house, falling a few times, but I successfully reach it as I lean against a wooden support of the house. Letting go of the support, I place my hands on a step leading up to the porch as I climb up them and stand up once I reach the top of the 3 stairs. I limp over to the door as I open the screen door, leading to the main door of the house.

I begin knocking on the door, quite hurriedly over and over for someone to answer.

"Please, someone open the door! I need help!" I say to the door as I see a light turn on through the window of the wooden door, coming from up the stairs.

"Please help me! I need help!" I say as I stare at the stairs in the house, waiting for someone to walk down and open the door for me, but no one does. Instead, the light turns off with no one in sight.

My hope begins to die, "No, no no no please! I know you are in there! Please help! I'm going to die! Something happened to my leg and something is coming after me! Please someone help!"

The light remains off, but the light that led me to the house remains on, which is the porch light. I groan loudly and punch the door.

"Fuck you!"

I sit down at the door with my back to it and look at my leg, a blood trail on the porch in front of me.

My leg is covered in blood, new and dried blood as blood continues to flow out of a hole in my leg.

"What the fuck.." Looking closer, it looks like a gunshot wound from a pistol of some kind.

 _Who the fuck would be out hunting right now? Unless I was shot on purpose._

"Fuck!" My eyes then move over to the woods where I came from, wondering who the hell would be out there just to shoot me, in the middle of the night. Well, its not so night anymore, it is probably around 6am now, who knows.

I slowly move over against the wall next to the door, under a window, blood following me.

I place my hand on the open hole in my leg, the bullet still inside it as there is no exit wound. Putting pressure on the hole, I try my best to slow down the bleeding. I then lean against the wall with my eyes closed, continuing to put pressure on the wound.

A few moments later, a sound grabs my attention from behind me, causing me to open my eyes and look up at the window.

A girl's head looking down at me, her eyes widen as she pulls her head away from the window, causing me to stand up.

"Hey! Let me in!" I scream as I watch her run up the stairs, I begin slamming my hands against the window, trying to get her to come back.

"Help me!" I scream, the girl looked a little younger than me, but I couldn't really take a good look at her.

I groan loudly and sit back down, the bleeding seeming to have slowed down. I sigh and lean back against the house.

.

The sound of a voice grabs my attention as I open my eyes and rub them, realizing I must have fallen asleep for who knows how long.

"Claire." A familiar voice says to me.

I look over and see Alex standing on the porch looking at me.

"Alex..?" I look around and remember where I am, instantly I stand, only for me to cry in pain from my leg, having forgotten about the wound.

He catches me before I fall, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks.

I look at him with a stern look, "Well, just to recap last night's fucking events, the hotel is destroyed, that bird gargoyle guy thing came and was trying to get me to let him into my room which led to grabbing people's attention which led to that fucking thing destroying a wall and killing everyone, I'm sure you can fill in the rest using your imagination."

He frowns and looks at my leg, "And what happened here?"

"Oh yea, that thing. I was running away from the fucking hotel when I got fucking shot by something in the leg."

"You, were shot." He says in a skeptic voice, "Did you hear a gun go off? How do you know you were shot."

"Uh..well, I didn't hear a gunshot…but I couldn't really hear much because of my feet slamming down into crap on the ground." I respond.

"You would have heard a gunshot." He says as he picks me up to keep me off my foot.

I look in the driveway to see his car parked, but we don't go to the car, we go over to the front door and he opens the screen door and opens the door to the house and walks inside and places me on the couch inside.

"What the fuck..? Do you fucking live here or something?!"

"Yes, I do." He responds as he walks into the kitchen, anger growing in me.

"Then why the fuck didn't you let me in! I was breaking down the fucking door trying to get in here!"

"I wasn't home, no one was here to open it." He says.

"You are a liar. Someone was home. There was a girl, I saw her!"

He comes back into the room with a wet rag and some medical items and sits down at my feet as he begins using the wet rag to wipe up all the blood off my legs.

"Yes, that was my daughter." He says.

"You just said no one was home." I watch him.

"Her mother must have dropped her off before I got home." He continues rubbing all the blood off my leg gently, he finishes and grabs a bottle and pours some liquid on my wound, I scream in pain as my wound begins to expel bubbles rapidly.

"OW FUCK!" I scream as I jerk my leg away from him, only for him to grab it and hold it still, "A fucking warning would have been great!" I say.

"If I had warned you, you would not have let me do it." He says as he places a cotton pad on my wound and wraps my leg in gauze tightly.

"You don't know that." I say to him.

He ignores me as he stands, "So, it was the feathered-wing one that came after you this time?"

"Yes…uh, well…I guess he didn't really come after me. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me…"

"hm..why did you run then." He asks.

"I don't know…I guess I was just scared." I respond.

"It was the right choice to run." He says.

"Why is that?"

"As you know, that one is a killer too, just like the other one. Except this one pretends to be nice in order to get what it wants, it would have killed you if you stayed."

"How do you know that? Are you an expert on this one too? Are you psychic or some shit?"

"No.-" He says, but I cut him off.

"Then how do you know!?"

He glares at me, "because it killed my son! It did the same damn thing to him!"

My eyes widen as I remain quiet, _Holy shit…_

"..I'm so sorry…" I say to him quietly, "..I didn't know.."

"Of course you didn't." He says.

"Is that why you are doing all this in the first place? Because one of those killed your son..?"

He sits back down, "Yes..and the other raped and killed my wife…that is why I do what I do.."

"..I am so sorry…the one with the bat wings raped and killed her…?"

"Yes…and it forced me to watch her die, it almost got my daughter too."

"..wait, you said her mother dropped her off?" I look at him, very confused.

"Step mother. She likes to call her mother instead of step mother. Its just a way she copes with the loss of her mother. I believe it is a way for her to stop reminding herself that her real mother is gone." He says, "If she does come down here, don't bring it up to her, please. It was very hard on her and she doesn't like to talk about it."

"I won't. I promise. Thank you so much for letting me know…"

"Chances are, she won't come down. She is incredibly shy." He says.

"That is ok, I understand. I used to be very shy growing up." I say as I give a little bit of a smile.

He nods as he goes up the stairs, only to come back down with a blanket and pillow, "You can sleep here, I'd imagine you are exhausted." He says as he gives me the pillow and blanket, I smile in response.

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much." I say as I put the pillow down under me and cover up in the blanket on the couch.

"I am going to leave for a little bit, I will be back soon to make some lunch." He says as he grabs a few things, "I promise I won't go far in case you worry."

"How will you know if things go wrong?" I ask, very concerned and afraid.

"I will know, this is my house. I have my ways of knowing." He says as he goes to the door and leaves, locking he door behind him.

 _Why does he always leave me alone for god's sake..hopefully he will be able to help if anything does happen. Plus, I'm not alone this time._

 _._

A soft voice pulls me out of my sleep as I open my eyes to see a girl standing next to me, holding something in both of her hands.

The girl is absolutely covered in bruises on every inch of her body, she looks like she must be around 17, and she is very obviously pregnant.

I look down at what is in her hands, a black cylinder-like item and a pistol, which is quite obviously one of Alex's custom-made guns.

I realize the black item is a silencer for a pistol so that the shots are not heard, my eyes widen as I look at her.

She speaks, "You must leave…before he gets home…my dad is a very bad man…"


	9. A Turn of Events

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much**_ 'Marine Wilson' _**for reviewing! I'm not entirely sure where your review went. :/ I can read your review on my email I received about your review, but I cannot access your review on the official fanfic website. Yea these few chapters have been real big plot twists! I hope my other readers enjoy the twist as much as you and I do! Thank you so much for your kind words! Your welcome by the way! I love this fandom and have always loved this film for as long as I can remember, they have always been my most favorite movies! Also, I can't believe you bounced from my Silent Hill fanfic to this one! Usually my readers don't follow other stories I write, or at least as far as I know. You are awesome!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Turn of Events**

I look at her, "Where did you get this stuff…?"

"My father's room. He is the one who shot you in the woods, I don't know what he put inside you." She says

"There is no way he did that…he wouldn't do that…would he…?"

"Yes…if you don't believe me, come here." She says as she backs up, allowing me to stand up.

"I cant stand.."

"Yes you can. Try." She says.

I obey and try to stand, shockingly I can stand perfectly fine, as if I wasn't wounded in the first place.

"What the hell…" I look down at my leg and remove the bandages, only for my leg to be completely healed, the only thing left from my wound is a little bit of blood around where the hole was.

I look at her, eyes wide.

"Come with me." She says, I obey and follow her as we go up the stairs and into a room, her father's room.

"Oh my god…" The words come out of my mouth without control, I look around the walls. Pictures and news articles everywhere, as well as shelves and every stand in the room is covered in various different stuff. I walk over to the wall to look at the news articles and photos, all the articles have to do with the gargoyle creature, none of them say anything about the one with the black feathery wings. All the pictures are of me, the bat-winged gargoyle and the black winged gargoyle.

"What..this guy is taking pictures of me? What is all of this stuff…" I ask, continuing to look at the pictures.

"My father is not what you think he is…he isn't who he says he is..everything he has ever told you is a lie." She says to me.

I pick up a photo of me, showing the black winged gargoyle inside my hotel room, I can be seen in the corner with a look of terror on my face as the gargoyle's wing is halfway through the officer's body. I look at another photo on the wall showing me running towards the woods from a high distance, somehow taken from the sky.

"Oh my god…he has been following me…he knew about everything…"

Another photo shows me in the woods, leaning against a tree from a ground view, showing he was in the woods with me, chills go down my spine as my hands begin to shake.

"He lied about me having a brother…and what happened to my mother too…" She says to me.

"What…" I look at her as she hands me a newspaper clipping, the headliner highlighting the death of a woman named Cloe Blythe who was murdered by her husband, Alex Blythe. My body begins to tremble more as I drop the clipping and look at the girl.

"Oh my god…why are you still with him…? Why isn't he in jail…?"

"I can't leave, or he will kill me like he killed my mother…he isn't a normal person…" She says as she places her hand on her swollen stomach, lifts her shirt and turns around to reveal long, deep scars on her back that look like bear claw marks. "This child inside me is his…I am used as a breeder…"

My hands cover my mouth as tears rise in my eyes, "…oh my god…a breeder…for what…?"

She turns around and drops her shirt back down over her body, she remains quiet as she goes over to a desk and picks up something large and hands it to me, as well as one of Alex's blue bullets. The large item looks like a gigantic tooth of some kind which is very sharp and long, like a dog's canine tooth but a ton bigger. It is about the length of my forearm.

"What is this…?" I ask her.

"A tooth…"

"Of what…?" I look at her as she takes the tooth and places it down where she got it. She grabs one of Alex's custom guns and hands it to me, as well as a handful of his bullets.

"Take these…" She grabs a bag and puts the pistol, bullets and a large notebook inside, as well as a few other normal guns and bullets, a knife and some of her clothes, "You need to leave, he will be back soon and you need to leave before he gets back.." She hands me the bag.

I look out the window, night is falling. I look back at her, "I am not leaving without you. You need to come with me, please! I'm not going to leave you here with him to torture and rape."

"He will find me, I have tried many times. Each time he gets me back he almost kills me to try and teach me a lesson…" She lowers her head.

I take the bag and one of her hands as I make her walk out of the room with me, I look at her, "Grab what you need and hurry. You are coming with me, you don't have a choice."

She watches me then goes to her room, I keep an eye out a window to make sure he isn't close by, I run back into the bedroom and grab a bunch of different photos off the walls, all the photos where I am in the picture. I hear the girl's door open and shut as I exit the room again and look at her, she has packed a bag which is strapped to her back, she hands me some shoes, I take them and put them on, thankfully they fit. "Thank you." I say to her as we head down the stairs.

"He should be here any minute." She says as she leads us to the back door and opens it as we leave the house.

I hear her throw the bag out the door as I walk out and hear her slam the door behind me, I look at the door and slam my hands against it, "Why! Please! You cant stay here!"

I hear her voice through the door, "I will try to keep him off your back if I can…just go! He is almost here!"

I groan loudly, "Please don't get yourself killed for me…"

Turning around, I grab the bag and run to the woods as I start to hope that I run into that black-winged gargoyle again, since at this point I believe it is the only safest thing to be around at this point. The fact that it doesn't have any media attention on it kind of reassures me that maybe it was telling the truth.

I continue running until a noise catches my attention, the sound of a pair of small wings flapping and getting closer until the sound of the wings get heavy and very loud as if they grew in size exponentially. I stop running as a figure lands across from me, the remaining sunlight showing me that it is the gargoyle with the feathered wings, this time it has two wings against its sides. A grin appears on its face.

"So, you are finally running from him instead of running to him huh?" it says aloud instead of through my head, it's voice sounding the same as it did in my head.

I narrow my eyes at it, "Why aren't you in the news as much as the other gargoyle is? Is it because you kill all your witnesses and so no one knows about you? Or maybe they all blame your killings on the other gargoyle?"

The gargoyle chuckles, "I don't have a reason to kill humans like my brother does. That is why I'm not in the news, he has a bit of an issue he is dealing with."

"Brother?" I ask, "You two are brothers? How?"

"Uh, when a man loves a woman, he puts his-"

I cut him off, "I know how it goes!"

"Then why did you ask?" He says.

"Because I didn't know you could reproduce!" I say as I look behind me, "I need to keep going, I'm sure that monster knows I'm gone now…" I look back at him, "Hey, did you know this guy is fucking raping his daughter and making her get pregnant? She said she is a 'breeder' or something…I don't understand what that means…"

He nods, "Yes, I know about Valentina, it is very tragic…"

"Her name is Valentina?" I tilt my head a little, "She never told me her name…"

He nods.

"Why haven't you ever tried to rescue her? Why can't we do that now? She might die if we don't do anything! Aren't you part angel or something? Doesn't that give you compassion and other emotions instead of the nothingness your gargoyle blood gives you?"

He chuckles again, "nothingness? He told you that Galileus don't have emotions? He really did fill you with shit to try and get you against us, he just took that incidence you had with my brother and fed off it." He lowers and shakes his head, "I'm glad you have learned the truth. About Valentina, I cant do anything, I already told you." His head snaps upward a little to where his full attention is behind me instead of on me as he looks behind me as if he heard something that I did not.

"If you want to survive, you must come with me. He has discovered your disappearance and is beating his daughter for letting you go." He says, my eyes widen.

"How do you know that…" I ask as I look behind me.

"I can smell her blood escaping from her body, sadly it is a scent I am well familiar with." He responds as he then gets down on one knee with his arms open looking at me.

My eyes widen, "Uhh…what do you want me to do…hug you?"

He grins in amusement, "No. I am giving you the chance to get into my arms instead of me going and grabbing you like an ass."

A little smirk appears on my lips at his words as I am impressed he isn't a fan of scaring me to death by approaching me on his own and grabbing me, which would be terrifying.

"Hurry up, he has left the house, he cannot know I have you." He says.

I slowly approach him as I slowly put my arms on his shoulders, "why can't he know?"

The gargoyle then slowly sweeps my legs off the ground as I sit in his arms, "Because, he will make killing me a top priority of his." He responds.

"Isn't that his priority right now?" I ask as the gargoyle takes off running through the woods, his wings folded and being held straight out behind him instead of to his sides so they wont slow him down by catching some air, even if it is a little bit of air. My eyes wide at the speed of which we are traveling, it isn't madly fast, but probably about 5x faster than how fast I would run.

"Yes, but he would chase me primarily." He says as he continues running.

"Why aren't you flying?" I ask, watching the trees pass us.

"Oh, you are ready for that huh?" he says as he smirks and moves one hand and takes one of my bags, I grip it so he cant take it.

"No, no no no, I just thought it would be faster…and I thought you guys prefer the skies or something…" I ask, not letting him have the bag as he releases his hold on it.

"Yes, it would be faster and we do prefer the skies, its just that the sun is still visible, which would lead to humans sighting me as well as Alex. He will know which direction I went and if he is lucky from this distance there is a chance he could shoot me out of the sky, killing you." He responds.

"…ok I see why it's a bad idea." I look at the sky as it is getting almost to the point where visibility is becoming limited as the sun has almost disappeared in the horizon completely.

"Why am I so important to you and him…?" I ask.

"I'm not exactly sure why you are important to him, and for me I sense something about you that is different."

"What do you mean? Is that why you didn't let your brother kill me?" I ask as I look up at him, looking at the details of his face as my interest rises.

"Yes. He can sense it too, he was not planning to kill you the night he killed your dog and friend." He says as he continues running, not seeming to be getting tired at all.

"What was he planning to do?" I ask.

"He was planning to take you with him."

"What? Why!? To do what?" I ask, fear rising in my voice.

"I'm not sure, it might be because of the fact you seem to be different in some way, and he wants to study you to figure out what it is. I'm not entirely sure though."

I remain quiet for a moment, thinking. I speak up again, "was that you who killed Derik, my ex who kidnapped me and kept me in a shack?"

He looks down at me for a second, "No. That was my brother, he told me about it. That is how I learned about you."

"Why didn't he take me with him then? Why did he try to do it later?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I'm not sure, you are asking the wrong person."

Night has fallen now, he slowly comes to a stop and grins, "good thing I travel faster than he does." He says as he puts me down and moves his folded wings back to where they are resting at his sides.

I look up at him, "Since I am with you now, does that mean I will have to see your brother…?"

He nods, "Yes, the both of us work together and stay close, we always have."

"Great. Do you guys have names or something, or is it just feather gargoyle and bat gargoyle."

He grins, "You can call us whatever you want, but stuff like that would piss my brother off. We both have names, my name is Amon." He says as he bows.

"Very…interesting name…my name is Claire. What is your brother's name?" I ask.

"Claire is a very beautiful name for a very beautiful woman." He says as he reaches his hand out to my hair, softly touching my red curls as his claws travel through my locks, he pulls his hand back, "my brother may kill me for telling you his name, but it's Axel."

"Axel? That sounds like more of a human name than a dangerous inhuman creature…" I say.

Amon holds back his laughter at my words, "Be very happy he isn't here to have heard that, he would have just killed you before I could be able to stop him. And also, my mother named him, and my father named me."

"Oh yea, you said your mother was an angel or something? Like, a literal angel? Or something else?"

"Of course she was a 'literal' angel. What other angels do you know of?" He asks.

"Well..there are angel fish…"

Again, he holds back laughter, "My mother was not a fish…"

"Well, sorry! I don't know what you guys can breed with, plus I didn't know they existed…and I also didn't think gargoyles existed either…"

"The more you know! You don't even know the half of it…"


	10. Flight

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much**_ 'Haylz93' _**for reviewing! You will find out what makes her different eventually, yea I still crack up about the whole angel fish thing haha. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I can't wait to hear more from you!**_

 _ **Thank you so much**_ 'TawniBravo' _**for reviewing! I'm happy you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Thank you so much**_ 'Marine Wilson' _**for reviewing! And also, Valentina did not die, that may have been a mistake of mine that I didn't make clear. I try my best to keep errors out of my stories, but a lot of them tend to slip past me. Thank you so much for the kind words!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Flight**

"Great." I say as he approaches me again, instinctively I back up.

"Uh..what's up?" I ask as a smirk grows on his face.

"Want to experience flight? Since you seem so eager to experience it." Amon says as he gently goes to grab one of my bags again, this time I let him as he takes it and removes the other bag from my back. Part of me starts to worry whether he is going to fly off with my bags and leave me to die, but he doesn't. Instead he holds both bags by their handles on top of them with one hand and opens his other arm to me so I can be held, I back up more.

"uhhh no I'm not eager to fly…please lets just stay on the ground where there isn't a chance that I will fall to my death…"

Amon grins in amusement, "You wont fall to your death, I will catch you if you decide to let go of me."

"Ok.." I say as I look around, still terrified to do this. "And why can't we just stay on the ground, Amon? It's much safer…"

"It actually isn't safer at this point, come here before I put you on my back and make you hold on to me on your own." He says with a grin.

My eyes widen, "Ok ok ok…" I slowly approach him as he kneels, I put my arms around his neck loosely, so my face isn't so close to his since that would be weird. His arm gets placed under my butt with his hand at the edge of my butt, holding me against his body as he stands. His body is covered with very fine muscles, now that I can actually feel them, they feel very irresistible to touch. I begin to wonder how nice they would feel against my naked body…

Just as I shake the thought from my head, a sudden flow of air bursts from around us as his huge wings spread, he flaps his wings once and I feel us leave the ground as we ascend into the sky with one large flap of his wings, he flaps them again as we ascend higher.

I scream and hold onto his neck tightly as I bury my face into his neck, as heights scare me, especially at the rate we are going.

A chuckle in amusement escapes his chest as he begins flying straight instead of flying upwards since he has reached the altitude he is pleased with, "Don't let go, Claire."

"Why the hell would I let go!?" I say, my head still buried into his neck.

"Because," I hear him grinning in his voice, "I'm gonna have some fun."

 _Oh no…_

I scream loudly as I begin to feel him shift his wings to where we are spinning while flying straight, his laughter can be heard over my screams a little.

"You are lucky we are high enough to where you can barely be heard at all." He says.

"STOP IT!"

He stops spinning us and grins as I move away from his neck, "That is not nice." I say to him.

"You aren't nice, I'm trying to have a good time, actually I have another idea."

My eyes widen as his arm rises and he places me on his back, instantly I begin screaming and hold onto his neck tightly as my body begins to fall over to one side of his body, my body leaning against his right wing as he continues to flap it. Instantly he begins to fly downward as his wings fold slightly against his back, our speed increases dramatically as he divebombs, causing my screams to become ear-piercing as I stare at the ground as we get closer and closer to it as our speed continues to multiply. My hands begin slipping from his neck, one of my arms unlatch from his neck and instantly he grabs my other arm before I slip off completely. I continue screaming as I'm holding on by one hand, my other hand begins searching for something else to grab onto and it feels something fluffy and grabs it and begins to pull on it. A loud, deep roar of pain fills my ears as I scream in pain, feeling his claws on his hand begin digging into my flesh on my hand. Before we hit the ground, he spreads his wings and catches us and slows to a stop in the air as I continue to grip his feathers, I let go and continue to cry out in pain as my blood runs down my arm and his back as his claws dig under my skin. He quickly lands and releases my hand as I fall from his back and onto the ground, sobbing in pain while I look at my hand which is covered in blood as it continues to pour blood out of my wounds.

Amon turns around and drops my bags and tries to approach me, causing me to crawl backwards on the ground, holding my hand away from him, "Don't hurt me! Go away!" I say.

"Let me help, I'm sorry I did that, my feathers are sensitive to pain. See?" He spreads one of his large wings and grabs hold of one of his smaller, secondary flight feathers near the elbow of his wing. He howls loudly in pain as he pulls it out of his wing, he keeps his wing spread, showing me that the area where his feather was once attached to is beginning to bleed. He then hands me the feather, I take it and look inside the sheath where it once was attached to his wing, inside the sheath there is blood, telling me that his feathers are full of veins and nerves.

"…oh…I'm sorry…" I say to him.

"No, I am sorry. I should not have done that." He says, his wing beginning to drip blood, he then folds his wing and kneels in front of me and gently takes my hand and looks at the wound. To my surprise he begins to lick all the blood off my hand around the wound, "Be prepared, my brother is going to show up soon due to the scent of my blood and yours. He may be in a panic, fearing you may have somehow killed me, or the other way around."

My eyes widen, "Please don't let him kill me…"

Amon then begins to lick my wounds, causing an intense stinging sensation which causes me to scream in pain, similar to how hydrogen peroxide stings an open wound. I withdraw my hand quickly, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Amon begins grinning, "Look at your hand."

I look down at my hand, my eyes widen. One of the open wounds are now shut and healed.

"What the fuck…" I look at him, "how…?"

"Our saliva has a healing agent with it, which helps us heal minor wounds and cuts, it's pretty useful." Amon says as he reaches his hand out to take my hand again to heal the remaining wounds.

Slowly I give him my hand again as he takes it and continues to heal my hand.

Just as he finishes, a loud flap of wings catches my attention as I look at the source of the sound. The other gargoyle, Axel, lands a distance away from us with his eyes locked on me. Unlike Amon, Axel is wearing dark jeans, a dark shirt and a long, shredded black trench coat (basically what he looked like in the first film) and he is lacking a hat, which he wore the first time I saw him. His eyes lock on Amon as they seem to be communicating through telepathy.

I realize I'm still holding Amon's feather that he gave me, I drop it on the ground next to me, the movement grabs Axel's attention as he begins to approach me.

My eyes widen in fear as he walks closer to me, still sitting on the ground. I begin scooting away from him as he gets closer. Axel then swipes the feather off the ground in front of me, giving me a snarl as he does, showing me his razor sharp teeth and letting out a deep growl. He looks at the feather then at Amon, his growls getting deeper. Amon spreads his wing that his feather came from, seeming to be explaining the reason why I was holding one of his feathers. Amon then swipes the feather out of Axel's hand and hands it back to me, I slowly take it, not knowing why he gave it to me.

Axel watches this closely, continuing to growl. Axel's attention then gets suddenly redirected to one of the bags of mine sitting at Amon's feet, Axel grabs the bag and begins searching through it, throwing out various clothes that were given to me by Valentina, only for Amon to catch each article of clothing before they hit the ground.

"…what is he doing Amon….?" I whisper to Amon, only to grab both of their attention. My eyes widen, realizing they both heard me.

Axel looks at Amon then continues until he grabs Alex's custom gun that Valentina let me have, he begins to growl at it loudly as he then throws it hard on the ground, causing it to break into pieces.

"W-wait! I could have used that!" I say, only to be ignored and glared at by Axel.

Axel continues looking through the bag, discovering the bullets, he then throws the notebook and all the pictures out of the bag. He takes one of the bullets between two fingers and looks at it, the blue from the bullet illuminating his face slightly. Axel then gathers all the bullets out of the bag and throws the bag at me as I catch it and narrow my eyes at him.

Amon hands me all the clothes, notebook and pictures, he then begins to realize he is in some of the photos. He kneels and begins looking through the pictures.

"He was taking pictures of us? What a fucking weirdo." Amon says as he looks through all of them, "Where did you get these photos, Claire?" Amon says as he looks at me.

"Alex's bedroom. He has a pretty fucked up setup in there…that's where I got the gun and bullets." I say as I look over at Axel, who seems interested in the fact I could have some information that could be useful to them. Amon then looks at the notebook, "Where did you get this?"

"His bedroom, again. Valentina handed it to me, I haven't looked at it yet…" I respond as Amon takes the notebook and opens it, the first page shows detailed information about the anatomy of a male Galileus, probably noted down after he killed one.

The next page shows the anatomy of a female Galileus, my eyes widen, "There are girls?" I look at Amon.

"Yes. They don't come around here often, as they tend to reside mostly in southern areas such as the lands you humans call South America and Australia where it is the warmest, until breeding season."

 _They have a fucking breeding season? What the fuck…_

The female Galileus has no claws on its head like the males do, they are also a lot more humanish, but with thicker skin and wings on their backs. The page also has information on when the females come into heat and how they can be extremely violent when it comes to dominance, as they like to have their way with no other options and the males are expected to obey in order to have a chance to pass on their genes. There is also a few numbers on the page next to a label called Female Population which has numerous numbers scratched out, from 30, to 26, to 21, 18, 12, 8, and 6 as being the current number in the known population.

"Why are the population of females dropping so much?" I ask, looking at Amon.

"People like Alex kill them so we won't be able to reproduce." He says, he then looks at Axel, who seems to be communicating to him.

Amon then looks at me, "Do you know what a Cryal is."

"Uhh…a what?" I say.

Amon then chuckles, "If there really is something special about you, you will see one sure enough. Technically, it is a species that has been at war with us Galileus for long before Jesus was even born. Alex and Valentina are of that species."

I begin laughing, "What!? I know Alex turned out to be a lunatic, but now you are saying he is inhuman or something?"

"During the day, he is human. At night he is not." Amon says.

"What, is he a werewolf or something?" I say, holding back laughter.

"Not quite. He can take the shape of three beings at will, human, Cryal, or a mix between the two where he is more human but with wings. I believe the human word for Cryal is dragon."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I'm done with the chapter, I'm worrying so bad about how you guys will take the reveal. I knew I had to do it at some point, I just hope you guys don't think it's ridiculous and leave the story. Well, I'm gonna submit the chapter either way and keep working on the story whether people enjoy the fact that draconic creatures take part in my story, more about the actual Cryal itself will be explained in later chapters to where it is understandable that they have not been on the radar of people and to where the Galileus has an equal advantage over the Cryal, since when most people think of dragons they think of gigantic creatures that would easily kill a Galileus in a second. A Cryal is technically a nerfed version of the typical dragon everyone thinks about. I will give more info in the next chapter. Sorry if this disappointed anyone or ruined the story for anyone, but this is something I've spent years upon years thinking up and using in my roleplays, the Cryal actually make things extremely exciting for me and give the species of Galileus a challenge of survival instead of always being the apex predator, which to me can get a little boring if there isn't some kind of challenge Axel could be facing. I hope you guys understand what I'm trying to say and still stick with my story.**_

 _ **Viv**_


	11. Money

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much**_ 'Painted Heart' _**for reviewing!**_

 _ **Thank you so much**_ 'Marine Wilson' _**for reviewing! Oh, my bad haha, no need to be sorry. Life is so much more important than reviewing, trust me. Life always comes first, I am also dealing with the same stresses, it sucks and I know how you feel. You should never feel like you should apologize for not reviewing. Haha you're welcome.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Money**

"Okay, is this some kind of joke or something? Because I get it, it's funny but really, what is he?" I ask

"I just told you, I'm honestly not shocked that you don't believe it. Humans tend to be very skeptical of a lot of things that they are afraid to believe in." Amon says.

I glance over at Axel, who is giving me a very stern look, causing me to swallow my attitude and realize they are serious, "If they are some kind of dragons, why have they never been in the news or seen by anyone? What about when they die? I doubt anyone would have a hard time seeing giant bones in their back yard."

"The species covers itself well, as do the Galileus. As far as we know both species counteract each other perfectly, one species is not stronger than the other, otherwise one of us would have gone into extinction already. Cryal are unable to change form during the day, being forced to remain human during the day. At night, they only have a limited amount of energy which will ultimately lead to exhaustion and weakness if they surpass their limit. Their energy can be put into either becoming their pure Cryal form, which is the dragon, or half Cryal, which is basically their human form but with a pair of wings and tail. The full Cryal form takes a lot more energy to turn into than their half form. Breathing fire, frost, or whatever element they are requires a large amount of energy as well. The point of telling you this is because most of the time Cryal make use of their half forms, or they reserve their energy and remain human. That is why they are not spotted by humans, they have remained on a very low profile for thousands of years, most likely so they can repopulate since the last war between the both of us nearly drove both species to extinction. There were thousands of members of both species. After a Cryal becomes deceased, its entire being disintegrates into dust, just like our body parts that we lose and replace."

My eyes widen, "You guys can replace body parts? Why would you have to do that? How?"

Amon sighs and rubs his head, "if we lose an arm, we can either eat from animals to regenerate it, or humans. I eat animals, like most Galileus do these last 500 years or so, and Axel eats humans."

I look at Axel, "Why?"

Amon responds, "Because humans taste different than animals. That is the only difference. Humans tend to taste a lot better, but there is obviously a huge risk being taken when getting humans to feed on, which Axel is familiar with."

I look at Amon then back at Axel, "Does he know English?"

Axel watches me and nods in response.

"If you know English why don't you talk?" I ask.

Amon responds, "He thinks talking with humans is a waste of time." Amon then looks over at Axel, "Since he thinks humans die too quickly and so it's a waste of time when he thinks he could be doing something more productive for the species."

"So, he is the leader or something? Or do you guys all follow your own instructions."

"Axel is the leader, and I am second in command. Our…father, used to be the leader. He was the first Galileus, and since we are his blood and Axel is the oldest of the two of us, he takes the crown."

"Wait. You guys had a member of your species that was the first? Eh, well I guess it isn't too weird, since humans had a first of our species too. Did he do something similar to what Adam did when he created Eve in order to create the others?" I ask.

"Uh, not exactly…" Amon says, a growl then erupts from Axel, Amon then realizes Axel is giving him a look of death, letting him know not to go any further with the subject of their personal lives.

Amon looks back at me, "Maybe you will find out some day…"

"Why not now?" I ask, feeling Axel's eyes on me as I resist to look at him, knowing if I look at him I will lose my confidence to try and get more facts out of Amon.

Amon looks at me and motions toward the notebook of Alex's.

"That may have the answers to your questions within it." He says as he rises to his feet, "We will look through the notebook some more later." He says again, placing the pictures inside the notebook and closing it. He places the notebook back in the bag that Axel threw at me, as well as placing the clothes back in the other bag.

"For now, we need to find you some food." Amon says as Axel proceeds to pick up the parts of the broken gun of Alex's that he threw and broke on the ground.

I stand up and pick up one of my bags while Amon grabs the other to carry it for me, Axel places all the pieces of the weapon in a pocket on the inside of his long cloak. Axel then jumps into the air, spreads his wings and takes off into the night sky.

"I'm guessing he isn't interested in waiting around for me to eat, is he?" I ask Amon, who chuckles in response.

"Nope, he isn't." Amon says as he offers to take my other bag, I give it to him, knowing what he is planning as he kneels down again, holding the feather he gave me tight in my hand I wrap my arms around his neck again and he places his arm under my butt again and stands back up as he takes flight into the night sky.

Amon flies over woods, houses and land until he spots a diner along a road, he lands in a woods right next to it and places me on the ground as I stand.

"You should change your clothes, here." Amon says as he hands me the bag with clothing in it, I smile and take it.

"Thank you." I say, he nods and lets me walk behind a tree, I sit down behind it and look through the clothing, from what I can barely see from the moon illuminating through the trees.

As I pick up and look through the clothing, the sound of something dropping on the forest litter under the clothing in my hand catches my attention.

I put the clothes down on the ground and look down at where I heard the sound, but I cant see anything in the darkness. I use my hand to feel around the ground until a sharp pain stings from my hand, causing me to yelp quietly in pain and surprise as I withdraw my hand.

Immediately Amon rushes over and looks down at me, observing my hand as the moonlight illuminates a shallow cut on it with blood running down my hand.

"How did you cut yourself?" He says, his eyes looking down and seeing what caused the cut. He picks it up and looks at it, his eyes giving him a night vision to where he can see every detail of the item. From what I can see from the moonlight it looks like a knife of somekind.

"What is that? It dropped out from the clothes…it must have been wrapped in one of them that I picked up." I say.

"It's a knife that seems to be made out of obsidian." He says as he kneels down to me and wipes the blood off my hand, giving the cut a lick to heal it.

"Really? I wonder why Valentina gave that to me…and also you really seem to enjoy licking every wound I get." I say, giggling.

"Not my fault you keep getting yourself hurt. Plus your blood tastes incredible." He says, spinning the knife around and handing me the handle of it, I take it.

"It does, huh?" I say, putting the knife in the bag again, going to look at it closer in the diner.

"Yes." He says as he ruffles my hair, "Get changed. No more hurting yourself." He says, chuckling as he moves away from me, giving me privacy.

"Its not like I do it on purpose!" I say to him as I take off my top and put on a different one, doing the same with my pants. I find a brush in the bag too and brush my hair out, even if I brush my hair, it remains curly. I repack the bag and stand up, walking around the tree I see Amon again.

"Ready?"

"How will I get food? I don't have any money…plus the police are looking for me…" I say to him.

"Well, if you see police I'm sure you can just leave. And moneywise, I had let Axel know that you will need some and he should be here momentarily…if he listens to me. I would have money, but I didn't exactly bring any apparel with me." He says, opening his arms to get attention on his naked body. "Maybe I should have thought ahead and figured that humans use money in order to live and used the clothes to carry it in. But I didn't, I'm sure the image of my bare body makes you nervous since humans, for some reason have a thing with covering up their bodies with clothing items." He says.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me, actually. It gives me something interesting to look at." I say, a smile on my face.

Amon smirks at me, "Then it might have been good thinking on my part to not have brought clothing with me."

"Maybe." I say, giggling.

A few minutes pass, with no sign of Axel anywhere, Amon groans in annoyance, "Of course, he doesn't want to help me out."

"Don't worry about it, I will just sneak out somehow or something…"

The sound of a door slamming shut grabs both of our attention from the diner as we lock our attention on a person inside their car at the gas pumps, since the diner offers food and gas. The person must have just finished pumping his gas.

"So fortunate." Amon says, grinning while watching the person.

"Amon please. Don't kill them…" I say, turning around and looking at him.

"I won't. They will just take a nap." He says, cracking his knuckles as he watches the car drive out of the parking lot of the diner and in our direction, except we are in the woods at the side of the road.

"Watch this." He says as he jumps into the sky and spreads his wings and takes off into the sky, I run out of the woods and to the side of the road, getting a good view of the road and the car.

In seconds, I see Amon land on top of the car, crouched down on one knee with his hands on the top of the car. The moonlight illuminating his figure and his large wings on his back, the car slows down from the feeling of the weight on the top of it as the person gets concerned. He knocks on the person's window and the car comes to a hard stop as the tires screech to a stop. Amon looks back at me then back at the car door as he continues to sit on top of it.

The car door opens as the person steps out of his car, immediately Amon jumps off the top of the car and on top of the person, making the person fall backwards onto the ground screaming in terror. His screams are silenced by Amon's hand covering his mouth. I see Amon strike the person with his other hand in the head then remove his hand from the guy's mouth as the guy lies on the ground silent and unconscious.

Amon moves off the person and clears his throat and looks over at me, motioning for me to go over to him.

I look down both sides of the road before I run out into the road next to Amon.

"We don't have much time before another human drives down this road, get what you need from this man while I take care of his car." Amon says as he pulls the keys out of the car's ignition and closes the door to the car and places the keys in the man's pocket.

I search through the man's pockets and find 3 dollars in his front right pocket and some change. I check his back pocket and find his wallet. Amon proceeds to move behind the car and push it to the side of the road with ease. I search through his wallet and pull out more money, without looking at how much it is I shove it in my pocket and put the wallet back in his back pocket.

Amon then picks up the man and places him in the driver's seat.

"I don't feel right, Amon…this isn't right…we could have just stolen some presents from the man's children if he has some, or just made him lose his home."

"Leave some money with him then."

I nod and pull the money back out, headlights grab both of our attention as Amon grabs me and pulls me to the side of the road behind the side of the car as we both kneel down behind it, "Hurry up, Claire."

"Okay!" I say, not able to see how much money im holding, "How much money is this? Look at each one of these and tell me." I say, handing the money to Amon.

He takes it and looks through each one, "1, 1, 1, 5, 50, 100, 100, 100." He says.

"Okay, take all the hundreds and give them to me."

He hands me the bills and the car passes down the road and we both stand.

I walk in the road and open the driver door and place the 3 hundred bills in his pocket, feeling better about myself.

"Ready now?" Amon says.

"Yes."


	12. A Trip to the Diner

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys! ALSOOO I'm on spring break all this week, so I will be trying my best to throw out as many long chapters as I can for you guys the last few remaining days of my week off. Sorry I took a break from this story, I finished my Silent Hill story on here and created a part 2 to it, so I was working on that for a while because I was kind of thinking no one was reading this one.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Trip to the Diner**

Amon walks back into the woods as I walk towards the diner, pocketing the money as I approach the doors, holding both of my bags.

I stop at the door, take a deep breath then push the door open as the sound of a bell ringing sounds as the door opens. The sound makes me jump a bit and glance over at a few people who are looking at me in response to the bell.

"Welcome, take a seat anywhere. I will be with you in a moment!" A waitress behind the bar says. I nod and walk over to a booth by the window and sit down as I place my bags beside me. I run my hand through my hair as I then rub my hands together, trying to distract myself from my anxiety and worries about someone recognizing me.

I open one of my bags and search for the knife, I feel it and grab it by the handle and pull it out, seeing the shiny black mineral reflecting the light in the diner. The handle seems to be made of some kind of bone, maybe Galileus bone or Cryal. I figure that I might be able to ask Amon which bone it is.

"Here is your menu, ma'am." A sudden voice says, making me jump and immediately bag the knife while looking up at the waitress.

"O-oh, thank you." I say, taking the menu from her hand.

"Someone is a bit jumpy tonight, huh?" She says, smiling.

"Yeah…it has been a long night for me." I say, looking over the menu.

"Same here, sister. I've been working since 4." The waitress says, pulling out her notepad.

"Uhm…sorry I've lost my watch…do you know what time it is?" I ask, looking at her.

"It is 12:49."

"Oh thank you." I say, looking back at the menu.

"You are so welcome, now what can I get you to drink tonight?" She asks.

"Just a water is fine." I say, giving her a smile.

"A water," She says as she writes it down and continues, "are you ready to order or do you need a couple more minutes?"

"I can order now." I say, smiling.

 _ **Amon's POV:**_

Crouched down on a large branch, I watch the small human inside the diner talking with another female, possibly asking for food.

A sound grabs my attention as I immediately move my head in the direction of the sound, the man is conscious now in the vehicle and is holding his head and looking around. The scent of his fresh blood in the air tells me he is still bleeding, I may have injured him a bit more than I intended.

I inhale deeply, letting the scent of his blood linger in my lungs longer as I savor the scent of the human's blood. Although I feed off animals, the scent of human blood is very alluring, similar to an addictive drug. It just makes me want to feast upon the human's flesh.

The human starts his car and drives onto the road and drives off, something in my being begging me to go after him and feed this desire within me. Shaking my head, I resist the urge, knowing if I feast upon human flesh I would have to fall back into an uncontrollable urge and need to go into hibernation for a number of years as a consequence. The hibernation serves as a method of controlling the human population from being drawn to extinction by my species.

Resorting to eating animals frees me from that curse so I can remain awake and actually be able to enjoy life. Not having to hibernate also increases the odds of my species reproducing as we don't need to waste so many years sleeping, unlike Axel.

I stretch my arms and slowly spread my wings as I stretch them as well as wide as they can go. Slowly I fold my wings again and look over at the diner, the human is eating now.

Deeply I inhale, smelling what she is eating. The scent is very strange, as it is some recipe humans invented. She isn't eating meat of any kind, I'm not entirely sure what it is that she is eating. I am also catching scent of her, her scent is so unique. It is not an artificial scent that humans put on them, its more natural than that. Inhaling deeper, I have been smelling this scent since I first came near her. Axel is also interested in this human because of the same scent, the scent is something inside her blood.

For some time I used to feast upon humans, when I was a child up until I became sexually mature. I am familiar with the scent of humans and for as long as I have been alive I have never smelt something so unique.

' _Why must you treat the pitiful human as if it is a baby, Amon. Listen to me and force the truth out of her instead of wasting so much time and energy on pampering her.'_ I hear Axel say inside my mind through telepathy.

' _Unlike you, I don't have a limit to my time. I believe she has no idea what the truth is of her strange scent.'_

' _Then why the hell are we not just killing her. If she does turn out to be something inhuman, what makes you think she wont kill us the instant she discovers her blood.'_

' _Nothing is making me think that wont happen. In truth I have no idea about what will happen when that time comes, if it does.'_

' _You are putting our entire species at risk for this one worthless soul! That is what does not seem to be getting through to you.'_

' _She does not have any malevolent desires in her being, Axel. She is peaceful, she has seen the evil side of existence and has learned from that.'_

' _For now, she does not. We have seen the evil side of existence as well, and that does not stop me from ending the lives of these worthless humans.'_

I shake my head, hearing his words in my mind, _'I know we have, brother. But she is not like you and I.'_

My mind remains silent as Axel ends his conversation with me. My attention is drawn back to the female again, who is still eating and looking through the notebook.

Somehow, at some point, I have to give her over to Axel for him to care for so he isn't in such denial. And if he is right about the possibility of her being something inhuman and powerful, she will need to be familiar and on good terms with Axel in order for us to keep her with us to help our species survive Alex's reign. It sounds bad and makes it seem as though I am only being close with her only for her to join us, but that is not the truth entirely. Our species could use another hand from another possible immortal if she turns out to be one, but like Axel said, she could also discover her true strength and believe another one of Alex's lies and be used against us.

 _I just hope I am doing the right thing…_

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

Reading through the notebook, I have discovered some interesting things. The information about the Galileus weaknesses are in the book, as well as information regarding an ancient Galileus named Nathan and an angel named Amber. These two may be Axel and Amon's parents, from the information Amon gave me recently about his mother being an angel and his father being a Galileus.

It wrote about Nathan being the first Galileus, who actually was once human. Nathan was the only Galileus that was able to bite into human flesh and within 24 hours, the human would have made a full transformation into a Galileus. The human would have to go through severe fevers, intense itching and unbearable pain throughout the transformation. None of Nathan's offspring carried the ability to do this, as Nathan apparently tested it out with his first born son named Kale when he was old enough to stand and walk. Nathan had a total of 5 offspring, all with the angel as their mother.

There is a page after this one that was entirely destroyed and seems to have caught on fire at some point. All I can read from it are the words 'Hell', 'Demons', 'Burn', and something about the death of an angel by hellfire.

Rubbing my eyes, I close the notebook and put it back in the bag next to Amon's feather. I have already paid the bill for the food and tipped the waitress.

Closing the bag, I pick both of the bags up and swing one over my back and head out the front door. I look in the direction I last saw Amon, unable to see anything in the darkness, but I can feel him watching.

Walking over to the woods, I enter it as a sound hits the ground from ahead of me, I rub my eyes and see Amon in the darkness, I approach him.

"What did you eat?" He asks, taking both of my bags.

"Pancakes." I say, giving him a smile, "Can I sleep now? I'm so tired…I feel like I haven't gotten a normal amount of sleep in so long…and I'm not going to stay at a hotel or anything…" I say, going back against his chest as he takes off into the sky again.

A chuckle escapes from his chest, "I wouldn't leave you unattended like that, or in such a dangerous situation."

"Thank you." I say, closing my eyes as I relax out of pure exhaustion, normally id be terrified of being so high in the sky, but somehow I feel very safe against his chest.

 _ **Amon's POV:**_

To my shock, the small female fell asleep with her arms around my neck as I made my way to Poho county from Pertwilla. I moved my hand that is holding her bags to her back in case she let go of my neck. Seeing my home in view, I continue flying to it as I then land on the side of the mansion beside an open window on the second story while using my ability to stick to surfaces. I climb in through the window, which belongs to a spare room. I live in an old abandoned mansion in the middle of a woods that humans gave up for some reason, it would seem like a very dangerous bad idea, but I have been living here for years and no one has ever discovered me.

I shut the window and leave the room and down to the basement, where I know she will be safe. I get down to the basement and use a key to unlock the basement door, as the basement also contains my bedroom as well. Closing the door behind me I make my way to one of the 3 spare rooms in the basement, 4 rooms in the basement in total, while only two of the rooms have beds in them. Entering the spare bedroom I slowly put her bags down on the floor against a wall and softly place her on the bed without waking her up. I look over her sleeping form as I then leave the room and grab a few candles. My senses pick up Axel as he enters the mansion and makes his way down to the basement to her. I grab some matches and head back to her bedroom, Axel is already in there smelling over her body.

' _You got her candles…?'_ He says as I place the candles down on one of the nightstands.

' _Yes. For light.'_

' _I know what candles are for!'_

' _Why did your statement sound like a question then.'_ I say, lighting the candles.

' _What you are doing is very unnecessary, and ridiculous. You are too soft on this creature.'_

' _Well, if she makes a move on me I might not be able to hold back from being so 'soft' on her.'_ I say, grinning.

Axel ignores my sexual joke as he continues to take in her scent, seeming as though the scent is intoxicating to him as he may be taking the scent differently than I am.

' _Or, maybe you might end up doing that before I do.'_ I say.

Axel gives me a deep growl in response, smelling lower on her body towards her abdomen.

' _Have you been focusing on her scent, Amon?'_ He says as he moves lower towards her private area, taking in the scent of her.

' _Uhh, not really. She smells very nice and different from other humans.'_

Axel lets out a growl in annoyance at my words, _'Are you losing your smelling sensitivity or something!? Have you mated with this female?'_

' _No. And no I am not losing my smelling sensitivity.'_ I say as I move in closer to her, moving closer to her body as I smell her, a certain scent catches my attention, it is very faint but I have smelt it before.

' _This female is pregnant. Barely pregnant, I am unable to tell what species it is, but if you haven't mated with her then it must be human.'_ Axel says.


	13. The Angel's Fate

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys! Also, I'm exhausted out of my mind because I was up until 8am last night writing the last two chapters for you guys haha. Well I'm at it again and hopefully I can push two more chapters out tonight, who needs sleep hahaha. So if Axel is a bit OOC sorry!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Angel's Fate**

I wake up once my energy lets me know that I have slept enough, since there are no windows in the room to tell me what time it is or if it is even morning. My stomach aching a lot from what feels like hunger.

I roll on my side and look around the room and see a candle with a flame on it. One candle seems like it was completely melted through the night.

Looking around the room, I cant see much but the light from the candle helps. I'm guessing Amon took me somewhere, although he said he wouldn't leave me somewhere alone, so he must be close by somewhere.

Holding my stomach I get off the bed and walk over to my bag after grabbing the candle, wanting to see if I can read more from the notebook.

Searching through my bag, the notebook is missing, as well as the obsidian knife from my other bag.

The door to the bedroom opens as I look at the door, seeing Amon standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Claire." He says, "Or I should probably say, goodnight."

My eyes widen, "I slept all day?"

Amon nods as he walks over to me, "Axel kind of robbed your bags and took your knife and notebook."

"Why?" I ask, looking up at him as I stand up.

"To look through the notebook in case it has any useful information in it that we could use."

"Oh…" I say, looking down. "He could have asked. Wait, he came in here while I was asleep?!"

Amon nods, "I was in here with him, so don't worry."

"Okay…that makes me feel a little better…was he just here to pick up that stuff?"

"Yes." He says, I'm slightly getting a vibe that he isn't telling me everything.

"Are you sure?" I ask, tilting my head a little up at him.

He looks me in the eyes, moves his hand towards me and runs his fingers through my hair, "Yes. Do you want some food?"

"Yes, please." I say, smiling.

Amon smiles back, "get ready and we will leave." He says as he leaves the room.

I change my clothes and put the money in my pocket then leave the room, finding Amon waiting for me, I continue to hold my stomach.

He notices this as he approaches me, "Are you in pain?" He asks, kneeling in front of me as he proceeds to smell my abdomen, making me a bit nervous.

"A little…I think I'm just hungry…are you ok?"

"Yes." He says as he rises to his feet, "It is indeed hunger. I was just trying to distinguish the cause of the pain."

"Oh." I say, giggling.

He smiles as he walks up the stairs, I follow as we leave the mansion.

"How did you find this place? It is amazing!"

"It is abandoned, I'm not entirely sure why humans abandoned it, but no one ever comes around here to do anything with it, I scouted it out for a few years before settling down here." He says, picking me up with both of his arms.

"I can't believe people would just leave this place vacant…" I say.

Amon grins as he takes off into the sky, "It is pretty entertaining actually, when teenage humans decide to adventure inside and draw stuff on the walls. It is amusing to give them a good scare without even having to do much. Just one noise makes them shit themselves and leave."

I laugh, "I want to scare people off too!"

"More and more humans are showing up, for some reason. I would think the opposite would happen after scaring them off, but I guess intelligence isn't very common among humans because they seem to be taking the idea of some kind of monster residing in there as a challenge. So you may be able to scare them off sometime. Although they are beginning to bring weapons in case they run into me, so you will have to be extremely cautious." He says as he continues to fly back to the diner we went to last night.

Hesitantly I look down as he flies, I grip onto him as I watch the ground and trees pass us.

"You are safe. I am in control, there is no need to be afraid." He says as he continues to fly, I decide to change my attention to his wings, watching them move as each feather catches air and propels us through the air.

"Having wings would be so fun…" I say, watching them.

"They are very nice to have." He says.

I watch his wings more, then lay my head against his chest, feeling his thick, reptilian-like skin against mine, "I read in the notebook about your Father, and mother."

Amon seems to slow his pace in the sky as I feel him move his head to look down at me then back in the direction we are going, "What did you read about them."

"Your father was able to transform humans into Galileus, right? Just by biting them. Can you or Axel do it? I know he tested it out on his first born son and it failed, but have you guys ever tested it?"

Amon seems a bit uneasy on this subject, as something clearly bothers both him and Axel with this subject to where it seems extremely sensitive, "No. I have not tried it. I would not be surprised if Axel has tried it before, but I have not heard anything about it being successful."

"Oh." I say, keeping my face in his chest, "Why do you both seem so uneasy about the subject of your parents?"

Amon shifts his hold on me a little, "…A tragedy, we try our best to try to forget about it, but the past always seems to haunt us."

Amon lands in the woods again and places me on the ground.

"What happened to them?" I ask, looking up at him.

He slowly strokes my hair, "Go get some food."

"Amon…" I say, watching him.

Amon withdrawals his hand from my hair and looks up at the sky as he sighs, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Okay, don't worry about it…you can tell me later, or something."

"They were burned alive in hell, along with thousands of members of my species. After I was born on Earth, the Cryal threat was so severe that a demon in hell offered my father a place of safety for our species. Having no where else to go, and no other options to keep his children safe, he agreed to take our species refuge in hell. Little did my father know, he should have listened to our mother about how evil demons were, although he believed he didn't have a choice. The demons ended up burning and killing every member off our species in front of us, one by one. A few Galileus escaped before the demons were able to capture them and fled to Earth. Axel and I watched everyone get burned alive in hellfire, after they killed off all of our close friends, siblings and members of our species, they took our mother." He says, as he goes silent, looking down at the ground, "They tore out all of her feathers on her wings before lowering her body into the fire while she was still alive. The demons were distracted and Axel and I were able to escape with the help of our oldest brother Kale, although I had a broken wing and Axel had to carry me. A demon almost caught me before we escaped and was able to break my wing." He says as he spreads his right wing, he moves his feathers to show his elbow of his wing, which is a bit malformed at the joint making it obvious that it was broken at one point and healed wrong.

"It isn't very noticeable unless I move my feathers though…" He says, moving his feathers back and folding his wing again.

"Oh my god…" I say, tears in my eyes, "That is so horrible…so demons were the ones that brought you down to the closest your species has been to extinction…?"

He nods.

"What happened to your father? Or your older brother?" I ask.

"It is believed that they didn't survive…we don't know for sure. I am almost certain Kale was burned alive for helping us escape. If not, he is still trapped down there, along with our father if they were both spared somehow…" He says, looking down at me, "are you satisfied now?"

I sigh and wrap my arms around his waist and hug him, he places his hand on my head and his other around my back, "I'm so sorry for making you tell me this…I didn't know it was so bad…I figured it must have been something traumatic, but I didn't expect it to be something like that…"

"It's ok." He says, stroking my hair, "It actually helped me…talking about it. My brother nor I ever speak about it."

I smile a little and look up at him, "Okay."

"Do you want to go get food now?" he says.

"Yes." I say, laughing, "I almost forgot."

He gives me a smile and stokes my hair, "Again, if police show up or if anything seems suspicious, just leave and I will keep you safe."

"Okay." I say, turning around and walking to the diner.

 _ **Amon's POV:**_

I watch her as she walks out of the woods, I climb back up into the tree I was in last night and watch the diner as she goes inside. I am aware that bringing her back to the same place is a really bad idea because of the fact people can memorize her face. This time I need to keep my senses peaked in case anything goes wrong.

Sensing Axel approaching, he lands on a branch near me as he crouches down, not wearing his clothes since the darkness of night conceals his appearance and he doesn't need to blend in with humans like he does when the sun is up.

' _What did you find out, Axel?'_

' _Apparently Cryal are weak against Obsidian, as the mineral acts like a poison when it pierces their skin or scales. It is able to easily puncture through their scales.'_

' _And that is why Valentina gave her that knife, in case Alex found her.'_ I say, looking over at him.

' _Must have been.'_

' _Or maybe Valentina was trying to help us as well, by providing her with the book and weapon, knowing she would come back to us, or that you would get ahold of Claire.'_

Axel scoffs at me, _'She did that to help Claire, not us.'_

' _Think about it, Axel. She has been getting abused and raped by her father since she became mature enough to carry his eggs and offspring. She is living a life of hell provided by her father, I would imagine she wants him dead just as much as we do. Especially because Alex killed her own mother because she wouldn't 'produce offspring fast enough'.'_

Axel sits in silence, watching the female inside the diner as she eats, _'I know, I watched it happen.'_ He says.

' _Claire continues to eat human food, but she is still remaining malnourished, she is still severely thin, she will lose her baby if she doesn't get the proper nutrients she needs.'_ I say.

' _Let her lose it, if she wants to starve herself, let her.'_ He says.

I look at him and growl, _'If it was your own child you would care.'_

' _Exactly, I would. But the fetus has human blood flowing in its veins, along with whatever else. Even if it is born, it would slow her down along with you if you continue caring for her like this. Weak, human blood does not have a place here with us. And if you are so concerned about her diet and nutrients, why don't you hand feed her like a child since you treat her like one.'_

As Axel spoke in my mind, I began ignoring him more and more until I wasn't even listening to him, especially the last part.

I lie down on my back with my head towards the trunk of the tree as I let my wings dangle on both sides of the branch, I groan loudly, _'Sorry, your words got so boring I stopped listening.'_ I say, smirking.


	14. House of Pain

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: House of Pain**

Axel remains with me while the female eats inside the diner, we both have concluded on the fact she is currently eating meat, although Axel couldn't care less.

Part of me is hoping she brings some out for me to try, but as she finishes up her meal and gives money to the waitress, my hopes are destroyed as she heads out of the diner and towards us, I sit back up on the branch.

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

Approaching where Amon was, I figure he is in the trees like he was last time. I look up and see a Galileus in the darkness right above me, not able to see much, I'm not sure if it is Amon or not. I back up and try to look for the wings that would be at his sides if it were Amon.

A deep growl from the Galileus tells me it isn't Amon, I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand, realizing I was literally right below the monster that killed Cujo and Katie.

Hearing a weight drop from the same tree tells me there are two of them and the other one must me Amon, since my eyes are glued on Axel as he stares back at me.

"You guys having a staring contest or something?" Amon's familiar voice says. I look over at Amon and move towards him, away from Axel.

"..Not really…" I say, looking at Axel again as he seems to be catching the scent of my fear.

Amon picks me up and looks at Axel, Amon looks away from him and takes flight as I hear a pair of wings flap behind us as Axel follows.

"…why is he following us…?" I ask.

"He wants to see something." Amon says.

I realize we aren't going in the same direction as we usually go to go back to Amon's. I look up at him, "Where are we going?"

"To Axel's lair. He calls it his House of Pain…for some reason. It sounds bad but its not really."

"…House of Pain…? Why is it called that…"

"You will see…" He says.

We soon see a small church surrounded by trees in the distance along the side of the road as we quickly approach it. I can't see any details of it though because of the trees surrounding it causing a lot of shade, my eyes widen as I begin hearing the sounds of crows cawing louder as we get closer.

There seems to be hundreds of crows in every direction as Amon lands in front of a large metal pipe sticking out of the Earth beside the church.

"Oh god…!" I say, the smell from beyond the pipe catching my nose as I cover it, hearing Axel land near us as I am still in Amon's arms being held bridal style.

"What is down there?!" I ask, looking at Amon while I continue to cover my nose.

Amon doesn't respond as he climbs onto the pipe, my eyes widen, "Amon what are you doing!" Immediately Amon slides down the pipe as he holds me close so I don't hit the sides of it as we go down. I feel the pipe end underneath Amon as he spreads his wings and slows our fall to the ground as he lands on his feet, slowly he places me on the ground, my shoes stepping on something soft.

I look down and see sand under my feet, the entire basement floor is covered in a light layer of warm sand. My attention is grabbed by a shape on the ground being illuminated by the dozens of candles inside the basement all over.

My eyes make out the shape as being something wrapped in a white sheet with some kind of stains on it. There are about 5 of them in random places on the ground below the pipe, all wrapped in rope.

I jump as I hear a flap of wings from above the pipe as the flaps grow quieter and quieter as I hear Axel fly away.

Amon seems to be observing me as I slowly kneel down beside one of the things wrapped in the sheet and rope, I look over at him, "What is this…please don't let me open this if there is a human in this…"

Amon watches, smirking slightly, "Okay, I will save you the pain. There is a dead human body in all of these." He says as he gives one a light kick with one of his clawed feet (his feet look like how Axel (or the creeper)'s did in JC2 while Axel's feet are still human-like since this takes place before the first film).

My eyes widen as I jump away from the body wrapped in the sheet, I look over at him again, "Why the hell are there bodies in here!?" I say.

Amon clears his throat and rubs his head slowly and says under his voice, "…well then you better not look around…"

I barely hear him and freeze, slowly looking up at the ceiling, A scream escapes my mouth as I see hundreds, or maybe even thousands of bodies all over the walls and ceiling of this cellar. I back up into a corner before something catches my attention beside me, I look over and see a face right next to mine, attached to another dead body. This causes another scream to erupt from my lungs as I move away from it without looking behind me. My foot runs into a body on the ground as I trip over it and my legs, but before my head slams down onto the concrete ground strong hands catch me and pull me back onto my feet.

I look at Amon, tears falling from my face as I cover my mouth with my hands, "..you said this place wasn't bad…"

"It isn't. The house he was in before this was worse, there were so many bodies that the walls and ceilings begun collapsing."

"That doesn't make me feel better, Amon…" I say, looking up the pipe, "Can we leave please…"

"Not yet. Come." He says as I feel his clawed hand take mine, my face heats up as I feel my blood rush to my face as I walk with him as he leads me deeper into the basement to where we are by a work table of some kind covered in cobwebs and numerous different items along with candles as this is the brightest area in the basement. I look at Amon as I can see all of his features now.

His eyes travel along my face as he takes in the appearance of my face as if he is checking me out for something. A smirk appears on his face as he raises his hand and strokes my cheek with his thumb while cupping the side of my head, "Your blood is rushing to your face, Claire."

"U-um..yea..I don't know why." I say as he continues to smirk.

He then moves his attention to my right arm, moving his hand down to my wrist as he slowly lifts my arm up and looks at it, I look down at it too and widen my eyes. My arm is still dangerously thin, shockingly I haven't noticed that I haven't been gaining my weight back.

"Remove your clothes." Amon says, my eyes widen as I look at him.

"What…?" I ask.

"Remove your clothes, I need to see your body to be sure my theory about you not taking in the proper nutrients and not gaining any weight is true."

"Uh…maybe I'm just not eating the right stuff…or not eating enough…" I say, looking up at him as I back away.

Amon sighs, "I have seen more female bodies than you can imagine, if you are worried that I will take advantage of you, I promise I won't."

I glance down at his crotch area, still extremely confused about how they reproduce if they have nothing down there, "Uhm…this might sound weird….but how do you guys reproduce anyway…if you don't have genitals…"

Amon smirks at me and chuckles a little, "We do, they are just inside our bodies…and come out when we need them to, instead of how human males have their genitals exposed, which could lead to injury even though it makes reproduction for humans a lot easier."

My eyes widen, "Wow…that is so weird…so it like, comes out when you need to pee and reproduce?"

Amon nods, smirking at my curiosity since the subject doesn't seem to bother him at all, or make him uneasy in the slightest since its nature.

"Even weirder question…while we are on the subject….since you guys eat body parts to replace your own…do you guys…produce waste…? Or do you guys just rip off the body part that isn't good anymore and regrow it without producing any kind of waste from the extra food you guys eat?"

"We don't produce waste, but we produce urine since our blood has a filtration system like humans do. We only eat enough to replace our injured or deceased body part, once the new meat or body part is eaten, we need to remove the old body part so once our stomachs are finished putting the body part together we can push the new limb or body part out of our body. Once it is out of our body and attached by the process, it doesn't matter what animal the meat came from originally, it will always revert back to our original body part except in a fully healed condition. Any extra meat that is consumed can be stored inside our body until it is needed, which comes in handy in urgent situations."

I listen to him, "Wow…so…even if you eat from a deer, your arm wont come out looking like a deer leg or something." I say, giggling.

"No. Our stomachs are designed to use what we put in it to our advantage in healing, as long as we eat what it requires. For example for an arm I would have to eat bone and muscle. If I swallow a deer's hove, it will come back up since my body cannot use it. It is a bit complex…" He says, "Are you done asking questions? I'm still concerned about you."

"Oh…yea…" I say, surprisingly what he is telling me doesn't scare me, instead it actually sounds extremely intriguing. Learning about these creatures is very interesting to me, since no one else has actually studied them before and I've never heard of such a regeneration method before. I take a deep breath and slowly release it as I remove my shirt and bra, his eyes seem focused on everything else other than my breasts. Slowly I remove my pants, leaving my underwear on. I cover my breasts with my arms and look around at the walls and ceiling, seeing all the thousands of eyes looking at me, a shiver runs up my spine.

"Don't look at them." He says as he approaches me, seeming to be looking at my rub cage showing through my skin.

I look at Amon as he looks over my body as his face seems to be showing that he is feeling worried.

A loud noise comes from the pipe, causing me to jump a good foot off the ground as I immediately run behind Amon, looking at the pipe as a body falls down it and onto the ground. My eyes widen as I see the body isn't wrapped up at all.

Amon and I watch as Axel climbs down the pipe and lands on top of the human body, standing on top of it. He walks off the body as his eyes lock on me from behind Amon since my head is peeking at him from behind Amon.

Axel grins at me, showing his large, sharp teeth. A different, deeper voice booms in my head, _'Now. Lets see you eat.'_


	15. Instincts

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much Haylz93 for reviewing! Thank you so much for the kind words! You will just have to see haha. Hahaha well here is another update! Woooo! :D**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Instincts**

I stare wide-eyed at the creature that just spoke inside my head for the first time, "W-what…?"

Amon seems just as confused as I am, since Axel also spoke inside his mind as well as their telepathy can be heard by other Galileus within a small distance if they allow the other Galileus to hear them.

' _Eat!'_ Axel says as he kicks the body he just threw down here.

"Axel, she can't eat human flesh like we can. She isn't like us." Amon says.

Axel then speaks into Amon's mind only, _'If she is inhuman, she may be lacking raw meat.'_

Amon shakes his head as I look at him, knowing they are talking through telepathy but I can't hear what they are saying.

"Let me kill a deer, you cant just expect her to eat one of her kind if she doesn't know she is different from them." Amon says.

My eyes widen as I look at Amon, "What…?" I say, moving away from him as he turns around to look at me.

"Remember when I told you the reason why Axel was after you in the first place? Because you seem to be different? We believe you may not actually be a human…entirely." Amon says.

I give him a confused look, "What…? You guys don't think I'm human? Do you guys sense that or something? I have been a human my entire life…"

"We can sense it, and smell it in your blood. We just can't distinguish what you are…you may have thought you were human your entire life, but it is not true."

Axel seems to be growing impatient as he watches us, but he allows Amon to explain the situation.

"…How can it not be true…" I say, trying to remember as far back as I can, but my memory goes blank before the age of 10, as I cant remember a thing before that.

Amon looks at Axel, "Let me get a deer, it is wrong to do that to her."

' _She can try the deer after.'_ He says into both of our minds.

"I-I've eaten enough raw dead animals in my life…while I was my ex boyfriend's 'pet', he fed me all kinds of roadkill, he would only feed it to me raw, the age of the carcass didn't matter…he fed it all to me. Even when my stomach would reject it by force through my mouth, he would make me eat it again, and again until it stayed down." I say, watching them both as they listen to me, I look at Amon, "You don't need to kill a deer for me, because I guarantee I have tasted it raw before already…" I continue, slowly stepping out from in front of Amon. He turns around and watches me.

"You don't need to listen to Axel, You don't need to do this, no one is forcing you to. I can just take you back to the mansion."

"It's okay Amon," I say, looking at him, "I guarantee, it wont be the worst thing I have ever tasted…" I finish, turning around to look at Axel, who is waiting for me as he stands underneath the opening to the pipe, the moonlight shining through the pipe, illuminating his figure.

Slowly I approach him as he watches me, his eyes travel across my bare body, seeming to be realizing why Amon was so concerned. The flames from the candles in the cellar slowly dance and flicker around as air travels around me as I walk, making the bodies on the walls and ceiling seem like they are moving as their dead eyes seem to stare at me.

I slowly stop as I reach the body as I continue looking up at Axel from the other side of the body, look down at the body and see it is a girl around the age of 20, my age.

Her eyes stare up at me as her mouth moves as if she is trying to speak, but nothing comes out. All of her clothes have been torn off her as she lies on her back in a pool of blood that continues to slowly get bigger. She seems to have been paralyzed from the neck down as Axel may have injured her spine and throat so she is unable to speak or move.

Tears run from her eyes as she stares at me for mercy, she then looks up at Axel, tears in her eyes.

I look back at Amon, who hasn't moved as he watches me. I look back down at the girl then at Axel.

Axel then kneels down as he looks down at the girl and gives her a malicious grin as she looks at him in terror as tears continue to run down her face. Axel motions for me to kneel down as well, I obey. Axel then slowly runs his hand down the girl's chest between her breasts as he spreads his fingers as he reaches her stomach. He angles his fingers downward as his claws on his fingers lightly pierce the girl's skin. He then drags his fingers across her stomach and up to her breasts, leaving 5 large cuts in her skin as her blood slowly fills the cuts. He could have easily just dug his fingers into her abdomen but he didn't, he withdraws his hand and looks at me.

I watch the blood slowly come out of her scratches more to where the blood has no where else to go but to create a stream of blood along her stomach and down both sides of her waist and onto the floor.

' _Try it.'_ Axel says to me.

I look in the girl's eyes as she continues to cry silently, I begin to feel remorse. Axel senses this and scratches into her abdomen again, this time deeper as his claws cut deeper, drawing more blood to where its getting on his fingers.

He then lifts his hand and moves it towards me while looking at me, the blood on his fingers. I look at the blood and move my hand to his as I slowly touch his finger with mine as a touch of blood gets on mine, slowly I move my finger to my mouth as I lick the blood off it. My eyes widen as I taste the small amount, I look at him then back at his hand. Before I even realize it, I have begun to lick the blood off his fingers as he grins at me.

"She likes it?" Amon says as he approaches us.

' _Obviously.'_ Axel says as he withdraws his hand from me after I've licked all the blood off it.

Before I even realize it, it is like I am unable to control my own body as my vision seems to go red. All I can see is blood.

 _ **Axel's POV:**_

To my surprise, the female begins to rip at the human's abdomen as blood runs out of it, Claire begins to rip the human's abdomin to shreads as she licks up any escaping blood. Claire grabs the girl by her shoulder, pulling the girl down as Claire sinks her teeth into the girl's neck, seeming to be learning where she can find the largest amount of blood.

I sense Amon back up from us, "What did you do Axel…?"

I grin as I look at him, _'I seem to have awakened her instincts.'_

Claire continues to swallow large amounts of blood as it pumps out of the girl's neck, the girl still alive as she stares up at me, her mouth agape as she feels the pain from her neck as her life is being drained from her. Claire then rips a chunk of the girl's neck out and swallows it as she bites into her neck again, drinking again as she bites another chunk out of the girl. I watch as she bites the girl's throat and rips another chunk out of it, this time the girl is barely holding on to life as she bleeds out, I can see the life fading from her eyes.

"She is eating it…" Amon says, obviously in shock.

' _Of course she is.'_ I say, standing up as I walk away from Claire and the girl.

Amon approaches Claire as he touches the dead girl who just lost her life, he tries to pull it from Claire, I observe as Claire shoots up and snarls at Amon, both of us widen our eyes as we see her. Her face is completely covered in blood, her eyes are a faintly glowing red as her canine teeth on both her top and bottom jaw have extended in length and grown sharp. She yanks the girl from Amon's hold as Amon moves away from her.

"Holy…shit…" Amon says as he moves towards me.

Claire resumes her feast as she begins eating various areas on the body, she soon goes for the heart as she plunges her fist into the girl's guts and past the girl's lungs. Claire pulls out the girl's heart as she begins to rip it apart and eat it.

I continue to grin while watching her, I look at Amon, _'That should fix her nutrition issues.'_

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

I open my eyes as light beats down on my body, sweat covering my body from the Florida sun pouring down on me. I slowly sit up and look around, realizing I haven't left Axel's House of Pain. I look above me to see the sky beyond the opening of the pipe, the entire side of my body a beating red from my skin being burned from the sun being focused on it for so long.

Slowly I crawl out from the circle of sunlight being casted onto the ground as she shade relieves my body of such intense heat, even just a little bit. My eyes see a form lying down on the ground against a wall on its side, the large black folded wing lying on its side tells me its Amon.

I crawl over to him and stop as I realize his eyes are closed, I watch his body as he breathes, he must be asleep.

A sudden deep voice inside my head makes me jump, _'Awake, I see.'_ I hear Axel say in my mind, I look around as I try to find where he is.

My eyes lock on a figure on the ceiling crawling on all fours with two wings folded against its back, Axel seems to be doing something with the bodies on the ceiling.

"…Amon is asleep…I can't be loud…" I say quietly.

Axel looks over his shoulder at me, _'Wake him up, he has been asleep too long.'_

"…Why?" I say, watching Axel.

Axel then climbs over to an opposite wall, grabs something off the ceiling and throws it at Amon, which hits him in the face.

I watch Amon as he jumps from the hit and rubs his head, "What the FUCK Axel." He says without even opening his eyes, "Just because you don't sleep doesn't mean I don't either!" He says, spreading his wing a bit as he uses the wrist of his wing to cover his face as his feathers cover most of his body.

I hold back laughter as I watch Amon, "Good morning, Amon." I say.

Immediately Amon lowers his wing from his face and sees me, folds his wing and sits up, "What happened to you last night?"

' _I told you, I awakened her instincts'_ I hear Axel say into our minds.

"Huh?" I say, looking at Amon then Axel.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Amon says.

"Uhh…I remember tasting the blood on my finger…that's it…"

"Oh man…We have a story for you…"


	16. Intruder

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much everyone who let me know about the error I had uploading last night! Thank you for being patient with me, I understand and realize the cause of my mistake and I will make sure it does not happen again.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Intruder**

After Amon explains the events last night, I begin rubbing my face over and over, trying to get all the dry blood off my face.

"What!? How could I have done that!?" I say, unable to get all the blood off my face as I look at Amon then Axel.

' _You must have enjoyed the blood so much it drove you into a frenzy.'_ Axel says as he continues doing whatever he is doing with the bodies.

"I did all that while the girl was alive…I killed someone…" I say, looking at Amon.

"I know, but she would have died if you hadn't done anything anyway." Amon says.

"I know…" I say, continuing to cover my chest with my arms.

Amon approaches me and looks over my body, "Axel seems to have been correct…you seem to be gaining a normal weight and your skin looks a lot healthier."

"Really?" I say, looking at myself, realizing I do feel a lot more energetic and not so groggy.

"Yes." Amon says as he grins, seeing my sunburn.

I roll my eyes at Amon and look up at Axel, "Where is the girl's body…?"

Axel points deeper into the basement, I follow where he pointed to as I approach a wall, seeing the mutilated woman up on the wall. I raise my hands to my mouth as I look at her neck and abdomen, "I did that…?"

' _Indeed you did.'_ Axel says, he looks at me, _'You almost bit Amon's hand off too when he tried to take the body away from you.'_

My eyes widen as I look at Amon, "Really?"

He nods and approaches me and puts his hand on my chin and opens my mouth, moving my lips to see my teeth, I give him a confused look as he stops.

"What?" I ask.

"When you almost killed me, your teeth looked different."

"What?" I ask, "How?"

"Your teeth grew sharper and longer. They look normal now though." He says.

"That is interesting…" I say, feeling my teeth as I look at the girl.

Looking around at the other bodies, I freeze up as I see one with stitches around its legs as they have been reattached, I back away from it seeing that its eyes are gouged out as well.

I look at Axel as he looks at what I'm looking at, he then begins grinning at me as he makes his way over to the body on the wall, climbing over each body to get there.

"So…it was you who killed him…" I say as Axel continues to grin, obviously remembering that night.

' _Yes. I did.'_

"Why?" I say, looking up at Axel.

' _He had what I needed.'_ He says, looking at me as I look at him, my eyes go wide as I look into his eyes. I back away from him as I see familiar blue eyes staring back at me.

"Oh my god…you took his eyes…" I say as I slowly move closer to him as Axel continues to grin at me, without even noticing I have become face to face with him as I look at his eyes.

"That is…actually very fascinating…" I say, no anger in my voice.

' _I am not shocked that you do not feel angry about the fact I ended that human's life. I have observed the nature of humans and watched them kill each other over the simplest things that don't even matter. But never have I ever witnessed a human put another human through such treatment.'_ He says, not sounding remorseful as he sounds as if he was fascinated by it.

"Why didn't you let me go? Why didn't you cut my ties?" I ask.

' _You did not smell interesting to me, you had nothing my body required. So I left you there to die.'_ He says.

I narrow my eyes at him.

' _it wasn't until the second time I ran into you that I caught scent of something interesting.'_ He says as his facial expression changes to one of anger, _'Because of Alex I was unable to retrieve you, or the body of your friend. Now certain humans, or even other Cryal will know where I have been now that the police have the body.'_

"Certain humans? Is that why you bring the bodies here? So you don't leave a trail or something?"

' _Correct. There are humans from my past who feel the urge to avenge those they loved.'_

"If you would just eat animals, you wouldn't be in this situation, Axel." Amon says, watching us with his arms crossed.

"Yea, why don't you eat animals? You always seem so concerned about your species, yet you bring the biggest threat to them." I say.

Axel lets out a growl as he climbs away from me, _'Humans are not the biggest threat to us. You will learn once you see a Cryal with your own eyes.'_

Sound catches our attention from beyond the pipe, the sounds don't seem to phase Axel or Amon at all as it seems to be a familiar sound to them.

The sunlight has faded to where it is faint as the sand on the ground inside circle casted on the ground from the sunlight begins to get darker. I then realize it is raining, my eyes widen as I smile.

"Yes!" I say as I run over to the pipe and stand inside the circle, the rain falling from the sky and falling right onto me as a large amount of rain runs down the pipe on the bottom of it, puddling on the ground. The rain feels so nice on my sunburnt skin and my skin in general, as I need to take a shower.

Amon walks over to me, "I am sure you are wanting to bathe." He says as he looks over at axel then back at me. "I am going to leave you here with Axel, he will take care of you."

"What? Why? I have no clothes here or anything…" I say, Axel not seeming too stoked about this either.

"Because, like Axel, I have my own things I need to do. I will bring your clothes over, for now you can put your other clothes back on if you want to, now that we know you are regaining proper weight. He won't hurt you, ever." He says, giving Axel a serious glare.

Axel growls deeply in response to Amon's glare, but climbs back up the wall to work on the bodies more.

"Don't leave me here Amon…" I say, frowning.

"You will be okay, I will be back later." He says, rubbing my hair before turning into his crow form and flying out the pipe.

I watch as he flies off, turning back around and looking at Axel as he continues doing whatever he is doing to the bodies, my body drenched in rain as sand sticks to my feet. I sigh and look up at the ceiling as a support pillar going across the entrance area of the ceiling presents the words to me, 'Where theres a hell theres a way', made out of human bones tied together by rope.

"Great." I say, reading it as I sigh and walk over to the main room of the cellar where Axel is at on the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I ask, watching him.

' _Preserving some of the bodies, and making sure they remain on the ceiling.'_ He says in my head.

"Does that help with the stink too? Because it smells like rot down here."

' _I wonder why.'_ He says, sarcasm in his voice as he still seems uninterested in communicating with me.

I narrow my eyes at him as he didn't answer my question, I watch as he continues.

.

After I dry off, get dressed and wait for what seems like forever, I am now sitting on one of the steps beyond the pipe, leaning against the wall in a spot where bodies haven't been placed at yet with my eyes closed.

The sound of something dropping from the ceiling makes me jump as I look and see Axel standing on the ground, he must have just jumped off the ceiling and is proceeding to dress himself.

"What are you doing now?" I ask, standing up.

' _Hunting.'_

"Hunting? For people?"

' _yes.'_ He says as he finishes dressing and puts his hat on as he walks towards the pipe.

"I'm going with you?" I ask, watching him.

' _No.'_ He says as he jumps into the pipe and climbs out of it.

"Wait! You are NOT leaving me here with all these dead people!" I say, screaming out of the pipe at him as he walks away.

He doesn't answer, I scream out again, "Axel! Wait! Don't leave me here!"

Again, he doesn't listen as I hear what sounds like some kind of engine start and what might be some kind of truck driving away from the church.

"Axel!" I say, watching the sky through the pipe, he doesn't come back. I groan loudly and sit back down where I was sitting before.

"I cant believe he left me here alone.." I say, I narrow my eyes, "Actually, I can believe it."

I sit there, listening to the rain running down the pipe as it drips all over the floor.

I begin to remember about the notebook and my knife, I stand up and begin searching the basement for them. I come across a table that is faintly illuminated by some candles deeper inside the basement, I get closer to the table as I notice some carvings in it.

The carvings look like it could be of a Galileus, except its face looks different as it has something around its face that look like spikes. I tilt my head a little in confusion, not really knowing entirely what the creature is that is carved into the table. I begin to piece together the possibility of the claws that are on the head of a male Galileus might actually be folded layers of skin and the carving on the table displays a Galileus with the skin spread, since I have yet to see that.

I resume my search, finding nothing.

I spot some stairs that seem to lead up into somewhere, maybe the church as sunlight seems to be pouring onto the stairs from above. The doorway is completely covered in webs and a few wooden boards from possibly being boarded up at some point.

My eyes widen as a sound catches my attention from above the basement, the sound sounded like some kind of very high-pitched screech. I look around, the sound cries out again, this time sounding a lot closer as if it is coming from something inhuman that is coming closer to the church.

Instinctively I hide behind a wall near the exit I just found as I cover my mouth and peek past a body on the wall to see the opening of the pipe.

The screech happens again, this time I am positive that whatever is making the sound is right above the pipe. A figure moves in front of the sunlight shining through the pipe, as it looks like a girl from its shadow. The girl seems to climb down the pipe on all fours until she reaches the bottom of the pipe, she looks around.

The girl is wearing a black, long dress and has long black hair. Two wings, like Axel's, spread from her back as she drops from the pipe and lands on the floor, catching her fall swiftly with her wings as she folds them.

The girl obviously seems very new to the place as she looks around, her mouth opens as a loud, ear-piercing screech escapes her mouth as if announcing her presence as she sniffs around, making me cover my ears from the screech. The girl seems interested in the scent of the cellar as she seems to be enjoying a scent that is coming from it.

I realize that this may possibly be a female Galileus that may have picked up on the scent of Axel, the bodies, or both.

The girl smells more as she then looks in my direction as I immediately move my head behind the body so she doesn't see me, I must be giving off fear. I don't hear the girl walking at all, but I can still hear her inhaling the different scents the lair provides for her. I close my eyes and relax myself, trying to eliminate the scent of my fear in case this Galileus catches my scent. I have no way of knowing if this creature will kill me on first sight, or ignore me, but if this creature was lured by the scent of Axel, I have a strong feeling she will kill me if she finds me here.

I slowly open my eyes as I swallow my fear and peek over the body again, my eyes widen as I discover the girl on the ceiling where Axel was at last when he was working on one of the bodies, she moves so silently that I didn't even hear her walk or even climb onto the ceiling. The Galileus seems to still be smelling the scents, I guarantee now that she has been drawn by the scent of Axel, and maybe even Amon and not exactly the bodies.

I remain still as I stare at the girl in plain sight of her as she is distracted by the scent and doesn't realize I am in sight of her if she rotates her head just a little.

I glance at the stairs, thinking about making a run for it if the girl looks at me.

The girl makes another screech from her mouth as she sits on the ceiling looking around the cellar as if waiting for a response.

She sits there for about 10 seconds waiting, until, to my surprise, she flies back to the pipe and lands inside the pipe and climbs out of it.

I breathe out in a long sigh as I relax, without even realizing I was holding my breath most of the time.


	17. A Warning

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys! And also sorry for all the time skips! It can get boring while all that Axel does is prepare bodies all day haha.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A Warning**

After the creature left, I resumed my search for the notebook and knife of mine, but I was only able to scrap up the notebook and not the knife.

After looking through the notebook again, I conclude that the girl was indeed a Galileus as she must have been looking for Axel to try and mate with him. What is strange is the fact she came looking for him, instead of the other way around like they normally do, according to the notebook. The males normally call for the female and look for her, instead of the females going through the trouble of looking for the males. The females tend to make it easy for the males to find them because of the thick scent of their heat when they are in season, even though males give off a strong, lingering scent, the females are easier to find because of their thicker scent and the fact the scent of a female is hard to resist if she is in 'heat'.

The scent of the female doesn't linger as long as the male's scent does, for the female's safety. Apparently these scents can only be picked up by other Galileus as an evolved defense mechanism due to their low population, as far as Alex knows.

I have been keeping my attention on the possibility of the female coming back, if she hasn't found Axel already. She seemed very persistent because of the fact she waited for him, maybe because Axel and Amon are the leaders of the species, any female that runs into them would be more than happy to carry their offspring.

The pain in my stomach from yesterday seems to be returning, but not as bad this time. The pain must be from hunger, or even my desire for blood.

.

Night falls as I try my best to sleep, but the thought of thousands of dead bodies surrounding me and staring at me keep me from my slumber as I wait for Axel to return. The sound of a truck alerts me as I open my eyes and rub them. I hear the engine of the truck die as silence flows through the cellar again.

A few minutes pass until a form moves in front of the pipe, casting a shade down into the cellar within the light of the moon. The sound of something falling down the pipe catches my attention as I sit up and see a body wrapped in a sheet and rope fall onto the ground from the pipe, then another, and another. Until there are about 7 new bodies on the ground. The figure then climbs into the pipe as rain continues to run down the pipe. Immediately the light from the moon disappears as movement can be heard from the pipe as the rain stops running down the pipe slowly. Axel must have covered the top of the pipe with something to stop the rain from getting into the basement more.

Axel climbs down the pipe and drops down from it as he looks at me, I am unable to see much due to there only being one candle lit at the moment, since the others lost their flames. Although Axel has human eyes, he obviously has night vision as his pupil seems to glow slightly like Amon's does when light is casted towards his eyes. Axel picks up a wrapped body with one hand and throws it over to me, seeming to have picked the body up with ease as it didn't seem to weigh much to him even though its carrying a full-grown human.

' _Eat.'_ He says as he kneels down by one of the other bodies, one of the older ones from when I first got here as he unwraps it.

I look at the body given to me as I slowly tear the sheet open and unwrap the rope from it. Another girl, paralyzed, and still alive, just like the one last night. Except this one looks a little older, this girl is unconscious though, I look at Axel, "Why do you keep giving me people while they are alive…? It is so cruel…"

' _live, Fresh meat is better than dead meat.'_ He says as he picks up the body he just unwrapped as he drags it to the table deeper into the basement. Suddenly he stops and smells the air as he begins to look around, he puts the body on the table before looking around the basement.

' _Who was here?'_ He says as he walks over to me, grabbing my wrists and pulling me to my feet.

"Uh…I think it was a female Galileus…" I say, tensing up from him touching me as my fear rises, concerned about why he is doing this.

He begins to lift my shirt and feel around my body as I make a confused face, he speaks.

' _Did she harm you?'_ He says, stopping and looking at me as he waits for me to answer.

"No, she didn't see me." I say, really confused at why he is concerned about me.

He lets go of me as he walks away from me and back towards the table, _'She didn't see you.'_

"No, she didn't." I say as I watch him, "Why do you care if she hurt me anyway?"

Axel doesn't look at me as he begins to work on the body, to prepare it to be hung somewhere, _'I don't.'_

"Then why did you seem worried just now?" I watch him.

' _I was not concerned. Eat.'_ He says as he goes around, lighting candles throughout the basement.

I smirk a little, looking down at the girl, my stomach in more pain. I look over the girl's body and see a cut on her neck as blood runs out of it, slowly I lick the cut, tasting the blood. I moan at the taste, remembering how good it tasted last night. I begin to suck on her neck as her blood fills my mouth, my eye sight doesn't go as red as it did last night, as I am not seeming to be losing control of myself. I pull my mouth away and feel my teeth, my eyes widen as my teeth have sharpened, like Amon told me they did last night.

I smile a little, happy that I'm not losing my mind. I bite down into the girl's neck as she remains unconscious.

.

Time passes as I eventually get underneath the girl's skin and try tasting different things, I ate flesh from her neck, abdomen, and other parts of her body until I felt content. The aching in my stomach has disappeared completely while Axel seems to be working on his fourth body as the others have already gone up. The girl died about an hour ago, and Ive been chewing on her for over 3 hours now, taking my time trying not to feel remorse or bad about it. This whole time Axel has been focused and hasn't said a word about the female Galileus at all, making me think that running into them is a common thing for him, but to have one show up here is something he isn't used to.

I am also curious about the fact that he hasn't gone and searched for her at all, since she seemed so desperate to find him. I know I probably wont get any information out of Axel about it.

"Do you know the female's name? The one that showed up here? She seemed pretty desperate to find you as she kept using some kind of cry, she even waited here for a little bit after sniffing the place out."

' _Lillith, she is only a little over a century old. Very young for a Galileus to be interested in reproduction…but at the same time I have no room to talk.'_ He says.

"Her name is Lillith? Wait, what did you do?"

Axel doesn't respond as he moves the body onto the ceiling. _'Did she come while the sun was in the sky? Or after it went down.'_

"While it was up." I say, watching him as I continue to sit next to the body I was eating off of.

Axel shakes his head as if in disbelief. He remains silent.

"Why does that matter? Is it because It's dangerous for you guys to be out during the day?"

' _Yes. It seems as though she was not taught properly.'_ He says, climbing down from the ceiling as he retrieves another body from the entrance, unwraps it and moves it to the table like he did the others.

"Or maybe she just doesn't care."

' _She should.'_ He says as he prepares the body, _'Otherwise she could end up killing us all.'_

"Why were you concerned about her harming me? Would she kill me if she finds me here?"

' _Yes. If she was searching for me to mate with, she would have killed you the moment she laid eyes on you.'_

"…Why?"

' _Competition.'_

"Competition? What does she think I'm going to do, have sex with you?"

' _That is exactly what she would think.'_

I remain silent as I watch him, I speak up again, "What should I do if she shows up here again?"

' _I will remain here in the morning if she does not come tonight.'_

"Tonight!?"

' _She realized I was not here, but knows I will return at nightfall.' He says._

"Great." I say, looking at the body I am sitting next to.

"What should I do when she gets here?" I ask.

' _Stay out of the way, do not take her attention off me.'_ He says.

"Okay." I say.

.

Time passes as I eat from the human again, waiting for the female to show up as Axel finishes hanging the bodies.

I am now near the stairs of the basement as Axel is on one of the walls, making sure the last body is on the wall.

"What are you going to do when she gets here? Will you give her what she wants?"

' _No. I will send her off with a warning.'_

"A warning?" I ask as I hear the screech from beyond the pipe, she has returned like Axel said she would. I move behind the wall again and look at the pipe.

Whatever Axel put to cover the pipe gets removed as a shadow begins to slowly crawl down the pipe. The figure stops at the end of the pipe as rain begins to run down the pipe again, her eyes seem locked on Axel who is still on the wall, now looking at her.

The Galileus begins making a sound that seems to be humming from her chest soothingly, Axel lets out a deep growl, letting her know she needs to leave.

I watch, _Geez…it feels like I'm watching Animal Planet or something…_

The Galileus does the opposite of what Axel is giving her the signal to do as she spreads her wings and drops onto the floor of the basement below the pipe, the humming getting louder. The Galileus is completely naked, and soaking wet. She slowly lifts her arms up and grabs her dripping wet, ebony black hair and slowly squeezes the water out of it, with the females their hair on their head is exactly where a human's is, unlike the males, because the males have the mandibles (The things that spread on their faces with the extra skin) on their head.

Axel's growls get louder, I look over the female's shiny body as the rain glistens off her skin. She wipes some rain off her left breast, trying to get Axel to focus on her body. Slowly she spreads her wings, the skin between each finger of her wings slightly translucent, from the skin that is at the edge of her wings near the claws of each of her wing fingers to the arm of her wing fade from a very light blue to a darker blue as you look closer to her wings' arms. Her wings are beautiful as she spreads them wider, trying to get Axel to look at her body more by making her small body look bigger with her wings. She slowly walks closer to him as her humming grows louder to the point I can tell what the humming is, purring, like a cat, except it sounds like an extremely soothing, higher pitched lion purr.

She is clearly trying to calm him down with the purring, but it doesn't seem to be doing much to phase him, I can't imagine how much he must be holding himself back.

Axel closes his eyes and shakes his head hard, seeming to be having a bit of trouble resisting, again I can't imagine how thick her scent must be, as she is obviously in heat. I remember reading that the purpose of a Galileus being in 'heat' is to increase the odds of pregnancy.

To my surprise, Axel climbs off the wall, this entire time they have been communicating telepathically. His body's natural reaction to all of this is obvious once he gets off the wall as it is no longer hidden by his legs. He approaches her as she watches him, her purring growing quieter as he gets closer.

 _Oh god…is he giving in…?_

I observe as Axel stops in front of Lillith and slowly places his hand along her cheek, slowly sliding his hand along the side of her head until his hand weaves into her hair. His other hand moves onto her shoulder as he slowly moves it to her wing's forearm as she seems to tremble in pleasure from his touch.

She looks him in the eyes as I watch, suddenly Axel flicks his wrist of his hand holding her wing's forearm as her bone snaps along with the quick rotation of his wrist as she screeches loudly in pain, he then tightens his hold on her hair as the top of her broken wing falls and dangles toward the ground, he yanks her hair back as she falls onto one of her knees, her other wing spread out and resting on the ground beside her as it trembles, this time in fear and pain.

"I told you to LEAVE!" Axel says aloud as my eyes widen, the pure venom in his voice sends shivers down my spine as I get chills.

The Galileus continues to screech loudly in pain and fear as she begins to flail, trying to get out of his hold and onto the pipe so she can escape him. Axel proceeds to pull her hair hard as her hands move to his hand and begin clawing at his hand as she struggles, continuing to screech in agony as he yanks out a chunk of her hair. Immediately in a flash she jumps into the pipe and flees out the top of it, her wing dragging behind her.


	18. Water

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys! Also, Claire's creator,**_ _ **Alarica Glory Ange**_ _ **has been following along with this story and actually made a new cover photo for me! Representing Claire, Axel and Amon. The link is Deviantart /Bound-by-Blood-Cover-735977841. This will also be on the cover of the story, the link is in case you decide you want to see it in better quality since Fanfiction keeps the cover photos so small. What sucks is I am unable to post links in my chapters, so if you search up AlaricaAnge and go to her page, her most recent post (at the moment) should be the cover photo. It is titled Bound By Blood Cover.**_

 _ **Also, sadly after tonight my uploads will become slower again as school returns and I get off break, I hope you guys enjoyed all the chapters I threw out at you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Water**

I watch as Axel climbs back up the wall, seeming satisfied now.

' _That will take a while to heal.'_ He says, talking about the broken wing.

"That was a warning to you!?" I say, stepping out from behind the wall.

' _Yes. If she comes here again I will kill her.'_ He says, climbing to the pipe as he enters it, covering the opening again.

"You will kill her?! Isn't your species at the brink of extinction or something? Why would you kill her?"

' _it is, but if she is willing to put herself in such danger, not even thinking about the consequences of flying during the day, that will be the final consequence.'_

"Oh, so you spoke to her about the fact she has been out during the day?"

He nods as he closes his eyes, seeming to be calming himself down.

"Was she hard to resist? Or was it easy."

' _Very hard to resist.'_ He says, looking over at me.

"…I need to shower…" I say, looking at him.

Axel removed his clothes when he got here before he began working on the bodies, he watches me, _'You are fine.'_ He says as he goes over to what looks like an older body, seeming to be working on making sure some of the older bodies wont fall anytime soon.

"No I'm not, I stink! I'm covered in blood! I'm nasty!"

' _Being covered in blood makes you look better.'_

Unsure of whether that was an insult or a compliment, I walk over to the stairs, "Well if you aren't going to help me find a shower, I'm just going to leave and find it on my own."

' _Go right ahead'_ He says, fear rises in me, not knowing if that was a dare or if he is serious. Especially because of what he just did to that other Galileus, he could do even worse to me if I push him in the wrong direction.

I look over at the stairs and slowly walk towards them, Axel doesn't seem to notice, although I'm positive that he is sensing my movement and knows I'm going towards it.

I reach the stairs as I move some webs and crawl through the wooden planks into the darkness, my eyes seem to adjust to the darkness as I ascend the stairs, hearing the rain all around me as I enter a church. The stairs obviously connect the basement to the church. I look around inside the church, nothing is left inside the church except some broken stained glass, lots of glass all over the floor and crows everywhere.

The crows have silenced their caws the moment the sun went down, all of the crows inside the church sit with their heads on their backs as they sleep. But as I enter the church I awaken them on accident, causing all of them in the church to observe me. I look around at all of them as I make my way through the church, feeling thankful I am wearing my shoes again, otherwise my feet would be torn to shreds by the broken glass lying all over. I make my way to the door of the church as I walk out of it, the rain pouring hard as lightning illuminates the sky every now and then. The sound of wind traveling through the trees makes me nervous, as all the sounds all over make it hard to hear if something could run up to me and kill me. For example that Galileus could still be out here somewhere waiting to pounce on Axel when he decides to leave.

But chances are she won't be coming around here again anytime soon. Gaining some courage I walk through the yard and toward the road, once I get to the road I look down both sides of it. I rub my face, getting the moist blood off my face now that it is loose from the rain. I look over at the pipe and see a metal panel covering it, blocking the rain from getting down into it. I look back at the road, not seeing anything for as far as I can see through the pouring rain and darkness. I sigh and begin to walk down the road, away from the church.

Making my way down the road, the church gets further and further away. _I am probably just making a fool of myself. I bet there aren't any houses within 20 miles of this place, I could literally be walking all night and not get anywhere. The best I can do is wait for a car to drive down the road and pick me up, then I will probably go to jail once they recognize me. Now that I think about it, I probably should stay off the road in case a police car drives by, knowing my luck that will happen._

Straying off the road, I walk through a field and make my way to a woods. Once I enter the woods, I walk deeper into it, sounds all over around me from the rain hitting leaves and the litter. My paranoia begins to drive itself as I make myself go deeper into the woods, wishing and hoping that I run into a house or something.

.

After walking for what seems like forever, I have probably walked 2 miles so far and haven't run into any house what so ever. No lights, nothing that even indicates that the woods is coming to a clearing or even an exit. I have tried backtracking, but every tree looks the exact same and I officially fall onto the conclusion that I am lost.

"Wowww. I just needed to take a shower so desperately didn't I. This is the best shower ever." I say to myself, looking at my drenched clothes, dripping from head to toe, "Oh hey Axel I'm just gonna leave and try to find myself a shower, don't worry about it! Just keep doing whatever you are doing, I'm sure it is more important. Hopefully I don't run into your fangirl who is probably wandering around out here too." I continue to whisper to myself, unable to hear if anything alive is around me because of the rain and thunder.

I stop and hear something that sounds like weeping coming from the right of me, like a girl crying. My eyes follow the sound and see a figure sitting in a tree to the right of me a short distance away, wearing what looks like a long, black dress. The girl then grabs something from her back as she cries out and rips something from her back as a large, mangled wing falls from her and onto the forest floor, I have just found Lillith.

My eyes wide in fear, I remember what Axel told me about Lillith and the whole competition thing. I am positive I have Axel's scent on me, but it seems like the rain is masking the scent, as I have read rain does. Rain is a weakness of a Galileus's senses as it masks fear and makes it a lot harder for them to hunt. My mind is telling my legs to back away from her and get far away from her, while the other side of my mind is telling me to sit still and wait for her to leave.

She continues weeping as she covers her face, the sounds of the thunder and rain must be messing with her hearing as well, otherwise she would have easily heard me since I have learned they have sensitive hearing.

Suddenly she stops crying as she inhales slowly, sniffing the air as I realize she has caught scent of Axel, his lair and my own scent on me. She growls loudly, recognizing the scents, along with the unfamiliar scent of me as she looks around. Knowing I don't have a choice now, I take off running, just praying she can't hear me. I run as fast as I can, the sound of someone running after me makes my fear rise as I continue to run. The girl catches up to me fast as she grabs my leg, her claws digging into my skin as she makes me face-plant into the litter on the ground as I scream in pain. I look at her as she snarls at me, she grabs me by the neck as I try to scream out for Axel, but nothing comes out as she closes my wind pipe, her claws digging into the skin on my neck. I kick her hard, causing her to fall backwards off of me. As quick as I can I get back up and run for my life, holding my neck as blood slowly runs out of it.

I run until the ground disappears underneath my feet as the next thing I know I'm falling. I scream as I fall until something hits me, I then realize I fell off a sudden drop and into a lake with shallow streams connected to it on both sides. I swim to the surface as I continue to hold my neck, coughing up water as I look around and see the drop, the Galileus is standing at the top of it, growling loudly at me, for some reason she doesn't jump down after me. I continue to hold my neck as I swim over to the other side of the lake across from the Galileus as I slowly crawl out of the water, coughing. The Galileus continues to watch me, still missing a wing as she cannot fly. She looks at the water, knowing if she wants to get to me she would have to either cross the lake, or cross the stream.

She walks along the shore until she finds a spot where It's extremely shallow, luckly for her the body of water doesn't take much time to walk around as she walks over the shallow stream, now on the same side of the lake as I am. She runs at me and I quickly jump back in the water and swim to the middle of the lake, again she stands at the shore of the water growling. She looks at the water again, obvious that she hates water but doesn't seem to mind rain as much.

I continue to hold my throat, hoping there aren't any crocs in the water as that would clearly be my biggest threat right now.

The sound of a flap of wings catches both of our attention from the sky as I look up, not seeing anything. Lillith begins to growl loudly as she watches the sky, suddenly a dark, winged figure shoots down at her from the sky as she takes off running into the woods in a flash. The figure lands where she was once standing as I recognize the figure to be Axel as he growls very loudly, watching in the direction Lillith ran off to.

' _Get out of the water.'_ He says as he turns his head to look at me.

Slowly I swim over to him and get out of the water, continuing to cough as blood continues to run out of my neck.

With unexpected gentleness, Axel touches my hand as he slowly pulls it away from my neck as I stand in front of him. He looks at my neck and growls deeply, but he isn't showing any signs of being angry with me, rather at Lillith. Slowly he moves his mouth to my neck as he slowly licks my wound as I cry out in pain, he places his hand on the back of my head as he licks it again, healing my wound. Besides the pain, it actually feels really good having his tongue on my neck. He licks another wound on my neck as it begins to sting, this time I hold back from screaming, Axel proceeds to move his hand through my hair as he licks another wound of mine on my neck, then the other one. Until all my wounds on my neck are healed, part of me feels really disappointed that he is done. He looks down at my leg as he does the same thing as we both sit down so he can reach it.

"Is she afraid of water?" I ask.

' _Yes. None of us like water.'_

I look around then back at him, "But you guys are cool with rain."

' _Yes.'_

"That doesn't make sense…how can you hate water but not mind rain?"

' _Rain doesn't affect our body temperature as much as a body of water will. If a Galileus gets cold they can get severely ill and die. That is why we stick to warmer climates of the Earth.'_

"Oh yea. I remember Alex telling me about your species' weakness to cold."

Axel nods.

I look in the direction Lillith ran off to, then back at Axel, "Thank you for coming after me."

Axel smirks a little as he rises to his feet, as do I.


	19. Shower

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys! Also, Claire's creator,**_ _ **Alarica Glory Ange**_ _ **has been following along with this story and actually made a new cover photo for me! Representing Claire, Axel and Amon. The link is AlaricaAnge Deviantart /art/Bound-by-Blood-Cover-735977841. This will also be on the cover of the story, the link is in case you decide you want to see it in better quality since Fanfiction keeps the cover photos so small.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Shower**

"I still need to shower." I say to him.

' _The rain isn't enough for you?'_ He says as we both sit on top of the ledge above the lake, the spot where I fell into the water in the first place, shockingly this spot gives an amazing view of the water and sky as rain continues to pour.

"No. It doesn't clean me at all."

' _It cleans me.'_ He says, obvious that he is keeping an eye out for Lillith.

"How? Are you sure?"

' _Yes.'_

"I don't think you are entirely sure. You know showers aren't cold right? They can be extremely warm and soothing."

Axel shakes his head, still not interested, _'I will find you a shower, but I will have no part of it.'_

"That is fine, please just let me get clean…" I say as he stands. He then picks me up and I feel as if I am in Amon's arms, but it feels different since Axel is taller and isn't Amon. He holds me bridal style as he takes flight, his arms feeling a lot stronger around me than Amon's.

Axel's warm body warms mine through my drenched clothes, causing goosebumps to appear on my arms as he flies. I watch as he flies over the woods, slowly and hesitantly I lean my head against his chest, nervous about how he would react. He does not react as he continues to fly, the feeling of his warm, muscular chest against me gives me comfort and a strong sense of safety as he travels.

 _Why am I even feeling safe in this creature's arms? This thing killed Katie and Cujo, but at the same time he saved my life, even if he didn't do it on purpose he still did it. Right now I'm not entirely sure if he is happy he did that for me, or just careless. There is no way to tell with him…since he isn't opening up to me at all. Even now, I have no idea why I am showing affection towards him by lying my head against him. Am I showing affection? Or am I just feeding off the warmth his body is providing me with…?_

Axel descends from the sky as we land, he must have flown a few miles, I think. He places me on the ground as we both look at a house, all the lights are off as whoever is inside must be asleep.

I look at him, "We are going to kill them, just so I can take a shower?"

He smirks, _'You seem desperate enough to do it. A snack might be inside for us too.'_

I look at the house as I sigh, walking up to the front door, Axel stops me as I approach it.

"What?"

' _Wait.´_ He says as he walks up to the side of the house, he then climbs up the side of it and up to a window as he tries to push the window up, only for it to be locked. He climbs over to another window and tries the same thing, only for the other one to be locked too.

"You are wasting your time."

Just as I finish that sentence, he tries another window as he pushes the window up as it is unlocked, he grins at me then climbs down inside the house as he shuts the window silently.

Seconds later the front door unlocks as he opens it, I step inside and look around as he shuts it behind me.

"…is there someone here?" I ask as I whisper.

' _Upstairs.'_ He says as he ascends the stairs, I follow him up as we head toward a bedroom. He opens the bedroom to reveal a man sleeping in a bed, he looks at me.

' _I will allow you to take control of this situation, you must learn to kill.'_

"…now…?" I say, whispering. He nods as he motions toward the sleeping man.

Slowly I walk toward the bed, I look at Axel, not exactly knowing how I should do it since the man can easily overpower me.

Axel seems to have forgotten that I don't have any claws or anything to kill him with, or even the strength to do it. Axel then leaves the room as my heart sinks, I look at the man, scared that he might wake up. Within seconds Axel returns and hands me a small knife, I take it.

I look back at the man as I slowly uncover him as I think of where to stab him at, I then look at Axel, "…I'm freezing…can you just do it…?"

A yell alarms me as I look down at the man, who is now awake, in a flash the man punches me in the stomach and gets out of the bed as I drop the knife. The man grabs the knife and points it at me, "What the fuck! How did you get into my house!?" He says, obviously not realizing Axel is right behind him.

Axel kicks the back of the man's knees as the man falls onto his knees and Axel grabs the man's wrists with both of his hands as he digs his claws into the man's wrists as the man yells out in pain and drops the knife.

' _You must focus!'_ Axel says in my mind, obviously angry. Axel holds both of the man's wrists with one hand as he grabs the knife in his other hand and hands it back to me as I hold my stomach and rise to my feet, wincing.

"What the fuck?" The man says as he moves his head to look at Axel, he sees him as he yells in fear, trying to get away from Axel, only for Axel to hold onto both of his wrists and dig his claws deeper into the man's wrists to the point I'm sure his claws are touching the man's bones. The man yells out in pain as he looks at me, "What the fuck is this!? What did I do!?-" Axel cuts the man off by grabbing his jaw and yanking it, breaking it so the man can't speak anymore. The man tries to yell in pain only for blood to gush out of his mouth.

' _Do it.'_ Axel says, looking at me. I watch Axel and the man, holding the knife as my hands shake, holding my stomach with my other hand, I frown.

"..I can't do it…"

Axel growls at me and snarls a little, an idea comes to him as he grins, _'Imagine this is the man who tortured you. Your ex, as you call him.'_

I watch Axel then look at the man as the man looks up at me, wishing for remorse. I narrow my eyes at him as I remember what I went through, remembering my daughter.

' _Is that all your ex did to you? Torture you? Or is there more.'_ Axel asks.

"…He murdered my infant daughter. Strangled her to death and broke her neck because she wouldn't stop crying." I say, rage filling me.

' _This man killed your daughter. Show him how much pain he put you through.'_ Axel says.

I scream in anger as I grip the knife and shove it straight into the man's chest repetitively, over and over as the man coughs up more blood, blood beginning to fill his lungs. Axel lets go of the man as he knocks the man over onto his back, I climb on top of the man and continue stabbing him over and over, screaming in anger as I stab the man wherever my knife lands.

A gunshot rings through the room as I stop and cover my ears, more gunshots fire as I hear Axel roaring in pain, I look in the doorway to see a younger man holding a pistol firing off at Axel.

"Axel!" I cry out, worry in my voice.

Axel turns around and grabs the young man by the wrist as he snaps it as the man cries out in pain and drops the gun, Axel throws the man in the room onto the floor as the man cries out more, holding his wrist. I watch as blood runs down Axel's back and wings, as he was shot in his wings a few times. Axel looks at the pistol as he picks it up and looks at it. Axel holds the pistol in one hand and points it at the young man before pulling the trigger and shooting the man in the stomach and one of the man's knees as the man screams out in pain.

Axel throws the gun and picks the guy up by his neck, shoves his fist into the man's rib cage before pulling out his still-beating heart. The man falls limp within seconds as Axel drops his body, still holding the heart.

My eyes remain wide as I watch Axel, he looks at me and grins, he then walks over to me and hands me the heart. Slowly I take the heart as I put the knife down, "Holy crap…police have to be on the way now…"

' _No one heard for miles.'_ He says as he walks back over to the younger man's body as he picks the body up and begins to smell it for anything he might need.

I look at the heart Axel gave me as I begin to lick the blood from it, feeling kind of touched that he gave it to me.

Axel begins to eat from the body as I chew on the heart, slowly I get off the older man as I walk out of the bedroom slowly, I look at Axel, "Is there anyone else in the house?"

' _No.'_

"Good." I say, heading toward the bathroom as I bring the heart with me.

After eating the heart I figure out how to use the shower as I turn the water on as I turn the light on in the bathroom, the shower is both a shower and a bathtub and is actually pretty large. I squint my eyes from the light as I look at myself in the mirror, immediately I turn on the sink and wash my face off. I remove my cold, wet clothes as I put them in the corner of the bathroom, shivering from the cold I turn the water on hot as the mist begins to fill the bathroom. I leave the bathroom door open as I enter the shower, letting the warm water run down my body as goosebumps appear all over my body. I hear Axel's footsteps as I move the shower curtain as he enters the bathroom, my eyes widen as I see what he looks like in complete lighting, since I haven't seen either him or Amon in full lighting before. Now I can see every detail of his face and body, "Woah…you look freaking awesome."

Axel grins at me as he then looks up at the light, seeming as if he doesn't like how strong it is.

"There isn't a light in the shower. It's a lot darker in here."

Axel looks at me and growls a little.

"Oh come on, it is no different than rain, see?" I say as I pull the shower curtain so it is folded as he can see in the shower now, as well as my body. I move into the water as I show him that it is technically the same kind of concept.

"See? I will turn it warmer." I say, turning the water hotter to the point I move out of the way of the water as it has become too hot for me.

"Feel it." I say, looking at him.

He moves his hand under the water, feeling the warmth, he seems surprised at how warm it is.

"Fine, all I want you to do is just come in for a few minutes, if its as bad as you think it is, then you can get out." I say, turning the water a little cooler so I can actually be able to feel it without burning myself, even though it's still a bit too hot for my enjoyment.

Axel slowly climbs into the shower, staying out of the way of the water, I laugh at him, "Come onnnn." I say as I take his wrist and try to pull him into the water, but he doesn't move.

I groan as I watch him, "You are like a cat."

I move back into the water as I let it run over my body, I shut the shower curtain, hoping the shade might help.

Slowly he moves into the water, seeming to actually be enjoying the warmth from it.

"I can tell you have never tried to shower before." I say.

' _Never.'_ He says, I move back as I give him a hint that I want him to get directly under the water.

He comes forward as he gets under the water, he closes his eyes as a sound comes from his chest.

"Are you purring?"

' _Purring?'_

"Uhhh…making a rumbling sound from your chest…cats do it when they are happy or being affectionate."

' _I am not a cat.'_

"I know you're not."

'… _I guess I am purring, if that is what you humans call it.'_

I smile, watching him, "So that means you are enjoying it?"

He doesn't respond as he keeps his eyes closed.

"I take that as a yes."

' _Maybe.'_

I smile again, taking some soap as I begin to clean my hair.

Axel moves back as he sees the soap, _'What is that?'_

"Soap, it cleans me." I say, giggling as I rinse out my hair as I proceed to wash my body, I look at him, "Want some?"

' _No.'_

"Aw." I say, continuing to lather my skin with it, feeling his eyes on my body as I clean it. He seems to be enjoying the sight of it, or at least I think he is. Or maybe he is just fascinated by the bubbles and how the soap works. Or both.

Suddenly Axel leaves the shower as I watch him, "What?"

' _I have showered enough.'_ He says as he leaves the bathroom.

Part of me thinks that's not why he left.


	20. Urges

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much Painted Heart for reviewing! I'm so glad you enjoy the story so far!**_

 _ **Thank you so much Haylz93 for reviewing! Yes she was lucky, and also I guarantee you guys will get at least 1 chapter per week, if not more. I am so glad you enjoy this story so much, I do this for you guys! Your reviews help more than you think, because it tells me people enjoy my story and are actually reading it haha. But even if people weren't, id still upload chapters but probably not as frequently. :D**_

 _ **Also sorry guys if Axel is getting OOC, Claire is making him do different things hahaha.**_

 _ **! ! ! WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! 18+**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Urges**

After I finish my shower, I turn the water off and wrap a towel around myself as I walk out of the bathroom. I walk to the bedroom that has the bodies in it to find Axel has ripped up the bed and wrapped both bodies in the sheets from it.

"How are you going to get those bodies back to the church?"

' _In the morning.'_

"Ok." I say as I walk over to the bed and sit on it, shivering from the temperature change from the shower to out here. Axel seems to notice this as he moves onto the bed and sits down, to my shock he picks me up and places me on his lap with his legs crossed as he rests me against his chest. He moves the towel out from between us as the side of my naked body goes against his with my knees to my chest, he pulls my body to his chest as the warmth from his body begins to warm my body up as my shivers disappear. I huddle up against him as he smirks at me.

"…Why are you doing this…?" I ask, "This doesn't seem like you…"

' _You are cold. I don't know what you are or if being too cold could kill you.'_

I don't argue with him, since I'm actually enjoying this a lot, so I hold back from telling him that it is ok if I shiver and that it will go away and I've never gotten sick from it. I'm positive he knows shivering is normal in humans, but I guess he is just being cautious.

Slowly I lay my head against his chest, the rain hitting the roof seems to slow down as time passes. Axel continues to hold me against him as he begins his deep purring again, which the only sound it can possibly sound somewhat similar to is a deep lion purr.

 **(No, guys literally, the creeper can actually PURR. NO JOKE. In the first JC movie while Trish and Darry are in the room at the police station near the end where Trish is looking into a one-way mirror while the creeper is on the other side of it looking at her** **. TURN THE VOLUME UP OR WEAR FREAKING HEADPHONES** **. HE SOUNDS LIKE HE IS PURRING AT HER BEFORE AND AFTER DARRY PULLS HER AWAY FROM THE GLASS. When I heard this in the movie once when it was up loud, I literally died. It sounds so freaking adorable and I fangirled so hard, you guys don't understand unless you hear it. Spazz over, sorry for the interruption haha.)**

The sounds from him are so soothing as I listen to him, his other hand moves to my hair as he feels it and slowly runs his fingers through it.

 _ **Axel's POV:**_

I continue my purring as she rests against my chest, for some reason having her against me feels nice. Her hair feels so smooth, I have felt the hair of humans before, but I've never actually lingered on or actually took time into feeling it.

Watching her hair as my claws slowly make their way through it, I watch as it slowly falls through my fingers. I lightly take some of her hair in my hand and rub it with my thumb against my palm, so smooth and silky.

Feeling her breathing slow, I realize she is beginning to fall asleep as I continue to rub her hair and purr at her, my natural urges want me to feel more of her, especially after seeing her in the shower like that. I must control myself, I am aware that the process of mating with a human can be extremely dangerous, but I have no way of knowing if she could survive the process, even if she isn't human. She is small like a human, so she must be as fragile as one.

Her breathing comes to an even slower pace as she falls asleep, slowly I stop rubbing her hair as I look at her skin exposed by the towel on her legs, shoulder and hands. I can feel her skin against mine already, but I want to feel more.

Slowly I move my hand to her shoulder as I slowly push the towel off her to expose more of her skin on her shoulder, arm and back. I move the towel down past her torso slowly, looking at her skin. I move my hand to her arm as I slowly feel along it, her skin feeling so smooth against mine. Again, I have felt human skin plenty of times, but I have never lingered on the feeling of it. Slowly I run my hand down her arm as I continue to purr to keep her asleep, my body begins to react to feeling her, but I proceed.

Slowly I move my hand inward as I feel one of her breasts, her skin continuing to tease me and beckon me to mate with her, but I continue to ignore my urges. I move my hand away as she begins to shift against my chest, I purr louder at her so she doesn't wake up.

Why do I even care if she wakes up? At this point I don't even care, my body wants this and I am sure she wants it as well.

I remove the towel from her as I lie her on the bed, looking over her body, slowly I run my hand along her abdomen and up to her breasts as I slowly run my fingers along it, I move down and run my tongue along her neck. She begins to moan in response to my tongue, I continue to purr as I lick her neck more, forcing more sounds from her as her body reacts. I open my mouth as I sink my teeth into her neck as she cries out in what sounds like both pain and pleasure.

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

Stabbing pain from my neck forces me out of my sleep as I let out a scream of pain and pleasure, the pain seeming to cause pleasure as whatever digs into my neck. I open my eyes and realize what is happening, "Axel!?" I scream out as he stays on top of me as he bites deeper, forcing another scream to erupt from me, for some reason I am extremely wet between my legs, I begin to wonder what he has been doing.

"Axel get off me! Stop!" I say, only for him to growl in response as I feel him begin to swallow my blood that is running out of my neck, causing more pleasure to shoot through me as I feel him sucking on my neck. My body doesn't want me to fight him, but a part of me doesn't want this as horrible memories return to me of the numerous times I was raped.

"Stop Axel! Please stop! Why are you doing this!?" I scream out at him.

' _I want you. You are irresistible to me.'_ He says into my mind as he remains with his teeth in my neck, his purring continuing.

I feel something between my legs as fear rises in me, I begin to hit him as I scream as he begins to push into me, feeling pain against my opening as he begins to stretch it. He pushes himself inside me more until he is completely inside me, he slowly pulls his teeth out of me and looks at me, blood on his mouth. He moves back down and begins to lick the wound on my neck, causing me to moan from the feeling. I have never been bitten on the neck before, and for some reason it feels so good, I have feeling he can sense this.

"Axel…please." I say, my hands against his chest as I try pushing against him, my body wants him, so does my mind, but that little part of me still doesn't want it.

He pulls his head back as he looks at me as he continues to purr, he then tries something he must have seen humans do as he places his lips against mine, my eyes widen.

I sit there, still as he kisses me, slowly I begin to relax under him.

Slowly I close my eyes as I return the kiss, every part of my being beginning to give in to my desire. Slowly I spread my legs more, letting him know I want him to continue. He purrs louder as he then moves his mouth from mine then moves his mouth back down to my neck as he licks my wound again, my entrance aching from his size entering me. He slowly pulls out of me and pushes back in as I moan, he then bites my neck again, making me cry out in pleasure as he thrusts harder inside me.

He bites harder as he swallows more of my blood as he begins to thrust at a slow pace, seeming to be trying to be careful with me.

"…You can go harder." I say, immediately he thrusts harder into me to where he moves my body with him, causing me to moan loudly.

He continues his harder thrusts as I notice his wings moving as they seem to be vibrating, or trembling for some reason. Slowly I move my hand to his wing as I slowly run my fingers along it while its folded against his back, a deep groan escapes his throat as I touch his wing, my eyes widen as I hear him.

He thrusts harder and faster as he swallows more blood, quickening his pace a lot. It seems like his wings are a sensitive area on his body, im not sure if this goes for all the other Galileus or just him, either way it is very interesting.

I stroke his wing again as another groan escapes from him against my neck as he quickens his pace more, causing me to cry out in pleasure, he moves one of his hands to my hip as his other continues to keep his weight off my body. He begins pulling my hip into his thrusts as his wings shake more, he removes his mouth from my neck as he licks it again, this time to heal the wound he caused. Slowly it begins to heal as he moves to the other side of my neck, he bites hard and deep into it as I scream out in pain and pleasure again, causing me to tighten around him as I wrap my legs around his waist under the bottom of his wings.

I feel my orgasm rising as I cry out again as he thrusts harder, almost pounding into me now. I cry out as I feel my orgasm burst, causing my orgasmic juices to run out of me around him. He thrusts harder as he bites deeper as his breathing gets harder. Instantly I feel something extremely warm spread inside me as I realize he is climaxing inside me. He bites deeper as he continues to thrust slowly, his wings spreading a little.

He quickly finishes as I lie underneath him, breathing hard. He moves his mouth of my neck as he licks it, beginning the process of it slowly healing.


	21. Hunted

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much Haylz93 for reviewing! Yep he did haha. Thank you so much!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Hunted**

After separating from each other, Axel allows me to stay at the house and sleep. He told me he wasn't going to leave the house while I slept, and that he was going to only leave to carry the bodies back to the church one by one and that was the only time he would leave while I slept.

He kept his word, as I slowly wake up, I notice the bodies are gone and I am covered up with a blanket. My body aches from last night, especially between my legs. I feel my neck on both sides where he bit me at, the wounds are almost completely healed now. I look over at the window in the room, I slept through the entire day as night has just fallen. Slowly I climb off the bed and feel my body ache more as I go into the bathroom.

Looking at myself in the mirror, my neck has severe bruising around the wounds, I begin to feel light headed as I feel a stabbing pain inside my uterus. The pain feels like cramps, but not really the same. I cry out as I sit down, holding my abdomen as blood begins to trickle out from between my legs and onto the floor.

 _ **Axel's POV:**_

Catching the scent of Claire's blood, I rush off the roof of the house as I climb in through the open window in the bedroom she was sleeping in. I follow the scent to find her in the bathroom on the floor with a pool of blood between her legs on the floor, my senses pick up the cause of the bleeding. The fetus inside her has died, I am not sure what caused it to die, but I have a theory.

She looks at me in a panic, unsure of what is going on, "What is happening!? It hurts so bad..!" She says as she continues holding her abdomen.

I don't respond as I approach her and slowly pick her up, she cries out in pain as I pick her up and move her back into the bedroom. I sit on the bed and put her on my lap again, curled up since the pain seems to dull a little when she is in fetal position. I move my hand to her abdomen as I begin to apply warmth to the area from my hand as she moans in pain, I begin to purr again to try and soothe her if possible as the blood runs down my leg from her.

She cries out in pain again as I figure there isn't enough heat coming from my hand. I shift her so her legs are on both sides of my body as she cries in pain from being moved, I pull her body against mine to where her abdomen is against mine, since most of my body heat comes from my body. She continues to bleed on me as I continue to purr at her, the noises causing my body to vibrate against hers. She slowly quiets down as the heat and vibrations soothe her. Her hands' grips on my shoulders ease down as the pain begins subsiding, she closes her eyes and rests her head against my collar bone.

' _You were pregnant.'_

"What…?" She says as she looks at me, "For how long? How do you know?"

' _I could smell it, and sense it. You have been pregnant since we first ran into each other.'_

Suddenly she lands a fist against my chest, only for her to cause more pain to her fist than my chest as she whines and holds her wrist, "Why didn't you tell me!? Why did you hold that from me!?"

' _I figured you would find out for yourself.'_ I say, watching her.

"I WAS pregnant!? Did you end up killing it!?" She says, rage in her eyes.

' _I'm not sure. I have never mated with a pregnant female before.'_

"Oh, but you have had sex before."

' _Yes.'_

"With females of your species? Or what?"

' _Human females.'_

"Great." She says as she moves away from me, only for her to cry out in pain as the pain returns, I pull her back against me.

"So, what. You don't like mating with your own species or something?"

I growl deeply at her, she continues, "If you got me pregnant…I will be terrified…I don't want one of you eating its way out of me…" She says, her attitude changed completely to one of concern and worry.

' _You are not.'_

"Are you telling me the truth or just hiding it from me."

' _I am not hiding it.'_

"You better not be."

' _Or what?'_

"I will make sure you will never be able to create any children ever again."

I grin at her words, "Impossible."

She scoffs at me and lays her head on my chest again, her bleeding subsiding.

"So…I am officially going to be competition for Lillith now…"

' _Yes. If you wish to be.'_

She smiles, "I'd kill her if she tries anything."

I grin at her, as I stroke her hair.

A sudden sound from the window makes the girl jump as Amon lands on it, he sees inside the room as his eyes widen.

"Oh god, this is awkward…" He says as he moves away from the window, the girl giggles.

"It's okay Amon, its not a bad time." She says.

Amon moves back to the window and slowly climbs in, "What happened to you guys? Nevermind…we've got an issue…" He says as he places claire's bags on the floor.

' _With?'_

"Things have been getting weird at my home…I have been sensing a Cryal nearby and it seems to be following me."

The girl looks at me, concern in her eyes.

' _Why lead it here?'_

"I made it lose me. I don't feel safe at my home anymore." He says, turning around and looking out the window.

Claire looks at me again, softly I pick her up off me slowly as I place her on the bed and get off it.

"The thing that is the most fucked up about this situation is there is no way a Cryal would know where I stay. I am too far off their radar, I have made it so they cant sense that I have ever been in that house." He says, he looks at Claire, "It's a perk of inheriting angelic power from our mother, I'm cooler than Axel."

I growl at him deeply, letting him know this is serious.

' _Can they sense you are here right now? Or did you mask it.'_

"It is masked, they cant sense that any of us are in this house right now." He says, looking out the window.

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

I watch as Amon watches out the window, "How do you know for sure that it works?"

"I have been doing this all my life, it has always worked when it comes to hiding our location from them." He says, looking at me as he then looks out the window again.

' _Alright, lets kill it.'_ Axel says.

"Keep her here." Amon says.

' _Of course.'_

"Wait…don't leave me here…what if one shows up here? I cant do anything to protect myself…"

"We will be back in a few minutes." Amon says reassuringly.

They both exit out the window as I watch them, I sit down on the bed as I search through my bags for new clothes.

 _ **Axel's POV:**_

I fly with Amon through the night sky as we fly toward his mansion.

"So…what happened to you guys?" Amon says, looking over at me.

' _Why does this matter right now.'_

"I'm curious, it doesn't really matter right now, but you both seem like you guys are more comfortable together."

' _She lost her pregnancy, she was feeling pain and I eased it.'_

Amon grins, "Axel. I could smell you all over her. The marks on her neck are very obvious as well."

A bright light shines in the distance, a deep amber color.

"Oh shit.." Amon says as he flies faster toward it, as do I.

We arrive at Amon's mansion to find it ablaze, the fires reaching high into the sky as sirens wail from nearby firetrucks, ambulances and police cars as they make their way to the inferno engulfing the mansion.

"…holy shit…" Amon says, watching the fire as it causes parts of the mansion to collapse.

' _Alex must know more than we think he does.'_

"Do you think he is following Claire somehow?" He says, looking at me.

I growl deeply, _'Go back to her and keep an eye on her.'_

Amon nods and flies away, I observe the fire more, knowing for sure this wasn't caused by humans. I take off for the church.

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

Just as I get dressed, a sound from downstairs grabs my attention.

Immediately I either think it might be Lillith or a Cryal.

I climb underneath the bed and pull my bags underneath it with me as I cover my mouth, trying to be as quiet as I can.

I listen as footsteps travel around the house as I hear someone whistling, the tune sounds extremely disturbing as if the person is teasing me.

I continue to listen as the footsteps and whistling get closer, I hear a familiar male voice, "Claire..I know you are here. Come out, come out."

My eyes widen as I recognize the voice to be Alex's voice, I hold my mouth tighter as I hear him getting closer to the bedroom.

A knock sounds on the bedroom door as I jump and look toward the door from under the bed.

"Claire, I'm coming in. I'm just want to talk."

I remain silent as the door opens, seeing his boots enter the room, chills run up my spine as he resumes his whistling as he walks around the room. He grabs the door of the closet and yanks the door off its hinges as I jump, watching him look around in the closet.

I keep my breathing calm as I watch, tears rising in my eyes, knowing he will kill me if he finds me.

"Hmm…" He says as he looks around then walks out of the room.

Slowly I exhale, hoping Axel and Amon return soon, I close my eyes as I try to say Axel's name in my head over and over again, focusing on the words.

 _Axel help please._

 _Axel…_

 _Help me…_

I continue, trying to somehow speak through telepathy to get his attention.

Suddenly the bed gets lifted up and thrown across the room as I scream loudly, opening my eyes and seeing Alex as I crawl into a corner.

"There you are. I'm just here to tell you how disappointed I am in you. You have no idea what you have caused by having sex with that wretched creature. You have no idea what you have done, I thought you were smarter than that, but I guess not." He says as he grabs me by the neck as I scream and get thrown against the wall.

"Now I have no choice but to kill you before his seed even has a chance to conceive a new life."

I hold his wrists as tears run down my face , unable to breathe, I try to claw at his hands, only for him to tighten his grip.

He grins at me and pulls out a knife with a strange blade that must be made of silver, "After figuring out that silver burns you, I will use this to my advantage now that I have a theory about what you are. Now let's see if I am correct."


	22. Crescendo

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much Haylz93 for reviewing! The big question of what she is will be answered soon.**_

 _ **Also guys sorry for this being such a short chapter!**_ ** _And also, I was listening to music while writing and I kinda think Blue by A Perfect Circle really goes well with this chapter, from Axel's point of view. I'm kinda weird with how I link songs to go with certain situations in my stories and my characters XD_**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Crescendo**

 _ **Amon's POV:**_

Once the house gets into view, a similar amber glow can be seen from the house, telling me the entire house is ablaze.

' _The house is on fire, my senses are telling me that she is still inside…Watch yourself, the Cryal might be coming to you next.'_ I tell Axel as I dive down towards the house, picking up my flight speed drastically.

' _My safety is the least of my concern right now, get her out of there!'_ I hear Axel yell into my mind as I see a dark figure flying away from the house in the opposite direction, my senses pick up that the figure is Alex.

I ignore him as I dive more, my wings folded at my sides as I rapidly approach the open window of the bedroom Claire is in as flames stretch to reach outside the window.

I spread my wings before I slam into the window to slow myself down as I quickly climb into the window. I spread my wings as I enter the flames coming out of the window as my feathers sharpen, causing the window frame and wall at my sides to collapse from the force of my wings.

I feel the flames latch onto my skin and wings as I howl in pain, I spread my wings again once I'm inside the room as I flap my wings hard, making the force of the air lower the flames in the room so I can see.

I see the overthrown bed and my eyes lock on Claire lying against a wall, lying in a thick pool of blood as flames lap at her skin, the fire in the room slowly rising again.

Quickly I grab her as I pull her to me, the flames on her body and mine beginning to burn away at my skin and feathers, as the flames on her body have already begun to burn away her skin a while ago as her body is beginning to char.

Immediately I fly out the window with her, flying as quickly as I can to a nearby small body of water that Claire and Axel were at recently.

Approaching the small lake, the flames on our body continue to burn at us despite the speed we are flying at.

I approach the water quickly as I begin to dive towards it, my fear of the water telling me to find a different way to extinguish the flames, although I know this is the quickest way to do this.

Ignoring my fear, I close my eyes tight as I hold her against me tightly as I wrap my wings around the both of us as we plummet towards the water as the water engulfs both of us, slowing my speed drastically after we enter the water.

The coolness of the water relieves both of our skin from the heat of the flames as it extinguishes it. I hold my breath as I open my eyes and look at her, her body motionless in my arms. Slowly I spread my wings as I use them to propel both of us to the surface.

I inhale as I pull her body to the top of the water, keeping her out of it as I flap my wings under the water to make us swim towards the shore of the water, her body still motionless.

"Claire…wake up…" I say as I reach the shore, holding her in my arms still. I climb out of the water as I put her down on the ground, dragging my wings on the ground as I'm not used to the increased weight of my wings from my feathers absorbing the water, plus I don't really care about whether they are folded or not right now.

I look over her body as all of her clothes were burned off, along with her hair. My senses are telling me she isn't alive, but I can't get myself to believe it. I place my hands on her shoulders and gently shake her as I begin performing CPR on her, not getting any response from it.

Tears rise in my eyes as I shake her again as they begin to fall.

I sense Axel approach as he lands near me, holding the Obsidian knife in his hand as he drops it, also sensing that she isn't alive.

He falls onto his knees as I move away from her, he picks her up and holds her in his arms.

 _ **Axel's POV**_

I hold her in my arms, looking over her motionless body as I begin to feel an emotion that I haven't felt in such a long time, since my own mother was burned alive before my eyes. I feel something fall from my eyes and run down my face as I wipe them off my face and look at my hand, realizing my eyes produced something that I had no idea my body even produces, tears.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her against my chest close, beginning to realize how attached I have become to this creature, and that I have actually grown emotions towards her.

"I got there too late…I am so sorry Axel…I was able to see Alex leaving the scene." Amon says.

I look down at the wound in Claire's heart, which looks like she was stabbed with a blade of some kind, with burns deep inside her body from whatever stabbed her, but the flesh doesn't smell like it was burnt by fire, anger begins to boil inside me.

' _Alex did this to her.'_ I say, watching the wound on her body, different wounds covering her entire body seeming to be from the same blade, a deep wound inside her uterus as she was obviously stabbed there multiple times through her abdomen.

"He must be on his way to the church now…to destroy it."

' _I don't give a shit.'_ I say, noticing something on her leg, Amon notices it as well as he moves over to her leg and rotates it to get a better look at it. It looks like there is something faintly glowing red underneath her skin in her leg that wasn't noticeable until now.

Amon sinks a claw into her leg where the glowing is coming from as her blood begins to pool around his finger, slowly he uses his claw to dig deeper into her leg until he pulls something out of her leg with two of his claws, something very small.

A bullet. Glowing red, it is obvious to us that it isn't a normal bullet and that it was made by Alex. Amon looks over it before handing it to me, I look over it.

"It must be a tracker, that has to be the reason Alex was able to know where we were, and where she was the entire time. When I saw her after she realized who Alex really was, she had a wound on her leg that was bandaged up." Amon says.

Realizing Amon is right, a deep growl erupts from my chest as I crush the bullet in my fist, destroying it as my claws dig deep into my palm causing me to bleed, unable to feel the pain through my rage as my blood runs and drips from my hand.

' _He knew this would happen. He knew all of this would happen, he used her to get answers.'_ I say, snarling in anger.

"He will pay for this." Amon says as he stands, also feeling the rage towards Alex for what he has done.

I open my hand and drop the bloody pieces of the crushed tracker as I move my hand back to her body and stand.

' _Tell the others to spread out to different locations on the Earth, he must not find any of them, even if the other Galileus are already settled in a different continent, tell them to move and to keep moving.'_

"Shouldn't we do the same then? Australia sounds like a pretty great place…"

' _No. I am not running, I am going to end this. This is our duty to protect the others, our father would have wanted us to do this.'_

"You? What do you mean you are going to end this? If you think I am going to leave you here to do this on your own its not going to happen Axel."

I growl at him, _'You will do as I say, and if I tell you to leave you will.'_ I say, picking up the knife while holding her body in one arm.

Amon growls back at me, "I am not leaving! Our father would have wanted us to kill him together! You will die if you do this on your own!"

' _Then so be it. I won't stop unless I'm bringing him down with me.'_ I say as I take off into the sky, holding her body against me.

I hear Amon take off in a different direction, going to tell the others to change their locations and hopefully going to let me do this alone.

Making my way in the direction of the church, I continue to fly as I hold her close to me, not caring at all whether Alex is there waiting for me or not.


	23. Cryal Attack

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Also I am SOOOOO sorry if Axel has been OOC recently, I would feel extremely weird if I didn't have Axel react at all to her death. And also its kinda hard for me to think of things to have him do, so I'm sorry if the story is getting a bit boring at all haha trust me things will pick back up very soon!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Cryal Attack**

 _ **Axel's POV:**_

As I arrive at the church, my senses don't pick up any Cryal nearby, but my senses pick up an intruder inside my lair, but it doesn't rise any concern to me.

I hold Claire's body closer to mine as I climb down the pipe and drop down from it into the basement, my eyes lock on a Galileus waiting on me, Lillith.

A very deep growl erupts from my chest as I walk past her and place Claire's body on the work table that I have carved a Galileus into in the past.

Lillith follows me and sees Claire as she gasps, she then looks at me, _'Is this why you are ordering all of us to leave? Amon has already told me to leave this continent…where would you want me to go?'_ She says.

' _Anywhere but here, especially right now.'_ I say as I glare at her, obviously not wanting anything to do with her right now.

She frowns as she watches me, _'I'm sorry for what I did to her before…'_ She says.

' _Leave, NOW!'_ I yell into her subconscious, not wanting her sympathy right now as I point at the pipe.

She holds her head as my voice booms into her mind, she whimpers and obeys as she leaves.

I stand in silence as I watch Claire's lifeless body as it lies on the table in the darkness, none of the candles lit as they have all melted. I feel tears rise in my eyes as I look at her, I growl loudly at myself for allowing these stupid, foolish emotions to weaken me.

 _I am not weak like a human, I do not cry, I am no longer a child. I haven't been a child for centuries, this doesn't make any sense to me why these emotions are bothering me so much, I don't understand._

 _What has this girl done to me._

I can remember the times where I wished she would shut up and stop asking questions, stop talking, and the times where I just wanted to end her life. Now the silence bothers me, I need to hear her voice, to hear her laughter. Because of Alex, I will never hear any of that ever again. I look at the Obsidian knife I placed next to her body and pick it up, I move the blade to my other hand's palm as I slowly push the blade into it. I growl loudly in pain as I push it through my hand and out the other side until the blade cannot be pushed into my hand any further, my blood coating the obsidian blade, dripping from it and my hand. I may not have inherited much from my mother, but I inherited something from her that is extremely useful to me.

I slowly pull the blade out of my hand and observe the blood coating it as the blade seems to be absorbing the blood as I grin at it. I throw the knife at a body behind me as I turn around, the knife lands straight into the heart of the body on the wall. I lift my hand and the knife flies back to my hand as I catch it. Alex may have used Claire for his advantage, but she may have just brought death to his entire species by giving me the notebook full of weaknesses and vulnerabilities of the Cryal.

.

A few days have passed since Claire's death, yesterday I decided to bury her behind the church instead of hanging her up on the walls of the basement with the other bodies.

I just decided it might be better if she gets a 'proper burial', as humans call it. Since she was used to human traditions, I figured she would appreciate it rather than being surrounded by the bodies of my victims.

I have coped with her absence and have gone back to the way I used to be, except I have been invading more human homes in search of Obsidian, since many humans collect minerals. So far I have collected quite a number of obsidian knives and stones that I have crafted into different weapons, using my own bones to create the handles for the obsidian I have collected that haven't already been turned into a weapon.

I have used the designs of my other weapons to create duplicates of them made of obsidian instead of either bone as the blades or an actual blade. For example, I have made replicas of my shurikens (from jc2) but instead of the bone I crafted it with Obsidian for killing Cryal. I am keeping my old weapons for killing humans with, since I don't care quite so much for those weapons I have made since I have made the old shurikens with my own bones and human dental fillings. I can easily make more if they don't come back to me for whatever reason and become lost.

I have crafted more knives in similarity to my old ones as well, but replaced with obsidian. I still value the knife that was given to Claire more than the weapons I have made due to the fact the handle is made of Alex's bone.

Amon still hasn't returned, but something tells me he will be returning soon since he believes we can kill Alex together, although I am only wanting to do this on my own for his own safety, and because it is my job to keep my species safe and to end this.

 _ **Amon's POV:**_

I have just finished flying all over the globe, following my senses to each Galileus that resides in different parts of the world and telling them to change their location for their own safety in case a Cryal has begun to pick up their trail, we can't afford anymore losses. I was unable to find 2 Galileus, which must have lost their lives at the hands of one or a few Cryal.

Currently I am flying across the North Atlantic Ocean, as I have heard humans call it in the past. The Galileus must have died within the last few days, as my senses were able to pick up their location before that time.

My senses pick up something approaching fast, the atmosphere around me begins to change as the clouds above begin to darken, adding to the darkness of the night, thankfully my night vision allows me to see as rain begins to pour from the sky. Immediately I change my direction so it doesn't seem as if I am going to the US, so I don't lead whatever is following me to Axel.

Thunder rumbles the sky as I fly faster, lightning illuminating the sky every second that passes, way too often to be normal weather.

Whatever my senses are picking up continues to get closer and closer to me until it descends from the clouds behind me, immediately I dodge it as a large mouth full of teeth flies right past me as a Cryal passes me. The cryal is in its true form (I will post a drawing on my deviantart, HorrorGir1, the drawing is finished at the moment but it sucks hahaha. I will post the drawing as soon as I can, the size of a male Cryal is about the size of a full grown dragon from Game of Thrones. If you haven't seen that show, you can just google the dragons from that show, if not its not a huge deal haha it would just make it easier to imagine. The female Cryal are smaller than the males and males have longer horns on their heads than females do.)

I observe the Cryal as it turns around, opens its mouth and lets out a loud roar. I figure its element must be either electricity, water or maybe even both. The Cryal roars loudly again as lightning shoots down from the sky above me, in a flash I dodge it as the Cryal flies towards me, another branch of lightning strikes down from the skies above, I spin away from the strike before it hits me. In an instant I feel pressure all around me as the Cryal closes its jaws around me, its teeth pierce into my leg as I lie upon its tongue, causing me to roar in pain as its teeth cause my leg to disconnect from my body. I sharpen my feathers on my wings as my feathers pierce into the Cryal's tongue as it lets out a roar of pain, but it does not release me from its mouth. I try as hard as I can to spread my wings within its mouth, my feathers slicing into the roof of its mouth and the bottom of its mouth as I become surrounded by both of our blood.

An idea comes to mind as I fold my wings as much as I can, the Cryal not swallowing me knowing that if it does, its insides will be torn to shreads because of my wings. It must be trying to bring me to Alex, wherever he may be. I act fast as I try to pull myself down its throat, the Cryal realizes this as it opens its jaws and uses what is left of its tongue to shove my leg and what is left of my other leg out of its mouth as it closes its jaws on my upper thighs, its teeth pierce my legs as I howl loudly in pain. The Cryal doesn't bite down completely, as it is only doing this to hold me inside its mouth so I wont go down its throat.

My eyes widen as I feel the Cryal descend into the ocean as salt water begins to fill its mouth in an attempt to drown me. I hold my breath as the pain in my legs become almost unbearable as I feel the salt water entering my wounds, I soften my wings as I grab onto a feather on my right wing and pull it out as hard as I can, wincing from the pain as my wing begins to bleed out into the water around me, adding to the intense amount of blood around me. I use my feather as I sharpen my wings again, the feather sharpens as well as I will be able to control it for just a little longer once it has been disconnected from my wing. I bring the feather to my legs as I thrust the feather into my left leg as I begin to cut it off. I finish cutting that leg off as I cut my other leg off, my body starting to become numb from the pain.

Once I cut both legs off, I am free from its jaws as its jaws close completely, the Cryal begins to move its tongue again to bite onto me again. I move my feather to the back of its tongue as I cut it off, the Cryal shifts its head around as I hear it roar from its throat, but it does not open its mouth. I keep ahold of my feather as I pull myself down its throat, the Cryal begins trying to use its throat to force me back into its mouth, regretting keeping me in its mouth.

Once in the middle of its throat, my body begins begging for oxygen as I get lightheaded. Quickly I stab my feather into the middle of its throat and use all my strength to spread my wings as my feathers slice through its neck as I force my wings open.

My wings spread completely as its neck gets sliced open, the only part of its neck that isn't cut open is its spinal cord in the back of its neck. Air bubbles escape from the Cryal's lungs as it dies, its body becoming lifeless as it decends deeper into the ocean, its body beginning to disintegrate into the ocean. Keeping ahold of my feather I spread my wings and flap them underneath the water to propel myself to the surface before I inhale any water or lose consciousness, which I am dangerously close to doing. Moving as fast as I can to the surface, my wings work pretty well at propelling me through the water as I reach the surface and inhale a large amount of air as I begin coughing and breathing deeply as I keep myself at the surface of the water. I continue to wince in pain as my legs continue to sting horribly from the salt water, I look up at the sky as the lightning begins to calm down, the rain continuing to pour from the sky. I cry out in pain from my legs, knowing I need to get out of the water fast, I try my best to flap my wings to lift myself out of the water, only for me to fail terribly each time as the water seems to have a strong hold on me.

Finally able to catch my breath, I look around to see if I'm anywhere close to land. Fortunately, I am about a mile out from a beach. I spread my wing out and put my feather back in my wing as it reconnects to my wing, the nerves inside the feather seem to have not died yet, which is why I am able to reconnect it. I soften my feathers as I slowly begin to make my way to the shore, using my wings and arms to push me along.


	24. Destruction

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **I have uploaded the sketch of a Cryal onto my Deviantart**_ _ **Horrorgir1**_ _ **, check it out if you wish for a more detailed description of the Cryal since I did not describe them in this story!**_

 _ **Thank you so much Marine Wilson for reviewing! Hahaha thank you so much for all the kind words! I probably don't deserve most of them since I have been slacking on posting new chapters lately. Thank you so much, your review really brightened my day for me! Also I suggest watching the first, second and third Jeepers Creepers films before you continue reading, as there will be spoilers ahead as I am going to follow the movies' storylines.**_

 _ **Also, I feel like I lost a lot of readers or something since we lost Claire…I'm sorry guys! Its part of the storyline! I guarantee, it will get better! It's not over yet!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Destruction**

 _ **Amon's POV:**_

I pull myself onto the beach, my blood trailing behind me from my missing legs.

The pain from my wounds have become numb, slowly I lift my wings off the ground and sharpen my feathers as water is forced out of my feathers from them hardening. The water falls onto me and the sand beneath me, I soften my feathers as they have become mostly dry.

A sound grabs my attention as I realize humans have been watching me from the beach as they must have been walking along the shore. I look over at them as they stare at me, their face in complete shock and horror as they take off running in the opposite direction.

"…Shit…" I grab onto two feathers from my wing as I yank them out of it and sharpen my feathers as I throw my feathers at them to stop them from getting back to civilization. My feathers land in the back of their skulls as their bodies fall to the ground.

I raise my hand as my feathers fly back to my hand as I catch them, similar to how Axel recalls his weapons. Slowly I drag my body over to the bodies as I look over their bodies, I begin to think about how quickly I would be able to get my legs back if I feed off one of them, but at the same time I would not be able to stop myself from hunting them in the future.

Shaking my head, I remove the thoughts from my head as I stab my feathers into each of their lungs, removing the air from them as I throw each body into the ocean as it sweeps them away and pulls them under.

I reconnect my feathers to my wing as I spread them and use my wings to pull my body into the air and fly to the closest woods in search of a deer to devour.

 _ **Axel's POV:**_

Making my way into a house, I follow my senses as I make my way into the master bedroom, currently wearing my clothes to carry any useful items I can find that could help me make weapons.

Entering the master bedroom, I see a male and female human lying in a bed asleep. Pulling out two of my knives I throw both at the sleeping couple as both blades land inside their skulls, killing them instantly. Recalling my weapons, I walk over to the bed and sniff out what I may need from both of them as I do what follows.

After replacing my dying body parts, I wrap the male's body up in sheets before I begin searching the house for anything useful.

Nothing in their bedroom, I leave their bedroom as I enter another one, a familiar smell hits me as I enter the room, although I haven't smelt this scent in a while I can distinguish what it is coming from easily.

Locking my eyes on a crib in the center of the room, I approach it as I stop at the side of the crib and look down at the defenseless newborn. I snarl at the filth that is the offspring of those two humans as I pick it up by its arm and look over it as it begins to scream loudly as it cries in discomfort, I move my other hand to its head as I move my other hand to its chest. The child continues to cry out, fueling my anger and desire to kill it.

Just before twisting its head to end its obnoxious cries, memories begin to flood my mind. Remembering what Claire had said about the death of her own child, I begin thinking twice about killing the innocent little human.

I growl deeply and place the child back in the crib, I then notice that one of my claws had accidentally scratched its neck as blood slowly seeps out of the wound.

Ignoring it I turn around and exit the room as the child continues whaling, I slam the door behind me in an attempt to dull the sound from my ears.

I resume searching the house, only to find nothing of interest. I move back into the master bedroom as I bust the window open and grab the father's body. I stop as I listen to the child crying, I growl deeply as I feel as though something is possessing me to bring help for the child so it doesn't die. I growl deeply again in frustration as I throw the body down and find a phone on a stand next to the bed. I lift the phone as I dial the number for the police, as I have seen the number many, many times. I place the phone on the table as it rings, whatever was possessing me to do that seems satisfied as I grab the body and fly out the window with it, taking it back to the church.

Since I did not feed off the mother's body, there is no reason for me to bring it with me as the evidence could easily be traced back to any murderous human.

I continue carrying the body, the sun slightly beginning to dimly illuminate the horizon, hearing police sirens in the distance, I quicken my pace until they cannot be heard anymore.

I land at the pipe as I throw the body down it, a sound grabs my attention as I hear something behind the church, where Claire's body is buried. I walk behind the church as I see a large wolf digging up her grave with its nose buried in the dirt, I let out a loud roar as it raises its head and snarls at me, growling at me with its hair spiked. The wolf seems very strange, as the colors of its fur are unnatural, consisting of black and white with a hint of greyish purple. I run at it as it takes off running in a random direction away from me, the crows around the church seem to be a lot louder then normal and seem to be looking at me, or the grave.

The wolf stops as it looks at me a distance away, continuing to show me its teeth as it growls at me. I snarl back at it as I pull a shuriken out of my pocket and throw it at the large dog, only for it to surprise me as the wolf jumps out of the way of my weapon. The wolf then begins to spike my interest as not many creatures are faster than my weapons. I recall my weapon as I catch it, I turn around and push the dirt back onto the grave with my shoe, not wanting to bend down to do it in case the wolf would take that opportunity to pounce on me.

I watch the wolf as it turns around and walks away from the church, seeming to be giving up on the body. I watch as the wolf disappears into a nearby woods, then I walk over to the pipe and climb down it as I begin working on the body as the sun begins to rise. Currently, I have only four days until I return to hibernation.

.

As night begins to fall, I return to the church from hunting as I exit my truck and walk around the back of it and open the back doors to begin unloading the new bodies from my hunt. As I open the back doors a scent gets carried through the wind and fills my lungs, the scent is coming from all over. I look around and growl deeply as I approach the pipe and begin to smell around it, the scent coming from the rim of it and inside it. I can sniff out the scent of two humans, one female and one male who were just here moments ago. The scent gets thicker as I climb into the pipe and descend into it as I land inside my lair. The scent of blood fills my lungs as I look at the ground and see a spot of blood in the sand and on the cement. The blood came from the male, who must have either jumped down or fell down the pipe.

The amount of fear in the air is intoxicating, as he definitely seen all the bodies on the walls and was terrified. The scents I am receiving from the fear smell very appetizing, but I'm not sure what I need from either human. I can easily assume I need new eyes, as I am losing my vision quickly as my eyes have also begun losing their color and have a light blue tint to them.

My senses pick up something approaching quickly, my senses tell me it is Alex and a second Cryal. Immediately I fly out of the pipe and to a tree in the distance as I kneel down in the tree and observe as the two of them land and fold their wings behind their backs, both of them in their human-cryal forms. Both of them turn into their Cryal forms, I realize the second Cryal is Alex's daughter, Valentina. She seems very reluctant to be here as Alex orders her to do something. Valentina obeys and crushes half of the church, exposing the church's entrance to the basement as Alex stands at the pipe's opening as he looks down into it, unable to fit his head into the pipe.

Valentina is covered in numerous bleeding wounds as she is also missing chunks of scales all over her body, her wings are mostly shredded from the claw marks all over her body. She also appears to be missing her right eye and her right horn on her head as a giant gash goes down from the back of her head and stops at her eye socket which has fresh blood running out of it. She trembles weakly as Alex opens his mouth and exhales freezing air out of his mouth, causing anything that touches the air flowing from his lungs to freeze immediately, as I can imagine the entire basement is frozen and covered in frost as Alex closes his mouth and smashes the pipe's entrance with his front foot, bending it forward as if making it so if anything is in the basement it cant get out through the pipe. Although if there was something in the basement, it would be frozen and unable to move, this begins to confuse me. My questions are answered as Valentina exhales an inferno inside the basement as she moves her head to the church, igniting it as well, setting everything ablaze. Alex then pushes my truck on its side as it gets placed on top of the stairway to the basement inside the church, again to block anything from escaping.

I take this opportunity to slip away into the air to pursue the two humans who invaded my lair, now that Alex may believe I am dead. I will come back for my truck once they both leave the church. I am actually not angry that my lair has been destroyed, as I was going to destroy everything anyway since the humans must have said something to others about what they saw.

Alex just made the process so much easier for me, as I have already scouted out a new location for my lair in an abandoned factory where I will hibernate. As for Claire's body, this must be a good opportunity to move on from the past, there is no reason to drag her body around with me.


	25. Trish

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **! ! ! ! I have uploaded the sketch of a Cryal onto my Deviantart**_ _ **Horrorgir1**_ _ **, check it out if you wish for a more detailed description of the Cryal since I did not describe them in this story!**_

 _ **Also, I feel like I lost a lot of readers or something since we lost Claire…I'm sorry guys! Its part of the storyline! I guarantee, it will get better! It's not over yet!**_

 _ **Also, I'm gonna be skipping time here for a few chapters, since I'm sure most of you who are reading have all seen the films. If you haven't,**_ _ **HUGE SPOILERS, DO NOT CONTINUE READING UNTIL YOU HAVE WATCHED THE FILMS**_ _ **. I believe the third JC film is on Netflix currently. Anywho, lets get on with this chapter!**_

 _ **! ! ! WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE ! ! !**_

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Trish**

(After the first JC film)

As the record comes to its end, the music stops as I finish preserving Darius's body. I haven't ever really had an interest in music until I discovered an old record player and a collection of records in a room in the factory. I decided to move it to my workroom for some amusement, since some of the music on the records sound pretty nice to my ears.

As I back up and look over the human's body, I cant seem to stop thinking about the boy's sister…Trisha. She was brave enough to confront me before taking Darry, to spare him and take her instead. The smell of her was different…throughout the entire night I spent chasing after them and teasing them, I thought I needed her. But at the last second, while comparing both of their scents, the scent of her fear was so intoxicating. The taste of her skin was so irresistible, but I did not need to feed from her. My body must desire something else from her, something I was very familiar with when I was younger. My body has a strong desire to mate with her, to make her bear my child. Her scent told me that her body is strong enough to survive the mating process, as well as the bearing of my offspring.

That is why I spared her, the scent of Darry's fear told me that I needed new eyes from him, I cannot carry two humans at once otherwise I would have taken both of them. The desire to find her, bring her back here and keep her as mine is so strong.

A human female that is able to survive mating, the pregnancy and birth of the offspring is so rare, I have never ran into a human like that before.

Claire would have been able to do the same thing for me, but I was unable to protect her like I should have.

.

As night falls, I finish preserving and hanging new bodies as the thought of Trisha continues to eat at my subconscious, making me work a lot slower than usual.

I shake my head hard as I get off my stool at my worktable as I pace around the room, I decide to distract myself by finding new clothes to wear and retrieve my truck from the police station.

. (After 3rd movie)

Frustration fills me after learning about my stupid mistake from 23 years ago, the fact I forgot to destroy a dying hand of mine that I replaced and dropped is unbelievable. That time was right before I went into hibernation 23 years ago, I don't understand why I didn't remember to retrieve it when I woke up from hibernation. Now humans know what I am and how to kill me, such a poor, pathetic mistake. Now my species has Cryal and humans to worry about, because of me.

I growl loudly as I land at my factory, my truck parked in the back of it, hidden. I now have 2 days until hibernation, I can not make the same mistake I made before.

Maybe It would be better if I stopped feeding off humans, like Amon has been telling me this whole time, but I can't stop myself.

Right now it is night once again, I begin thinking about Trish again, the desire for her comes back.

I can smell which direction she is in and where to go to get to her. I groan quietly and give in as I take flight and follow the scent of her.

Flying past woods and fields, her scent continues to get thicker as I get closer to her location. A house comes into view as I enter more populated areas, the need fueling me as I ignore the possibility of being seen.

I land at a window on the house as the scent gets thicker, all the lights in the house are off, I inhale deeply as I move closer to the closed window. I am unable to see inside the bedroom because of the curtains covering the window, but I know for sure she is in there. I close my eyes as I focus on my senses, everyone in the house is asleep except her, she is sitting against her bedroom door crying. I can smell the salty tears coming from her, and my sensitive ears can pick up the sounds of her misery.

This excites me more as I smell the crack of the window, I open my eyes as I try to pry the window open, unfortunately it is locked. I jump off the side of the house and take flight, hovering in the air I fly away a distance from the house before I fly at the window. I use both of my arms to cross them in front of my head as I dive toward the window and smash into the room, landing on one knee on the floor as glass lands all around me. Her eyes lock on me as she begins screaming loudly as she rises to her feet to open the door and run, I pull out one of my throwing stars from the pocket of my trench coat and throw it at the corner of the door near the hinges, keeping the door from opening inward. I pull another out as I throw it at the other corner near the doorknob, it lands inside the wood of the door, also keeping the door shut.

She screams as both throwing stars fly past her and hit the door, she grabs the door knob as she turns it and tries to pull the door open, only for it to fail as she tries her best to open the door.

"Mom! Dad! Help me! It's here! Please!" She begins screaming out as I hear voices from the other side of the door as doors open beyond hers as her parents have awoken and are now trying to get in. My stars hold the door shut tight as I watch in amusement, I inhale the intoxicating scent of her as everything in her bedroom smells like her.

She stares at me with tears all over her face as she cries more, kicking and pulling at the door. She looks at one of the throwing stars as she grasps it, the sharp bones stab her hand as she grabs it the wrong way out of panic. She cries out in pain as blood seeps out of her wounds, she grabs the star again and tries pulling it out of the door as I continue to watch, entertained by her pitiful efforts.

I approach her as she begins screaming loudly and panicking as the space between us slowly closes. I punch the light in the middle of the room on the ceiling as the bulb gets smashed. The light goes out as more panic fills her, the scent of her fear filling my lungs. I grab her wrist as I yank her away from the door and onto the floor, she begins scratching at my arm as she tries getting out of my hold on her wrist as she screams more, looking at me. I pin her down by moving my other hand to her throat as I hold both of her wrists above her head and climb on her. She screams more and cries as I move my head down to her neck as I inhale her scent, allowing it to fill my lungs as I breathe in deeply. She lies there in defeat as she cries more, "Please! What do you want from me!? You took my brother you fucking monster! That wasn't enough for you!? Just kill me!"

Her parents continue to panic outside the door as I hear her father slamming against the door trying to get in.

I ignore her words as I continue breathing in her scent, I slowly I run my tongue along her neck, tasting her skin as she moves her head as far away from me as she can while being forced to sit there.

I lick her neck again as she shudders beneath me, my body becoming more excited, but a sound interrupts me as I hear police sirens approaching and the door begins to crack.

I growl deeply as I look down at her and release the hold on her wrists as I pick her up by her neck and walk over to the window with her. She fights against me as she yells at me to let her go, her punches against me feel extremely light, not causing any pain to me at all. I lift my hand as both of my stars fly back to me as I catch them and the door opens as I pull her against me and fly out the window with her as it begins to rain.

She screams loudly as she grips onto me, I put both stars away as I listen to her parents scream for her at her window as police arrive at the house.

None of the police shoot at me due to the fact I am holding her, in case they accidentally shoot her. I fly higher into the air as I fly further away from the house and away from civilization. Trisha halts all of her struggles as she panics against me, I use my other hand to cover her mouth incase any humans or Cryal hear her.

I land in the middle of a woods as I release her from my hold, she falls down to the ground as she looks at me in anger, "What do you want from me!? Just let me go you son of a bitch!" She says as she moves away from me, I grin at her as I remove my clothing. Her eyes widen in fear as she moves away from me faster, tears filling her eyes because of what she thinks is going to happen.

After removing all of my clothes, I approach her as she stands up and takes off into the woods running. I grin, enjoying the fact she is giving me a chase, I spread my wings as I fly into the air and begin chasing her from above, watching her through the trees as she runs as fast as her legs can carry her. She begins running in random directions, trying to find the way out, she begins screaming for help.

I growl deeply, needing to silence her although her screams sound like music to my ears. I dive down in her direction as I land on top of her back as she falls to the ground screaming. I cover her mouth as I flip her over and rip her pants off, she screams into my hand as she moves her hands to grab anything within her reach to hit me or stab me with, I hiss at her and pick up and throw anything she could possibly grab within arms reach as I finish ripping her pants and bottoms off. Her tears flow from her eyes as she struggles under me, the look of agony on her face makes me more excited. The rain begins to fall harder as it begins puddling around us, a lightning strike through the sky illuminates our surroundings as she continues to cry beneath me, her tears mixing with the rain on her face.

I pry her legs apart with mine as she screams out against my hand as she begins landing punches on my face, I roar loudly at her as I spread my mandibles on my face in anger to stop her from punching me. She screams loudly against my hand as she tries pulling away from me, I flare my mandibles more, making me look more terrifying as she stares at my face in horror. The rain beginning to make her scent harder for my nose to catch, which is also why I spread them so she could produce more fear for me to breathe in due to the rain masking most of it.

She moves her hands to my hand that is covering her mouth as she digs her nails into my wrist, crying more as she tries slamming her legs shut to keep me from proceeding, but my waist keeps her from doing so.

I move my head down to her neck as I breathe in her scent, I move my head down so my head is down near her stomach, she would be an idiot to shut her legs on my shoulders because of the risk of one of the claws on my mandibles stabbing into her. I smell the scent of her depths as the scent flows from between her legs, the scent beginning to drive me out of control as my wings begin to tremble from the intense desire. She continues crying as she stares up at the sky, more lightning illuminates the sky as I run my tongue along her lower stomach. I move back up and go into position as I push myself into her, causing her to scream in pain as her opening gets torn open from her virginity being taken, and my size. She begins panicking beneath me as she tries to pull herself away from me again, only for me to grab her shoulders with both hands, removing my hand from her mouth as my desire to hear her screams increase.

She screams out for me to stop as she cries more, crying out for someone to help her.

Her screams fuel my desire as I pull out of her and shove myself deeper inside her, slamming against her uterus as she screams in pain, the scent of her blood filling the air. I move my hand to hers as I begin sucking on the wounds on one of her fingers from where she cut herself, the taste of her blood causes my wings to tremble more as I thrust again, beginning to pick up a pace with my movements as the pleasure intensifies for me.

I begin thrusting harder as she cries out more for help and for me to stop. The sound of wings flapping grabs my attention as I am immediately slammed into from the front as I am thrown away from her. The ground catches up to me very fast as the force of whatever is on top of me forces me to slide against the ground, injuring my wings between the ground and my back.

I slide to a halt on the ground as I growl deeply in pain and see Amon on top of me, I snarl at him and growl loudly as he looks over at trish.

"Don't move! I will take you back to wherever you came from!" He says to her as Trish stares at him wide-eyed.

I clench my teeth hard in anger as I continue growling at Amon as I throw him off of me and stand, I grab him by his throat and slam him against a tree, causing the tree to fall over from my strength. He coughs due to my hand closing his air way as I slam him into another tree hard, throwing him into the tree as his body slams into it, causing it to fall over.

"…There are two…?" I hear Trish say very quietly as she backs up against a tree trunk, her legs close to her chest as she stares at us, I can tell she is about to flee.

' _What the fuck are you doing!?'_ I say to Amon, venom in my voice as he climbs off the tree I threw him onto.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Answer that for me!" He says, growling back at me, "Didn't you just take her brother!?"


	26. Into Hibernation

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **BROS. I just finished writing this freaking chapter and its 10:00 Am, I have been up ALL NIGHT writing this chapter and the last chapter. Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it SOOOO much more than you guys could even imagine!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Into Hibernation**

Trish stares at Amon as he speaks, seeming to be shocked at the fact he is speaking, he has different wings, or that he is showing that he has mercy.

' _She can carry, and birth an offspring of ours. She can survive the process!'_

"So?! That doesn't give you a right to ruin her life more than you already have! Give her a break!"

' _Her scent is irresistible, I can't escape it.'_ I say as I look over at her, she freezes as my eyes lock on her.

' _Didn't you already get in trouble with humans yesterday? What do you think this will do? You are putting us all at risk more than you already have!'_ Amon says in my head, I growl at him as anger fills me more.

I ignore him and try to walk past him and to Trish but he spreads his wing out in front of me, stopping me.

"Not happening." He says, I growl deeply as I grab his wing hard to break it, only for him to sharpen his feathers as they cut off a number of my fingers, causing me to howl in pain and withdrawal my hand from his wing and growl in anger.

I hesitantly fly away from them and head towards anywhere, in search of a new hand.

 _ **Amon's POV:**_

I watch Axel fly off as I turn around and look at Trisha, I slowly walk over to her as she crawls away from me as I get closer.

"P-please don't touch me! I can get home!" She says, I shake my head as I stop walking.

"Don't, its dangerous around here. Just let me take you home, I am so sorry this happened to you."

She continues to cry as she backs up more, I watch her, "I promise I won't hurt you, I'm here to help you."

"Why do you want to help me? You are lying to me! The only way you could ever help me is by bringing my brother back!"

I sigh as I watch her, I look down, "I'm so sorry…I don't have the ability to do that…"

She starts crying harder as she covers her face, realizing her brother is truly dead.

"Why should I trust you? You are a monster like that other one is!" She says, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"I don't expect you to trust me, and yes, I am like him, but at the same time I am not. I eat animals, not humans. If you really want to stay here, I will let you. But I can't promise he won't come back for you, who knows what he will do if he gets a second chance."

She looks as if she is realizing that having me take her back home would be the safer option in this situation, she sighs shakily, "Okay…you can take me to a hospital…"

"Good choice." I say as I slowly approach her as she resists backing away from me, gently I pick her up and look at her, "I am going to take flight, close your eyes, I promise I won't drop you." She slowly nods as she closes her eyes, feeling better that I am giving her a heads up. I jump into the air as I spread my wings and fly toward the nearest hospital, "You should get a bath when you get here, we are extremely fertile creatures, make sure to clean yourself out, if you get pregnant he will definitely cross your path again."

"I can't get pregnant with one of those monsters…" I listen to her as fear fills her voice.

"As long as you clean yourself out and take every step you can to prevent it, you won't. It is a good thing I found you both when I did, before he could have made it horrible for you. Also, please don't tell others you seen me."

She opens her eyes and looks at me, fear rising in her from seeing my face, "…okay…"

Catching the lie in her voice, I look at her in the eyes, "look at me in the eyes and tell me you won't. Don't tell anyone that there are others of him, otherwise people will come and kill me."

She nervously looks me in the eyes and whispers, "…I won't…"

I nod and continue flying as I land near the hospital, I put her down as she shakily stands on her feet. She covers herself as she looks at me, "Thank you so much…." She says as she walks away and toward the hospital, I nod and back up as I take flight and land on top of the hospital as I watch her walk toward it, keeping an eye out for Axel.

My senses tell me he isn't anywhere near here, but I continue to watch in case anything goes wrong. She walks inside as I watch her, feeling very proud of myself. This situation reminds me a lot of Claire, how I saved her from Axel when we first met. I need to keep Axel away from Trish until he goes into hibernation.

 _ **Axel's POV:**_

I land back at the spot where Trish and Amon were, of course they are gone. I redress myself as I smell the air, her scent is gone. Amon must be near her and masking her scent, allowing me to calm down as I begin to come back to my senses. My body still desires her, but there is nothing I can do about it without knowing where she went. I take flight again as I fly toward a location to find my next meal, I come across a corn field after a bit of flying. I fly in place in the air as I observe the area, there is a farm house with a corn field and 3 scarecrows in the field. An idea comes to mind as I fly down to the third scarecrow and unwire it from the post as I fly away with it, dropping it from the air in the back of the cornfield. I fly over to the scarecrow as the sun begins to rise, I land on the post as I move my arms behind the arms of the post, grinning in amusement as I know they will fall for it for a while.

My feet have evolved since yesterday, into feet similar to Amon's, with one toe in the back of my feet and four in the front for grabbing, like a bird of prey.

I slowly lower the front of my hat down more, to hide my face from the rising sun, and to make it harder to tell I am not a scarecrow.

.

 _ **Amon's POV:**_

I left the hospital as the sun rose, since Axel won't come after her during the day. I also left because if a Galileus' skin is exposed to sunlight for too long, it will begin to burn as Galileus and sunlight don't mix, and it is extremely painful, Axel and I found out about that the hard way when we were children. We once fell asleep in a field, when we both used to eat animals and when Axel could actually sleep instead of hibernate, and we woke up when the sun rose and our skin was burning off. It was absolutely terrifying, we never went out in the sun again, at least until we were 'teenagers' and would dare each other to go out in the sun. That is when we discovered it takes about 10 minutes for the sun to actually start causing pain to us and 15 for it to start burning our skin off. We would dare each other and see how long the other could take it before the pain was too unbearable, and of course Axel always won because of his high pain tolerance.

Now it is night again and I found a horse inside a barn to devour, I am currently eating it's heart, swallowing parts of it whole, since our throat is similar to a snake's and we are unable to gag, which helps us, or Axel, swallow limbs whole. I finish as a feeling of dread overcomes me, immediately I exit the barn and take flight as the smell of Axel's blood fills the air. The scent causes my heart to drop as I fear the worst, I flap my wings hard as I follow the direction the scent is coming from, flapping my wings hard to push myself along faster, spreading my wings as wide as I can to catch as much air as possible.

I quickly arrive at a scene where Axel is lying on the ground, the scent of human blood fills my lungs, along with his blood. There is a human standing over him stabbing him with a spear over and over in his stomach and chest as he howls and roars out in pain, he has a long spear, or pipe that was lodged deep inside his forehead and through his skull, holding him down on the ground.

My eyes widen as I watch, fire illuminating the whole scene, immediately I turn into my crow form, in case one of the humans catches sight of me, there is nothing I can possibly do to help him as he put himself in this situation.

The treatment the humans are giving him definitely wont kill him, otherwise id step in. I look over his body, he is missing an arm, a leg and one of his wings. They really fucked him up…

I observe as Axel starts to fold his mandibles around his head, going into hibernation in this horrible situation.

Sighing, I watch as I land on top of the truck to get a closer view, a few of the people see me as they ignore me and continue watching.

I listen as the humans begin talking about whether he is dead or not, the man believes he is dead, but I know he is not.

The man begins to walk over to me and the truck, immediately I fly off the truck and land on the ground near Axel, looking over him.

' _What the hell did you put yourself into.'_ I say into his subconscious, unable to get a response from him as his body is completely shut down, only a small part of his brain is working.

"Get away you stupid bird! There is no food for you here!" One of the people say as they look at me, afraid to approach Axel's body, I don't move as I look over at them.

The man who was stabbing Axel approaches as he makes me fly off his body as he tells his son to go find the other parts of Axel's body. I watch as the guy walks off, I land back on the truck as I watch, the teenagers watching me, obviously noticing I am acting strange for an animal.

I begin cawing, trying to act normal.

"Yea, yea yea." The man says to me as he pulls the spears out of Axel's body, he tries picking Axel's body up, only for him to groan and hold his back, "This fucking thing is heavy…"

.

Once they get his body collected, they put it in the back of the truck and shut the bed's door as the teenagers try their best to fit inside the truck, not wanting to be close to Axel's body. The older man stays in the bed of the truck, so does the man's dog as they leave the spot and begin driving down the road. I fly into the air and follow them, following them to a farm house with a cornfield in the back of it.

I stick around as I watch them put Axel's body in a barn, the older man stays in the barn as the younger man goes and finds a way to get the teenagers home.

I can tell I'm going to have to be hanging out around this farm for a long while…until Axel wakes up at least so I can help him get out of this stupid situation.


	27. Resurrection

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Resurrection**

(23 Years Later, one day before Axel awakens from hibernation)

So many years have gone by, almost 23 I think. It has got to be almost that long by now. I have been coming and going from the farm ever since then. Now they have Axel hung up on a wall in the barn, he has been up there for so long, they have been using him for making money by bringing humans in to see the 'bat out of hell'. Whenever I have a chance I snag some of the money they make, since they have been noticing a large chunk of their money disappearing they have begun immediately pocketing their money they receive, you never know when I might need money. Currently I am sitting up next to Axel's shoulder, uncovering him from some cob webs that have grown on him, there are other crows around him and around the barn that were drawn to him by the scent of his rotting flesh, plus the corn doesn't help either.

After hanging around here, I learned about what Axel did to piss these humans off, he took the father's youngest son, probably right after I got Trish away from him so long ago. I also noticed the change in Axel's feet, which is interesting to me.

 _ **(Unconscious state)**_

I'm so tired.

I feel no pain, no emotions.

Everything is so dark….

A sudden bright, white light shines in front of me as I cover my eyes with my hand, I squint my eyes as I look at what is in front of me.

A small, bright light illuminating such an intense shine from it, a small orb.

Suddenly the orb bursts into a bright shine of light, causing me to cover my eyes again. Slowly I move my hands from my eyes as I see a figure standing before me, I am surrounded in an almost blinding white shine coming from the figure.

Everything is so bright…

My eyes make out a beautiful face of a woman with long, silver hair. She is wearing a long white dress while she has two bright, white wings at her sides.

An angel…?

The angel slowly opens her eyes as she gives me a smile.

"Claire…Your journey is not over. Your fate has yet to be decided…" She says in the most soothing voice I have ever heard.

"How do you know my name…? Who are you…?"

"My name is Amber, you are familiar with my sons, Axel and Amon."

My eyes widen, "Oh my gosh….you are Amber…? I thought…how are you alive…? Where are we?"

"I am no longer alive, my soul has not yet been destroyed entirely, that is how I am able to be here with you. We are in the afterlife, you have been dead for almost 23 years now." She says.

"…W-what…? No…I…" I look at my hands as I feel tears rise in my eyes at the thought that I have lost my life, the tears do not fall, "Where is Axel…where is Amon…?" I ask, looking at Amber.

"They are still alive, Axel is currently in hibernation. Amon is with his body, awaiting his return." She says as she rises her hand, an image appears before us, showing Amon in his crow form as he picks cobwebs off of something hung on a wall. I look at the wings and my eyes widen, "…is that Axel…?"

"Yes. It is normal for his body to get like this during hibernation, though he is still alive in a small part of his brain until his time comes again." She says.

"…What is he on…? What happened to him…?" I ask, looking at his body.

"A family lost their youngest son to him, they took vengeance on him and now have him tied to a wall as they too await his return to attempt to finish him off."

"…no…we can't let that happen…" I say as I look at her.

"That is why I am going to use the rest of my soul to resurrect you, so you can do what I cannot, protect my sons from Alex. Axel believes he can do it on his own, but he can't, he will end up losing his life, along with Amon's if he continues down the road he is going now. I can't bear the thought of watching my two boys lose their lives…"

"What can I do…? I don't even know what I am…" I say, looking back at the scene of Axel and Amon.

The scene changes to the last thing I remember, Axel and Amon leaving me at that house while they go and investigate the scene at Amon's mansion.

Moments after they leave I hide underneath the bed as Alex then enters the room, the next thing I see is Alex pinning me to the wall as he holds a strange knife up to me and begins stabbing my uterus, the knife burning my skin and the inside of my body as it buries itself into me. I watch as I scream out in agony as my blood runs out of my wounds as Alex laughs, he moves to my chest as he stabs the knife into my heart as I scream out in pain as blood runs out of my body, tears run down my face as I watch myself lose my life to the hands of Alex. He drops my body as he grins at me, he then leaves the room and fills the house with gasoline as a fire engulfs the entire house.

I watch as my body begins to burn to a dark shade of black. I see as the window and wall get slammed into as Amon spreads his wings, dulling the flames a little as he picks up my body, more tears fall from my eyes as I watch him pick me up and the fire from the room spreads to his wings and body. I watch as he holds my body against him and flies out of the house.

The scene changes to Amon diving into the small lake with me as he fearfully flies into the water to put the flames out.

"…he did that for me…?" I say, continuing to watch.

"Yes. He was terrified to enter the water, but he did it for you." She says, we watch as he climbs out of the water and begins shaking me, Axel arrives as he approaches and falls to his knees as he holds me in his arms and begins to cry. I watch in shock as I see the tears on his face as he wraps his arms around me and holds me against him.

"…I didn't know he felt that much for me…"

"He loved you…and he still does. He has such a hard personality, but underneath it he can still feel those emotions."

I continue to cry silently as I watch as Amon begins to look at my leg and pull out some kind of bullet, I watch as my eyes widen as I connect the dots.

"…Oh my god...that is the bullet that shot me in the woods before I ran into Alex's house…" I say, watching as Amon hands the bullet to Axel, he looks at it in anger and disgust as he crushes it in his hand, I watch his rage as he begins to bleed from his hand.

"It was a tracker, Claire. Alex shot you that night, Valentina told you the truth. He used you as a pawn to find out where both of their lairs were, and destroy them in an attempt to kill them both. He did not succeed."

I continue to watch as the scene changes to Axel inside the church basement as I lie on the worktable, he is obviously holding back tears. The scenes continue to change, showing Axel burying me and the wolf trying to dig me up.

"That wolf was your sister. Her name is Linica, she is aware of what she is and is very familiar with her abilities."

"My sister? I don't have a sister…"

"You do. You have 2 other sisters and 2 other brothers."

"…why have they never been around…?" I ask.

"Because, for your own safety, but after you died, Linica tried reaching out to you to take your body back with her."

"…so, I'm a wolf…?"

"A species of werewolf, called a Wolcin."

"uhh, what? Wolcin?"

"Yes. You have 4 possible forms you can be in, human, hybrid form which is technically your human form with wolf ears, white wings and a tail, your wolf form and your Werewolf form."

"Really? Wow…"

(Her forms will be on my deviantart soon! My friend who created her and Linica has already drew her forms and what they look like, I have just asked permission from her to upload the images on my deviantart to make it easier for you guys if you want to see them to get a better image of what they look like when she uses them!)

I continue watching as the images change to the moments before Axel went into hibernation as I observe his fight against the humans that went on the entire night before his hibernation. After I watch him go into hibernation, I watch as the events (from the first film) happen, where he is chasing after two teenagers and ends up taking the brother.

He comes back to get the sister for some reason, and I watch as the events play out as anger fills me as I watch him raping her.

"He moved on quick." I say, anger in my voice.

"He may have eliminated most of the pain from your passing, but he has not moved on. He has adapted by not thinking about you, even if you were alive at this point, he would still have this desire as he discovered she can survive through the reproduction process. It does not make what he had done right, trust me. He should have had more of a resistance."

"Yes, he should have. I'm going to kick his ass when I come back."

"Just don't kill him, Claire." She says, smiling at me.

"Oh, I won't."

I watch as Amon tackles Axel off Trish as they begin fighting.

The image fades as she looks at me, I will now teach you how to use your abilities.

.

Time passes as I nail the process of transformation between all of my forms that I have.

"…I am so sorry about what you had to go through…I'm so sorry for everything…"

She smiles at me, "It is ok, I'm just glad two of my children were able to escape."

"Did anyone survive who were left in hell?"

"Yes…my oldest son is still alive, Kale. He is trapped in hell…I don't have enough power to release him in my afterlife…" She says as another image is formed in front of us, an image of a Galileus curled up against a wall lying on the ground with no wings and severely thin as it shivers constantly. His eyes are closed as his body is covered in millions of cuts and wounds, scars all over his body as his entire body is exposed due to the lack of clothing.

"He is still being punished for helping Axel and Amon escape…the demons use him for their entertainment through torture."

"Oh my god…he looks terrible…is there any possibility that I can help him escape?" I say, looking at her.

"There may be a chance, since your species was created by God to be more powerful than the archangels."

"What? Are you serious?"

She nods, "You have such strong angelic blood flowing through your veins, the demons will have no choice but to let you do as you will. You should have the ability to smite numerous demons at once if you have to."

"That is amazing…" I say as I smile, "I wasn't sure if I really believed in God…but you and I are enough proof for me."

She smiles, "I do not have much time left, I will use the last of my strength to resurrect you…"

"What will happen after you do that? Will you become completely nonexistent…?"

"I'm not sure. Only god knows what the plan will be for me." She says as she slowly disappears as my surroundings darken.

' _Please take care of my children…'_ I hear Amber say in my mind, my eyes widen as the white orb reappears as it flies into my chest where my heart is.

Immediately I feel my heart begin pumping blood as I feel a sensation, life returning to me.

I open my eyes as I see darkness, a heavy weight surrounds me as my oxygen is nonexistent. I begin struggling as I push up against whatever is on top of me, only for me to fail.

I begin feeling something as the sound of sniffing fills my ears as the weight is lifted off me, I realize I am wrapped in a blanket of some kind. My body is pulled out of the ground as I open the blanket to see a familiar wolf next to me, I smile.

"Linica…?"

The wolf then takes a humanish form as it stands, an older girl who looks to be around 21 years of age stands before me as she hides her face under a hood, she has white hair with black tips, her hood has two holes in it which her ears come out of, her ears are black while her tail is also black. She is also wearing skinny jeans, she smiles at me as she moves her hood down, revealing her red-orange eyes which are glowing because of the night.

"Oh my god, you are so beautiful!" I say, she smirks and puts her hands in her hoodie's pouch.

"So are you, Claire."

I smile as I hug her, which catches her by surprise as she removes her hands from her pouch as she seems as if she doesn't know what to do.

I stop hugging her, "Sorry." I say, brushing some dirt off her hoodie as she smirks at me again.

"Don't worry about it." She says.

I realize my hair is back, and my skin doesn't look all black anymore, "Woah…" I say as I feel my hair.

"Amber was able to heal all your wounds, a perk of being resurrected." Linica says.

"Wait, you know Amber?" I say, looking at her.

"Yes, I have my ways of knowing."

"Oh, have you seen Amon and Axel before?"

"No, I have seen Axel, since he chased me away from your grave years ago and tried to kill me."

"Sounds like him." I say, giggling.

"Quite a charmer." She says sarcastically.

"He can be one…" I say, "I don't know where Axel is…"

"I do." Linica says as she takes my hand.

In an instant, our surroundings change as we appear in a corn field. Slowly we walk out of it and I see the barn from while I was dead.

"What did you do?" I ask, she grins at me.

"Teleportation, you dummy." She says as she walks past me and toward the barn.


	28. Awakening

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Sorry if this chapter is a bit goofy or OOC, I have been up all night writing chapters for you guys, my brain is fried.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Awakening**

Something small flying through the air at us grabs our attention as I see a familiar crow flying at me. I smile and hold my hands out to catch him as he goes to land in my hands.

Linica slams her hand into Amon hard as Amon flies to the ground and loses a few feathers as he hits the ground.

"What the hell Linica!?" I say as I look at her in anger.

"What? The bird was going to attack you. That's what I get for saving your life?" She says as she pulls her hood on top of her head, letting her ears come out of the holes.

"It's not a bird! Well…right now it is, but it's Amon!" I say as I slowly pick him up.

"What? THAT is Amon!? I thought he was like Axel, not a stupid bird."

"He is like Axel! He has a crow form, like we have wolf forms! You knocked him out!" I say, showing Amon's limp, small body to her.

"Well, he should have made himself more obvious then." She says, crossing her arms.

I roll my eyes as I look at Amon, a voice grabs our attention as an older man approaches us, the barn door is now open.

"What do you kids think you are doing here?" He says.

Linica checks her watch on her wrist, she taps it and I look at it, it is almost midnight. At midnight Axel will awaken.

"Uhhh…we are here to see the thing." I say as I look at the man, I hear Linica facepalm hard.

"It is too late to do that, you kids need to go home and get to bed before I call your parents."

"Oh no. Not our parents!" Linica says as she puts her hands on her cheeks.

"Okay, smartass. How 'bout I call the police then, get off my property."

Linica clears her throat as she looks at the clock again, "You better pay attention to that thing you have tied up in your barn, old man." She says as she taps her watch, looking at the man.

He seems to connect the dots as his eyes widen, he runs back into the barn as we follow him, we all look up at Axel as he remains still.

"Man that thing is ugly." Linica says as I glare at her.

The man turns around and looks at us, "You kids better leave, I'm calling the police." He says as he starts to walk past us, only for Linica to kick the back of his knee and grabs him by the back of the neck as she catches him as he falls, she drags him to face Axel.

"No, no no you aren't going anywhere old man. This thing is going to need some breakfast when it wakes up. I'm sure its going to be starved. I mean, look at that stomach, no doubt it will also be pissed at you." Linica says.

The man tries getting up as Linica forces him back down to his knees, "Nuh uh uh…You aren't going anywhere." She says.

We all watch as Axel's chest slowly expands as he inhales his first breath in 23 years, his chest shrinks as his lungs empty themselves, as he takes another breath.

The man begins to panic as he yells for his son Jackie, before he even finishes his name, Linica slams her fist into the back of his skull, knocking the man out as she shakes her head, "He just wont sit still and watch."

I smirk as I watch Axel.

 _ **Axel's POV:**_

Breathing in, I feel my lungs as they burn, needing to be replaced immediately, just like every other part of my body. Each breath I take, the more my lungs burn. I move my left hand as I can barely feel anything in my body. Slowly I begin folding my mandibles away from my face as I am unable to see anything, due to being blind. A few familiar scents welcome me back to consciousness, I pick up the scent of Amon in his crow form, and the human who put me in this situation…a new scent of a female…and Claire's scent.

 _How is her scent here?_

"Axel…?" I hear her voice, although my eyes are open, I cant see anything. Immediately I begin to struggle from the wall, trying to get off of it so I can get closer to her, I wince in pain from my body moving as my bones feel like wooden planks, and it feels like they are cracking and breaking each time I move my body.

"Hold on, hold on, I can help." I hear Claire say as her scent comes closer.

"Looks like he wants to get to you, Claire." A new voice says as I growl deeply at it, immediately I regret my decision to growl as an intense pain stabs into my throat, causing me to wince badly.

"Grrr back at you." The same voice says.

' _Claire…? Are you really here? Or have I not woken up yet.'_ I say into her subconscious.

"Yes Axel, I am here. Hold on." She says as she moves around.

"Dude, don't hurt yourself!" The new voice says, as I imagine Claire doing something stupid in an attempt to get up to me.

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

Finding a ladder, I move it over to the wall under Axel's left arm as I begin to climb it.

' _Don't hurt yourself. I can free myself.'_ I hear Axel say into my mind.

"Uh, no you cant. You are tied up there, your arms look like they are about to snap in half each time you move." I say as I continue climbing.

' _Up where?'_

"On a wall…in a barn…" I say.

"Oh shit, its waking up! The bird man is waking up!" I hear Linica say as Amon begins to stir in her hands, I moved him into her hands before I started looking for a ladder.

"Don't drop him! He wont hurt you." I say.

"He looks angry! He is angry!" She says as she screams in pain, causing me to look over at them to see Amon flying as his beak is closed down on her fingers while she shakes her hand hard and smacks at him to get him off her.

"Amon! Stop!" I say, Amon flies away from her and back up to me as he lands on my shoulder, staring Linica down.

"Wow, fuck you too bird man." She says as she crosses her arms and watches.

' _What the hell is going on.'_

"Don't worry about it…" I say back to Axel as I reach his wrist, Amon hops up my arm and to his wrist as he bites the rope.

"Amon, just help please!" I say to him.

Amon obeys as he flies off my shoulder and turns into his real form, he spreads his wings as he catches himself before falling, he flies over to the wall and lands on it as he sticks to the wall and uses his claws to cut the rope as I catch Axel's wrist, Amon moves over to his wing as he rips the stitched wing from his back, he moves over to his arm and rips it off him by the stitching, knowing his wing, arm and leg wont be able to be reconnected. I hold onto Axel as he leans forward onto me as he holds onto me.

"He might be heavy, just a heads up." Amon says as he moves down to Axel's legs, disconnecting his stitched leg from his body as he cuts the rope around his leg, releasing him from the wall as his weight falls onto me, I scream as I begin falling, only for Amon to catch both of us as he places us both on the ground.

I place Axel on the ground by the man as I sit next to him.

Axel pulls me to him as he winces in pain as he pulls himself closer to me as he wraps his arm around me, hugging me. I slowly hug him back as I smile.

' _How. You died.'_ He says as he moves away from me.

"Aww, so sweet." Linica says as she watches us, causing Axel to growl again and hurt himself.

"Linica, shh." I say to her, "I will tell you later…"

Axel nods as he begins to smell the man's body, I look over to Amon as he pulls axel's limbs from the wall and throws them onto the ground, he climbs down from he wall as he crushes his limbs and wing with his hands, causing them to turn into dust between his hands.

Amon looks at Linica as I do the same, she is staring at him, the shade covering her face completely, but we both know she is watching him.

"Uh…Linica…?" I say.

She jumps as she looks at me, "What? Leave me alone." She says as she glances at Amon again and leaves the barn.

"Wait…why does she have a tail and ears like a dog?" Amon says, looking at me.

"She is a Wolcin…which is what I am apparently."

"A Wolcin?" He says as Axel begins to feed from the man, "What does that mean?"

"Uhh…it's a species of werewolf apparently…We have forms like the Cryal do, and we have wolf forms like you have a crow form. We have a werewolf form and a human-werewolf hybrid, but I have black feathery wings like you, but my bottom row of flight feathers are red. She is in her hybrid form."

"And you learned all of that from dying?" He says.

"Technically, yea. I guess you could say that…"

"How did you come back?" Amon says.

I sigh, "Your mother came to me." Both of them freeze as they look at me.

"What…?" Amon says.

"Yes, she came to me while I was dead…she showed me everything that happened while I was gone." I say as I look over at Axel and glare at him, "We are going to have a talk, a big talk later."

Amon smirks as he knows what I'm talking about.

Axel growls as he begins to change his eyes so he can see.

"So, what is that girl to you? Just another Wolcin or what?" Amon says.

"My sister apparently, I have a few brothers and sisters I never knew about. Your mother also told me about Linica and showed me how to use my forms."

"Oh, this will be interesting." Amon says as he looks at the door to the barn, I look too as I see nothing there.

"Is she still looking at you?" I say.

"Yes. She ran behind the door when I looked at her." He says.

I roll my eyes, "She must like you or something."

"She knocked me out cold, and now she likes me?"

"Welcome to the world of women." I say, giggling.

"That is confusing." Amon says as he looks at me, "What should I do? Should I go out there?"

"Yea, go ahead!" I say.

Amon walks over to the door as he slowly walks around it, immediately punches land on his face as I hear Linica scream as she punches him around, the punches stop as she apparently runs off.

Amon holds his face as he walks back over to us, Axel watching as he is able to see now, he grins as he watches Amon.

"I don't think she likes me." He says.

"I think she does."

"Shut the fuck up Axel!" Amon says as he looks at him, he apparently said something in his subconscious, "Remember, you are the one all skin and bones."

"We should probably leave now…that other guy is still here." I say, looking at Axel.

Slowly Axel tries to stand, only for me to stand up and grab him before he falls.

"You only have one leg, remember?" I say.

"Nah, he probably doesn't remember because of that huge hole in his head."

Axel growls again at him, this time his growls don't hurt him anymore. Amon growls back at him to mock him.

' _Take me to the house, I will eat from him.'_ I slowly nod as I help him walk out of the barn, only for him to collapse as a sickening crack comes from his knee as he growls loudly in pain. Slowly I try to pick him up, which works shockingly, I grin and look at Amon, "Look! I can carry him! He is so light!" I say, as Axel growls at me.

' _Not for long.'_ He says.

Amon grins, "this is probably the only time you will ever be able to carry him around, enjoy it while you can."

I smile as I run out of the barn with him in my arms, I stop at the house as I begin jumping up and down with him in my arms, having fun with the fact I can carry him so easily.

He becomes extremely annoyed as he growls loudly at me, _'Stop!'_

"Whyyyyy." I say, continuing to jump.

' _Claire!'_

Slowly I stop jumping as I frown, slowly I open the door to the house as I step inside, Axel leads me to the man's bedroom as we enter it. I look at the man as he sleeps, slowly I walk over to the bed and place Axel on it as he crawls over to the man as he sleeps.

He opens his mouth as he buries his teeth into the man's neck, causing him to yell out and wake up, immediately I hold him down, only for him to overpower me and throw me away from him, he grabs Axel as he tries prying him off his neck, only for Axel to bite deeper as he drinks more of his blood to fill his own body back up with blood so his mostly-dead heart can pump something.

Axel buries his hand into the man's neck as he grabs his spinal cord and snaps it, causing the man to go completely numb from the neck down as he stops moving. Axel continues to feed from him as I begin to wonder where Amon was in that situation. I look out the window and see Amon with his wings spread out while Linica stands in front of him, feeling his feathers as his wings are clearly fluttering from her touching his feathers as they produce pleasure in the same way Axel's wings give him pleasure when they are stroked or touched.

"That is just nasty…" I say, watching them.

' _What?'_ Axel says as he continues to drink the blood.

"Linica is pleasuring Amon…she is feeling his feathers while he is sitting there freaking out."

Axel grins in amusement as he pulls his mouth from the man's neck, blood running from his mouth as he licks up the blood.

' _That is great.'_

"Get a room!" I scream out the window as they both look at me and freeze, Amon yells back up at me, "Don't tell me what to do!"


	29. Healing

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Man I just finished this chapter, it is a record for me! I have never wrote so many words in a chapter before, currently I have 4,433 words. Geez!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Healing**

I roll my eyes at Amon as I turn back around to see Axel still feeding from the man, he is swallowing his heart now.

I walk over to Axel and climb onto the bed as I bite into the man's neck where Axel bit, I begin pulling chunks out of his neck as I swallow it, enjoying the taste of the man's flesh and blood.

Licking up the blood that runs out of the man's neck, I bite down again and pull out a chunk of his flesh again and eat it.

' _You look so attractive with blood covering your face…'_ I hear Axel say to me, I look at him.

"I'm going to kick your ass later for what you did to Trish while I was dead."

He growls at me, _'I had no control. You weren't there.'_

"But now I am, you asshole." I say as I stand up and look at him, "Are you done?"

He growls at me again, _'…yes.'_

I pick him up and leave the house with him to see Amon and Linica still messing with each other.

I clear my throat loudly as they both look at me.

Linica quickly puts her hood back up as she looks at me, Amon quickly flies away, obviously extremely aroused because of Linica.

Linica laughs, "He is so sensitive."

' _He has never been with a female before, as far as I know at least.'_ We both hear Axel say.

"That makes sense." Linica says.

"Well, I'm going to go find more people for Axel." I say as I go to leave the farm, only for Axel to stop me.

' _Wait, I have an idea.'_ He says as he grins.

.

After having Amon and Linica help me, we finish tying the old man's body onto the wall of the barn in the same way Axel was, along with his son who is right next to him, we used their blood to splatter onto the wall on both sides of them to make it look like they have wings.

"Very creative, I like it." Linica says as she climbs down the ladder and Amon climbs off the wall.

Axel grins at the creation we have made.

"Looks like they have two new bats out of hell." I say, laughing as I pick Axel back up.

"They look a lot better up there than Axel did." Amon says.

"That's true" I say, smiling.

We leave the barn as Amon looks at me.

"I might as well take him somewhere to get food so he can get back on his feet. You girls can bring some food to him too if you want." He says.

"Okay." I say as I give Axel to Amon.

"Now that you know what you are doing and you wont be alone, don't die." Amon says.

' _If you see a Cryal, leave immediately, don't engage.'_ Axel says.

"Dude, if we see one of those things we are going to kill it!" Linica says as she grins.

' _No, you wont.'_

"Please don't, Linica." Amon says.

"Dude, we are Wolcin. If anything we are stronger than you both, now that Claire knows what she is doing, we are both immortal! If you guys are afraid of losing Claire again, its never going to happen again I can promise you that." Linica says as her tail wags slowly.

Its very obvious Axel still doesn't trust Linica at all, as he isn't trusting her one bit.

' _Claire, just come with us.'_ He says.

"I will be okay Axel."

Axel growls at my answer, _'I am not losing you again.'_

"You wont lose me, I will be okay! Just trust me." I say as I smile at him.

"Just be careful…" Amon says as he takes off with Axel.

I look at Linica, "You better not get me killed."

"Pfff, death should be the least of your concerns. Now lets find Axel some food, I'm sure you want him strong again as soon as possible." She says as she begins walking away from the farm, I follow her.

"Yea…its so strange having to carry him around. I wonder how he used to do this on his own."

"It probably took up a large majority of his time being awake." Linica says.

"That is probably why he was always so busy when I first met him…Amon probably never helps him ever either, or maybe he does in the beginning, I don't know."

"So. Amon got the wings from his mother? That is so neat…Does he work out or anything?" She says.

"Uhh…I don't think so…I think Galileus naturally form their muscles and don't have to work to keep them, but im sure all their physical labor makes their muscles stronger too." I say.

"Neat...neat…" She says, "So, Axel is older and Amon is younger?"

"Yea. But Axel isn't the oldest of their siblings, they apparently have an older brother who is being held captive in hell from when most of their species got burned alive…"

"Really?" Linica says as she looks at me, "Someday we need to get him out of there then."

"How? I don't even know how to kill a demon...or how to 'smite' one..." I say as we continue walking down the road.

She laughs, "Demons are the easiest thing to kill, I have killed soooooo many of them. We will easily be able to get there and leave without even a scratch. I can teach you how to kill one sometime if you want."

"But wont the demons infiltrate Earth if we do get into hell? Even more than they already have, wont the Galileus have to worry about demons too then?" I say as I look at her.

"We are here to help each other, and since you feel so strongly for Axel and his species, we will fight with them to keep them strong."

I smile as I listen to her, "that sounds really nice."

.

After walking a number of miles, we arrive at a house as we try to go in through the front door, only for it to be locked. Linica looks at me, "Why don't you turn into your hybrid form like I am?"

"I don't know…" I say, I use what I learned to change my form as my tail, ears and wings appear.

My eyes widen as I feel my ears, wings and tail, "Woah…I wasn't able to feel these like I can now when I was dead…" I say as I stroke my ears and tail, slowly I begin wagging my tail as I laugh, "This is so fun."

Linica smirks at me as she pulls a lockpick out of her pocket and begins picking the lock, my eyes widen as I watch her.

"Where did you get that? Why do you randomly carry that around?"

"Don't worry about it." She says as she gets the door unlocked, she pockets her lockpick and opens the door, "Ta-da!" She says.

"Sweet." I say as I enter the house, realizing we should probably be quieter.

We walk through the house as we head upstairs, our sensitive ears pick up the sound of someone panicking while on the phone with the police.

"Shit." I say.

Linica goes to the door and kicks it down as the girl in the bedroom screams, Linica runs to her and grabs the phone as she breaks it.

Our ears pick up sounds from a few other rooms as the girl's scream must have woke up her siblings and parents, Linica screams out as her voice begins to deepen as her clothes begin to disappear on her body as it grows in size, her teeth begin growing as her nose and mouth begin growing a snout. I watch as her skin gets covered in hair and her body continues to grow in size, taking the form of a feminine werewolf as she stands on her hind legs. Her fur is the same color as her wolf form, black and white with a hint of greyish-purple.

The girl continues to scream as she watches Linica's transformation, I watch as Linica grabs the girl by the neck with her mouth and begins swinging her around in the air back and forth like a ragdoll, the force killing the girl as she drops her body on the ground.

The bedroom of the parents' open as the father comes out, holding a shotgun. The father tells the other kids of his to stay in their room as he points the shotgun at me, taking a moment to see Linica and his dead daughter on the floor.

He yells in agony as he aims the gun at Linica, immediately I get out of the way as he pulls the trigger and a burst of a shotgun bullet gets shot at her.

As the man shoots, Linica's fur spikes up and the shotgun shards just bounce off her fur as if the fur is some kind of shield for her skin. Linica snarls at the man as she looks at me.

' _Turn into your werewolf form, Claire!'_ She says in my mind, _'You are going to need it.'_

I obey as I turn into my werewolf form, which looks similar to Linica's, except I am a little smaller and my fur is black, white and red.

(I will link you guys to a drawing of her wolf and werewolf form on deviantart once its uploaded if you guys want to see what she looks like!)

The man shoots at Linica again, only for the shards to bounce off her fur again, she snarls at the man as she runs at him and bites into his neck and shakes him around like she did with his daughter, killing him as well.

I walk over to the daughter's body as I grab it by the neck and break the window in the bedroom and drop her body out the window, I go over to the man's body once Linica drops it and I throw it out the window too as I begin hearing sirens in the distance.

' _Do you think Axel would like police officer too?'_ Linica says as she grins at me and enters one of the other rooms and kills the two teenagers inside.

"Probably." I say aloud, my eyes widen at my voice, which sounds deep and strange.

Linica laughs as she hears me, _'Telepathy is fun, you know.'_

'… _I know…I'm just not used to using it yet.'_ I say in her head as I drop more bodies out the window.

Police cars park outside the house as a few of them go inside to investigate, since the door is wide open.

I climb out the window to meet the bodies on the ground, I walk around the house as I hear Linica in my head.

' _Use your skin to make your fur stick up, this will make your fur become sharp and impenetrable by bullets.'_ I hear her say, I obey and make my fur stick up as I go around the house and to the police cars.

' _Destroy the cars so they can't leave or call or backup.'_ I hear her say.

I run over to the police cars as I try to pick one of them up, to my shock I am able to pick it up with ease and lift it over my head. I throw the police car onto the ground as it smashes onto the ground, I pick it up again and throw it onto the other police car. I run over to the cars as I jump into the air and slam down on both of them, not getting hurt at all as the cars become destroyed.

The police officers, standing in the doorway point their guns at me as they sit in shock. A pair of red eyes appear in the darkness behind them as Linica grabs both of them by their heads and smashes their skulls.

I climb off the cars as I approach her and grin, _'This is fun.'_

' _I told you! I can't believe you spent so many years of your life being a 'human' and not knowing about what you are capable of.'_

' _I know…I wish I could have known before I died…'_ I say as I walk around the house, Linica grabs both of the police in her mouth as she follows me. We pile the bodies up and look at them.

Linica turns back into her hybrid form and puts her hands on her hips, her clothes returned to her body as they were never ripped off, they just disappeared somehow and returned.

"Well, we cant carry these by hand…or on our backs in our werewolf forms, there are just too many bodies." She says.

I turn back into my hybrid form as well and look at them, "They have a car, do you know how to drive?" I ask as I look at her.

"Yea." She says as she walks back into the house in search of the keys.

She finds them as I begin pulling each body over to the garage, struggling since some of the bodies are heavy and I don't have muscles for crap.

"You don't need to do that, Claire." Linica says as she opens the garage and gets in the Jeep and turns the ignition on. She jumps out of the car and throws the body in the back of it as she gets back in and motions for me to get in the passenger seat, I obey as she backs out of the garage and drives in the yard to the back of the house.

We both jump out of the car as we turn into our werewolf forms and pick the bodies up with ease and throw them into the back of the Jeep. We turn into our hybrid forms again and jump into the Jeep as we head off to Axel's factory.

"Do you know where it is?" I ask.

"Yes." Linica says as she continues driving.

"…How?" I ask, looking at her.

"Ever since Axel chased me off that one day, I have been creeping around behind him a distance away, night vision comes in handy when it comes to seeing a creature flying through the sky."

"Oh. Yea." I say as I watch the road.

"I was also there when he decided to rape that poor girl, I left before I could even see him finish…it was very unpleasant to watch…"

"…Yea…I'm still pissed off at him for doing that. Good thing is Amon stopped him before he could make anything worse."

"He did!?" Linica says as she looks at me.

"Look at the road!" I say as she looks back at it, "We are finnee" Linica says.

"Yes…he stopped him." I say.

"Man, I just barely missed him then!" She says.

"You really like him don't you." I say while I giggle.

"No…not really…" She says, uncertainty in her voice.

"Dude…you were teasing him earlier!" I say.

"What? How?"

"By rubbing his wings. There is NO possible way you couldn't tell."

"Oh, I just thought he had a third leg or something. Woops."

I laugh at her words.

"I didn't even know he could get excited, he didn't have anything there at first!"

"It is kind of complicated…it hides itself inside their bodies when they don't need it. I guess its some kind of clever evolution thing or something."

"Wow, that is so weird." She says, "So, they hide their balls inside their bodies too?"

"…Yes Linica…they do."

"Do they come out when they get aroused too?" She asks.

"You clearly seen it when you were messing with Amon! Why are you asking me these things?! No they don't come out!"

Linica grins as she continues driving, "You had sex with Axel didn't you. That's how you know all this. You let Axel fuck you, that's why you are so angry about him raping that girl."

My face brightens to a bright red as I look away from her.

"You did! You are blushing like a tomato! How was it? Did it hurt? How big was he?"

"Oh my godddd Linica STOP!" I say to her as I hide my face.

Immediately Linica slams on the breaks as we both fly forward, luckily we were both wearing our seatbelts, I look around, not seeing anything in the road.

"What the hell Linica!?" I say as I look at her.

"You told me to stop." She says as she smirks at me.

"Not like that!" I say as she resumes driving down the road, luckily there is no one on the road right now.

"Just tell me, how was it?" She says.

"Please stop talking about this."

"Why? I want to see if it hurts, or if there is anything I need to know if I do decide to have sex with Amon…"

"Fine…it was really nice…I'm not sure if neck biting is a thing the species does during mating, or if its just him, but just expect it."

"Oooo..neck biting…" She says, excitement in her voice. "I hope it's a species thing and not just Axel. Otherwise I might have to steal Axel from you."

I glare at her, she looks at me and laughs, "I'm kidding! Unless you are into that kind of thing…"

My face goes bright thinking about having a threesome with Axel, even though I know he will never want to do it.

"…he will never do something like that…I don't think."

"That's the thing, you don't know! Maybe Amon would enjoy that."

"Uh, I think Axel might kill Amon if he ever sees Amon touch me. He likes to keep me to himself."

"As far as you know."

"…right." I say as I try to get my face to stop blushing.

"Oh, another thing you should know about Galileus before you decide to do anything with Amon, they are extremely fertile, meaning there is a very high chance of pregnancy if you do have sex with one." I say.

"I know what fertile means." She says, "And that sucks. Maybe we could use condoms."

I laugh at her words, "You think you will be able to put a condom on Amon or Axel? I'm sure they wont have any idea what to do with it."

"Well, lets just ask them if they know what a condom is." She says as we pull up to the factory, we notice Axel's truck behind the factory and we park the Jeep in the back near the truck to hide it.

We turn the Jeep off as we leave it.

"Amon!" Linica says as she looks at the factory, "Axel!" She says.

"Please don't seriously ask them if they know what that is…" I say.

"Why not?"

I groan as the door opens, Amon carries Axel over to the Jeep.

"You guys didn't die." Amon says. Both Amon and Axel widen their eyes as they see the amount of bodies in the back of the truck.

"…how?" Amon says as he looks at us.

"We have our ways." I say, smiling.

Amon puts Axel down as he stands, he now has two legs but his older leg is still too weak to stand on, so he is struggling.

I grab a body out of the back of the Jeep as I throw it on the ground, Linica helps me as we throw all 6 bodies on the ground.

Amon walks over to the bodies as he picks up two of them and throws them over his shoulders.

I walk over to Axel as I let him lean on me so he doesn't fall, he has gained some weight, but not enough to make him too heavy to lean on me.

Linica turns into her werewolf form as she looks at Amon as he stares at her, Axel does the same.

Linica grins at them, knowing she has impressed both of them.

"…That is what you are?" Amon says as he looks at me.

"Yes. That is what our werewolf forms look like."

Linica wags her tail as she picks up a body in her mouth and two in her hands, I can tell Axel is thinking about the fact we now have a large advantage over the Cryal.

Amon starts heading inside and to Axel's workroom as Linica follows him, I help Axel as we follow them.

Looking around at the factory, I take in every detail as we walk through it, "Wow..it's very wet in here…"

I hear Linica start making noises as if she is laughing as she drops the body from her mouth and laughs aloud in her deep werewolf voice, "That's what he said!" She says.

I roll my eyes as Amon starts cracking up as he stops walking as he laughs.

"That is what Axel said while he was fucking Claire!" Linica says, my face brightens to a deep red as Axel begins to growl at her.

Amon begins laughing more as he looks at Axel.

"Lets just make it to where we are going please…" I say as Amon slowly stops laughing and Linica grabs the body again and we continue walking.

We get to the workroom as Amon and Linica put the bodies down.

Linica turns back into her hybrid form as I put Axel down by the bodies so he can see what he likes from each one.

Axel begins to smell the first body, Amon looks at me, "Let us see your form, Claire."

Axel also looks at me, I begin to get self-conscious, worrying about whether or not Axel will like it or think its unpleasant to look at.

"…Can I do it later?" I ask.

"Why? Its okay, if it looks anything like Linica's form, it looks badass!" Amon says.

' _It is.'_ Axel says.

I begin to blush as I turn into my werewolf form, Axel watches me in interest, seeming to like my new form.

Amon smiles at me as he approaches me, he looks over the feminine features on my body and he looks at my tail, slowly he touches it as I make sure my hair isn't spiked so I don't stab him with my hair. Linica seems to be getting amused by Amon, "Calm down Amon."

Axel seems to ignore the fact Amon is attracted to my form as he looks over my form as well, he then resumes smelling the bodies as he begins eating a leg so he can stand.

Amon backs away from me as he leaves the room to calm himself down so he doesn't do something that will make Axel kill him.

"Poor Amon." Linica says as she giggles.

I smirk as I look at Linica.

.

After a while, Axel finishes eating as he gets a new leg, two new arms and a new head, the process of watching all that happen was amazing.

Amon decided to go and get the last body while he was calming himself down, he throws the body on the ground as Axel stands up, he is still missing a wing as his other wing remains folded on his back. He has regained his weight and his muscles have come back due to his weight gain and from him eating muscle.

Linica stares at Axel as he stands, looking at his body now that he is normal.

"…woah…those muscles look nice…" She says, "…so does that body…"

Axel growls at her deeply, obviously not a big fan of her since he isn't fond of speaking around her either.

"Why are you always so grouchy?" She says.

"That is Axel, that's just how he is." Amon says.

I look over his body too, I am still in my werewolf form, I watched Axel eat some extra bones, skin and muscle, probably so he can regrow his wing.

Axel approaches me as he looks over my face, he slowly moves his hand to my cheek as he runs his claws through my fur as I close my eyes and enjoy it.

"What is that?" I hear Linica say as she points at Axel's back.

I open my eyes and look too as I see something moving underneath his skin, he backs up from me.

"His wing." Amon says.

Axel growls deeply in pain as his wing bursts out of his back, tearing his skin open on his back as it reveals his muscle underneath his skin. The new wing is covered in blood as he spreads the new wing wide, the skin between each finger begins to form as he moves each finger of his wing. The open skin on his back begins to move itself back down onto his back as it closes itself and heals itself to the point where only blood is left on his back and it doesn't even seem as though the skin was torn at all.

His back heals completely as the skin between his fingers of his wing finish growing, he looks at his new wing as blood runs from it.

"That…was the sickest thing I have ever seen…" Linica says as she watches Axel.

"…I was just about to say the same thing…" I say as I watch him, Axel grins at me as he folds his wing against his back, he spreads his other wing as he looks at it, his other wing still severely dead-looking and unable to fly with. He grabs the wing from his shoulder blade as he hisses in pain and rips the wing from his back as he drops it on the floor, blood running from his back.

"You need to do this each time you wake up?" I ask.

' _Yes.'_ Axel says.

"Ow, that seems very painful…" Linica says, she is able to hear his telepathy.

"Because of the fact I have nerves in each feather of mine, you can imagine it would be much more painful for me to rip my wing out of my back, even ripping a feather out of my wing hurts like hell." Amon says.

"But you don't hibernate, do you?" Linica says.

"No, but injuries do happen." He says.


	30. Heat

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much 'Painted Heart' for reviewing! I'm so glad someone is reviewing at least! Haha I appreciate it so much.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Heat**

Amon and Linica leave together now that Axel is strong enough, after turning back into my hybrid form, Axel has been messing with my ears, tail and wings for some time now while we sit in a dry room on the second story of the factory, which is cleaner than the rest of the factory. We have decided to make this my bedroom as soon as possible so I can sleep here in comfort.

I am sitting on the wooden floor with Axel behind me, he has already ate from the body Amon brought into the factory earlier and regrew his second wing, as well as changed his lungs so they aren't burning anymore. He has been feeling my tail, obviously enjoying the feeling of the long, soft fur on his fingers. He is also looking at my wings folded at my sides. Slowly I spread my wings as he observes them, he slowly runs his fingers along my feathers.

' _Do you know how to use your wings yet.'_ He says

"No. Not yet…" I say, feeling his fingers rub my feathers, he begins to realize my wings aren't pleasurable or anything like his or Amons.

' _Can you make your feathers sharp?'_ He asks.

"No…I don't think so." I say as he begins stroking my red feathers at the ends of my wings.

' _Does this feel good?'_ He says as he continues rubbing my feathers.

"It feels kind of like you are rubbing my hair…I don't have nerves in my feathers." I say as I slowly fold my wings.

' _That's a shame.'_ He says, I slowly lean back against him as I feel his warm chest against my back, I slowly take off my shirt and bra as I lay my back against him again, feeling his bare chest against my skin. I feel each detail and natural, unique design on his chest as I feel him breathing. I feel his eyes on me as he looks over my body, he slowly moves his hand over to my chest as he runs his fingers over a scar over my heart where I was killed in my past life.

I feel his chest rumble as he growls, remembering what Alex did to me, he moves his other hand around me and down to my abdomen where there is scarring over my uterus.

"Its alright…im alive now." I say to him as I lean against him more, he slowly begins to purr at me as he pulls my body closer to his as he wraps his arms around me, both of us enjoying the bonding.

' _If I ever see Alex again, I will kill him myself.'_

"We will kill him together."

' _You wont get anywhere near him, Claire.'_

"Your mother told me what will happen in the future if you try to kill him on your own. You will die, Amon will try to save you and he will die as well…"

Axel begins to growl at me, _'My mother is dead. I watched her get burned alive, there is no way you spoke to her while you were dead.'_

"Axel…she is the reason I was able to come back to life, her soul wasn't destroyed entirely, she had been watching you and Amon your entire lives. She has been trying to keep you both safe, she brought me back to life so I could do what she couldn't, to keep you both alive."

Axel still seems in disbelief as he releases me from his arms and stands up from behind me and walks over to the door, he stops and seems as though he is thinking about what ive told him.

"There is no way I can prove it to you…you just need to believe me."

' _She used up the rest of her soul to bring you back to life.'_ He says as he turns around and looks at me.

"Yes…how else would I have known about everything that happened after I died?"

' _And what remains of my mother now?'_ He says as he watches me.

"…I don't know…she didn't know what would happen either…"

He looks away from me as he thinks.

"She also told me that Kale is still alive."

Axel looks at me again, _'Kale? How?'_

"He is being held prisoner by the demons in hell as a source of entertainment as they make him suffer for letting you and Amon escape."

Axel snarls as he hears my words, clearly angry about the fact his brother is still being tortured after so long, but he also seems relieved to know that he is still alive.

Axel calms down as relief comes over him as he is glad his brother is still alive at least.

My eyes widen as a sensation is felt between my legs, I immediately take my pants and underwear off as I see my underwear covered in blood.

"…A period…?" I say as I look at the blood.

Axel seems to be catching scent of the blood as he deeply inhales the scent, as he breathes it in his wings begin to tremble like they do if they were touched, or during sex.

'… _That doesn't smell like a period…'_ He says.

"How do you know?" I ask as I look at him, "Have you ever smelt period blood before?"

' _Yes…this is not the same…'_ He says as he approaches me and kneels down in front of me, he puts his hands on my hips as he moves his head between my legs as he begins to lick my crotch, licking up the blood as it escapes me.

I gasp loudly as I feel his tongue as I begin to spread my legs more, my hands trying to grip onto anything as the pleasure fills me as his tongue travels along my vaginal opening.

'… _Heat…'_ I hear him say in a deeper voice in my head.

"Heat?! You mean like, what the females in your species go through…?"

' _Yes…'_ I hear him say into my mind in the same deep, alluring voice as his body is clearly losing its control.

I cry out in pleasure as he continues to lick up the blood between my legs as it escapes my body, the blood stops releasing as he licks all of it up, clearly unable to resist the taste of it. His wings continue to tremble as he pulls me down to him so he can thrust into me, an idea comes to my mind on how I could punish him for what he did while I was dead.

I look down and see his length for the first time, my eyes widen, unable to believe he could even fit inside me, "Wait wait stop!" I say as I use my feet to stop his hips from thrusting him inside me.

He growls deeply at me as I deny him access, _'What.'_

"No, you aren't allowed to do this…I wont let you…this is going to be your punishment for doing what you did to Trish."

Axel growls loudly in disbelief as he hears my words as he snarls at me, _'You cant be serious!'_ He says as he moves my legs down away from his hips so he can move back into position, I stop him again.

"I am serious! Stop! I wont let you do this! You will only be punished for a few days then I will let you!"

He hisses at me as he pulls my hips to his as I feel him beginning to thrust himself inside me, a large part of me wants to let him continue, while the other doesn't because of the fact he did that and doesn't deserve it.

I quickly move my legs to push his hips away from mine as I shove him away from me with them, only for him to pry my legs apart and pin me down as he grabs my hips as he slams himself inside me, causing me to cry out in pleasure as he fills me with his size. I feel my body release blood around him as he begins thrusting hard, he moves down and bites into my neck hard as I scream out in pleasure.

I turn into my werewolf form as I grow in size around him, causing him to release my neck as I grab him and pull him out of me, I stand up as I pin him to the ground as he snarls at me and growls at me loudly, I hold his hands to his sides as I grin at him.

' _I said no.'_ I say into his mind.

Axel begins to struggle against my hold as he spreads his mandibles in anger and screeches at me while flaring his mandibles at me, I grin at him.

"You don't scare me, baby." I say aloud as I giggle.

I hold Axel as he stops struggling, accepting defeat as he continues to smell the scent coming from me, which is continuing to drive him insane. I walk through the factory with him until we get outside, the sun is beginning to rise as the wind begins to carry my scent away as he begins to calm down.

Slowly he folds his mandibles back down as his anger subsides and he takes a deep breath.

"You done now?" I ask as I watch him.

He quietly growls at me as he closes his eyes and gets himself to calm down.

"Yea, you are still pissed at me. But you know what, I'm pissed at you too. And don't you dare decide to go and rape another creature to calm yourself down from this, otherwise it will only get worse." I say as I put him down in front of me.

He stands as he looks up at me, I'm just a little taller than him now, he growls at me and remains silent as he goes back into the factory, I slowly wag my tail as I watch him.

Feeling satisfied, I walk back into the factory as I close the door. I turn back into my hybrid form as I walk back up to the 'bedroom', my eyes widen as I see Linica in the room as she hands me some tampons.

"These will help." She says as she smirks at me.

"Thank you…how did you know…?"

"I could smell it, plus I guessed it would be coming soon since you have been using your other forms now. Amon also caught the scent of it, how did you deal with Axel?"

"He is being punished for what he did to Trish…he tried to get some from me but I was able to overpower him. So I am actually in heat and not on my period or anything?"

"Yes, you are in heat. Like the Galileus do, our species goes into heat. Just be careful, you might grab the attention of some males of our species as well, use those to help plug up the smell."

"Males of our species…?" I say, beginning to worry.

"Yes, Axel wont be able to do much against one of them, so you are mostly on your own when it comes to that…" She says.

"Have you ever seen a male of our species?" I ask.

"Yes, plenty. I am the leader of our species after all." She says as she smiles.

"You are?" My eyes widen.

"Yes." She says as she giggles, "You better use those." She says as she teleports away.

I look at the tampons as I sigh and look at my bloody underwear.

"Great."


	31. Revenge

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Revenge**

After using one of the tampons, Linica came back to give me new clothes to wear and to teleport me to her house to take a shower so I can clean off all the blood from my legs, Amon has been acting extremely strange around me since I arrived at Linica's house. Obviously it is because of the smell coming from me, Linica teleported me back to the factory, along with a bed from one of her spare bedrooms so I wouldn't have to find a way to struggle a bed into the factory somehow, along with a bunch of new clean clothes.

I finish getting dressed as I make my way to Axel's workroom as I see him working on the bodies Linica and I killed.

"Are you still mad at me…?" I ask.

He doesn't respond as he ignores me and continues working as he hangs up another body. I sigh as I walk over to his bodies and my eyes lock on a body of a teenager with his eyes missing, which I recognize as Darry from when I was dead. I look over the scratches on his body along with the holes in his head, I begin to feel bad for him and Trish.

"You can at least talk to me." I say as I look at Axel.

Axel continues to ignore me as he stitches a body shut.

"You are so immature…" I say as I walk over to him and gently touch one of his wings on his back as his wing begins to twitch from my touch, he shifts his wings on his back and his wing stops twitching. I touch his wing again and it starts twitching again as he growls at me.

"It feels that good…?" I ask him.

' _Yes. Now stop.'_ He says as he shifts his wings again, I giggle as I look at his wings on his back as I slowly run my hands down both of them, causing his wings to tremble as he turns around and snarls at me.

' _I said stop.'_

"I'm sorry, its just fun." I say while I wrap my arms around him and hug him, he sits there as I hug him. He slowly moves a hand to my hair as he strokes it.

I smile as I move away from him, "Can you teach me how to fly?"

He looks at me and gives me a small smile, _'If that is what you want.'_

I smile and watch him get dressed, since the sun is currently up.

He finishes and we both head outside, once I close the door behind us Axel takes flight as he seems to be surveying the area to make sure there isn't any humans or anything nearby that could see us.

I watch while he lands next to me and folds his wings as they withdrawal underneath his trench coat.

Slowly I spread my wings and look at him, he smirks underneath his hat as he spreads his wings again, he flaps his wings as the air lifts him up while he continues flapping his wings.

I observe him and do the same as I flap my wings and lift off the ground, my eyes widen as I leave the ground and immediately I start freaking out and fall to the ground, landing on my butt.

I wince, feeling my tail land under my butt, slowly I stand back up.

' _Try again.'_ Axel says to me while he watches me and continues to fly in place, flapping his wings and sending air flying around me and underneath him.

I look up at him, watching how he works his wings and remains calm.

"Who taught you to fly?" I ask.

' _My father, after I learned to walk.'_

"Was that while you were in hell? Or before that when you were on Earth?"

' _Before, while I was on Earth, before Amon was born.'_ He says, _'Focus on flying.'_ He says, looking around, obviously worrying about the possibility of being seen.

"Okay…" Slowly I spread my wings again and flap them, lifting up from the ground as I reach Axel's level in the air, keeping my pace with his wings so I stay at the same altitude he is.

' _Good.'_ He says, flapping his wings harder to get higher in the air, I copy him as I fly in front of him, giggling.

He smirks at me in the shade under his hat, he descends and lands on top of the factory, folding his wings behind his back while they hide themselves under his trench coat.

Observing him, I fly forward and try to get myself to descend by slowing my wing movements, trying my best to keep myself stable and move both wings at the same time.

Axel watches while I struggle, not giving me any hints or helping me at all so I can learn from my mistakes if I fall, I can tell his father did the same thing while teaching him to live.

I scream as I fall, he steps back as I fall onto the roof of the factory, instead of catching me.

I wince, feeling my body beginning to bruise from falling on it so hard. I narrow my eyes at him, "Thanks for catching me."

' _You won't learn if I fix your mistakes for you.'_ He says.

I narrow my eyes more, but my anger goes away, knowing he is right.

Slowly I stand up, folding my wings.

' _Try again.'_

.

After a lot of pain and frustration, I learn to fly, although I'm not the best, but I can at least take flight, fly straight and land properly.

Axel seems to be on edge the entire time, he picks me up and takes me back inside as he shuts the door, pushing the deadbolt through the lock while he puts me down.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking at him.

' _I must be paranoid.'_ He says, shaking his head as he turns away from the door and walks through the factory, I follow him.

"Why? What makes you say that?" I ask.

' _I feel like something was watching us, but my senses don't pick up anything. No unusual scents, nothing.'_

"You might be worrying too much…" I say as we walk back to the workroom.

I begin thinking about what Linica said about the males of my species, my heart drops.

"…It could be a male Wolcin…Linica told me about them, they are way too powerful for you to do anything against them…"

Axel looks at me, _'If you expect me to sit around while you get hurt, you're wrong.'_

"Well…I was killed with silver before…maybe it's a weakness."

' _Silver.'_ He says.

I nod.

.

As the day passes, there is no sign of anything outside the factory at all, Axel finished hanging up the bodies while I took a nap.

I slowly wake up as I stretch, the bed feeling amazing underneath my body. I get off the bed and get dressed and leave the bedroom and head to Axel's workroom, only for it to be empty.

"Axel?" I say, looking around, I get no response. Beginning to get worried, I walk around the whole factory and don't run into him at all. I leave through the back door as I find out his truck is still here, I frown as I look around, "Axel?"

No response, I figure he must be out hunting like he usually is. I spread my wings as I take flight, enjoying the freedom my wings give me as I fly over fields and woods, everything looks so different now.

My eyes widen as my ears pick up a sound, I hear the sound of Axel in agony and pain in the distance.

"Axel!" I say, flying as fast as I can to where I hear the sounds. I land in a field and run to the sound, only for the sound to stop as I look around, unable to see Axel anywhere.

"Axel…?" I say quietly, fear beginning to rise inside me while I look around.

I take a step as something black comes up from the ground, causing me to fall over as it surrounds me. I immediately begin to feel unbearable pain as I scream out loudly in pain, feeling the most pain I have ever felt in my life as something constricts around me. I continue screaming out in agony as I open my eyes and see some kind of net covering my body as I lie on the ground, tears run from my eyes from the pain as I scream louder.

I hear a voice underneath my screams, "Good. We got her, increase it so her cries will lead him to us."

My eyes widen as the pain gets worse, I scream out loudly as the net touching my skin burns me, there also seems to be some kind of gas being released inside the net, causing unbearable pain as the gas touches my skin and enters my lungs and blood stream.

I feel like I am being burned alive in the center of an inferno and lava inside a volcano, unable to keep myself quiet to not let Axel hear me because of the unbearable pain.

I begin crying loudly as I scream in pain.

I see Axel land next to me, his face covered in an expression of worry, anger and fear as he begins panicking and reaching for the net.

"IT'S A TRAP! AXEL RUN!" I scream out at him as he immediately spreads his wings to get off the ground, only for him to get shot multiple times in the chest by spears, similar to the spear the old man used to take him down before he went into hibernation, except he is having to deal with 3 of them instead of one.

He roars loudly in pain and anger as he flies into the air, only for another spear to get shot through his back and out his chest from a different location, causing him to crash down to the ground.

I continue screaming as the pain continues, I watch while tears run down my face, "Axel! No!" I scream as I watch him crash to the ground, causing me to cry more, the net begins to stop what its doing as the pain eases down. Although I'm still in unbearable pain, its not as bad as it was now that they stopped needing me to lure him.

I continue to cry as I watch Axel slowly push himself up with his arms, blood all over his bare body from the spears inside his body. He screeches loudly as his mandibles spread, he looks at me as he slowly tries to stand and get over to me, one of the spears get pulled as he falls to the ground again, losing a lot of blood.

My eyes see movement in the sky in the distance as I see Amon in the sky far away, watching. He quickly flies out of view as people begin to walk over to me and Axel.

A man walks over to Axel as he laughs at him, Axel looks up at him as he growls loudly and tries to stand, he seems to get a second wind while he tackles the man and bites into his neck as blood sprays out of his neck, Axel senses another spear coming in his direction as he quickly jumps into the sky and takes flight, flapping his wings hard as he flies up with impressive speed, the cords connected to the spears in his body snap as people fly forward from the force of Axel. The spears get pulled out of him as Axel flies higher in the sky.

"Don't let it get away! Hurt her more and give him the same treatment!" I hear a woman say, as the pain returns. I scream loudly as I cry more, causing Axel to stop in the sky.

' _Don't come back down here! Go! Leave!'_ I tell him telepathically, I begin to get the strength to turn into my werewolf form as my body increases in size, causing the metal net to break. The people catch on as two more nets are snapped around me and the pain becomes even worse to the point my body starts going numb, I roar loudly in pain while the nets seem to be weakening me as they force me into my human form. The nets adjust to my body size change as they constrict around me again.

I cry out as my body begins to bleed, Axel watches as he quickly flies back down to me, unable to leave without me. Axel flies to the people hidden in the trees in the darkness and slams into about 10 of them, trying to get them to release me or at least kill all of them so he can find a way to get me out. He dodges everything the people throw at him, now that he is expecting them to, one of the people throw a spear at him, only for him to dodge it and dodge right into a net attached to a tree. The net pulls him to the ground as he slams against it with the net constricting around him, he screeches so loud in pain that the people are forced to cover their ears from the ear-piercing sounds escaping from him.

Again the pain eases down around me as my body goes numb, all that can be heard now is my cries of agony and his screeching.

A man walks up to Axel as he points a gun at him and shoots him 5 times in the shoulder as Axel tries to lunge at him, only for him to cause more pain to himself.

Whatever the man shot him with begins to Affect Axel as he begins to get quieter until he goes silent and stops moving, I can still see him breathing though.

A woman walks over to me as she too holds a gun that must be holding tranquilizers, the moon illuminates her face as she stands over me and points the gun at my neck.

I cry harder as I see her face while she shoots 2 tranquilizers into my neck.

Trisha Jenner.


	32. Containment

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Containment**

Feeling my body trying to grasp onto consciousness, my head throbs from a major migraine as hundreds of different cries from unrecognizable beings register in my brain. The closest sounds my ears are able to lock onto are the voices of people nearby, I am unable to move or even open my eyes.

The dizziness, grogginess and the inability to successfully get a grip on consciousness leaves me unable to distinguish if what I'm hearing is in my mind or in reality.

"Congratulations, here is your reward, as promised for capturing the Wolcin." I hear an older man say, as other voices complain about the amount of money they received and the fact a few people died as a result of Axel, and he wasn't even part of the deal.

I hear a woman's voice as she thanks the group of people for getting the Galileus, as it was her idea. The voices sound very satisfied with what the woman gave them as a reward.

Footsteps walk away as others move closer.

"I am aware of your request to find a way to kill the Galileus, but a creature like this must be learned about." The older man says.

"That is not part of the plan! We have Blythe for that information!" The woman says.

"But Blythe is also interested in possible genetics relating to this creature." I hear him say.

"Genetics? What exactly are you talking about?" The same woman says.

"Hybridization, with a few female specimens Blythe has already contained for us."

"Good luck with that. Was the other team successful in containing the second Galileus? The one with the feathered wings?" I hear the woman say.

"It escaped their grasp barely. The feathered one is a lot more elusive than this one is, but you said the two are siblings? If that is true, all we need to do is wait until it comes to us."

"What is your plan for that Galileus, doctor?" I hear the woman say as my grip on consciousness disappears and I fall into darkness again.

.

My consciousness returns as I feel cold all over my body, I constantly shiver while I slowly open my eyes and see what looks like a metal ceiling.

I groan and slowly sit up as I feel pain from the back of my neck, looking around I am in some kind of cell with reasonable amount of space inside it. Each wall except the wall behind me looks like its made of some kind of glass, while the wall behind me is made of metal. On both sides of me seem like there are other cells, except I can only see inside the cell to the right of me. The other cells seem like the glass that seperates my cell from the one to the left of me is blacked out, as well as the cell next to the one to my right, the 'glass' must have someone who controls whether or not its transparent.

My eyes widen as the glass between my cell and the one to the right of mine ascends into the ceiling, I then realize Axel is lying on the ground in the cell to my right, which has now become one large cell due to the glass ascending into the ceiling between our cells.

"Axel.." I say, my head still giving me a migraine as I slowly rise to my feet, immediately I feel lightheaded and dizzy while I ascend, causing me to fall over.

Groaning in pain, I look over at Axel as I slowly crawl over to him. Once I get to him I move him over onto his back as I shake him, the tranquilizers still affecting him.

"Axel wake up!" I shake him harder, only for nothing to happen. I look over his body, checking for any wounds, I push him back over on his side as I look behind his head to see something under his skin behind his neck. Looking at the small bump, it looks as if its blinking red faintly under the skin.

I feel the back of my neck as well, where my pain is coming from as I feel a bump too. My heart skips a beat as I feel uneasy, there is no way for me to know what it is without digging it out of the back of my head.

I look at the ground as I realize blood is trailing from me, I look at myself, realizing I'm completely naked. My tampon is gone and I'm bleeding freely. Shivers go down my spine as I shake Axel again, only for him to slowly open his eyes this time.

He looks at me then looks around and quickly sits up.

"Easy, go slow…" I say but he doesn't listen as he stands up and takes in our surroundings, immediately he begins growling loudly, realizing we have been contained somewhere.

He looks at me as he then looks over my body, looking for any injuries, he quickly notices the blood and immediately knows the source of it because he has been smelling it in the whole time.

' _Are you hurt? Do you feel pain anywhere?'_ I hear him say.

"All over…to be completely honest..I think they put something in the back of our necks…I'm not sure what it is."

He moves his hand to the back of his neck as he feels it, he then moves his attention to a corner of the room while he snarls.

I follow his gaze to the corner close to the ceiling, inside a wall is a camera behind a glass pointed right at us.

Suddenly Axel falls to the ground on his hands and knees and begins coughing violently to the point it sounds painful. I fall onto my knees beside him as I put my hands on his shoulder and back.

"What's wrong?" I ask while he begins coughing up blood, my eyes widen and he begins throwing up chunks of meat, human flesh he had eaten the last time he ate something. He continues to throw up blood and flesh as I sit there, unable to do anything to help him.

Tears rise in my eyes as he begins growling in pain after his stomach empties itself, he continues to throw up fresh blood.

"What the hell did you people do to him!?" I scream out as I look at the camera.

Slowly Axel begins to stop throwing up as he grips his stomach, growling deeply. He slowly stands back up, blood covering his mouth.

He slowly puts his hands on me as he moves me over to a corner away from the glass in front of us, which shows a hallway going from side to side.

I stand in the corner and watch him stand in front of me, he runs to the glass as he slams his shoulder into it, causing me to jump from the sound of the slam and his roar of pain. He backs up, not even a crack in the glass, he hisses loudly, backs up and runs at the glass again, slamming his shoulder into it again.

I jump again as tears rise in my eyes again, watching him hurt himself to try and get us out. He backs up from the glass again as he lets out a loud, ear-piercing roar of anger as he spreads his mandibles on his face and slams into the glass again. This time I hear a sickening crack from his shoulder as he shatters it against the glass.

"Axel stop!" I scream out at him, he slowly backs up from the glass as his shoulder drips blood down his arm. Axel screeches so loudly to the point I have to cover my ears to not blow my eardrums, as I'm still in my human form, I would be able to deal with it in my hybrid form.

He screeches loudly again, trying to get the attention of whoever put us here, as well as releasing his anger. He slams into the glass again with his broken shoulder as I scream out for him to stop, hearing another sickening crack from his shoulder. I keep my ears covered so I don't have to listen to the sounds as I begin crying, begging him to stop.

Axel slowly turns around and walks over to me, slowly he sits down next to me and pulls me onto his lap with his one arm, since his other is unable to be moved due to his shattered shoulder. I rest my head on his chest while I cry into it, he slowly begins to purr at me to try and get me to stop crying.

' _I'm sorry, Claire…I was trying to break the glass to get us out…'_

"Y-you could have stopped before you hurt yourself…!" I say between sobs, he looks at his shoulder as I begin to realize why the people put something inside him to make him throw up.

"…They made it so you cant heal yourself…"

He growls as he moves his hand to his shoulder, he digs his claws into his shoulder, ripping a large chunk out of his shoulder containing shattered bone, he continues digging into his shoulder until all the shards of bone are removed, leaving a huge hole in his shoulder, revealing his shoulder's joint that connects to his shoulder bone. He begins to eat the chunks that he ripped out of his shoulder while I watch, he swallows every bit of shattered bone, skin and muscle. Once he finishes he pulls me closer to him as he purrs at me again.

"Why did you do that…?"

' _If for any reason I cannot access food and become injured, in some circumstances I am able to eat what is broken and my stomach will put the pieces back together, as if I ate from prey.'_ He says, movement catches my eye from his shoulder, I watch as skin begins to grow over his shoulder, closing the large hole in his shoulder. Once it is closed, movement can be seen under his skin as his bones go back into place and heal. He slowly rolls his shoulder as he moves his fingers, checking to see if the nerves have healed properly. He is able to move each finger, he slowly raises his forearm to discover he isn't able to lift it completely. He growls softly in frustration as he lifts his arm, unable to lift it past the midpoint.

"It didn't heal correctly did it…?"

' _No.'_ He says, _'This is why my species doesn't feed off itself.'_

"Did you just miss a bone fragment?"

' _Possibly. It will turn up soon.'_

I look up at him, "How is the smell not bothering you?"

' _It smells like a human's period. Not quite as alluring, it is just enough that I can control myself and keep myself calm. This situation isn't exactly comfortable either.'_ He says, glaring at the camera.

Both of us hear footsteps coming down the hall as Axel immediately lifts me off his lap, stands up and moves me behind him, his mandibles flare more, making him look more intimidating as his anger rises again.

I look around him and past his arm, waiting to see who is coming down the hall from the left. Axel holds me behind him to keep me out of view to protect me.

The footsteps get closer, my eyes widen as I see Alex come into view as he stops in front of the cell and grins at us.

"Did you both have a nice nap? I hope you did, because we have a long day ahead of us."

Axel snarls at him as he begins to growl deeply in pure hatred.

"Oh, I see you back there, Claire. Don't think you can hide from me." He says, smiling as he waves at me, Axel immediately pulls me more behind him as he gives him a look of death.

"You cant hide her, Axel. If I want her, whenever I want to take her, I can. And I will."

Axel's growls get deeper and louder, "You will have to pry her out of my cold, dead hands." He says aloud in the most darkest, venomous voice I have ever heard him use, causing me to look at him as fear rises in me from hearing his voice become so evil.

"I wont have to do that, Axel. The process is much easier than having to kill you to get to her. But it might be a little harder for the next few days to separate you two, I'm going to have to have the both of you reproduce and produce me a little, adorable Galileus-Wolcin hybrid. And if the both of you are unwilling to participate, we will force the both of you to participate, or I should say, Axel will force you to participate, Claire."

I put my hands on Axel's arm that is holding me behind him as I listen to Alex, a chill runs down my spine, thinking about what could happen.

"I'd rather end my life than obey your orders." Axel says as Alex grins.

"I knew you would say that." Alex says as a wall to our left, to the left of my cell becomes transparent, revealing Lillith as she sits in a corner huddled in a ball, my cell in the middle of Lillith's and Axel's, we are both standing in Axel's cell right now. We both look over at Lillith as something on the glass rotates, opening a vent connected to my cell. Lillith looks at both of us, tears running down her face. Both of her wings are missing and dry blood is covering her back from where her wings used to be, she is covered in cuts and bruises all over.

Whatever is coming through the cells begins to affect Axel, he begins to hold his breath, growling deeply at Alex.

"I know that wont be enough for you, Axel. So here is a little more." He says, pulling up his sleeve and revealing something on his arm. He puts some kind of code into the device as I fall to the ground and begin screaming in agony, pain coming from all over my body.

Axel immediately turns around and holds me, snarling at Alex as he roars loudly in anger, "Leave her be!" He yells out at Alex, I scream more, being forced into my hybrid form. Axel releases me as he slams into the glass as hard as he can, trying to get to Alex to kill him, Axel slams into the glass again, using his wings to propel himself so he slams into it harder, breaking his right shoulder again as his entire shoulder shatters, along with his upper humorous in his arm and his shoulder blade, his right wing begins to dangle from him from his shoulder blade shattering, effecting his wing.

I slowly quiet down as the pain stops, in my hybrid form now, I continue to sob on the ground from the remaining pain surging through my body as Alex stops what he was doing to force me into this form. He grins in amusement at Axel, "Look at you! Hurting yourself for no reason! You have the same temper your father had, except he would have gotten through that glass by now if Amber was in her position. I'm so sad I wasn't there to see his face when she died, I bet she screamed loud enough that heaven could hear it."

I look at Axel as he falls to his knees, his right wing twitching on the ground violently. Looking at him I can tell anger is all he can feel right now, his breathing is so heavy that I can hear it from across the cell. Fear rises in me as I watch Axel, I can practically feel the intense fury radiating from him.

"I will be able to see your face as you beg for mercy, while I slowly eat your heart out of your dying body." I hear Axel say, his voice full of pure evil, his left hand clenched into a fist so tight blood is running out of his hand, "My father may not have been able to kill you, but I can."

Alex grins at Axel, "Not if you end up killing yourself first."

Axel looks over at his shoulder, growling loudly.

Alex smirks at him, "We might as well turn the lights off for you two as well, to set the mood. We promise we wont watch through the camera if you two are shy." He says while he winks at me, he leaves and walks back down the hall and out of our view.


	33. Conception

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **! ! ! WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT AND DETAILED SEXUAL CONTENT +18 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Conception**

The lights go out in all the cells while the lights in the hallway remain on, illuminating the cells a little to where a person would look like a shadow. Axel continues to breathe hard, he then sits down while his wing continues to twitch. All that can be heard are Lillith's sobs, I am unable to change my form back into my human form, so Axel is forced to breathe in the scent of my heat, along with Lillith's.

The anger seems to be too much for him right now, as his body isn't reacting to the scents at all, thankfully.

I slowly crawl over to him and wrap my arms around him from the side, he slowly moves his arm around me while I lay my head on the side of his chest. He lifts me onto his lap and begins moving against the wall furthest away from the glass and into the darkest part of the cell. He leans his back against the wall, hissing in pain from his shoulder and back. He crosses his legs while I sit between them, being careful not to get stabbed by his claws on his feet. I lie on top of him and rest my head on his chest as I listen to his heart beating hard.

While I listen, his heart slowly begins to slow to a normal beat as he calms down slowly. He places his hand on top of my head and begins to stroke my hair, his chest begins to rumble while he begins to purr softly at me as his mandibles begin to fold back down. He looks over my body, seeing the wounds from the net from when we were captured. I feel his tongue touch my wounds as I whine in pain, causing him to lick my wounds faster.

A sound interrupts us and Axel immediately wraps his arm around me defensively, ready to protect me if anything happens. A circle in the center of the cell opens up and a floor is risen and a goat is lifted into the room by the floor, once the goat steps off the circle the circle descends as the floor closes again.

"…They are feeding you a goat…"

Axel growls and ignores the goat, not about to eat something so ridiculous even if his shoulder is bleeding out. He resumes licking my wounds, but I stop him.

"Eat it. If you pass out from bloodloss…who knows what they will do to us…" I say, looking at him while I sit up off his lap.

Axel listens to my words, taking that into consideration he stands up, a goat is lifted into Lillith's room as well, but she ignores it just like Axel did. Axel approaches the goat and steps on its back as its spine cracks and it cries out, he grabs its head in one hand and snaps its neck. He picks it up with one hand and carries it over to me and sits down while he smells over its body, giving it a look of disgust as he smells in the scent of its meat.

' _Unpleasant…'_

"Its better than nothing…eat."

Axel bites into the goat's neck and separates the skin from the meat with his hand before swallowing the meat. He breaks off one of its legs, peeling the skin off of it before he snaps the hove off and swallows the leg whole, making a face of disgust the whole time.

"Does it really taste that bad compared to humans?"

' _Yes.'_

"Maybe you just don't like goat…"

' _I doubt it.'_

Axel's body begins to react to the combined scent of Lillith and I's heat, even though he is trying to fight it. He distracts himself from his desire by ripping the skin off his shoulder, howling in pain because of it. He proceeds to remove his muscle from his shoulder, making me look away because of my stomach becoming uneasy. Axel removes all of his muscle from his shoulder while he begins to remove the shattered, and injured bones from his shoulder.

' _Cover your ears.'_

"Why…?" I ask as I look over at him to see him gripping his upper arm at the mid point, he gives me a look meaning he is serious.

My heart drops and I look away and cover my ears while I hear a muffled, very loud snap while he snaps his humorous in half and proceeds to pull his bone out of his arm, hissing loudly in pain as blood gushes out of his arm. I keep my ears covered and eyes shut, He also snaps his scapula in half right before his wing.

' _I wouldn't have to do all of this if they would have given me something larger to eat. Instead I have to preserve my healthy bone instead of changing my entire arm.'_

I listen to Axel and he begins eating from the goat again, this time eating the skin to replace his own that he ripped off, I hear him eat more of the goat's bones and I slowly uncover my ears, but I don't look over at him.

Axel's bones begin to heal, as do his nerves, his skin slowly begins to regenerate itself while his muscle replaces itself.

I hear Axel begin coughing as his body rejects a hairball of goat's fur. I begin laughing while I watch him.

"You just coughed up a hairball! You are a cat!"

' _I'm not.'_ He says, throwing it at me.

"EWWWWWWWWW" I say, picking it up with the tips of two of my fingers as I throw it over at the goat, "You just recycled its hair, nasty."

Axel smirks while he slowly folds his wing, he slowly stands up while he folds his wing tightly against his back, he lifts up his arm and tests its limits, making sure it healed correctly. After checking his arm he spreads his wing, I observe all the veins running through it while he moves each finger of his wing and its thumb, bends its elbow and straightens it. Slowly he folds his wing against his back again next to his other wing, he sits back down next to me.

' _I need blood.'_

"The goat has blood."

' _Not enough.'_

"Is that draining all your blood?" I ask, pointing to his erection.

' _Probably. I am very lightheaded.'_ He moves his leg to cover it so I don't bring it up, since he is trying to keep himself calm.

I think about what I could possibly do to make the scent of mine go away, nothing else comes to mind except one thing, which might end up bad.

"…Uh…I think if you lick up my blood it might ease the smell since my blood would be inside me and not on the outside…"

He looks at me, _'It would work, but it is too risky.'_

I get an idea as I smirk, "Humans tend to use their hands to pleasure themselves when they cant have sex. You could try that to calm yourself."

' _I know, I have done it before.'_

I giggle, thinking about the fact he has done it before. He moves his leg away so I can see, he then grabs me and lies me on the ground while he gets between my legs and licks up my blood, causing me to moan while I feel his tongue. I buck my hips while his tongue slowly collects all the blood, I moan aloud, spreading my legs more. I can tell the taste and scent of it is making him lose his mind while he grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him while he shoves his tongue inside me, causing me to gasp loudly. My body craves to feel him inside me while I begin to whine in pleasure.

He licks more while his wings tremble against his back, as if they are beckoning me to touch them. I keep my tail out of the way so no blood gets on it while I spread my wings out on the ground, he continues to lick my pussy clean of any blood as he finishes and licks the blood off his mouth. His wings continue to tremble and I slowly reach for his member, I slowly wrap my fingers around it, feeling the veins in it from how badly his body wants me. I slowly grip it while I pull up on it, watching as a large amount of precum comes out of him, causing his wings to spread a little while they continue to tremble. I move my hand to his tip as I scoop up the precum from him, resisting to put it inside me to see if it teases him, knowing how fertile he is.

I become curious and put it the precum in my mouth, my eyes widen from the taste, it tastes different compared to humans' to where it tastes, pleasant. I swallow the precum, causing him to get on top of me but I stop him.

"Wait. We cant…"

' _I need to.'_ He says in a deep, alluring voice, _'I am losing all control…'_

He smells more blood escape me, he moves back down and licks it up, causing me to gasp and spread my legs more.

He stops licking up my blood, leaving a lot of it between my legs, he licks it off his mouth as he thrusts inside me, causing me to moan aloud a bit loudly, feeling my blood surround him. The blood gives a lot of lubrication between us as it comes out of me from him filling me, again he can smell the scent of it thickly in the air, driving him mad.

I give in, wrapping my legs around his waist, giving him the answer causing him to growl alluringly in response to being allowed permission. He moves both of his hands to my hips as he pulls my hips against his, plunging him as deep as he can be inside me causing me to cry out in pleasure. He watches me while I buck my hips against him as he thrusts again, pulling my hips against his as he drives himself into me. The scent of my heat becomes thicker as more blood escapes my depths around him. He begins to thrust fast, the blood between us making loud sounds each time he plunges himself into me, I scream out in pleasure. My scream causes him to thrust harder, not caring if anyone can hear.

He moves down and bites into my neck deep, causing me to cry out in pleasure while he continues to move inside me, he begins to swallow my blood, causing me to arch my back in pleasure. He continues pulling my hips into his hard, making him slam into me each time he thrusts, he growls deeply in pleasure while he continues to swallow my blood. He moves his mouth away from mine as he presses his lips against mine, remembering my reaction to this the last time he did it. I kiss him back, tasting my own blood on his mouth, I slowly get him to open his mouth, trusting that he wont bite my tongue off. I slowly put my tongue in his mouth as his thrusts slow, obviously new to this but he has seen it done before.

He meets my tongue with his as I feel his tongue, he begins to purr while thrusting, he pulls his mouth away from mine before I slice my tongue on his sharp teeth, he bites back into my neck, sucking the blood from my neck while he picks up his pace again. I scream out as I tighten around him and release my orgasmic juices all over him, causing him to pull his mouth from my neck and sit up as he pulls my hips to his harder, growling deeply in pleasure.

"…D-don't do it inside…!"

He hears me and continues to thrust, his wings begin twitching as they slowly begin to spread, he howls in pleasure as he begins to cum inside me, he thrusts as deep as he can inside me, pulling my hips as close as they can be to his to where he is cumming against my uterus entrance. I moan loudly, feeling the intense warmth spreading inside me, he flaps his wings while they twitch, finishing his orgasm inside me.

I look up at him while he slowly folds his wings and they stop twitching, he moves down to my neck and slowly licks it, healing the wound slowly.

"…Why did you do it inside me…" I say, looking up at him as he sits up again from licking my neck, he begins to purr deeply at me.

' _I trust our ability to protect it.'_


	34. Sickness

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Sickness**

 _ **Axel's POV:**_

Hours pass while Claire sleeps against my chest, her bleeding has slowed over the few hours she has been asleep. The average gestation period for a Galileus is 2 months, I'm not entirely sure how long it takes for Wolcin offspring to reach the point of birth. Once she gets pregnant, my hibernation will subside until the child is born so I can protect Claire until then, this goes for all Galileus.

The scent of her heat has become bearable due to her bleeding slowing, Lillith's heat continues to invade the cell we are in. She was forced to listen to our session the entire time, although it doesn't bother either of us. I know very clearly that she would still want to mate with me in a heartbeat, which is most likely the reason she is here.

Looking over at Lillith, she still has not tried to kill the goat and she still remains in the corner of her cell.

' _How did they capture you.'_ I say to her.

' _Alex found me before I could flee the continent…'_ She says.

' _Are you telling me the truth?'_ I ask in a stern voice.

She looks over at me, she then looks away, _'…they found me lingering around your old lair…I went to see if you were still there and if…you decided to move on…from Claire…'_

' _You disobeyed me.'_ I say as she begins to cower in her cell.

' _I'm sorry Axel…please forgive me…'_

I do not respond to her, I look down at Claire and slowly move some hair out of her face, I breathe in her scent, unable to pick up whether she is pregnant or not yet. I will defend her and the baby with my life if conception occurs, which will likely happen. Even if it does not occur, I will still defend her with my life if I have to.

Claire begins to shift against me, moving more onto her stomach. My eye sight begins to get blurry while I feel a tingling sensation in the back of my neck, realizing I am becoming tired for no reason. I hold her closer to me, trying not to fall asleep. I hear the sound of Lillith falling over as she passes out from the same treatment I'm being given, I shake my head hard trying to keep myself conscious.

Everything I try fails as I am forced into a deep sleep.

.

I slowly regain consciousness while my head feels like it was just crushed by a truck, I push myself off the floor and look around, realizing I am now in Claire's cell next to Lillith's and the wall between my cell and Claire's is down, separating the two rooms that were connected just now and the wall between the cell I'm currently in and Lillith's is gone. Standing up fast, I growl deeply and place my hands on my head, immediately feeling a throbbing pain from my skull. The lights are still off, but Claire is no where to be found, Lillith is still passed out and slowly regaining consciousness.

My senses don't pick up Claire anywhere near here, and I am unable to catch the scent of her either. I begin to growl loudly, "Alex, where is she!" I shout out through the cells and down the hall, knowing he can hear me.

His footsteps catch my ears as he walks in front of the cell I'm in and smirks at me, "Testing. And by the way, thank you so much for making it easier for us to get her pregnant, now we just need to wait until it comes, take it and do whatever we desire to it. We may even hybridize it with my daughter if it turns out to be male. That will definitely be interesting wouldn't it."

"Stop your bullshit and bring her back to me!"

"Not until you mate with that female in the cell with you, and because of how easily you obeyed us with our last request, I assume you will have no problem obeying this request in order to get her back to you. Oh and by the way, your brother is coming to visit you for a while, but not for long as these interesting humans have a plan for him, since he has so much of your mother's blood in him." He says as he pulls out one of Amon's feathers from his pocket, fresh blood getting on his hand from the sheath, telling me it was pulled within the last 5 minutes.

I clench my teeth together tightly as I snarl at him, spreading my mandibles again in anger, "…and what are they going to do to him.."

"The same thing they did to the two Wolcin, one of them being Claire and the other I believe was named Linica. They will drain his angelic blood from him, along with your girl. The last time the two Wolcin were lucky enough to escape before they could finish draining the angelic abilities from Claire, but they succeeded in draining it all from Linica." He says, grinning.

"And what is your plan with me."

"Patricia brought you here so this place could find a way to kill you, but for now I am letting them spare you in order to get some offspring from you that will be to the company's advantage for scientific testing, to possibly create a new race of humans along with the angelic blood they will collect. I don't care what the company does with the purebred Galileus you and Lillith will create, I am only interested in the hybrids you will be producing. I will take them as my own to create a stronger race of Cryal, combining the blood of the Galileus, Cryal and Wolcin to create the ultimate apex predator."

"My father was right, you are fucked in the head."

Alex grins at me, "You should thank me, I'm letting you have some fun before you die."

"Just kill me and spare Claire and Amon. I have angelic blood in my veins as well, let them take it from me, I wont fight. After that you can kill me or do whatever you desire with me."

"You barely have any angelic blood in you, but I could take what you have said into consideration…" He says before walking away.

I fold my mandibles down, hoping he takes my proposition and lets Claire and Amon go.

'… _Wow…you really love that girl don't you…'_ Lillith says while watching me.

' _She has made me grow to feel love for her. She is my mate and I will do anything in my power to protect her, even if it means ending my own life.'_

My attention is grabbed by a section of floor in my old cell opening up and lifting a rising floor into the cell, on the floor lies Amon in a small pool of his own blood. My old cell has been completely cleaned and I'm noticing this now, they must have cleaned it when they took Claire. The goat is still walking around the combined cell Lillith and I are in.

The tingling in the back of my neck returns as Lillith and I pass out once again.

.

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

I awaken to Axel holding me in his arms, immediately I look around and realize I'm back in the cells, except 3 cells are connected now, Lillith's cell, my cell and Axel's old cell, allowing all 4 of us to interact with each other.

' _Are you hurt? What did they do to you?'_ I hear Axel say into my mind.

"…I don't think I'm hurt…they took me?" I ask, looking at him as I slowly sit up in his lap.

' _Yes, you were gone for a while…Alex came and informed me about what happened to you and your sister a long time ago. They drained all of Linica's angelic abilities from her and took most of yours but fortunately you both were able to escape. Do you remember this?'_

"No…I don't remember any of it…" I say, shocked at what he told me, "So is that why I'm here? So they can take the rest of it…?"

He nods, I look over at Amon who is still passed out, "Why are you both here then?" I ask, looking at Axel again.

' _Patricia paid people to capture me and try to kill me, and Amon. I'm guessing once these people found out about us being familiar with each other, they took on her offer and added you onto it. Alex was able to capture Lillith himself. They want Amon so they can drain his angelic powers from him as well, and to kill him. I believe that is all they want from him, because they have a sadistic belief of creating a new race of humans using the angelic blood, our offspring, Lillith and I's offspring and Valentina and I's offspring.'_

My heart skips a beat while listening to him, "I cant believe this…I'm so sorry for punishing you for doing what you did to her. You should have killed her…She lied to Amon too, she told him she wouldn't tell anyone he existed…even though he saved her from whatever fate she was going to end up with, she still wants him dead…you haven't done anything to Valentina or Lillith…right?"

' _No. And I won't. They would have to kill me before they force me to do that.'_

I smile, looking over at Amon while he begins to move, I look at the blood covering the floor beneath him, "Why is he bleeding..?"

' _Alex tore out some of his feathers…'_

I frown and slowly get off Axel's lap and walk over to Amon as I help him up, he looks around, wounds covering his body while his wings bleed. I can tell they stole multiple feathers, he tries to stand but falls as I try to keep him up.

"Take it easy…the headache will pass soon…you will likely throw up soon…" I say to him.

"Where am I? What is this!" He says, looking around, he looks at Axel, "Thank god you are still alive…what did they do to you guys…?"

' _Nothing yet…I'm not sure if they did anything to Claire…she was gone for a while. Don't try to break the glass, I tried.'_

"…Maybe you didn't hit it hard enough…" Amon says as he slowly begins to stand again.

"Axel shattered his shoulder twice trying to break it…" I say to him.

"…Shit…" Amon says, standing. He looks at his wings while they continue to bleed, he moves his feathers around, revealing each spot that is missing a feather, "They took 6 of my feathers…"

I watch him, he begins to lick each spot that he can reach of his wing that is missing a feather, only able to stop two from bleeding.

Amon stops, sharpens his feathers and smirks before looking at Axel and I, "Listen."

Suddenly screams can be heard from different areas of the building, he begins laughing.

Axel smirks, hearing the screams.

Lillith giggles, watching Amon.

"…I hope they don't kill you for that, Amon…"

"Well, I definitely killed a bunch of them before they killed me then." He says, Lillith giggles at him, Amon keeps his wings sharp, we all begin to smell the scent of fresh human blood thickly in the air.

High pitched sounds grab our attention and the walls separating the two cells quickly slam down, separating all the cells, leaving Amon and I in Axel's old cell, while Axel and Lillith are in my old cell that is still combined with Lillith's.

Axel immediately stands and runs to the glass separating the cells, his defenses high.

Amon and I look around while hearing the high pitched sounds, Amon slowly softens his wings and we notice a dense 'fog' or some kind of smoke entering the cell from the ceiling, the temperature in the cell begins to drastically decrease as Amon and I begin to shiver.

Axel growls loudly in anger and frustration and begins slamming into the glass separating us, having some hope that the separation glass is weaker.

Amon begins to join Axel, slamming into the glass too in the same spot, "It wont work!" I say.

"We will die if it doesn't!" Amon says, the temperature decreasing more as the fog begins to fill the cell, I sit on the floor and curl up in a ball, my legs to my chest while trying to keep myself warm while I continue to shiver, my shivering beginning to intensify to where its starting to get painful, my teeth begin chattering.

Amon backs up from the glass, sharpens his feathers and tries swiping his wing at the glass to try and cut it, only for his feathers to clang against the glass each time he swipes his wing at it, not even leaving a scratch.

Axel stops slamming into the glass, holding his shoulder. _'Keep her warm before you both get sick!'_

Amon turns around and sees me on the ground, he softens his wings and picks me up, backing up against the corner where the back of the cell and the separator glass meet. He sits down and holds me against his body, sitting between his legs and chest as he spreads his wings and wraps them around both of us, his arms still around me.

I huddle against him, his body still producing an intense amount of heat, keeping me warm along with his warm feathers.

My shivering begins to slow down while Amon's shivering intensifies, beginning to chatter his teeth, he lays his head on top of mine, our breath visible in the air. The temperature continues to decrease, Amon begins coughing, he moves his wings and moves me onto the cold ground next to him before moving away about a foot and being forced to throw up from whatever they put in his body like they did Axel.

Axel lets out a loud, ear-piercing roar, his mandibles up, "STOP!"

Amon empties his stomach before moving back to me, his skin beginning to turn blue, the sounds stop and the fog begins to get sucked out of the room and replaced with warmer, normal temperature air. Amon holds me on his lap again and holds me against him as the temperature slowly rises, I feel Amon's body and his body temperature is significantly lower than it was before as he continues to shiver.

I try my best to keep him warm by holding my wings against his chest and keeping his chest warm, but his shivering doesn't stop.

The glass separating the cells slowly go back up into the ceiling and Axel immediately runs into the room, picks me up out of Amon's arms before moving me back into the warmer cell, he puts me down and runs back over to Amon, helping him stand before walking him over to where he put me. He sits Amon down with his back to the wall, he looks at Lillith, _'Keep her warm!"_

 _Lillith widens her eyes and quickly nods, walking over to me before sitting next to me and pulling me against her body, the warmth from her body begins to bring my body temperature back to normal._

Axel wraps his arms around Amon, pressing his chest against his in an attempt to warm Amon back up. Axel spreads his wings and wraps them around Amon while Amon continues to shiver, his skin remaining a blueish color.

Once I get warmed up I move away from Lillith and walk over to Axel and Amon, Amon still not getting warmer at all. I try to focus on changing forms, at first I am unable to change forms, but I try again and am able to turn into my werewolf form. Axel watches me and moves away from Amon as I kneel down, sit and pull Amon against me, my fur soft and fluffy to help warm him up. I wrap my arms around him while he curls up and huddles against me. I move my tail around underneath my bottom and sit with my legs folded with my tail between my legs for him to warm up with.

"…I think I'm ill…" I hear Amon say, Axel growls loudly and punches a wall hard, almost breaking his knuckles, _'You are.'_

"He can get better…right?" I ask, looking at Axel.

' _What he has requires him to be in a much warmer room, way beyond 100 degrees. At least 130 degrees for it to even begin to get better, you don't produce enough heat from your body to heat his entire body up to that temperature. If his body doesn't begin to get warmer soon, he will get worse and the chance of death is higher than I even want to think about.'_

"What if he turns into his crow form? He will be smaller and I will be able to warm him up easier. I don't know how warm my body is, but im guessing its around that temperature…"

Lillith watches and walks over to me and stops in front of me and sits down, she moves her hair to the side as she moves her head over onto one shoulder, exposing her neck. Amon looks at her, still shivering.

"Drink." She says.

My eyes widen, "That might work."


	35. Fateful End

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Fateful End**

Amon slowly leans closer to Lillith and bites into her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure as she begins to purr at him, I continue to keep his body warm. Axel seems impressed with Lillith because she was able to come up with something like that, he begins to inhale deeper, we all begin to smell Lillith's scent of her estrus thicken in the air. Amon doesn't react at all while Axel tries to ignore it, Amon continues to feed from her neck until Lillith feels like she can't do anymore.

I allow Amon to bite into my neck as well, I feel his teeth pierce into my skin as be begins to suck and swallow my blood. My ears pick up the sound of Lillith growling at me, I look over at her and Axel does the same, she continues to watch and growl at me.

"Get over it. He isn't your mate, or mine. He doesn't have a choice." I say to her, we notice Amon forgot to lick her wound closed while her neck continues to bleed, she looks at Axel.

Axel looks over at me before approaching Lillith, he moves his mouth to her neck and begins licking her wounds shut. Lillith quickly moves a hand down to Axel's crotch before rubbing her hand against it, her other hand on his wing, rubbing it as well.

Axel hisses loudly before grabbing her by the neck and throwing her against the ground at his feet, beginning to erect from what she did to him.

I growl deeply at her and watch Axel throw her to the ground, "Try that again, and I will make sure you don't get back up." I say to her.

She looks at me and snarls, "He isn't just yours! You aren't even one of us!"

' _Neither was my mother, yet you desire me.'_ Axel says to her, growling at her.

Lillith moves away from us, "He is mine, and only mine. And I am his, and ONLY his!" I say to her.

I begin to feel lightheaded, Amon senses this and stops before licking my neck, licking as much shut as he can through my thick fur. Axel walks over to the goat that has been walking around and trying to get out the whole time, the one Lillith never touched, he grabs it and bites into its neck as it yells out and tries kicking him. He holds it down and drinks its blood from it, keeping it alive so its blood pumps into his mouth from it panicking. Lillith watches, her scent getting thicker as Axel ignores her.

Axel drinks as much blood from it as he can before it dies, he finishes and releases his grip on the animal before walking over to me. He kneels in front of me and brings his claw on one finger to his wrist before sliding his claw into his wrist along his vein, blood beginning to run down his arm and onto the floor. He gives his arm to Amon, allowing him to swallow the blood running out of his wrist.

Axel watches his brother feed from his arm and puts his other hand against Amon's neck, feeling the temperature of Amon's blood through his skin.

"Is he getting better?" I ask.

' _Thankfully, yes…'_

I smile, Lillith's movement grabs my eye as she moves closer to Axel, he looks at her and begins growling, she breathes in deeply, enjoying the scent of both males. More blood escapes her body, she begins purring at him loudly while she sits down, spreading her legs and allowing him to see between them. She moves her hand down to her pussy before putting a finger inside herself and pulling it out, covered in blood she puts her finger in her mouth, licking all the blood off her finger. She puts her finger back inside her before pulling it back out and wiping the blood on her body, causing the scent to thicken since the blood is on her body now.

"Do you want to die, Bitch?" I ask her.

"As long as I feel one of them inside me before that…" She says, winking at Axel, knowing how hard it is for him to resist her temptations.

He looks away from her and back at Amon, his wings shaking, _'I'm going to kill her.'_ He says inside my mind only.

' _If I don't kill her first.'_ I say back to him.

A scent reaches all of us, coming from me, Axel recognizes it and he begins to purr loudly at me.

Lillith screeches loudly in anger, smelling the scent of the embryo inside me, she stands quickly and darts at me. Axel pulls his wrist from Amon and quickly stands, catching her by the neck before throwing her against a wall, his mandibles spread.

She struggles in his hold, snarling at him and hissing, clearly wanting to rip the forming baby out of me.

"If you touch her, I will not hesitate to end your life. You have gotten my mercy a number of times already, because you are female. But you will not threaten the life of my child!" He says, pure venom in his voice, making his words very clear to her.

She hisses more, moving her clawed feet to his arms as she begins to slice through his skin with them, wanting to be dropped, clawing into his wrists with her claws on her hands.

Axel throws her on the ground, making her slam her skull against the ground. She sits there, holding her head. He walks back over to me, licking the wounds on his arms and folding his mandibles down.

My tail wags against Amon without me even noticing, so happy he is so protective.

Amon moves closer to me again, smelling the scent of the baby, "…congratulations…" He says, smiling.

"Thank you." I say, Axel sits near me, keeping an eye on Lillith.

.

Two days pass, no one has come to take any of us, Amon has gotten better and Lillith has kept her distance, food has been given, we have all ate from it and Lillith has regrown her wings and healed all her wounds. Axel regained his blood and so have I, Amon has begun regrowing his missing feathers.

I am now in my hybrid form, after Amon got better I was forced out of it.

Slowly I wake up after all of us were forced to sleep, Axel and I are in my old cell while Amon and Lillith are in her cell, the separator is between the two cells.

Hearing noises, I look into the cell to see Lillith on top of Amon, biting his neck with him inside her while he is unconscious.

"What the fuck…? What are you doing!?" I scream out at Lillith, she looks at me and growls, before smirking at me.

Axel slowly wakes up and notices everything that is going on, he growls loudly, "Get off him!" He says to her.

"…How is he not waking up from that…?" I ask.

"They have him asleep, so I can do what I want with him." She says, "You guys wont let me do it willingly, so they put him to sleep." She says, giggling. She continues to move on top of him.

"You are such a disgusting, vile creature that doesn't even deserve to be alive…" I say, looking away from her, unable to watch.

Axel growls more, wishing he could have killed her before, regretting the decision to spare her so many times.

She flaps her wings, feeling him release inside of her, she moans loudly.

I cover my ears, "I am going to kill you next time this wall is down!" I say.

"Hopefully I will be on top of Axel next time you wake up." She says, winking at him.

I growl loudly, beginning to realize the people let us wake up just so we could see this happening.

I begin to get tired again, "Fuck this…", Lillith also begins to feel tired, along with Axel.

We all fall onto the ground, slowly losing consciousness. I hear Axel growl deeply and reach behind his neck, that's the last thing I see before passing out.

.

Coming back into consciousness, Axel is no where to be found and Amon is in the cell with me while Lillith is in her own cell alone, still passed out.

My attention is drawn to the scent of fresh blood, I look out the front of the cell and see blood all over, bodies lying everywhere.

"Oh my god…" I say, I turn and shake Amon to wake him up, blood all over the floor in the cell we are in too that look like bodies were dragged out of the cell. Eventually Amon begins to wake up.

"Amon, wake up. Axel is gone and there are bodies everywhere!"

Amon slowly sits up and sees the bodies, "Holy shit…" He says, standing up. He stops and notices something on the ground in the cell, he slowly picks it up and looks at it. We both figure it must be whatever is in the back of our necks, which looks like a small pill.

"…Is that from Axel…?" I ask, looking at him.

"He cut it out." He says, dropping it and looking at the bodies, "And because of the fact our cell is shut and we are awake, he must not have gotten far."

"Is he still alive!?"

"Yes, but he is very far away…I can smell his blood, a large amount of blood."

Tears rise in my eyes, fearing what might have happened to him.

Amon looks at Lillith, noticing the wall of her cell that leads to the hallway is open, "He must have killed Lillith, too"

"What?" I say, looking at Lillith and realizing the cell is open, and realizing her body isn't breathing, I smirk, "Good."

"Good?" Amon asks, looking at me.

"She raped you while you were passed out…these people kept you asleep and let her have her way with you…"

"Great." He says.

"Also, Patricia is the reason you are here. She told people you exist…They want to drain your angelic blood and mine to create some kind of immortal race of humans…along with my child…they tried to get Lillith pregnant so they could use her child too, and I think they are still planning to get Valentina pregnant with one…"

Amon growls deeply, "We are getting out of here when Axel comes back…if he comes back…if he doesn't we are getting out of here and killing every single person until we find him."

"How? We cant even get through the glass."

Amon points to the back of his neck, "Axel clearly outsmarted them."

I nod, looking at the bodies again, "We better kill Patricia too."

"If we get a chance, definitely."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Just letting you know, the next chapter will be EPIC. I hope you guys look forward to it!**_


	36. Free from Him

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you SOOO much Haylz93 for reviewing! It's been a while since I've heard from you! Thank you so much for leaving me those awesome reviews!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Free from Him**

 _ **Axel's POV:**_

I got as far as I could before humans shot me with tranquilizers, I was able to pretend to be knocked out in the cell while humans came in and placed Amon in the cell. My main goal of that was to kill Lillith, so Alex was unable to do what he wanted with the child.

Lillith must not have been aware that Alex was going to steal her child once it was born, otherwise she would have listened and not have done what she did. I did it to spare that possible child from enduring whatever hell Alex had planned for it.

Alex had told me telepathically while I was in the cell earlier that he, and the company had agreed with my proposition of sparing Claire in exchange for my angelic blood, as well as my freedom. Alex will now be able to do whatever he wants with me, and I will keep my word to keep Amon, Claire and my unborn child safe.

After passing out from the tranquilizers, all I can feel through my unconscious state is pain and weakness.

My body slowly begins to drift closer to consciousness as I slowly open my eyes, voices can be heard all around me.

I hear Trish yelling and arguing with people, "I paid you to kill him! Not keep him alive! I can't believe you people are sparing him, after what this creature has done to so many people!"

"Yes, you wanted us to capture and kill him, but what I have planned for him will be worse than death." I hear Alex say to her.

My eyes slowly begin to focus on a very bright light above me, my weakness not allowing me to easily see what is going on around me, or even move. Everything in my eyesight is blurry, I slowly turn my head and see my arm clamped down to a table by metal restraints while something white, thin and long is coming from my arm. The pain is coming in strong waves through my body, my grip on consciousness gets stronger and my eyes begin to focus even more, seeing that the white thing is a tube connected to my wrist. Some kind of white liquid is flowing from my arm, the yelling around me continues and people seem too distracted to notice I have become conscious.

The pain becomes more unbearable the more I become conscious, causing me to clench my teeth hard as the pain surges through me. Right next to the tube is what looks like a doctor of some kind, I clench my hands into fists and the doctor looks at me. The doctor immediately jumps and backs up, dropping the tube, but the tube stays in my arm due to being connected to a needle and the tube is connected to some kind of container. The doctor was holding the tube to keep it at a steady flow.

"Oh shit it's awake! You told me it would stay asleep!" The man says, I look over at the people he is talking to and see a few other doctors, along with Alex and Patricia, I snarl and begin to growl.

"Oh, he must have fought through the tranq, easy fix just put some more in him." Alex says.

My entire body is strapped down by metal clamps on the table.

"I'm not fucking getting near that thing!" The doctor says.

"Don't worry, it won't fight, that was our agreement, right Axel?" Alex says, I snarl at him, but remain calm as I stop showing my teeth at him.

"That's what I thought." He says, picking up a syringe full of tranquilizer before walking over to me and stabbing it into my neck, causing me to hiss quietly in pain. The pain from the needle is nothing compared to the pain coursing through my body.

The tranquilizers start working immediately, I fall back into unconsciousness.

.

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

After being put to sleep again, I wake up to the cells and hallways completely cleaned up from bodies, Lillith's body is gone too and is replaced by Axel.

I slowly sit up and approach the glass separating the two cells, my eyes widen, sensing something is really different about him.

I look over at Amon and begin shaking him hard to wake him up. Slowly Amon begins to wake up, "I don't know what happened to Axel...my senses pick up something different about him…" I say.

Amon slowly sits up and sees Axel, sensing the same thing.

Suddenly the lights in the building go out, the sound of the wind outside the building begins to become audible as it howls against the building.

Amon and I look around, feeling the building shake, only for it to stop seconds later.

"Earthquake…?" I ask.

"No…"

We hear people running through the halls, picking up a man's voice, "Is that a fucking dragon out there?!" Followed by Alex's voice, "Don't kill her, put her to sleep."

"That thing is going to rip the building apart, and you want us to tranquilize it!?" Another voice says.

The voices become more distant, Amon looks at me, "Better time than ever." He says, moving his hand to the back of his neck and digging the small device out of his neck, I do the same.

Suddenly the building shakes as the ceiling disappears and the night sky is seen above us, rain pouring into the cells as lightning cracks through the sky. Valentina looks down at us, perched on the side of the building leaning into it in her true form.

Amon looks up at her, I do the same.

"Valentina…?" I say, she looks around, knowing there isn't much time. We notice Linica on Valentina's back, she smirks.

"We gotta go before they shoot her out of the sky." Linica says.

Amon takes flight, Valentina climbs into the building and closes her mouth around Axel, Amon and I tense up, not knowing if she will kill him or not.

Valentina moves Axel deeper into her mouth and looks at me before climbing out of the building. I take flight and follow Valentina as she spreads her wings and takes flight into the sky, holding Axel in her mouth while he remains unconscious. I catch up to Amon, who lands on Valentina's back by Linica. I look back at the building in flames and see a large Cryal flying after us, almost twice as large as Valentina.

"Valentina!" I scream, she looks behind her and sees the Cryal. Immediately Amon grabs Linica and flies off her back, before I could try to get Axel the Cryal slams into Valentina, forcing her out of the sky.

Valentina slams down onto the Earth, the second Cryal on top of her. The second Cryal bites into her neck, causing her to roar loudly in pain, dropping Axel out of her mouth. The Cryal yanks its head from side to side, forcing Valentina's neck to get thrown back and forth, blood spewing out of her neck from the large teeth buried in her neck.

Amon places Linica nearby before flying to Axel, landing next to him only for the giant Cryal to slam its front foot down on the ground where Amon once stood, Amon barely able to dodge it in time.

Valentina moves her head back to Axel, quickly grabbing him in her mouth before swinging her neck and launching him into the sky.

I fly up to Axel, Amon does at the same time. Valentina slams her head down on the Cryal, biting into its neck to keep it on her and for it to not go after Axel. Valentina's eye glows red as an inferno of fire sprays out of her mouth and onto her father's neck, singeing his neck as she bites as hard as she can into his neck, piercing his scales.

We both catch Axel at the same time, but I allow Amon to carry him due to him being too heavy for me to carry. Amon flies back down to Linica, lying Axel beside her and I land next to Axel.

"Stay here, I need to help her. Alex will kill her if I don't do anything…" Amon says, spreading his wings and flying back to Valentina.

Realizing the larger Cryal is Alex, I could tell the Cryal was a lot older than she is, and it's a lot easier to tell he is different. He is covered in spikes and numerous horns all over his head, down his back and down his tail, having a lot more spikes and horns than other Cryal do.

Valentina moves her legs to Alex's stomach, digging her claws into his stomach, unable to pierce his scales with her claws as her feet only slide along them. She slams her tail down on him, only for him to wrap his tail around hers, holding it still as he continues to rip into her neck.

Amon flies down to Alex, his wings sharpen and he flies past the back of Alex's neck, slicing through his scales and leaving a shallow slice on his neck. Alex pulls his mouth from Valentina, opening his mouth and spraying out frosty air in every direction Amon flies, only for Amon to be faster than Alex, not getting touched by the air at all.

Valentina releases her mouth from his neck, darting her head at his and closing her jaws on his snout, forcing his mouth shut as her teeth pierce into his scales on his snout and the bottom of his jaw. Amon dives back down to Alex, flying past his face as his wings slice across his face, slicing through his right eye and leaving a large slice across his face, like what he did to Valentina. Alex roars in pain, spreading his wings fast and wide, causing them to slam into Amon.

Amon hits one of his wings, only for his own wings to slice right through Alex's wing, slicing through the skin between one if his wing fingers. Alex roars in frustration, flying off Valentina to go after Amon.

Valentina slams her jaws shut on Alex's tail before he gets too far, forcing Alex to drag her and get pulled down to the ground as he slams into it.

Amon flies back around, spreads his wings wide before flying under Alex, slicing through one of his front legs, cutting his front leg in half at the elbow as Alex roars loudly in pain.

Valentina releases his tail before grabbing onto it with her front legs, getting up off her back and grabbing onto Alex's waist, she bites into his right wing and yanks hard on the wing, forcing it to be spread.

Amon flies back around, noticing Valentina holding Alex's wing spread, he takes this opportunity to fly through Alex's wing's arm, cutting his wing off as Valentina drops it.

Alex roars in pain, whipping his head back and grabbing Valentina's neck again as he whips his head forward again, throwing Valentina through the air and slamming her into the ground in front of him, knocking down trees in a large forest. He bites into her wing before ripping it off with ease, holding her head down with his last remaining front leg. She lets out a shrill cry, I look over at Linica, who has her eyes closed beside me.

"Focus on imagining us somewhere else…back in Florida…" She says, "Close your eyes and focus on bringing all of us there…Axel, Amon, Valentina, me, and you." She says.

"Why…?" I ask.

"Just do it." She says.

I listen, closing my eyes and imagining us back in Florida.

Suddenly our surroundings go silent, I open my eyes and see we have appeared in a field, Amon still in the sky and Valentina lying on the ground bleeding. Axel on the ground next to me and Linica standing next to me.

"…woah…" I say, looking at Linica.

Linica smirks, "I needed help being able to teleport everyone. Thanks." She says.

"No problem." I say, flying over to Valentina as she shrinks in size, being forced back into her human form from using up too much power.

She weeps on the ground, holding her bleeding neck as blood sprays out of it.

Amon lands next to her as I do, he moves his hand to her neck and holds it, putting pressure on it.

Amon removes his hand and moves his mouth to her neck, licking her neck, being able to close her wounds a little bit, but not completely. He continues licking her neck until it isn't spraying out blood anymore, slowing the bleeding, but not stopping it entirely.

Valentina continues to cry as Amon moves his hand back to her neck, "You will be okay." He says, picking her up and moving his hand away from her neck before taking her hand and placing it on her neck, "Just hold it." He says.

Valentina holds her neck, continuing to cry, probably from shock, as she is unable to feel the pain from her wing being torn from her due to her being in her human form.

Amon walks over to Linica, he looks at me, "We will head over to Linica's home, it isn't far from here."

I nod, turning into my werewolf form and picking up Axel before we begin walking to her house.


	37. Modern Technology

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you SOOO much Haylz93 for reviewing! It's been a while since I've heard from you! Thank you so much for leaving me those awesome reviews!**_

 _ **** ALSO! I have been running out of ideas when it comes to what I should have Axel and Claire do next between major events in the storyline, so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions send me a pm! I will also shout you out on the chapter that you have given me the idea for!**_

 _ **Sorry it has taken me a while to get chapters out lately. I have been dealing with some personal issues, as well as some new changes. I have also been dealing with these freaky insects in my new house called House Centipedes, which for some odd reason look TERRIFYING to me to the point if one is even seen near my computer I won't go near my computer lol. I seen one last night run down the wall next to my computer desk and disappear somewhere and I was half way through this chapter and stopped writing for the night because of it haha. The ones I see in my house are huge and I cant stand them, and getting rid of them is a huge challenge for me for a number of reasons which sucks. I try to kill them but they are so fast it's hard to catch them, insects normally don't bother me but I swear I have some kind of phobia of them or something haha. Sorry for the long author note, I just thought I should explain to you guys a bit what has been going on recently. Thank you to those who read these! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Modern Technology**

Finally at Linica's house, which is a really nice looking two story house that must cost a fortune. The house is out along a secluded road, pretty far from the 9 and far away from Axel's factory.

Amon has covered all of our scents, along with making us unable to be sensed or followed.

I am now sitting on a bed in a spare room that Linica will allow Axel and I to stay in until Axel is able to recover from whatever they did to him.

Valentina is in a room next to ours, recovering from the wound on her neck while also getting some rest.

.

I must have fallen asleep for some time, because the next thing I know there is a dim shine of sunshine bleeding through the edges of the thick curtain covering the window.

The feeling of Axel's strong arms around me can be felt as I come into consciousness, causing me to smile and uncontrollably wag my tail between us, since he is behind me.

' _What happened? Where are we?'_

I figure he can sense Amon and Linica nearby, which is why he hasn't started to freak out at all knowing we are somewhere safe. "At Linica's house, I don't know what they did to you…but you were knocked out for a long time. Linica and Valentina were able to break us out of the containment center we were held in…Valentina barely got out alive, Alex almost killed her before Linica and I were able to teleport all of us back to Florida…"

' _Why would Valentina do that for us?'_

"Because, like Amon told you before…she probably hates her father and was living in her own hell created by him…it would make sense why she would help those who could help her kill him." I say to him.

' _Understandable.'_ He says, while I hear him breathing in the scent of my hair, _'You should have left me there. They were going to let you and Amon go.'_

"What? Why should we have done that? Why would they have let us go?" I say, moving away from him and turning around to see him, he looks the same, except his eyes are not as bright as they used to be.

' _Now, the people won't stop chasing after you, and possibly even my species now. Alex proposed a deal to me in exchange for you and Amon's freedom, if I let those humans drain my blood of my mother's angelic powers that were passed down to me and also allow Alex to cut away my freedom in exchange for yours and Amon's-'_

I cut him off by landing a hard, loud smack on the side of his face, causing him to widen his eyes, feeling the intense stinging on his face as well as the surprise slap.

"Why the hell would you do such a thing!? To me, and your unborn child!? What makes you think I would have a chance at surviving in this world without you!? What do you think Alex would have had you do if he had the freedom to do whatever he wanted with you!? Surely he would make you come after us and do his dirty work for him! No doubt he would force you to fuck anything he wanted you to in order to create some kind of fucked-up Cryal-Galileus hybrid or something!" I say, sitting up now.

He sits up and rubs his face where I slapped him, he softly growls at me, not wanting to anger me more by him growling at me, since I have a point, _'I know he would have done that, and if he would have made me go after you or even do any of that, I would have ended his life way before he would have given me the order. My main concern now is your safety and our child's safety, I will even sacrifice my life to keep you both safe. By agreeing to that, they spared you and Amon from getting the treatment I must have gotten.'_

I listen to him and begin to calm down, knowing he is right. What they did to him could have possibly drained that power from our child as well, who knows if that process would have killed it or not. "Is there any way to get that power back for you…? What did it taking it away do…?"

' _I'm not sure. I'm guessing I won't be able to recall my weapons anymore, I will have to figure out what other changes have occurred. I remember waking up during the process, those humans were draining the power from my veins. It would only make sense if it could be re-injected into my bloodstream, but doing so and being wrong about that could lead to fatal results.'_

"What if you…eat it? Wouldn't your body sort it out that way?" I ask.

' _Possibly.'_ He says, moving his hand from his face, revealing his skin which has a beating red hand print on it.

Immediately I begin to regret slapping him, "Sorry…"

' _I deserved it.'_

"Not really…and also I think you owe Valentina a thank you."

' _I am aware, and will do so when I get a chance.'_ Axel says, moving to the edge of the bed to stand up. He climbs off the bed and stands, only to hold onto the bed, unable to keep himself standing without support. He growls at the fact he is so weak, becoming frustrated about it.

"It's okay…how do you feel?"

' _Very weak…slightly lightheaded.'_

"Okay…just take it easy then." I say, helping him sit back down, "Since your angelic power was drained from you, does that make you almost similar to a full-blooded Galileus, like your father was?" I ask.

' _Maybe.'_ He says.

Silence radiates through the room, we both pick up the sound of a girl crying almost silently from the room next to ours, followed by Amon's voice. Amon must be talking to Valentina about last night, or something else.

' _Did Alex attack Valentina in his true form in the open where humans could see him? Or was he missing for some time before he attacked her.'_ Axel says to me.

"Immediately after Valentina was able to get us out of the center, he closed in on us in his true form. Why?"

' _Humans know about his true form now, and what he really is. As well as the fact there is more than one of him, and more than one of my kind. Surely if those humans in that building saw him and Valentina, they should go after him as well.'_

"I'm sure it's all over the news…I would think every person who was involved with the event last night would go to jail, unless they work for the government…I doubt they would be able to cover something like this up from the public easily." I say.

The bedroom door opens and Linica walks into the room, holding some kind of device in her hand kind of like a cellphone (this is modern day).

"You are right, Claire. Last night is all over the news, a few people who were lucky enough to be awake during that time last night recorded video of most of what happened." She says, walking over to us and turning the device over to face us, showing us a video of Alex slamming Valentina down onto the ground from what seems like a small hotel, or house that was a good distance away from the facility.

We both watch the shaky, poor quality video that was captured by the terrified human who can't seem to keep themselves calm. I watch the video until it cuts off, showing it was from YouTube.

"What is this?" I ask, looking at the device she showed it to me on.

Linica laughs, amused at the fact I'm not up to date with technology, "A smart phone, it's technically an improved version of a cellphone."

"Really!?" I say, grabbing it from her and looking at it, "Whoa! You can touch the screen and make it do stuff now! No more flip phones then?" I ask, giggling while dragging my finger across the screen and looking at all the different images beside the names of each video that represents what it is about. I see an image of a puppy and gasp, poking the image with my finger as the video begins to play. The video shows a puppy sleeping on its back with the camera above the puppy, recording its limbs twitching as it sleeps.

"OH MY GODDDDDD" I scream out, looking over at Axel and showing him the video, "LOOOK! IT'S SO CUTE OH MY GODDD!"

Axel, who has been watching the entire time, backs away from the phone, obviously not as fascinated, or interested as me, _'…Yea…'_

"What is WRONG WITH YOU!? HOW IS THIS NOT CUTE TO YOU!?"

'… _It's just an animal…'_

"NO IT'S NOT IT'S A PUPPY AXEL!"

Axel looks over at Linica, who has her hand on her face, face palming.

"What is wrong with you two!? Look at it!" I say, showing it to Linica, she looks at it and smirks.

"Yea, it's adorable. Can I have my phone back now?" She asks, holding her hand out.

"Wait, no! Show me more! I want one! Do you have another one?" I ask.

"No, I don't. Get some money and buy your own." She says, taking the phone from my hand, making me frown as she smirks.

"Have you showed Amon that? What does he think about one of those phones?" I ask.

"He likes it, actually he had a similar reaction to what you did. I just got this new phone because he destroyed the screen of the last one with his claws…" She says.

"See? Your brother likes it, why aren't you fascinated by it?" I ask, looking over at Axel.

' _It doesn't amuse me. A waste of time.'_

"Well, I'm going to try to get one soon because it seems so fun. WAIT!" I say, grabbing the phone from Linica again.

"Can this take pictures?! How!?" I ask, trying to figure out how to open the camera.

Linica sighs and presses a button, opening the camera. I see myself and cringe, "I look so nasty…" I say, getting off the bed while figuring out how to take a picture and review it, giggling.

"I had a cell phone a long time ago…I wonder where it is now…" I say, figuring out how to flip the camera around and close the front-facing camera. I giggle and take a picture of Axel, without realizing the flash is on as the LED light shines on him as the photo is taken. He growls deeply after the light goes out and rubs his eyes hard, _'Please. Take that away from her.'_

Linica hears him and laughs, "This is actually pretty amusing."


	38. Moving Forward

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you SOOO much Haylz93 for reviewing! I completely understand! Life can suck sometimes, and life is so much more important than stuff like this. I am also a very supportive person, if you ever need someone to talk to for whatever reason, I love to listen! Just pm me anytime if you ever need someone to talk to, I am always active!**_

 _ ****ALSO! I have been running out of ideas when it comes to what I should have Axel and Claire do next between major events in the storyline, so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions send me a pm! I will also shout you out on the chapter that you have given me the idea for!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_ _ **I will be posting images of what Claire looks like, Valentina, and future important characters on my Deviantart**_ _ **HorrorGir1,**_ _ **I will notify you guys in the beginning of chapters when I upload images.**_

 _ **The images are from a game I loooooooooooove called Aion which has an amazing character creation system, it is a mmorpg. I have created all my favorite Roleplay characters on that game. If any of you guys play it, message me and we can play together! I have been playing it for sooooo many years. The game is also what has been distracting me so much from this story…sorry!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Moving forward**

After exploring and taking more pictures on Linica's smartphone for a while, she eventually takes it back before Axel could destroy it out of annoyance because of the flash, since I kept taking pictures of him.

Axel continues to rub his eyes from the last photo that was taken of him, _'I can't see.'_ He says, opening his eyes and growling deeply in annoyance.

"It should go away…" I say, giggling.

"You will be fine." Linica says, leaving the room. Amon can still be heard faintly talking to Valentina in the next room, our sensitive ears are able to pick up the words they are saying to each other as they talk about last night's events.

Valentina is still having a breakdown over almost being killed by her father, we all know he would have finished her off if we hadn't done what we did.

I climb off the bed and head toward the door, "I'm going to go check on her."

Axel tries to get up off the bed again, surprisingly he is now able to stand, but still needs something to lean on.

I smirk at him and walk over to him, helping him stand, "Do you need a cane?" I ask, giggling.

' _No.'_

I smirk at him again and walk with him to the door and open it, "At least you are quickly regaining your strength."

We walk over to the room next to ours and I knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Amon says.

"Can we come in?" I ask.

We hear Amon ask Valentina, "Yes." He says.

Slowly I turn the knob on the door and push it open, seeing Valentina lying on the bed, covered in blankets up to her chest and wraps around her neck.

From what I can tell, her neck isn't healing as fast as it should…even though Axel's bites on my neck still haven't gone away completely yet either…but those are different.

The wraps on her neck have red stains on them, her body is covered in many purple and blue bruises, many of them are large. Now that I get a good look at her, she is no longer pregnant since that was so many years ago. She looks as though she hasn't aged through all those 23 years, most likely because she hasn't. Alex looks as though he is around his 30s, but in truth he is over thousands of years old.

Linica probably hasn't aged at all either, same with Amon and Axel, even if Axel was hibernating.

Valentina gives me a small smile and I return the same, she locks her eyes on Axel and immediately looks away from him as if trying not to make eye contact with him.

Amon is sitting in a chair near the bed, I enter the room and help Axel sit on the floor near a wall so he can lean on it.

I approach Valentina, she smiles at me, "We wanted to tell you how thankful we are for what you did for us last night." I say, looking over at Axel, who remains silent.

Axel watches Valentina and seems as if he is struggling to say thank you.

"Axel…" I say, my voice sounding frustrated.

"…Thank you, Valentina." He says aloud, looking away from her, telling me he is still holding a grudge against her because of her blood.

Valentina notices this and also seems very uneasy around him, as if expecting him to kill her at any second, "…you're welcome." She says.

I look at Amon, who looks at me as if telling me Axel will get used to her and will get over it.

.

Night falls, Axel and I have spent the rest of our day relaxing, with Axel occasionally working on building his strength back up. Since the sun was up, he wasn't able to go out and hunt, or go back to the factory to get his clothes, weapons and truck to do so because Linica doesn't trust me with her car. She doesn't trust my driving skills or Axel's, plus she has a very expensive car and I understand why she wouldn't trust Axel's driving skills with it because of how he drives.

My bleeding from between my legs has officially stopped, and I am no longer in heat anymore due to my pregnancy.

At sunset, Axel is overly desperate to leave and find something to eat for himself. He has told me that eating will also help him regain his strength.

Axel and I walk outside, Axel is now able to walk again without support but is still informing me about his head hurting and feeling drained.

"Alright, go find some food." I say, stopping in Linica's driveway, trees surrounding the house while the falling sun sends a crimson glow bleeding through the trees.

' _You aren't coming?'_ He asks, looking at me.

"Nah, I've been thinking about it for the past few hours. They have a shower and a comfortable bed for me to sleep on, plus it is also safer here than us being on our own together right now. Especially in the state I'm in." I say, pointing to my stomach. "We can't have any more close calls…I don't want to lose another baby in my life…"

' _I understand. Go back inside.'_ Axel says before taking off into the sky.

I head back inside, I ate regular food earlier that Linica made for herself, Valentina and I. Axel got really upset with me and practically demanded that from now on I eat nothing but meat, whether its human or animal meat.

He was worried the baby wouldn't accept the food I was eating, and I still have no idea whether or not it got any nutrients from it.

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I've been working on it almost every night and I am struggling so hard with writers block right now. I figured I might as well get this chapter out to you guys, instead of letting it sit in my computer and rot haha.**_


	39. Dread

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you SOO much 'Guest' for reviewing! I have a feeling you are the same person who recently posted a review on my first Jeepers Creepers fanfic! I'm so sorry for the bad grammar in that story, the date I published that story was in 2011, and at that time I was 13 years old hahaha. That is why the grammar in that story is so bad! Also, that story is so cringy to me to the point I want to delete it haha, I had no idea how to write a story back then. I hope this story is much better for your standards!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_ _ **I will be posting images of what Claire looks like, Valentina, and future important characters on my Deviantart**_ _ **HorrorGir1,**_ _ **I will notify you guys in the beginning of chapters when I upload images.**_

 _ **Also, I'm so sorry guys but the story is going to get a bit jumpy soon when it comes to the timeline, as I'm going to be skipping around a bit since I can't think of much else to do between the events I have thought up in my mind. I will try my best to keep the story interesting!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Dread**

After Axel left, I ended up heading back to my bedroom and laying down on the bed. I look over at a TV in the bedroom and begin wondering where the remote is to turn it on since I am growing bored, and the thought of something happening to Axel while he is gone is also flooding my subconscious.

I rise off the bed and search the room for the remote, in no time I find it on a dresser and lie back down on the bed and lie on my back, shifting my wings to where they are comfortable at my sides.

I turn on the TV and the first channel that pops up is the Florida news, the subject is of course…the events that took place at the containment center in Texas. A compilation of videos put together that all captured the event is being shown, even showing the clips I saw on Youtube.

As I continue to watch, I realize that many people don't believe the event really happened and have resorted to believing the clips are from some kind of film, an art project by film students, and other skeptical ideas as they claim the damage to the building and land around the building was man-made to get people to believe it really happened. Especially because the facility was completely cut off from the public and no one knew it existed because from the outside the building looks abandoned, even though it was strongly patrolled by security and police and barbwire fences, it isn't uncommon for some abandoned places to be guarded in this manner.

Luckily, Axel, Amon, Linica and I weren't on much of the footage because almost all of the footage is focused on the two Cryal trying to kill each other and not on the smaller winged beings nearby. The only time Amon is shown on the videos is when he attacked Alex, again people also believe Amon was edited into the footage. Fear of believing in creatures like us tend to make humans think of all the ways that evidence like this could be fake, just because they are afraid of such creatures walking among them.

The other side of the audience believe it is completely authentic, bringing up evidence such as the thousands of recorded missing people around the world, the sightings of Axel in the past and all this information that Patricia is spreading around about the creature that killed her brother and raped her, as well as it's black-winged brother that she has been telling lies about.

Disgust fills me as I watch the TV more, learning even more about what the public and media are doing with the evidence they have been given.

Patricia has made her followers believe that Amon also tried to kill her and that she was able to escape them on her own.

Her followers consist of people who have a strong desire to kill Axel, as they are hunters who plan to kill him. The people who have learned what Axel is through his discarded hand 23 years ago are also following her in her quest to kill him, because they have learned that he can be killed by freezing temperatures.

So now, people who have been hunting Axel are now coming after Amon as well. These people believe in the footage and the events that occurred at the containment facility, and currently don't have any information to follow up on about how to possibly kill the dragons. Killing the Cryal doesn't seem to be on their agenda.

"Amon shouldn't have let her go…" I say to myself under my breath, anger in my voice, "They should have killed her."

The same people who believe that the event at the facility was fake also believe Patricia is crazy and is suffering from some kind of ptsd after losing her brother, their assumptions to what could have happened to her brother tend to mostly be popular about the belief that he up and left one day and never came back, or the family learned that he was found dead and she hasn't been able to cope with the news and came up with some kind of crazy story.

An image of me appears on the TV as Patricia explains about what happened at the facility during an interview, she explains that if any of her followers see me they should be aware that the two creatures could be nearby. She also explains what she has learned about me and that I am not human as pictures appear on the screen.

The images show me unconscious somewhere, my ears, tail and wings exposed, immediately I become furious as tears rise in my eyes, the disturbing images causing my emotions to peak as I grit my teeth and roughly change the channel with the remote.

A random channel is picked as tears fill my vision, unable to get the disturbing image out of my head and not wanting to think about or even believe what people could have done to me at that facility while I was drugged.

The new image on the TV shows scenes of a movie as it plays on a channel, as much as I try to distract myself and focus on the images the TV is showing me, it seems as though distracting myself is impossible.

Tears run down the sides of my face, the only thing I can think about is killing Patricia, then Alex.

After calming myself down, I eventually manage to fade away into a deep sleep.

.

Darkness surrounds me, my eyes unable to make out anything around me. Slowly my surroundings illuminate from the full moon in the sky, I seem to be standing on top of a building of some kind, overlooking a large amount of land. The land contains lots of forests, fields, and the usual acres of land untouched by man.

The wind begins to pick up and I realize I'm wearing some kind of long, black dress that is loose from the waist down, the length of the dress barely touching the gravel on the roof at my feet.

My stomach is large, showing that I am far in my pregnancy and close to giving birth.

The wind carries a chilling gust that seems to surround me, sending chills along my body.

The dark clouds above begin to downpour chilling rain as lightning cracks through the sky.

The air is too cold to be Florida…

My ears twitch as the sound of a loud, familiar flap from the air above me grabs my attention, immediately I snap my head upward to see Axel speed past me and continue flying.

"Axel?!" I say, spreading my wings and taking off into the sky after him, shocked that his sensitive hearing didn't pick up my voice while he doesn't seem as though he heard me.

I try my best to catch up to him, but somehow his speed is too much.

"Axel!? Stop! Slow down! Why are you ignoring me?!" I scream to him, the winds pick up, seeming to be coming at us from all directions.

My wings struggle against the strong winds while my body gets shifted around in the air, unable to remain stable. Axel immediately takes a sharp dive toward the ground as he descends at an intense speed.

"Axel!" I scream out as I too take a sharp dive toward the ground and follow him as he descends into a forest and disappears into the trees below.

I follow him as I make myself slow down by spreading out my wings, my feathers catching the air at my sides. Slowly I fly down into the trees, not seeing any sign of Axel anywhere.

I land on the ground in the forest where Axel should have landed, my eyes scan the forest around me.

"Axel…? Stop messing around with me…" I say, turning around to see all around me in case he is trying to jump out from behind a tree and scare me.

My ears fold back as I begin to feel fear, and a strong amount of worry. A feeling of dread, nausea, and dizziness suddenly overcome me and I fall over onto the ground, catching myself with my arms so I don't hit my stomach.

I close my eyes tight, trying to keep myself from throwing up while my body gets chills again.

"…Axel…please, I don't feel good…something is wrong…" I say, beginning to cough. I open my eyes and my eyes widen, realizing I am now in a clearing in the forest, no longer surrounded by trees. I look at the ground I am lying on and realize I'm lying on wet mud, the rain causing puddles to form and for my hands and legs to sink slightly into the mud.

The dizziness and nausea still haven't given me relief, the ground below me seems to start moving and millions of Earthworms begin to squirm out of the ground around me, causing me to feel more sick to my stomach.

I try to crawl away from the mud, but the dizziness keeps me where I am. Suddenly I feel something else moving underneath me, something much bigger.

My hand is grabbed by something underneath the mud, causing me to scream out and attempt to throw myself off the ground, but whatever is holding onto me doesn't let go.

Multiple things begin to grab my body, a decayed, boney hand rises out of the ground and grabs my shoulder, yanking my body down onto the ground lying on my back, more hands grab my body and hold me down onto the muddy ground.

The rain water from the puddle begins to soak into the back of my dress and my hair, I lift my head to look at my body to see the decayed limbs holding onto me. Some hands have rotten flesh while others are missing bits and pieces of flesh, revealing bone. Some hands are missing fingers, and some are completely bone.

A hand grabs my hair and yanks my head back, forcing me to lie my head on the ground as I scream loudly. Skulls begin to rise to the surface of the mud around me, in the same conditions as the hands.

A dark, horrible voice comes from one of the skulls as the voice echoes, "You will join us."

Agonizing pain comes from my back as I feel my wings torn from my back by some hands, causing me to cry out into the darkness around me. Figures walk up and surround me, each one of them holding out an arm pointing to my stomach as voices begin to echo around me from their large gaping mouths, unmoving as they speak.

"The spawn must perish!"

The words echo as they chant the words, I scream loudly as pain begins to explode from my stomach, my dress is torn off by an unseen force, the hand holding my hair descends into the ground as I raise my head to look at my stomach.

I scream loudly, seeing my abdomen is covered in different colors looking like terrible bruises consisting of colors such as red, green, purple and blue.

I begin to try and kick my legs to get away, but to no success. My eyes widen as I see something beginning to push out of my stomach, stretching my skin as if it was a balloon. The small head pushing out of my stomach begins to open its mouth and close it, as if trying to eat its way out of me.

My screams get louder as the pain from my stomach multiplies as I feel hundreds of razor sharp teeth chewing through my uterus, blood begins to run out from between my legs.

I throw my head back as I scream out in agony.

Pressure comes from my stomach as my screams are mixed with the sounds of intense, high pitched screeching from the baby.

.

I awaken to myself screaming, drenched in sweat while someone is shaking me and screaming at me to wake up.

My eyes open and I see Valentina standing over me, worry, concern and fear spread all across her face.

Immediately I sit up and quickly scoot myself back against the wall on the bed and look over my body.

No hands holding me.

No mud, no rain, nothing.

I begin sniffling as I wipe tears off my face.

My bedroom door slams open as Amon and Linica enter the room in a panic, Amon's wings sharp and ready to kill anything that might have gotten to me while Linica holds one of Axel's obsidian knives her hand.

"What happened!?" Amon says, looking at me, beginning to realize everything is fine.

"She must have had a nightmare…" Valentina says.

Linica goes over to the window and opens the curtains, casting some moonlight into the bedroom as she scans outside the window.

I wrap my arms around my stomach as I begin crying, "This thing is going to eat its way out of me…I felt it…I heard it…"

Linica looks at me and closes the curtains, a smile grows on her face, "Well, I guess I will have something eating itself out of me as well then."

My eyes widen at her words, she smirks at me.

"…Really…?" I ask, a little bit of a smile on my face.

"Yes. We found out this morning. Our children will grow up together." She says.

I smile a little more, "Did you plan it that way?"

"Not really…it just kind of happened…" She says, looking over at Amon.

Amon softens his wings and smirks at her.

"What happened in your dream..?" Valentina asks.

* * *

 _ **Here you go guys! Sorry for the long delay, this one is extra long!**_


	40. Third Generation

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_ _ **I will be posting images of what Claire looks like, Valentina, and future important characters on my Deviantart**_ _ **HorrorGir1,**_ _ **I will notify you guys in the beginning of chapters when I upload images.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Third Generation**

After explaining the events of the nightmare, everyone seems pretty on edge.

"..That is very disturbing…and scary." Valentina says, sitting on the bed now.

"Well, none of that will happen, Claire. Like humans, we aren't born with teeth because we aren't meant to eat meat immediately. Similar to humans we feed off milk first then our teeth come later, but we could grow teeth early if milk is not provided. And unless your species bursts out of your stomach as a birthing method, that won't happen either." He says.

Linica smiles at me, "We have nothing to worry about, it was just a nightmare."

I frown as my ears fold back, "The nightmare really made me worry about Axel…where is he?"

"Probably at the factory doing what he usually does…" Amon says, "I can check on him if it will make you feel better Claire."

"Please?" I ask, just as Amon turns around the door to the bedroom opens and Axel enters the bedroom, focused on me with a hint of concern in his eyes.

' _What happened?'_ He asks, his words laced with concern.

"She had a very bad nightmare involving you and the baby." Amon says.

"How did you know something was wrong?" I ask.

' _You were screaming in my head, I couldn't even hear myself think.'_ He says, approaching me. Valentina gets off the bed and moves away as he approaches, not looking at him at all.

Axel must sense my distress as he sits on the bed and pulls me close to him, remembering this has calmed me down in the past. He begins to softly purr to me while he buries his hand in my hair.

Valentina watches, clearly showing interest in something, she softly speaks up, "What is that?"

Axel looks at her and quiets his purrs to where they are very soft.

"Rumbling our chests, humans call it purring." Amon says.

"You have never heard purring before? Cats do it. Have you ever heard a cat purr?" Linica says.

"…A cat…? No…I have heard of those creatures but I have never seen one…" Valentina says.

"You have never seen a cat…" Linica says, disbelief in her voice.

"My father barely ever let me outside…my mother was the one who wanted to give me a real life…" Valentina says.

"If you would like, we could show you one sometime." Amon says, smiling.

"That would be nice." Valentina says, returning the smile.

While they were talking, Axel managed to calm me down completely before getting me to explain the nightmare again. While I tell the story again, everyone leaves the room now that I am alright.

Axel reassures me that all of that would never happen, and that he won't leave as often anymore so I won't have to be alone if this happens again.

.

Within the next 6 months, Axel had begun leaving for shorter periods as time went on, to the point he would barely ever leave my side. The only time he would leave is to eat, and during that time he would hunt nearby and find a clever way to dispose of the body instead of dragging it all the way back to the factory. I'm not entirely sure where he hides them, but I trust his ability to cover his trail.

My stomach has grown in size to where it's hard to walk and my back feels like it will give in anytime. I barely sleep anymore because I can't get comfortable, because of Axel not being on his hibernation schedule, he has begun to sleep when I do during the day instead of staying awake.

My inability to get comfortable at night would keep him awake, but he would always have a way to get me to fall asleep. His main method is holding me close to him, purring in the most soothing way and rubbing my hair. I'm not sure if he was doing it for me, the baby, or both.

Linica has been struggling with the same issue when it comes to sleeping, but Amon probably uses a similar method to sooth her to sleep.

I learned that pregnancy for a Galileus normally lasts about 2 to 3 months, while Wolcin pregnancies normally last longer than that, between 6 to 8 months. In this case it really depends on when the baby is done developing, Axel and Amon both know the genders of both Linica and I's babies, but we both decided it would be better to have it as a surprise.

Valentina had considered many times that leaving and living on her own in some other country would be the best for her and her future, changing her identity, name and dying her hair brown instead of her naturally crimson red hair. But she decided that staying with us would be her best bet at this point and has been with us ever since, she has also become more comfortable around Axel, and he has done the same around her. They began to be more comfortable around each other after Valentina left one night in an attempt to disappear from her past when she was considering leaving everything behind. She attempted to hitchhike that night and didn't realize the driver had been drinking and they ended up in a head-on collision with another car.

Axel was lucky enough to find the wreck while he was out that night before police found it, both drivers were mangled while she was bleeding out and screaming from being so shaken up. He tore the jammed car door open and got her out, treated her wounds and came home with her.

She has actually been able to look at him now and talk to him, while he actually shows interest and has conversations with her.

My nightmares have been getting worse, every time I am able to sleep nightmares flood my mind involving people I believe must be Axel's victims, as I recognize the boy Darius Jenner, Billy Taggart and many others that I have seen before. Axel thinks they are just dreams, but I believe the spirits might be trying to communicate with me and tell me that they haven't stopped suffering, even beyond death. Many of them question me, wondering why I am where I am in life with such a monster that stole their lives from them. Why I will bear its offspring and not kill the child before it is brought into the world to cause more death and suffering. Many of them call me a monster, a disgrace to my angelic blood that exists only to protect god's children, to protect them yet I stood by and let him kill them, or possibly even participated.

I can tell most of them are vengeful, while a few are grateful to be dead. Some of them haven't even realized they are dead and seem lost. It depresses me, but I don't think there is much I can do to help them.

One of the spirits have told me that Axel will disappear sometime after our child is born, taking the child with him. I can't tell if the spirit is trying to get me to not trust Axel, or if they are being truthful especially because the spirit has no information backing up its belief. I have been unable to get a name out of the spirit either, it is also a child. I have confronted Axel about it, but he swears up and down that he wouldn't ever think of doing something like that and believes the spirit, along with all the others are some kind of side effect of my pregnancy, or even paranoia from all the nightmares.

Now, Linica and I are in the living room watching some horror movies. Both of us are wearing loose dresses, hers is a bluish color while mine is grey. Linica really enjoys horror movies, but I'm not much of a fan, I'd rather watch romance or some other genre that isn't so frightening.

We watch as the main character and her boyfriend begin locking up their cabin out in a woods, all their friends slowly disappeared because of the killer. A few moments later after they continue to panic, one of them sees a friend of theirs outside tied to a tree as the girl screams.

The boyfriend goes to the front door and opens it to get their friend.

"What an idiot, that is obviously a trap." Linica says.

I watch, looking through my fingers, "This is so terrible, why do you like these movies…" I ask her.

"Because, it's fun to be scared sometimes. Plus you get to watch people be stupid and if they are lucky, somehow escape the murderer or whatever." She says.

We watch as the guy closes the door behind him, leaving his girlfriend inside the house to watch through the peep-hole of the door as her boyfriend approaches their friend who is barely alive and crying for help.

The boyfriend gets to the friend, only for an axe to swing into frame and cut both their heads off as the camera pans to the killer's mask, some kind of thick skin wrapped in tight barbwire that stabs through the mask and into the killer's head. His eyes are completely black like a demon's.

The axe causes me to jump while Linica laughs at me, the girlfriend screams and locks the front door, turns around and runs into another killer, a girl with a pale white rabbit mask on, black paint around the eye holes of the mask adding to the uneasiness the mask itself brings the viewer. Blood painted all over the mask and girl's white dress, the main character screams.

"What? There are two killers?! That is terrible…" I say, watching as the main character gets knocked out.

"Yup." Linica says, focused on the movie.

I rub my eyes and get off the couch, my back screaming in disagreement with my choice of standing up as it begins to ache. I wince from the pain and hold my swollen stomach.

"Standing up isn't a good idea, you know." Linica says, looking at me while showing concern.

"Well, I can't just sit all the time until the baby decides it wants to come. Walking is good for both of us, even if my back disagrees." I say, moving one hand to my back while the other holds my stomach, "You should do the same."

"And go where?" Linica says, continuing to watch the movie.

"Well, your house is decently sized, we also have human forms…we could leave and go do something."

"Walking hurts. Plus its late, nothing is open right now." Linica says, moving her attention to the clock showing that it is past 2 am, "If you really want to go out and do something, see if Axel can come back from wherever he is and take you out to do something."

"I'm sure he is busy…" I say.

"Amon can."

"I think he is sleeping."

"I doubt it, even if he is you can just wake him up."

"I'm not waking him up! That's just rude." I say to her.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you then Claire. I don't even think we can change into our human forms without complications. I don't think our human bodies could properly carry such a creature." Linica says, "I don't even think it would be safe to even attempt switching forms."

I look down at my stomach, frowning, "Alright. I'm just going to go out for some fresh air then."

"Don't go too far. We both understand how dangerous it could be out there, if Axel wasn't out already I would say no. I'm sure he will run into you soon after you leave."

"I know." I say, walking to my room to grab a brown jacket of mine. I zip up the jacket and put some sandals on before walking to the front door that is connected to the living room. Linica hands me a pistol from the couch and I take it.

"Remember the safety is on." She says.

"I know. Do I even need this?" I ask, looking at the pistol.

"Yes. Once you leave this house you are basically a beacon, anything can find you. You know this." She says, looking at me and crossing her arms.

"Fine." I say, putting the pistol in the pocket of my jacket.

"And if you run into any trouble, the bullets aren't special, they will just slow the creature down and give you some time. Let any of us know you are in danger before you decide to run back here and lead it to us, flee first and we will find you. Remember, your werewolf form is your strongest weapon in a pinch." Linica says.

"I know, I know, I feel like you forget I'm your sister, not your daughter." I say to her.

"Well, you are my little sister, I'm supposed to protect you."

"I know." I say, smiling a little before I open the door and close it behind me.

I step off the porch and look at the night sky, breathing in the fresh air, not having been outside very much recently for understandable reasons.

My wings spread as I push myself off the ground, my wings carrying me into the air with one hard flap as I ascend into the sky, one hand on my stomach while the other is on my jacket pocket, keeping the gun from flying out of it as I fly. I continue to flap my wings as I ascend to the clouds, the full moon illuminating the clouds and Earth below. My ears begin to pop and I fly in place, enjoying the freedom and fresh air. I flap my wings and begin flying through the sky, my beautiful wings carrying me as I begin to descend to see the trees and buildings passing below me.

I make sure not to get too low, so nothing or no one can spot me, the wind flowing through my long curly red hair which has grown out quite a lot since I first met Axel so long ago. I continue flying while the wind flows through my feathers, the air beginning to get a bit chilly. I observe the trees and houses below me as I pass them so far above in the sky.

A strange sensation comes from my lower abdomen as I feel a large amount of liquid escape me and soak my underwear and dress, my eyes widen as pain begins to surge through me causing a cry of pain to escape my mouth. I hold my crotch and stomach as I fly in place, needing to land immediately as I can already feel the baby moving down. I spot a large lake surrounded by forest in an isolated area, far from any houses or people.

Immediately I fly fast to the lake and descend from the sky as I feel more liquid escaping me. I land and immediately sit down and remove my underwear and lift my dress, smelling the thick scent of blood all over, my underwear completely soaked in fluid and blood while blood has trailed all down my legs.

I scream out in agony as my body begins to force me to push as more blood and fluid runs out of me as I push, the pain excruciating, unlike anything I have ever felt before.

I take deep breaths and begin to try and calm my mind enough to use telepathy.

' _Linica…the baby is coming…'_


	41. New Blood

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_ _ **I will be posting images of what Claire looks like, Valentina, and future important characters on my Deviantart**_ _ **HorrorGir1,**_ _ **I will notify you guys in the beginning of chapters when I upload images.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 41: New Blood**

' _Where are you!? We're coming, I will let Axel know. How close is it?'_ I hear Linica say into my mind.

I lift up my dress and move my hand down to feel between my legs, blood everywhere. My fear begins to rise, remembering the dream I had a long time ago as if I'm feeling Déjà vu. The grey dress looks black, I look around me and remember that my surroundings are different than in my dream. I pull my dress up and look at my stomach, not seeing anything moving or trying to claw its way out of me. I scream loudly as the pain rises again and I push along with my muscles contracting.

' _Don't worry about it, Amon will be able to catch your scent and lead us to you. Just hold tight, okay?'_ Linica says in my head again, most of it drowned out because of my screams of pain and all the activity in my head. Blood begins to pool around me and soak into my tail, coating the reddish fur in blood like a paint brush. All I desire right now is Axel to be here with me right now to help soothe my pain and see his child come into the world. I look up at the sky as I continue to cry out into the sky and trees, unable to keep quiet even if I tried.

I sit up a little bit and feel between my legs again, realizing the child's head is almost crowning already. I begin to cry from the pain as I hear two pairs of wings descend from the sky as the weights of two people hit the ground on both sides of me.

I open my eyes, hoping for one of them to be Axel, but only to realize its Linica and Amon. Amon takes action, removes my jacket and slowly sits me up to lean my back on his chest and lap as he sits behind me, he takes my hands in his to squeeze and Linica moves at my feet and places a towel under my butt and observes between my legs as Amon gives her instructions.

I scream out Axel's name as I push, beginning to cry harder from the pain while I squeeze Amon's hands, digging my nails into his thick skin.

"He will be here soon." Amon says, beginning to purr loudly against me and in my ear to soothe me and ease my pain, which seems to be working very well.

I cry out as I continue to push, the head already out as Linica announces it to us and holds it, both Amon and Linica continue to give me encouragement to push.

Finally within minutes the baby is born and its cries fill the air around us, sounding like a normal human child, but the pitches in the screams sound like high pitched, inhuman screeches. Linica wraps the newborn baby up and begins to clean it up as I relax against Amon, his incredibly soothing purrs filling my ears.

Linica hands me the baby, "It's a girl!" She says, smiling at me. I smile and take her and look at her as my heart melts, she looks like a normal human baby but with ears on the top of her head like a Wolcin, or like a wolf. The baby continues to cry as I hold her close to me, beginning to cry in happiness as the baby slowly stops crying.

Eventually I pass the placenta and get relatively cleaned up as Amon helps me stand while placing my jacket back on me, with no sign of Axel anywhere.

Neither Amon nor Linica say anything about it, probably to keep my stress low. Amon picks me up bridal style while I hold my baby, Linica gathers the towels and takes flight with Amon back to the house.

I must have fallen asleep on the flight home because the next time I open my eyes I'm in my bedroom laying on my bed on my side with my daughter wrapped up beside me sleeping. I look at her and pull her closer to me as I smile, my ears catch the sound of Amon and Linica talking in the hall.

"Where the hell is your brother, Amon? His daughter was just born and he doesn't seem to care. No matter how many times I scream telepathy at him he doesn't respond." I hear Linica say.

"I don't know. I've tried talking to him too, I haven't had any luck either. This isn't like him at all, he has been talking about this moment for months yet he isn't here to witness it. I'll go find him." Amon says as I hear his footsteps grow distant as he leaves. I begin to grow worried about what could have happened to him, no one seems in a panic though, so he must be alive and uninjured somewhere.

I begin thinking about the fact I should clean myself up and get a diaper on the baby, slowly I move to the edge of the bed and pick her up and try to stand, only to fall over onto the floor and barely miss injuring the baby as she begins to cry from the sudden movement of falling.

Linica enters the room and sees us, she rushes over and helps me up.

"What are you doing? You need to rest right now…" She says, helping me sit back on the bed.

"I need to clean up…and get her a diaper…"

"We can do that later, Claire. You and her both need some sleep." She says, trying to help me back onto the bed.

"No…please, after I'm finished I will stay in bed for the rest of the night…" I say to her, looking at her.

Linica watches me and sighs, "Alright…" She helps me walk out of the room and into the bathroom, we have already stocked up on baby supplies and diapers incase the babies would need them, the boys didn't believe they would need diapers but it turns out we were right in the possibility that the babies don't have a big chance of being mostly like a Galileus, or at least so far my baby needs a diaper.

Linica sits me down in the bathroom and opens the drawers under the sink and pulls out a little diaper. I give Linica the baby and she unwraps her, showing me what she looks like. She has a tail like I do, and really small leathery wings like Axel. The wings look like they need to grow quite a bit before they would be able to be in correct proportion to the size of the baby's body. Her tail has a bit of fur on it, red fur. I can already assume she will have red hair, Linica pokes a hole into the diaper for her tail and puts the diaper on her while she sleeps and pulls her tail through the hole. Linica smiles at her, "She is adorable."

"I know…" I say, smiling.

"Have you thought of a name?" Linica says, looking at me before grabbing a soft blanket from under the sink and wrapping the baby in it.

"Not really…not yet at least…" I say.

"You were pregnant for so long yet you didn't ever think of names?" She says, playing with one of the baby's ears.

"No…I did a little but Axel and I are both picky…" I say, "Mind if I take a shower quick while you watch her…?" I ask.

"Not a bit." Linica says, continuing to cradle the baby.

I undress and get into the shower, cleaning all the blood off of me.

"What about Lilly?" I hear Linica say.

"Nah…"

"Jude?"

"No…"

"Lynn."

"Eh…"

"Jane."

"No."

"Man you really are picky…" Linica says, seeming to be giving up.

.

After I finish cleaning up, I put new clothes on and walk with Linica to my room while she continues giving suggestions.

"Emma."

"No."

"Mya"

"No."

"Fine. I guess you will have to decide tomorrow." Linica says as we enter my room, I sit on the bed and she hands me the baby.

We both hear the front door open with force while hearing Amon shouting at who we figure is Axel.

We hear Axel shouting back at him, within the last 4 months Axel has begun to speak aloud a lot more instead of using telepathy.

Both the boys seem furious with each other, Amon understandably since he wasn't there for me when I needed him most. They continue to shout at each other to where their voices start to sound like roars.

I move my hands to the baby's ears and cover them. Linica groans and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her as she goes to attempt to break up the fighting.

I listen as I pick up a few sentences from Amon, such as "I'm not the child's father, yet I was there and you weren't", "She was crying out your name and crying because you weren't there", "What could possibly be more important than the birth of your first child," and so on. Axel seems to have gone silent, as I can only hear Amon shouting at this point and Linica trying to get him to stop.

I look down at the baby in my arms as she sleeps, I begin hearing footsteps approaching my room and I pull her closer to me as my ears lower. The door opens and I see Axel as he enters the room and closes the door behind him and approaches me. I pull her closer to me and he stops and watches me.

"Where were you." I ask.

Axel begins to make a low, quiet growl in response to my question.

"Was it a female?" I ask.

"Never."

"Then what was it Axel? What is so important that you needed to skip out on the birth of our daughter and get defensive about it when I ask?"

Axel silences his growls and his eyes move down to the baby in my arms, "Please, forgive me." He says, looking at me again.

"For what."

"Not being there."

"Tell me what it was, and I will forgive you…"

Axel begins to show me that he is covered in blood, blood that isn't his, "This belongs to another Galileus that had a close call with a Cryal two states away."

"Why did you have to help?"

"It is my duty to help, the Galileus was nearly dead after killing the Cryal. Alex was also involved, but was gone by the time I got there." Axel says, his eyes and voice telling me he is telling the truth, "Once he was healed, I heard you were in labor and was unable to fly fast enough." He says, lifting both of his wings and showing how worn out he is as his wings tremble from exhaustion, I can tell he isn't used to being on a daily sleeping schedule and doesn't know how to manage his daily energy limit that we all have. He is used to having full energy the entire time he is awake, not getting exhausted and only having minor breaks to rebuild his energy.

I watch him and motion to him that he is allowed to come over to see the baby now, he folds his wings and walks over to me, looking at the sleeping baby in my arms. He softly takes her out of my arms and into his, her form looking tiny compared to his. He sniffs her softly and begins to purr as he looks over her, he moves a finger to one of her ears and slowly strokes it, being careful not to scratch the delicate skin with his sharp claws.

"Sorrell." Axel says between purrs.

I look at him, "Sorrell." I slowly begin to smile, liking the name he picked out.


	42. Lethal Weapon

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_ _ **I will be posting images of what future important characters look like on my Deviantart**_ _ **HorrorGir1,**_ _ **I will notify you guys in the beginning of chapters when I upload images.**_

* * *

 _ **DEVIANTART IMAGE UPDATE!**_ _ **: Sorrell has been posted to my Deviantart! Her images consist of two pictures from the game Aion, representing what she looks like as a teenager (which will come in the story soon). Her hybrid form (which she is primarily in unless her form is changed, basically looks exactly like she does in the pictures (you know, with normal clothes instead of what she has on), just add on her wings, tail and wolf ears. The images are titled**_ _ **Sorrell 1**_ _ **and**_ _ **Sorrell 2**_ _ **.**_

 _ **DEVIANTART IMAGE UPDATE!:**_ _ **Valentina has also been posted to my deviantart! I may post another image at some point, but that is basically what Valentina looks like, except with normal clothes. I have posted two images of her titled**_ _ **Valentina 1**_ _ **and**_ _ **Valentina 2.**_

 _ **Update on the images of Linica and Claire: Linica and Claire's creator,**_ _ **Alarica Glory Ange**_ _ **on Fanfiction, or**_ _ **AlaricaAnge**_ _ **on Wattpad (since I post this story on both websites) has decided she will post her own drawings of Linica and Claire on her Deviantart instead of having me post them on my Deviantart page, her Deviantart username is**_ _ **AlaricaAnge**_ _ **. She has**_ _ **not**_ _ **yet posted her drawings of them, but I will update this little line of text once images are posted!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Lethal Weapon**

Axel and I both observe as Sorrell begins to stir and slowly open her crystal-blue eyes, looking up at her father. Axel begins to purr louder as he watches her and sees her eyes for the first time while she observes him, her mouth slowly forming into an adorable little gummy grin which causes him to smile down at her.

"She likes you already." I say, giggling.

He grins and lays her on the bed, unwrapping the blanket from her, curious to see what other features she has due to being a hybrid.

Sorrell begins to squirm a little while the blanket is removed, making a face of discomfort as more skin is exposed to the cold air. Axel uncovers her completely and sits her up gently, eyeing her wings and gathering the fact his wings have been passed down to her. He gently spreads one of the tiny, bat-like wings and observes the light blue color that the light in the room gives the thin skin between each of her fingers on her wing, which will likely change when she is mature.

He releases the wing and spots her long, fluffy tail, which he grins at.

"Why is this on her?" Axel says while removing the diaper.

"It's a diaper, she needs it on her, otherwise she will have an accident all over!" I say, trying to stop him unsuccessfully as he has already removed it by the time I try to stop him. I let out a deep sigh.

"She doesn't need it, she doesn't have bowel movements." Axel says to me while picking her back up and cradling her in his arms.

"Yes she does…" I say to him while Sorrell is beginning to make faces of discomfort before whimpering, "She is pushing! She is going to poo on you!" I shout.

"No she won't, Claire. She is a Galileus, she doesn-" His words get cut off by a disgusting wet sound from the baby, making his face fill with regret and disgust.

"…She pooped on you." I say, giggling. Sorrell begins wagging her tail, getting the wet, runny poop all over it and spreading it more all over Axel's arm.

"This smells…very unpleasant…" Axel says, his face showing pure disgust at the putrid smell coming from his arm and her.

I laugh a lot, walking over to the door of the bedroom and leading Axel to the bathroom, I slowly take her from his arms and she begins crying loudly from being removed from the warmth of his chest and arms.

"Did you poopie on daddy?" I ask her in a goofy voice before filling the sink to begin washing her off.

Axel begins cleaning his arm off with the water from the facet to the bathtub, his face still distorted with disgust from the smell.

Sorrell continues to scream and cry while I wash her butt and tail off in the sink, using some baby soap to clean her up with, "I know, I know it sucks…if only daddy would have listened to mommy about you having a butt you wouldn't be so sad right now." I say to her, smirking at Axel, "Also make sure you use some soap on your arm, that would be very disgusting if you just clean it with water." I say to him, giggling.

"humans are disgusting…" He says before continuing to clean off his arm.

"Well, lucky for you she isn't a human. Plus it's a natural process, I'm shocked you find it distasteful, pun intended." I say, giggling while I finish cleaning her off.

"I never realized how horrible it smells."

"I bet you wish you didn't have a sensitive nose." I say, laughing, "I'd imagine the smell would be 20 times worse for you than it is for us, unless we are in our werewolf forms, am I right?"

"I'm not sure, but the scent stung, badly." He says, smelling his arm, growling at it once he realizes the smell isn't gone completely even after using soap, "I want to remove this arm."

"Why? You don't have to. The smell has to be gone by now." I say, drying Sorrell off while she continues to cry, putting a new diaper on her.

A loud crack makes me jump and snap my head over to look at Axel, who has now broke his arm while he hisses in pain.

"Are you serious!? Is it that bad!?" I say to him in disbelief.

"Yes." He says, "Now I have a reason to replace it."

"You are ridiculous!" I say, wrapping Sorrell back up in a new blanket while Axel walks around me and leaves the bathroom, I follow behind him and stop at my room.

"If you aren't back in 10 minutes, I'm going out personally to track you down and bring you back." I say to him, he gives me a look and slightly rolls his eyes before leaving the house.

I enter the bedroom and lay Sorrell on the bed, picking up her old diaper and throwing it away, as well as folding her old blanket up and putting it in the dresser.

Sorrell has finally begun to calm down while she watches me, all bundled up and warm again.

I sit down on the bed and hear the bedroom door open again, causing my attention to be drawn on the door as I see Valentina peek into the room and give me a small smile before entering.

"…I heard you had your baby, is it a boy?" She asks, walking over to me while I pick Sorrell up off the bed and into my arms.

"Nope, a girl. Her name is Sorrell." I say, smiling while looking down at her, her eyes lock on Valentina and she begins to give her an adorable smile.

"Hello there Sorrell." She says, smiling down at her, she then looks at me, "Can I hold her?" She asks.

"Sure." I say before handing Sorrell over to her.

Valentina takes Sorrell into her arms a bit awkwardly, as if unfamiliar with how to hold her.

"Do you know how to hold a baby…?" I ask.

"…No…" She says, her face getting red, "I thought you would have shown me before giving her to me…" She says, giggling.

I look at her with concern, "But you have had a baby before, I remember seeing you pregnant before. You never held that baby?"

"No…I've had three children so far…I've never held one of them…" She says, looking down at Sorrell, sadness on her face.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" I say, motioning her to sit down, she does.

"Hold her like this…" I say, showing her my arms as I pretend to cradle a baby.

Valentina shifts Sorrell in her arms to copy me, understanding quickly and getting it correct on the first try, she smiles, "Like this?"

"Yes." I say, smiling too.

Sorrell looks up at her before she starts to fight to keep her eyes open, sleep fighting her desire to stay awake.

I begin to watch TV while Valentina holds Sorrell, not taking long for Sorrell to fall asleep in her arms.

Almost right on time, Axel opens the door to the room and enters, seeing Valentina. Immediately Valentina becomes very uneasy, unaware of how protective he could be over his child and what he could do.

Axel watches her, we can both tell he is getting very protective just by the vibe that is coming from him, he also seems to be thinking twice about possibly snatching his daughter out of her arms and forcing her out of the room and away from his child.

"…I will leave if you want me to…" She says quietly to Axel, watching him, months ago she wouldn't have even dared to look in his general direction, I'm proud of both of them for actually being able to look at each other let alone talk.

"No, its fine Val." I say, smiling at her and looking at Axel, "Right Axel?"

"…Right." He says, putting his instincts aside, giving her trust. He walks over and sits near the bed, not wanting to make Valentina uncomfortable.

I lay down on the bed and continue watching the TV, within about 10 minutes, I almost pass out a few times from exhaustion.

Axel seems to notice this, sensing my exhaustion, he stands up, "You should let Claire and the baby sleep, Valentina." He says, opening his arms to take Sorrell.

"Oh, yea. Right, sorry." She says, handing Sorrell to him.

"Its okay, I'm not too tired…she can hold her longer if she wants." I say, watching.

Axel looks at me, knowing I'm lying, "No. She will not stay any longer."

Valentina rises from the bed and smiles at me, "It's okay, I forgot you had her only hours ago, I should have came by tomorrow night after you got some sleep."

"You still can." I say, smiling.

"Alright, I will see." She says, smiling more before leaving the room and going to hers, which has been moved to down the hall.

"Thank you." I say, looking at Axel.

"You wanted her gone?" He says, sitting back down near the bed while holding Sorrell.

"No, not that. For not attacking her when you came back." I say, looking over at him.

Axel nods, looking down at Sorrell, "I thought about it."

"I know. I'm just glad you thought twice. I know you are protective, but you can trust some people besides the ones you are close to."

"I have learned to trust no one, you are so easy to trust those around you. It can get you killed." He says, looking over at me.

"It can, but it won't. I'm not exactly fragile, I'm not a human, or a mortal."

"The fact blood can escape your veins prove that your life can come to an end."

"Maybe, but it won't be easy to take me down, you know that."

"I would have to be killed before anything could try to take you from me." He says, smirking.

"You have been close to death a few times…" I say.

Axel growls deeply, "It will not happen again. My will to fight is much stronger now that I have ones I must protect." He says, looking down at Sorrell, "I will die for the both of you."

"And I will do the same." I say, smiling.

"You should never worry about me, in any dangerous situation, you put her safety first!" Axel says, looking at me.

"I know…and I will." I say, undressing before getting comfortable under the covers.

Axel's attention seems to shift from our conversation to something else after I began undressing, as I usually sleep in a shirt and underwear. It has been many, many months since either of us have been intimate at all, ever since the containment center. I can't imagine how bad the desire must be for him right now, although he hasn't said anything about it throughout the pregnancy, possibly because he assumed I would have no desire for obvious reasons.

He must be really good at distracting himself, especially since he has had long periods of abstinence throughout his life, he must be a pro at it by now. Unless he is faced with something that could trigger such strong desires, like me. I glance over at him to see him looking down and watching Sorrell sleep, a soft purr coming from him.

It is amazing how far we have come.


	43. Shopping

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_ _ **I will be posting images of what future important characters look like on my Deviantart**_ _ **HorrorGir1,**_ _ **I will notify you guys in the beginning of chapters when I upload images.**_

* * *

 _ **DEVIANTART IMAGE UPDATE!**_ _ **: Sorrell has been posted to my Deviantart! Her images consist of two pictures from the game Aion, representing what she looks like as a teenager (which will come in the story soon). Her hybrid form (which she is primarily in unless her form is changed, basically looks exactly like she does in the pictures (you know, with normal clothes instead of what she has on), just add on her wings, tail and wolf ears. The images are titled**_ _ **Sorrell 1**_ _ **and**_ _ **Sorrell 2**_ _ **.**_

 _ **DEVIANTART IMAGE UPDATE!:**_ _ **Valentina has also been posted to my deviantart! I may post another image at some point, but that is basically what Valentina looks like, except with normal clothes. I have posted two images of her titled**_ _ **Valentina 1**_ _ **and**_ _ **Valentina 2.**_

 _ **Update on the images of Linica and Claire: Linica and Claire's creator,**_ _ **Alarica Glory Ange**_ _ **on Fanfiction, or**_ _ **AlaricaAnge**_ _ **on Wattpad (since I post this story on both websites) has decided she will post her own drawings of Linica and Claire on her Deviantart instead of having me post them on my Deviantart page, her Deviantart username is**_ _ **AlaricaAnge**_ _ **. She has**_ _ **not**_ _ **yet posted her drawings of them, but I will update this little line of text once images are posted!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Shopping**

Probably within minutes I must have passed out, because the next thing I know I am being awoken by the loud, screaming cries of Sorrell who must have been placed on the bed next to me after I fell asleep.

I open my eyes and sit up fast and pick her up, in a panic from her sudden cries as I look around the room. My brain realizes the obvious and my heart stops racing, my panic disappearing after realizing she is just hungry. Movement catches my eye as I see Axel lie down on the floor, he must have done the same thing I just did and sat up.

"…Why are you laying on the floor…?" I ask, watching him while I adjust Sorrell in my arms as she continues to cry.

"To give you both space." He says while I remove my shirt to feed her, she instinctively latches on to me and begins to feed.

"There is plenty of space up here…" I say, watching him and motioning beside me, the sunlight from outside bleeding through the sides of the curtain covering the window giving both of us a dim view of each other.

Axel watches me, both of us capable of sleeping in a bed together with a child due to the both of us being light sleepers, neither of us move very much in our sleep either. Axel gets off the floor and gets in the bed beside me, causing me to smile. I lay back down, facing him, on my side while Sorrell lays next to me still feeding while I hold her. Axel looks down at her and begins to softly purr, moving his hand to her head to slowly rub it, soothing her more.

"We should get more clothes for her later." I say, watching.

"More? We don't have enough?"

"We have both girl and boy clothes, I want to get more girl clothes, some that are red to match her fur color on her tail." I say, looking at him.

"We have enough." He says, knowing if I decide to get more clothes it would require us to sneak into a house to steal them.

"No we don't, you won't have to come with me to get them. I could try to be a human again for about 20 minutes and actually buy some clothes at a store."

Axel seems to slightly tense up at my sentence, not liking the idea of me going out in public to do something that, to him, isn't necessary, "No."

"Why not? No one will recognize me, it has been a long time since I was on the news and media…people probably have forgotten about it by now. Plus I can defend myself." I say, feeling Sorrell release my nipple and begin spitting up some milk while I wipe it up with some of the blanket.

"No." He says, more sternly this time.

"Please…?"

"I said no, Claire." Axel says, his eyes and voice telling me he is getting frustrated with my begging.

I frown at him and look down at Sorrell, who has already fallen back asleep.

Within minutes, Axel and I fall back asleep, only to be woken up over and over again throughout the day by Sorrell wanting to be fed.

Once night falls, Sorrell cries again, waking us up for the final time as I begin to feed her.

"…How many times have I fed her…twice every hour…? Once every hour?"

"You have fed her 15 times." Axel says, getting off the bed to stretch.

I check the clock, we have slept a little over 7 hours, "So…probably around twice every hour. My god she eats a lot…" I say, looking down at her while I sit up, realizing my stomach has returned to normal. My eyes widen as I realize, "Woah!" I touch my stomach, "I can't believe the swelling is gone already!"

Axel also seems surprised, but not too surprised since he is expecting to learn unusual things from me since I am a Wolcin.

"I guess since I was human the last time I had a baby, my body took on human traits when it came to my body as well…this is really cool!" I say, smiling, looking down at Sorrell, I notice her blanket is tighter around her than it was last night. I lower my eye brows in confusion and unwrap her from it.

"Does she seem bigger to you?" I ask, looking over at Axel.

Axel looks at her and nods, "She must have gained an accelerated growth from my genes, it stops once we reach maturity."

"Oh…" I say, Axel immediately leaves the room and moments later I realize why and change her diaper, laughing at the fact he hates the smell so badly.

Once I finish he comes back in.

"So, about getting her new clothes." I say to him while dressing Sorrell in a light blue onesie, awake now and looking at Axel as he returns, giving him an adorable smile.

"No."

"Why not? She can't wear the same thing forever. Plus since she grows so fast, she is going to need bigger clothes than what we have for her here very soon." I say, looking at him while picking her up.

Axel growls at me, I growl back at him in a playful manner.

"You can come with me and stay outside or something." I say to him.

"We cannot bring her with us, we can't force her to change form to come with us either."

"We don't have to bring her with us, there are plenty of people here who can watch her while we are gone."

"No. She is ours to protect, not theirs." He says, walking over to me and picking Sorrell up out of my arms.

"They won't mind." I say, "I'm sure you have taken care of others' babies before. It's the same thing."

"I have only done it if their parents are dead." He says, glaring at me.

"Oh my god Axel. It will only be for 10 minutes!"

"They cannot provide food for her!"

"There is formula! We have plenty of it!"

"Formula is for humans!"

"It's not like it will kill her!"

Sorrell breaks up our argument by crying in response to all the raised voices.

Linica enters the room, "Oh my god you guys are arguing as if you both have been married for 70 years." She says, crossing her arms, still very pregnant.

"Axel doesn't trust your ability to babysit Sorrell, even for a few minutes." I tell her.

"I know I heard all of it from my bedroom." She says, looking at Axel.

"I did not say that." He says, growling in his voice while looking over at me

"Technically you were implying that." I say.

"Stop it guys. Seriously!?" Linica says, Sorrell continuing to scream and cry, she approaches Axel and tries to pick her up to comfort her, only for Axel to immediately snarl at her, growling loudly in an attempt to get her to back off.

Linica looks him in the eye, narrowing her eyes at him, "Don't even try it, Galileus." She says, reminding him that she is much stronger than him and can practically end his life as easy as it would be for her to snap her fingers. Axel lets out a deep hiss before basically dropping his guard entirely, allowing her to take Sorrell from him.

Linica smirks at him and holds her before backing up from him and looking down at her, smiling and wagging her tail while she continues to cry.

"Sorrell" She says in a warm, motherly voice before rocking her in her arms and shushing her quietly, "its okay…" She says.

Sorrell slowly opens her eyes and quiets down, looking up at her, "There is your adorable, beautiful blue eyes!" Linica says, giggling before sticking her tongue out at her, causing Sorrell to giggle.

I look over at Axel, who is watching and obviously angry.

"See? She is good with babies." I say, watching him. Axel looks over at me and growls a little.

"Exactly. You guys can leave for as long as you want to." Linica says, looking at Axel.

Axel continues to quietly growl, "Alright."

I smile, "Thank you!" I say to Linica before getting dressed, Linica leaves the room with Sorrell and Axel also gets dressed.

Once I finish, I find my wallet buried in some stuff in the dresser, opening it to see how much money I have, which should definitely be enough because Axel gives me any bills he finds after he hunts. Dollar bills have become a lot harder to run into recently since people mainly use cards now instead of keeping their money on them, which sucks for me.

"Alright, lets go." I say before we both head out and leave the house.

The both of us fly a pretty good distance, passing a number of stores, most of which are closed for obvious reasons. We get far away from the house before deciding on an open store to stop at, for safety reasons in case either of us are spotted by anyone immortal, so they will have difficulties following us home, depending on the species.

Both of us land near the building behind it and I change into my human form, both of us looking like normal people now, for the most part. Axel begins surveying our surroundings, I watch him.

"We're fine. Stop worrying." I say, he looks at me.

"I only ever worry when you are around, before I met you I never had to worry about a thing." He says.

"…I can't tell if you are trying to be sweet or mean right now…"

Axel begins to quietly purr, letting me know which one is correct. I smile, "I will be back, I promise."

Axel nods, "I will be waiting." He says before taking off into the sky.

I walk around the side of the building and through the doors, the lights immediately causing my eyes to ache as they adjust, I rub them and continue walking.

I observe a few people at the checkout lanes, and others who are shopping, feeling extremely strange to be back in the 'public', somewhat.

The signs the store provides gives me direction to find the clothes I need, I have never been too picky with what I pick out for my babies to wear, or at least the last time I have had a baby I was never picky.

Memories begin to flood into my mind, but I quickly change my thoughts and focus on the present as I look at a little red shirt and shorts with a small skirt on them. I look over the clothes and take them off the rack, my attention gets drawn to another outfit for an older child, which I pick out too.

I notice someone in my peripheral, which I ignore and continue shopping. The person doesn't move and I can swear they are watching me.

A quick glance in their direction tells me my assumptions are correct, it is a man and I have no idea how long they have been watching me, as my senses aren't so acute due to my form.

Shivers run up my spine as I become uncomfortable, I walk away from the rack of clothes, acting casual I walk over to another rack, one that is tall enough to block his vision of me. I let out a deep sigh to get myself to relax. I wait it out for a few minutes, looking at the clothes I have on hangers in my arms.

Once I feel comfortable enough to check I peek around the rack to see that the man is no longer there, giving me the courage to walk out from behind the rack and continue shopping.

After gathering about 30 outfits of different sizes, I figure that I'm done for now.

I turn around to walk toward the front of the store, only for my eyes to lock on the man from a little bit ago standing down the isle, staring at me again only a few yards away.

I gasp in fear and surprise and accidentally drop the clothes onto the floor while he stares at me, after a few seconds I quickly pick up all the clothes again and take off running towards the front.

Normally, I don't think a human would scare me this bad since they are easy to overpower if I need to, but this feels different and something instinctively tells me that I need to run, and far. The man has short black hair, scruffy facial hair and probably stands as tall as Axel, which is frightening because I'm much smaller. My human form is smaller than my hybrid form, being inches shorter and more fragile looking. I rush to the front and slow down before I grab attention to myself and walk up to a casher and throw the pile of clothes on hangers onto the table for the casher to ring up.

The casher seems to notice my panic, "Is everything alright ma'am?" She says before beginning to scan all the clothes.

"Yes." I say, smiling and looking at her, trying to get my fear under control.

"Are you sure? You seem like you just saw a ghost." She says, concern in her face and voice.

"I'm fine. Just ring them up for me please, I need to get home." I say, running a hand through my hair as I watch her scan and bag the clothes.

"Okay, alright." She says, soon finishing and giving me a total, which I pay.

"Just keep the change…" I say, grabbing the bags onto my arm and jogging to the door.

I look around as I get closer to the door, looking for the man.

My eyes travel to the front door and I immediately freeze up, seeing the man standing in front of the door watching me. I begin to panic and remember there is a second exit, spinning on my heel I go to run in the other direction only to see him standing behind me a few feet away, causing a sharp gasp to escape my mouth. My brain begins to realize the fact that this guy isn't human and I force my legs to run in the opposite direction.

My legs move as fast as they can to the exit before a hand clamps down onto my shoulder hard just before I reach the door, causing me to scream loudly in fear as the man spins me around to face him. His eyes are now black, even the whites of his eyes are black, his pupils are now a deep red. The man grins, showing two rows of long, razor sharp teeth as all the light bulbs in the store explode.

Darkness surrounds me and all I can see are the red dots of his eyes, immediately I change into my hybrid form and kick him hard in the chest, sending him a small distance away from me. My night vision allows me to see him rising off the ground, his body also changing form as two things seem to be growing out of the top of his head.

Not waiting around to find out what they are or what he will look like, I dart out of the store and immediately get grabbed and pulled into the sky as I let out a loud scream in fear.

A hand covers my mouth and I realize its Axel while he flies away from the store fast, within minutes we are a few miles away from the store. He lands in the middle of a woods and puts me down, I drop the bags while I shake and look up at him.

"What happened!?" He says, slight panic and concern in his voice.

"A-A A man...was following me…" I say, looking around fast, "We need to leave! Fast!" I continue, grabbing the bags and spreading my wings to fly, only for Axel to grab my shoulders and turn me to face him.

"What man? What kind of man!?" He says, anger in his voice.

"He isn't human! He is coming after us! We need to run!" I cry out, tears in my eyes.


	44. Missing

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review!**_ _ **Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Update on the images of Linica and Claire: Linica and Claire's creator,**_ _ **Alarica Glory Ange**_ _ **on Fanfiction, or**_ _ **AlaricaAnge**_ _ **on Wattpad (since I post this story on both websites) has decided she will post her own drawings of Linica and Claire on her Deviantart instead of having me post them on my Deviantart page, her Deviantart username is**_ _ **AlaricaAnge**_ _ **. She has**_ _ **not**_ _ **yet posted her drawings of them, but I will update this little line of text once images are posted!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Missing**

"How do you know?!" Axel says, getting very frustrated because of the amount of panic I'm in, and because I'm not giving him much information.

"Because his eyes were black Axel!" I say to him, looking around fast.

Axel grabs both sides of my face and makes me look at him in the eye, "Calm. Down."

Tears run down from my eyes and onto his hands, I take a few deep breaths and begin to calm myself down, he lets go of me.

"This is why you stay at that house." He says, anger in his voice, his anger quickly turns to concern and worry.

"Why…because everything wants to kill me?" I say, my voice shaky as tears continue to fall.

"Because I can't lose you again." He says, looking at me.

I frown, "You won't…I'm much stronger now…"

"That doesn't mean you can't die." He says, looking behind him, "Tell me what happened." He continues, picking me up, along with the bags and taking off with me.

As he flies, I explain everything that happened while we take an alternate, longer way to the house so we can lose anything that could be following behind us.

Once we get to the house, we both go inside and I drop the clothes off in the bedroom while Axel talks to Amon and Linica about what I told him.

After putting the clothes away, Linica, Amon and Axel come into the bedroom, Linica holding Sorrell while she sleeps.

So, you said he had black eyes?" Linica says, handing Sorrell to me.

"Yes, the whites of his eyes and his irises were pitch black…his pupils were a deep red color…" I say, looking at Linica and Amon.

"I would think it was a demon, but the red pupils tell me otherwise." Amon says.

"I remember seeing demons in Hell with eyes other than solid black, Amon." Axel says, looking at Amon.

"Yea, but never any with red pupils." Amon responds, looking at Axel.

"It's not like we had seen every demon in Hell. I'm sure there are demons in hell with those eyes." Axel says, seeming as though he is hoping whatever that creature was is just a demon and nothing more.

"Did you ever catch a scent of it?" Amon asks.

"Yes, all I could pick up was the scent of sulfur, nothing else unusual." Axel responds.

"Then it was just a demon." Linica says as she looks over at me.

"But why would a demon attack me?" I ask, looking at them.

"I'm not sure…but I guarantee it lost you and wouldn't have been able follow you back here." Linica says.

"Even if it did somehow, it wouldn't be able to enter the house, my barrier won't allow it." Amon says reassuringly.

"Okay." I say, relief in my voice while I look down at Sorrell.

Amon smiles and leaves the room while Linica begins looking at the clothes I got for Sorrell, picking out a few.

"You got some pretty nice clothes for her, Claire." Linica says, smiling.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to run out of the store without those." I say, giggling.

"Yeah, it's good you didn't, these are nice." She says, picking Sorrell up from my hands and placing her on the bed to change her into some pajamas.

"How was she while I was gone?" I ask.

"She was great!" Linica responds while she finishes looking through the clothes, "She slept most of the time."

"That's good." I say, looking down at her as she begins to cry, wanting to be fed.

"I'll let you guys be." Linica says while leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

I turn around and sit on the bed before beginning to feed Sorrell.

Axel sits down next to me while I feed her.

"So…now that I'm not pregnant anymore…does that mean you will go into hibernation soon?" I ask, looking at him.

"Yes, eventually I will return to my usual cycle. You will be under the protection of my brother and your sister. When I awaken our daughter will be mature and out from under your wing. Then, if you would like, we could try again."

"Try again? You mean try for another child? I don't know Axel…she was risky enough, I don't think we should have any more children until we are both sure that our threats are minimal…for their protection. I don't want to lose another child in my life."

Axel nods, "Alright, we will wait until the Cryal are taken care of."

I watch him, "How many children are you planning on having with me?"

"As many as you wish."

"Two?"

Axel gives me a look that says 'is that it…?', "No. More."

"You said it will be as many as I wish, I want two."

"That is too few. We can't simply have only two." Axel responds.

"Alright then, how many do you want?" I ask.

"Around the numbers of ten to fifteen."

"Ten to fifteen!? Are you serious?! I'm not a baby factory!" I blurt out at him. I begin to figure Galileus normally have around that many offspring, since they live so long.

"Ten to fifteen is a good number that my species needs in order to repopulate with strong blood. Our offspring will create a stronger race of Galileus that will be able to adapt to threats far more successfully than a pure blooded Galileus."

"…You are starting to sound like Alex with all that hybridization crap…" I respond, watching him while our daughter finishes feeding. I cover myself up.

"I am nothing like him!" Axel hisses out at me.

"I'm not concerned about repopulation, Axel. Our children can have as many children as they like, but I choose to have only two. Three at most." I say, watching Sorrell fall back asleep in my arms.

Axel growls deeply at me, angry about what I said previously. Quickly he softens his growls, "…Alright."

"Good." I say, smiling a little, "Here, have her for a minute."

Axel takes Sorrell and I get off the bed, changing into my pjs before laying back down and requesting Sorrell be given back to me.

"I will hold her a while longer." Axel says.

"Okay." I respond while watching Axel rise off the bed and sit down against a wall, cradling her in his arms.

I smile a little and lay down, covering myself up, "Are you going to get sleep?"

"Not likely." He says.

"Why not?"

"I do not feel the need to sleep. Hibernation must be coming soon."

"When?"

"It's hard to say for sure."

"…Oh…" I say, frowning.

.

Slowly I begin to awaken, as I open my eyes.

I look around and realize it is sunset, Axel is no longer against the wall, instead he is asleep behind me.

For some reason my gut is telling me that something is terribly wrong…

I get off the bed and look at Axel, my movement must have woke him up because now he is looking at me.

Immediately I realize why my gut is panicking.

Sorrell is missing.

* * *

 _ **Sorry the chapter is so short! I just had to be mean and leave this cliffhanger and be cruel to you guys haha**_


	45. The Experiment

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review!**_ _ **Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Update on the images of Linica and Claire: Linica and Claire's creator,**_ _ **Alarica Glory Ange**_ _ **on Fanfiction, or**_ _ **AlaricaAnge**_ _ **on Wattpad (since I post this story on both websites) has decided she will post her own drawings of Linica and Claire on her Deviantart instead of having me post them on my Deviantart page, her Deviantart username is**_ _ **AlaricaAnge**_ _ **. She has**_ _ **not**_ _ **yet posted her drawings of them, but I will update this little line of text once images are posted!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 45: The Experiment**

Moments later the entire house is in a panic over the fact something entered the house, got through Amon's barrier and took our daughter without neither of us waking up. Axel said he remembers growing tired, placing Sorrell between the two of us and falling asleep soon after.

The scariest thing is the fact no one in the house sensed whatever it was, or even heard it.

Amon, Axel and I leave the house, Amon not letting Linica leave the house due to both him and Axel sensing she is very close to birth.

"Be careful you guys, I'll let you know if I find her." Amon says before taking off into the sky.

Axel and I look at each other before flying off in different directions, no one able to sense where Sorrell is, or even catch a scent of her anywhere.

Flying through the night sky, I keep my eyes peeled for any sign of her, and my ears perked for any sound of her cries.

A few moments later, a high pitched sound catches my ears as they rotate in the direction the sound came from, Sorrell's cries.

"Sorrell!" I scream out while changing my direction of flight swiftly, diving in the direction I hear her cries coming from. Her cries are coming from the middle of a woods, as I reach the ground I spread my wings to catch myself before landing.

The sight before me makes my heart drop as my guard rises higher than it ever has before.

A dark figure is standing over my baby as she lies on the floor of the woods on the litter, the thick scent of inhuman blood is in the air while the creature allows its blood to run down into my daughter's mouth from a cut in its wrist.

"Get away from her!" I scream out, in a flash the man who was standing over Sorrell is slammed down onto the ground away from her, Axel pinning it down, his mandibles spread as wide as they can be and flaring at the man as the guy begins to laugh sadistically at Axel.

I quickly run over to Sorrell and grab her off the ground before looking at her and wiping the blood off her mouth, Amon lands near me and helps look her over for any wounds.

"What did you do to her!?" I scream out at the man, tears rising in my eyes from the terrible thoughts flowing through my head about what he could have been doing to her.

The man continues to laugh under Axel, pure rage radiating from him. Axel clamps his hand on the creature's neck, his claws digging deep into it's flesh, "ANSWER HER!" Axel roars out at him, demanding answers.

The man begins to cough up blood, grinning at Axel while his eyes begin to glow red and a large grin grows across his mouth, showing he is the same creature that I ran into in the store. In an instant the man disappears out from under Axel, he immediately gets to his feet and looks around.

Amon begins to growl loudly, looking around.

I hold Sorrell tighter against me, fear filling me.

"Come out you bastard!" Amon yells out into the trees at the top of his lungs, his wings sharp.

"Nice wings." A voice says from behind Amon, immediately he spreads his wings out behind him, but the creature was fast enough to teleport away first.

The creature appears before us, the grin growing larger, the creature wearing a black hoodie, the hood up.

Axel moves over to me to where he is standing in front of me defensively.

"What did you do!" Amon yells at him.

The creature speaks, its mouth not moving at all, "I simply tweaked her genes, the blood she consumed was enough to add a portion of my blood to her veins, to make her change a little."

Axel begins to growl very loudly in rage while listening to his words.

"…Why would you do such a thing…?" I ask, looking down at Sorrell.

The creature seems to grow angry, "Why would you choose such a useless species to breed with."

"And what are you?" I ask the man.

"Wolcin, a hybrid. More powerful than this poor excuse of a mate trying to protect you."

Axel hisses loudly, _'Get out of here!'_ He yells into my subconscious.

"Oh, running won't get you anywhere even if you try." The creature says, telling us that he was able to hear the telepathy somehow.

I move more behind Axel, even though I know a Wolcin alone would be able to kill him, a hybrid could surely do much worse.

"…tell me what you are hybridized with…" I say.

The creature smirks, "Demon, a very strong demon."

"You gave their daughter demon blood!?" Amon says, looking at Sorrell.

"Yes."

Axel roars in rage, spreading his wings and flying before trying to tackle him, only for Axel to slam into the ground because of the creature teleporting out of the way, the creature appears beside him and grabs him by the neck, lifting him up off the ground.

"Your attempts are amusing, Galileus." The man says.

"Axel!" I scream out before handing Sorrell over to Amon and running over to them.

"Claire!" Amon shouts.

The man tightens his grip on Axel's neck, cutting off his airway, Axel immediately begins digging his claws into the man's bones in his wrist and flapping his wings to try and get away.

I roar out loudly and my body begins changing form and growing larger as hair grows all over my body, my body changes into my werewolf form. The man grins at me and tightens his grip on Axel's neck, Amon unable to do anything to help because he needs to protect Sorrell. In an instant I pounce on the man, forcing him to drop Axel while I begin to tear into his body with my claws, my eyes turning red from rage. The man yells out in pain and I bite deep into his neck, yanking my head around to try and break his neck.

The man begins to transform as well, turning into his werewolf form as well, growing larger than me. He grabs me and throws me off him and onto Axel, catching myself before I crush him.

Axel gets up and so do I, continuing to cough from his throat being crushed. I use my tail to shove him over to Amon so he doesn't get killed.

The Wolcin standing before me has pure black fur, his eyes red, the whites of his eyes red as well. He snarls at me, "All of this could be avoided if you agree to come with me."

I snarl at him and growl, my hair spiking, "And why would I go with you!? To where!?"

"You were there before, but Valentina busted you out, Alex wasn't done with you." He says, "There, we can be together, have pups together, and you will never have to be scared ever again."

I hear both Axel and Amon begin to growl, realizing Alex sent this creature to bring me back with him.

"That is where you came from, correct?" I ask.

"Yes." He says, "You will be coming into heat again soon…I can protect you better than any male possibly could."

"I am perfectly happy with Axel."

"That creature is standing there, unable to protect you from something like me, what would happen if something stronger came along to wipe you off the face of the Earth? He wouldn't be there to protect you, I could and I would protect you with more than my life."

"Axel may not be able to protect me from a creature like that, but us together with my sister could destroy anything!"

"Your sister. Our leader, the one without the most important feature of a Wolcin, Angel blood. What good is she to your God if she lacks something so important, she as well is useless as well as these Galileus." He says, grinning, "Enough talking, you are coming with me whether you like it or not." He grabs me and immediately I bite deep into his neck, slicing my claws through his chest.

He roars in pain and throws me off him and onto the ground, smirking, "I knew you would play rough."

A voice speaks from behind him, "You haven't met me yet." The Wolcin roars loudly in pain, falling onto his knees as a handle of a knife is seen sticking out of his back, Linica standing behind him grinning.

In an instant a force shoves her against a tree, the Wolcin pulling the knife out of its back. I tackle him to the ground and a large feather flies past the Wolcin's neck, slicing it open down to the center of its spine in its neck. I bite down into his neck and quickly snap it to the side, snapping his neck.

The hold on Linica is released and she falls to the ground, holding her stomach. Amon runs over to her and checks on her, Axel holding Sorrell now.

"…Stab him in the heart…" Linica says, nodding toward the knife.

I grab the knife and stab him through the heart with the silver blade, puncturing the organ and making it stop.

Axel approaches me, I get off the Wolcin's corpse and turn back into my hybrid form, "Are you sure that would kill him?" I ask Linica.

"Yes. No matter what we are hybridized with, we all die the same." She says.

"How does this creature exist if all the Wolcin have originated from you in some way?" I ask, slowly taking Sorrell from Axel, who has calmed down and folded his mandibles back down.

Linica slowly stands, Amon helping her, she sighs quietly, "Long ago, when we were both young and that containment center captured us, they didn't just take my angelic blood. They took eggs from me as well." She says, moving her pants down and her hoodie up, showing large scars over where her ovaries would be if she wasn't pregnant.

"…Are you serious…?" I ask.

She nods, "They must have created him themselves from an egg of mine."

"…He fed her his blood…demon blood…do you know what follows? Or how to get rid of it…?" I ask her.

"…Sadly I don't…" She says.


	46. The Beach

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review!**_ _ **Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **! ! ! WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! 18+**_

* * *

 **Chapter 46: The Beach**

A few days have passed since we killed the Wolcin hybrid, Linica opened up about her past to Axel, Amon and I, explaining to us how other Wolcin exist on the Earth if they all have to originate from her somehow.

She explained that all the other Wolcin on Earth, which are only a few exist because they were created from labs using her DNA, which was probably sent to different research centers. She also reassured me that the reason I can't remember anything before the age of 10 was because at that time we were captured, after we escaped I was adopted into a human family and my memory was erased because Linica believed I would live a better life as a human.

She also confirmed that the containment center in Texas was the same one we were contained in as children.

Axel has continued to sleep during the day, up until last night where he felt no exhaustion. Axel has also destroyed the factory and set it ablaze to destroy all the evidence. He plans to hibernate in Linica's basement, deciding that the house would be the safest place to hibernate in.

Ever since Sorrell was fed the demon blood, she has been struggling to get proper amounts of sleep due to being plagued by nightmares.

She wakes up throughout her naps screaming out at the top of her lungs. At first we thought she was hungry, but the pitch of her cries told us it was something more. Even if I would try to feed her she wouldn't eat until someone in the house was able to soothe her, which could take up to an hour to do.

Linica has also given birth to a healthy baby girl who they named Maria. Maria carried Amon's trait of having black feathered wings and black hair, ears on the top of her head like Linica, along with a tail. Her ears and tail are black like her hair.

Valentina offered to babysit Sorrell and give Axel and I a break, the stress from her nightmares and the struggles to calm her down getting to both of us to the point we have begun arguing over simple things. We would get so loud that everyone could hear us shouting at each other, Valentina decided to babysit since Linica and Amon already have their own baby to take care of.

As you can imagine, Axel wasn't very stoked about leaving our daughter with Val, but I was able to get him to come with me. Right now we are sitting down next to the ocean, I wanted to go to a beach and enjoy the sounds of the ocean. I don't remember the last time I had been to a beach, I'm guessing the last time was when I was 'human' and would go with my adoptive family. Axel doesn't seem too interested in getting near the water, while I have been enjoying sitting closer to it, the water reaching me every now and then when the waves push it far enough. I hadn't planned to come here when we left, so right now I'm currently in my bra and underwear because I didn't bring a swimsuit with me, my clothes in a pile near Axel.

My tail wags while the waves push the water along to reach me, I giggle and enjoy the feeling of the water around me while I sit, the water absorbing into the fur on my tail. I look over at Axel, who has been watching me the whole time, the full moon dimly illuminating the both of us, "Come over here."

' _No thanks.'_ He says inside my mind, not a big fan of speaking aloud when we aren't inside the house.

"Please? It isn't bad. You might actually have fun." I say, smiling while I stand up and walk closer to the water. A wave hits me and pushes me backward onto my butt while I laugh, getting carried by the water a little as it pushes itself onto land more. I get pulled back toward the water as it recedes, another wave pushes me from behind, causing me to laugh more.

Axel watches, not seeming interested at all,

I watch him and stand up, walking over to him before I grab his hands and try to pull him up off the ground, he doesn't budge.

"Come onnn. You are even prepared to get in the water, you aren't wearing anything."

' _No, Claire.'_

"Come on, your brother isn't really scared of water anymore, he swam in the ocean, he didn't get sick from it."

Axel narrows his eyes at me, _'He didn't have a choice, a Cryal attacked him and he almost drowned.'_

"Do you think you will drown? You certainly won't get sick, it won't make you cold enough when you get out of the water to possibly get sick. If you don't get in with me, I will force you to." I say, grinning.

Axel begins to growl at me, _'You can't force me to do anything.'_

"Oh really?" I say, smirking while I change into my werewolf form, his eyes widen and he tries to take off into the sky. I grab him before he can even stand up, holding him against my body while he struggles.

' _Claire! Let me go! NOW!'_ He yells into my head while I giggle, slowly I walk toward the ocean, causing him to panic more.

Axel begins to get rough with me, slipping out of my arms to where my arms are only around his waist, he spreads his wings and begins flapping them hard trying to get away from me.

"Are you really that scared of a body of water?" I ask, amazed at how scared he is of something so harmless, for the most part.

Axel doesn't respond while he continues to flap his wings and fight against my arms, his wings actually beginning to work against me as I stagger backward a little. I sigh quietly and hold onto his waist with one arm, using my other to grab onto both of his wings and hold them down against his back. He begins to claw into my arm that is around his waist, trying to push my arm away from him to release himself. I begin thinking that he may have had a traumatic event in the past with water or something, not just the fear of becoming ill from it.

"I swear, cats are your spirit animal or something…" I say, "I promise it won't be as bad as you think, just settle down…"

I walk into the water, the waves pushing against me while the water quickly comes up to our waist since I am holding him up to my height.

' _Claire! Please! Stop! Let me GO!'_ He continues to yell into my mind, his claws cutting me up all over from him struggling against me. I stop and stand in the water, the waves moving the water around both of us while I give Axel time to calm himself down, his claws digging into my arm.

Axel continues to yell into my head until about 5 minutes pass, he finally begins to calm down, releasing his claws from my arm.

I begin to wince in pain while salt water enters the deep cuts on my arm, the wounds have been stinging since Axel caused them. Slowly I put Axel down and he stands, freaking out a little while the sand makes his feet sink a bit, I giggle at him and turn back into my hybrid form while I watch him.

"See? You aren't getting sick."

Axel glares at me, _'We don't get sick inside the water, we get sick after we leave it.'_

"Yea, probably if the water is too cold. This water is warm." I say, the waves pushing us a little as they pass us.

Axel growls at me, moving towards land, a wave comes and hits him in the back, causing him to fall onto his hands and knees, I laugh.

"The waves hit harder the closer you are to land, Axel."

Axel glares at me and gets out of the water, sitting down on the sand while trying to wipe the water off him.

"Come back in here please." I say, the waves becoming calmer.

' _No. Don't do that to me ever again.'_ Axel says, growling at me.

I get an idea and smirk a little, I reach my arms behind my back and unhook my bra, taking it off before I throw it at Axel. The bra lands on the sand in front of him and I begin taking off my underwear, chucking it at him as well while giggling.

"…Now will you get back in here?" I ask, smirking at him. He seems to be considering it now while he watches me, the thought of feeling my body against his again after so long making him want to do whatever it takes to make that happen.

Axel looks at the water, before quietly growling then looking at me again.

' _What happens if I say no?'_

"I think you know what won't happen if you say no." I say, smirking, slowly I move closer to the shore, the water receding and exposing my breasts, the water making my skin look shiny and irresistible to touch.

Axel's wings begin to twitch while he watches, growling deeply in frustration because of the situation I'm putting him in.

Axel quietly groans in defeat before standing back up and slowly approaching the water, watching it while he slowly enters it. The water gently flowing past him with the waves, he reaches me and looks at me before looking down at my body.

I smirk at him before backing up deeper into the water, the water climbing up to the bottom of my breasts, he reluctantly follows. The water up to Axel's waist now, I look at his body before smiling. I slowly scoop up water with both of my hands and splash it onto his chest, moving my hands to his skin and spreading the water over his chest, feeling each of his unique designs covering his chest. I continue to feel along his chest, he moves one hand to my waist and his other to my chin to lift my head up to look up at him.

I look into his eyes, a smile slowly creeping across my lips. His hand on my waist pulls my body against his, my body now able to feel how badly he desires me. I feel it and giggle before he moves down to my neck and begins doing what he has seen humans do numerous times, placing lots of kisses on my neck. This causes chills to run up my spine, causing my nipples to harden against his chest while moans escape my mouth. I press my body against his more, wrapping my arms around his neck. He moves both of his hands to my waist, slowly moving his right hand along my back and around my wings.

I open my eyes and look up at the sky, taking in the sight of the moon and the stars in the night sky. In an instant I feel a large jolt of pleasure shoot from my neck as I cry out in pleasure while he bites into me. I grind my hips against him, teasing him more. He moves his hands to my butt before he picks me up off the sand, pulling me more against his body as I wrap my legs around his waist tightly. The sensation of him sucking on my neck shoots more jolts of pleasure through my body, the waves begin to pick up again, gently slamming against us. Axel pulls his mouth off my neck before walking out of the water and placing me down on the sand, him on top of me.

Axel grins at me while he begins to deeply purr, he moves back down and bites into my neck again, causing me to cry out in pleasure and tighten my legs around his waist. Axel moves his hips closer to mine until I can feel him against my crotch, I slowly move one hand down and grip his length. His wings jump as I grip it, beginning to tremble against his back, I slowly begin to rub him. He moves one of his hands to my breast, his other hand supporting his body on top of me. He grips my breast while trying not to puncture it with his claws, I moan loudly and open my mouth. My teeth begin to grow sharp before I lift my head a little and bite deep into his neck, he groans deeply in response while he begins to purr louder at me, really enjoying being bit.

I taste his blood as it flows into my mouth, I begin to suck on his neck while biting deeper, causing him to groan again from the pleasure. I'd imagine females of his species would normally bite into the male's neck as well during sex, which is the reason I decided to try it out. I lay my wings out at both sides of my body, swallowing more of his blood before releasing his neck, he does the same with mine. Blood runs from both of our necks, the blood from his running down his collarbone and down to his chest before dripping onto me.

He moves his head down and begins to kiss me a bit roughly before thrusting himself inside me, the abundance of wetness produced from all the teasing allowing him to slip in easily, coating him completely while it runs down from my crotch, to my butt and onto my tail and the sand. A lot of it being forced out of me by him entering me, I cry out against his lips when I feel him enter me, my body craving more.

I push lips into his harder while we deepen our kiss, I move one of my hands to one of his wings, slowly stroking it. This causes him to move his mouth away from mine, he moves his hand off my breast and onto my hip, beginning to thrust himself in and out of me roughly. I cry out in pleasure and look at the blood dripping from his neck, slowly I move down and begin to lick the blood off his chest, running my tongue up his chest while following the trail up to his neck before biting into it again. He groans again, licking my neck and beginning to heal the bite on my neck before biting into the other side, making me cry out in pleasure again while I buck my hips against his while he moves himself in and out of me.

He quickens his pace, his muscles tensing while he pounds into me, he stops biting into my neck before sitting up a bit, making me stop biting into his neck. He grips my hip and uses more strength to pound into me, his strength he is putting into me right now would surely have killed a human female, it is understandable how a human would be lucky to survive this process. At the same time I caused him to be this rough by teasing him so much.

I begin to feel myself tighten around him, his movements driving me into an orgasm. I scream out in pleasure as my orgasm spirals out of control, releasing all around him. I pull on his wing, causing it to spread while he holds it open for me. I begin to rub the sensitive skin between his wing's fingers, causing him to let out an inhuman howl of pleasure before he plunges himself deep inside me, biting down into my neck again before spreading his wings partially, both of them trembling as he releases inside me. I cry out from the feeling of him biting into my neck and releasing inside me, my orgasm continuing from the pleasure.

My orgasm soon comes to a stop, along with his. He slowly folds his wings and removes his mouth from my neck, licking the wounds shut. He continues to purr while we both breathe hard.

"…Sorry I can't heal your neck…" I say, giggling.

He smirks at me before pulling himself out of me, sand clinging to both of us while he stands and looks around, _'It will heal.'_

I rub my neck, feeling the bruising and the rawness while it slowly heals. I sit up and try to brush the sand off me, failing.

"See? I told you water isn't as bad as you thought it was." I giggle.

Axel kicks sand at me in response, causing me to laugh, not wanting to admit that I was right.


	47. Cuddles with an Amon

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review!**_ _ **Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Holy crap guys…no one has reviewed in over two months…I feel like I'm just writing these chapters for my own enjoyment at this point :/ Are you guys enjoying the story, or is no one reading it anymore :c you guys don't understand how much reviewing helps me out and how happy it makes me. Even if it is a tiny, short review, it means so much to me that one of you would take a second after reading to leave a small review for me to read. It makes my day so much better and makes me put more effort into each chapter. I hate seeming like I'm begging for reviews, but reading reviews make me feel like I'm not the only one enjoying the chapters I release.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Cuddles with an Amon**

I get dressed, becoming uncomfortable about my bra and underwear being soaked and now covered in sand, along with my clothes.

Both of us leave the beach and head back to the house, the sun's rays slowly beginning to creep over the horizon. After about ten minutes of flying we both land at the house, luckily before the sun's rays expose the both of us in the sky.

We both enter the house and find Valentina sitting on the couch with Sorrell screaming in her arms, Val trying her best to soothe her while Amon is in his crow form standing on Val's arm trying to distract Sorrell, he was lucky a few times using this method with her.

"Hey you're both back…" She says, sounding exhausted.

"How long has she been crying?" I ask, going over to her and picking her up out of her arms while she continues to scream and cry.

"About an hour and a half…" She says, Amon hops off her arm and lands on the floor before turning back into his real form.

"I can't even get her to stop…" Amon says, looking tired as well.

"Thanks for trying though…I'm surprised she didn't stop for you." I say to Amon while I gently rock her in my arms, stroking her head softly while softly shushing her. I attempt to feed her, only for her to have no interest in feeding while she moves her head away from my breast. I put my shirt back down and frown before looking at Amon, "Where is Linica?"

"Trying to keep our daughter asleep, Sorrell is making it hard for her to sleep." He says.

"I hope you guys had fun though." Val says, running her hands through her hair and exposing her scar over her eye from so long ago. I almost forgot about it due to the fact she keeps her hair in front of it to cover it, she is blind in that eye because of her father attacking her around the time she helped me escape his house years ago. She covers it back up quickly before looking at me.

"Yea, thank you so much for taking care of her for a while, we both really needed a break…" I say.

"Yes, thank you." Axel says to her, he looks at Sorrell before gently taking her out of my arms and holding her in his. Axel walks over to the couch before sitting down and holding her close to him, hoping his warmth will help calm her down. He begins to deeply purr at her, the sound very soothing and comforting.

Sorrell continues to cry and struggle in his arms, Amon turns back into his crow form. Amon flies over to Axel and lands on his arm next to Sorrell, spreading his wings and hopping around trying to grab her attention. I sit down next to Axel and watch while Sorrell begins to open her eyes and watch Amon, her cries turn into quiet sobs and whimpers while she continues to watch Amon.

Amon, now on Axel's shoulder, hops down and onto Axel's arm and opens his beak while sticking his tongue out at her and flapping his wings.

Sorrell watches and slowly begins to smile and giggle, beginning to wag her tail and reach out to Amon.

"Finally."Amon says in a unique bird voice, causing me to smile and watch more. Amon moves closer to Sorrell, putting his head against her hand for her to pet him. Instead of petting him she grabs him by the feathers on his head and yanks him onto her, his eyes wide with regret. She wraps her arms around him and holds him down on her, hugging him tightly while giggling, a lot of his feathers getting pulled out by her hands.

Amon looks at me, releasing a choked caw from his mouth as if asking for help, beginning to struggle in her hold.

"Good girl." Axel says, grinning at Amon.

Amon moves his eyes to look at Axel in anger, letting out quiet coughs while getting strangled.

"Alright that's enough." I say, giggling and moving my hands to Sorrell's to pry her hands off Amon. Amon wiggles his way out of her arms, her hands pulling out numerous feathers from his neck due to her being reluctant to let him go.

Amon stands on my lap, his feathers messed up all over and breathing hard now that he isn't being strangled.

Sorrell watches Amon and begins to frown and whimper, going to cry again. Her hands release the loose feathers and she begins to cry again, reaching for Amon.

"…Are you serious…" Amon says, ruffling his feathers, "She might kill me if I let her touch me again…" He continues.

"Maybe she needs a stuffed animal?" Val asks.

I stand up and go into the bedroom, finding a small stuffed animal and bring it back out to the living room before giving it to her, a small cat.

Sorrell looks at the cat and continues to cry and reach for Amon, who is now perched on Axel's shoulder again. I move the cat down and place it on her stomach, seeing if she will hold onto it like she did Amon.

Sorrell shows no interest in it, instead continues to cry and reach out for Amon, I take the cat away.

"Get down there, chicken." Axel says, looking over at Amon on his shoulder and smirking.

Amon narrows his eyes at him before pecking him hard in the face, "Don't call me that."

Axel growls at him before trying to hit him off his shoulder, only for Amon to fly off it first and land on Sorrell again.

Her arms wrap around his neck again and pull him down on her while she giggles, Amon submitting and trying to move his head to where she isn't strangling him, sitting his body down on his feet.

"Sorrell, please don't kill your uncle…" I say, laughing and trying to loosen her hold on his neck. Sorrell continues to giggle and hold onto him, beginning to loosen her hold on him to where he can sit comfortably on her with her arms around his neck.

"He won't die." Axel says, moving one of his hands to Amon's back before plucking out a feather, causing Amon to caw out in pain and snap his beak at him.

"Don't hurt him!" I say, looking at Axel with an angry look on my face.

Axel grins, "He is fine."

"He is trying to help us out here and you are being an asshole." I say to him.

"He usually does this shit to me when I'm in this form," Amon says, glaring at Axel, "as if he forgets that I can kick his ass in my real form." He continues.

"I'd like to see you try." Axel says.

"You guys act like your both twelve." I say, going back to watching Sorrell while she cuddles with Amon.

I then realize Val has been watching with a depressed look on her face, as if she is holding back tears.

"…Are you okay Val…?" I ask, she looks at me and seems to snap out of her depression and wipe her eyes.

"I'm okay…" She says, standing up off the couch before she leaves the living room and goes into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

I look at Axel then at Amon, beginning to feel bad. Sorrell begins to fall asleep while holding Amon.

"She must have been thinking about her past." Amon says before looking at Sorrell.

"That's what I was thinking…" I say, "She must have been thinking about the babies she had…"

"Seems like it." Amon responds, Sorrell asleep now.

Amon slowly crawls out of her hands, flying off her and onto the floor before turning back into his real form, his feathers on his wings ruffled and a bit messy.

Amon immediately tends to his wings, fixing each of his feathers, spreading his wings to do so, his black feathers giving off a bluish sheen to them in the light of the room.

I watch him, remembering back when I first met him and was actually falling for him, I'm more than positive he was doing the same for me.

I watch as he carefully and delicately fixes each feather, from what I have learned over the recent months I have found out he is almost obsessive over how his wings look. They always have to look perfect and each feather needs to look as beautiful as possible for him to be satisfied. Linica has told me that she has noticed him spend hours on fixing his feathers numerous times, probably because Galileus tend to use their wings to attract mates and he takes a large amount of pride in his unique wings due to him being the only Galileus that has ever existed to have feathered wings.

The sound of Axel letting out a deep growl snaps me out of my thoughts and I realize I have been staring at Amon while he fixes his wings, I look at Axel who has been watching me.

"Sorry…his wings are awesome." I say, giggling.

A grin spreads across Amon's lips when he hears my words, he looks over at Axel, "She thinks my wings look awesome, Axel."

Axel hisses at Amon, looking at me again while he continues to growl, I begin to realize he must be angry due to the fact Amon's wings distract me.

"Hey. I may think his wings look awesome, but I love you and we have a child together. I would never chose him over you in any circumstance." I say, smiling. Axel slowly stops growling, replacing his growls with purrs.

"Wow, thanks." Amon says, resuming his task of fixing his feathers.

"You have Linica to do that for you, Amon." I say to him.

"I know." He says, smirking, "I'd do the same for her and our child." He continues.

"Good." I say, smiling, "I'm going to put her to bed." I say, taking Sorrell out of Axel's arms before heading to the bedroom with her. Axel decides to stick with Amon for now, I place Sorrell down on the bed before going into the bathroom and showering. Since the event with the Wolcin hybrid, Amon has been putting a lot more of his power into strengthening the barrier around the house to the point it is a bit exhausting for any of the members of the house to enter or leave. I trust his strengthened ability to protect us, which is why I left Sorrell in the bedroom on her own. If Axel still had his angelic blood, I'd imagine he his senses would be much stronger when it came to sensing and protecting our family. Even if Axel had his angelic blood, he wouldn't be able to put up a barrier like Amon can, due to Amon having been born with more angel blood than Axel was born with.

While showering, a thought crosses my mind, something that I had thought of after we escaped the containment center. Would Axel be able to transform a human into a Galileus by biting them, now that he is technically considered to be a full-blooded Galileus?

Once I finish showering, my mind is still pondering over that thought.

I leave the bathroom and head back into the bedroom and shut the door, faintly hearing Axel and Amon talking in the living room. I get dressed in some sleepwear before lying down on the bed next to Sorrell, the bedroom completely dark except for the dim illumination from a nightlight near the bed. I found the nightlight a few days ago and plugged it in thinking it might help Sorrell with her nightmares, but it hasn't.


	48. Blood

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review!**_ _ **Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Blood**

Hours after I fell asleep, Sorrell woke up screaming again. Axel must have been laying down in the living room on the couch up until that point because he wasn't in the room when I woke up. Her cries caused him to come to the room and help me calm her down, which took about a half hour to do. After we got her calmed down I fed her, although I was exhausted the whole time and could barely keep myself awake. Axel decided to stay in the room and lay down in the bed with me with Sorrell on his chest while she slept and while he held her. I quickly fell back asleep after he took her.

Sorrell kept waking up every few hours, screaming and screeching at the top of her lungs each time. Axel didn't sleep at all due to his cycle returning soon, so he took care of her while I tried to get sleep. All I had to do was feed her each time he was able to calm her down.

Once the sun began to fall and I got a reasonable amount of sleep I begin to wake up, Sorrell still sleeping since the last time I fed her about an hour ago.

Sorrell is currently asleep on Axel's chest while his arms are around her, softly stroking the short hair on her head and ears with one of his hands while he watches her sleep.

I yawn and begin to stretch my wings, alerting him to the fact I'm awake now as he begins to purr softly at me.

I smile and cuddle up against his side, watching Sorrell, neither of us wanting to make much sound so we don't wake her up and cause her to cry again.

' _Amon may have a solution to Sorrell's night terrors.'_

"…You tell me this now…?" I whisper at him, a bit upset he didn't say this hours earlier so Sorrell and I could have gotten more sleep.

' _You seemed too tired to hear it earlier, so I waited.'_

I sigh quietly, "When did you find this out?" I continue to whisper.

' _When you went to sleep, Amon and I spoke about her situation last night. The process will be painful for her, but after it is done she will be happier.'_

"Alright, that is good news…but how badly will it hurt her…?"

' _I'm not sure. Amon also said that you should be able to help him with the process.'_

"…What? How…?" I ask, Sorrell begins to stir on Axel's chest while her ears twitch, Axel begins to purr louder causing his chest to vibrate under her. The soothing sound coming from his chest along with the vibrations begin to soothe her back into sleep, he continues to slowly stroke her head, comforting her more.

' _All he said was Linica has a theory about you, something that she doesn't remember was proven or not during your childhood.'_

I lower my eye brows in confusion, while my interest rises.

'… _Interesting…'_ I say to him through telepathy so I don't wake Sorrell up, _'Also, I want to see something later.'_

' _See what?'_ He asks.

' _I want to see if you are able to transform a human into a Galileus like your father was able to do. You should technically be considered a full-blooded Galileus.'_

' _Not exactly. All I am lacking is my angelic blood. I still have my mother's genes, I am not full-blooded.'_

' _Please at least humor me? I want to see if it's possible…I'm curious.'_

Axel continues to watch Sorrell while she sleeps, _'Alright.'_

I smile.

After a few hours, we let Amon know that we have agreed to go through with his plan and see whether or not it will help her. Linica, Amon, Axel and I are all now in the living room, I sit down on the couch while holding Sorrell while she continues to sleep.

"So, what do you think I will be able to do to help Amon?" I ask Linica, her holding Maria.

"If I am correct, you should have the ability to control blood. You were created with that power, but I'm not sure if you lost that ability when you died." She says.

I tilt my head a little at her, "Control blood? What do you mean?"

"You should be able to alter blood cells, change the direction blood is moving and even stop a beating heart if you choose to." She says.

"Are you serious? And you wait until now to tell me this?! I could have been taking advantage of something like that for a long time."

"I have so much crap that I need to remember, I have lived so long that it's hard to remember something like that about you, plus I have been really preoccupied with stuff recently." She says, lifting Maria up a bit to remind me.

"…I guess that makes sense…do you know how I am supposed to do it? What exactly are you wanting me to do Amon?" I ask, looking at him.

"I will be able to sense which blood cells are demonic and which ones are her natural blood. I will be able to separate the blood from each other inside her veins, but you will have to find a way to remove it from her body by pulling the blood out, technically." He says.

"Oh…" I say, looking down at Sorrell, "Are you sure it will work?" I ask, looking up at Amon.

"As long as the blood hasn't leeched itself too deep inside her body, heart and brain it should work." He says.

"What if the blood has?" I ask.

"Then we will only be able to get some of the blood out of her body, not all of it."

I frown and look down at Sorrell again before standing up with her, "Alright. We better do it now then." I say, giving Sorrell to Axel to hold, he takes her.

"I will try to walk you through the process of controlling it, since I believe I have a general idea of how it works." Amon says.

"Uhh, we should try to test it out first guys…to see if she can do it before we jump right in…" Linica says.

"Yea." I say, giggling.

"Alright." Amon says, holding his wrist out to cut it with his claws.

"Wait, stop. Don't bleed on my floor please. " Linica says, going into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl before coming back and placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch, giving Amon an angry look because he was about to bleed all over her floor.

I laugh while watching.

"What? It's just carpet." Amon says.

"Expensive carpet!" Linica says.

Amon rolls his eyes, holding his wrist above the bowl before dragging his claw across his vein causing his blood to spill out of his arm and run down it and into the bowl beneath it.

"Try to focus on clotting my blood in my wrist, Claire." He says, looking at me.

I watch the blood running out of his wrist, beginning to imagine how it tastes, remembering how amazing Axel's tasted. My eyes begin to glow red slightly, I close my eyes and rub them before focusing again on what I'm supposed to be doing.

Slowly I reach out my hand toward Amon's wrist, trying to see if doing it will help me redirect the blood. I begin feeling as I am controlling some kind of energy inside his wrist, I figure the energy I'm feeling must be his blood because of the fact it is constantly moving. I try and slow down the flow of his blood that is leaking out of his wrist, focusing on trying to get it to stop where the opening is in his skin.

Putting more strength into it, to my amazement the blood running out of his wrist begins to lessen to the point only a small stream of blood is escaping his wrist, I feel as though I'm holding on to the blood that has stopped leaking out of his wrist while it begins to clot over the open cut in his vein. I continue to tighten my hold on his blood, spreading my hold further along the cut to the point his wrist stops bleeding. He begins to smile at me, I begin to giggle in happiness and amazement that I was able to do that. Amon withdrawals his arm, cleaning the blood off it.

"So, you are still able to control blood." Linica says, smiling.

"I guess so." I say, looking over at Axel, able to tell that he is also very interested in the new powers I am able to wield, as well as amused by them.

"Now see if you are able to control the blood that is inside the bowl." Linica says, "See if you can pick it up, every drop of it." She says.

I look at the blood in the bowl, beginning to feel the energy again while I hold both of my hands toward the bowl. I slowly begin using the blood to flow through itself, moving the blood inside the bowl. Once I have a 'grasp' on the puddle of blood inside the bowl, I begin to move the blood upward, lifting my hands slowly. The blood begins to rise from the bowl, I use my hands to motion as if I'm molding clay together into a ball. The blood follows my movements, flowing into itself and forming a ball while I continue to elevate it out of the bowl. I begin to giggle in excitement, my focus being broke by my excitement, causing the blood to drop from my hold and splash back down into the bowl, some of the blood splashing out of the bowl and onto the table.

"Holy shit.." Amon says, very impressed, Axel impressed as well.

"Nice job." Linica says.

"Thank you…I kind of messed up at the end…"

"That's fine, it's a learning process." Amon says.

"Now we will try and see if we can help Sorrell?" I ask.

"Yes." Amon says.

Axel understands what should happen first, he begins deeply purring at Sorrell in hope to keep her asleep. He moves his hand to her wrist, holding it before slowly pressing his claw on his thumb into her wrist, puncturing her skin and causing blood to pool around the tip of his claw, he withdrawals it.

Sorrell begins to cry out from the puncture, Axel holds her closer and continues to purr at her, trying to drown out the pain she is feeling while she continues to cry.

Amon walks over to her and gently places his palm on her chest, closing his eyes while he sorts out the blood inside her veins and heart.

I watch and focus on feeling what he is doing inside her, he seems to be grouping together certain blood cells inside her veins, dragging blood cells from all around her body so the blood flows together through her veins.

We all begin to feel the barrier around the house shift into a weaker state as he uses his energy to sort her blood cells, using a large amount of his angelic powers to hold up the barrier and control the cells.

"…Do you feel the group of blood I am focusing on, Claire?" He says, continuing to hold his eyes closed.

"…Yes." I say, continuing to focus on it.

"…I am unable to gather all of the demonic blood cells…some of them are too deep…this group of blood will be pumped out to her wrist in a moment, you need to be prepared to pull the entire group out." He says, the blood entering her heart, her heart trying to spread out the group of cells into different areas of her body along with the rest of her blood, instead he is holding it together in her heart.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Go!" He says, the blood being shot through her vein in her arm, I grab onto the group of blood and hold it together while it shoots to her wrist. I pull the blood through the cut on her wrist and out of her body, holding the blood in the air. Quickly I move the chunk of blood over to the bowl and drop it into it with one hand, using my other to clot the blood in her wrist so she stops bleeding.

Axel begins to smile, holding Sorrell closer while she continues to cry, he purrs louder and picks her up so she is being held against his chest.

"That worked out well." Amon says, smiling, "That should help her…although I wasn't able to get all of it, I don't think whatever is left will bug her."

"Thank you so much for helping me help her." I say, smiling at Amon before looking over and watching Sorrell as she begins to calm down.


	49. The Next Step

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review!**_ _ **Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you SOOO very much 'ForsakenStar2k18' for reviewing! Reading your review made me so happy, thank you for your kind words and for taking a moment to review for me. I love to hear from my readers and to know you guys are enjoying my story.**_

 _ **Again, like I have said a long time ago, I will shout out whoever reviews as well as respond to you if you decide to leave me a review. As long as the story is active, I will respond.**_

 _ **I am planning to end this story on chapter 50, this story will continue in a separate book. As far as I know it will be titled 'Bound by Blood 2', I may add more onto it if I think of a more clever title.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 49: The Next Step**

Hours have passed since the demon blood was removed from Sorrell's veins, from what we have seen so far she seems to be back to normal. She has cried once since then, but she no longer screams and she allowed me to feed her immediately.

I informed Amon and Linica about wanting to test out my theory about Axel, they offered to watch Sorrell while we both go out and find a human to test on.

So far, we have both flew around the entire town of Pertwilla looking for anyone who could be lost. Axel wanted to just snatch someone from their home, but I decided it would be better to find someone who is homeless or lost instead of stealing someone from their family. Because whether the experiment works or not, the person isn't going to return home ever again.

We continue searching from the sky, without any luck.

"I'm going to search on the ground." I say, flying down to the ground and landing near the town. Axel remains in the sky, following and out of sight.

I turn into my wolf form and begin searching the streets, using my nose to sniff out any human nearby.

My nose catches a scent, keeping my nose close to the ground I follow the scent out of town and to a highway. The scent leads me to the highway's bridge, leading me underneath it where there is a road that doesn't seem to be used very often.

I spot the person, lift my head and walk over to it, a young girl around the age of 25. She is in a sleeping bag, a few of her belongings laid out around her while she sleeps. Silence flows through our surroundings, being interrupted every now and then by nearby crickets or passing cars on the highway above us.

I hear Axel land nearby behind me, hearing him walk over to the girl. I walk over to the girl and begin smelling her. I then realize she has no hair and looks very pale, my nose picks up a strange scent, but my brain recognizes it. I look at him and turn back into my hybrid form.

"…She has cancer." I say, looking at him.

' _That's fine.'_

"How is that fine? Even if she is able to turn, won't the cancer end up killing her?"

' _From what I remember, turning her should cure it.'_

"Really? That is amazing." I say, looking at her again, beginning to think about the reason why she doesn't have a home.

Axel walks over to her, grabbing her by the neck and covering her mouth. Immediately she wakes up and screams into his hand, only seeing him as a man in the darkness. She begins to struggle, reaching her hand under her sleeping bag and grabbing something before pulling it out and aiming it between his eyes.

Axel acts before she can pull the trigger, grabbing her wrist with his hand that was covering her mouth and pushing her hand in away from his head quickly. In the same quick moment she fires off the gun and the bullet hits the roof of the bridge, causing me to jump while I watch.

"Leave me alone!" She screams out, fighting against his grip on her wrist. He twists her wrist causing her to scream out in pain and drop the gun, I kick it away from them while Axel picks her up over his shoulder.

She then spots me, fear all over her face while she struggles against him, "Let me go!" She screams out, landing punches all over his back.

I follow him out from underneath the bridge, we both spread our wings and take off into the sky. She begins letting out screams of pure fear and terror while we quickly ascend into the sky, she begins gripping onto him for her life, seeming to be terrified of heights. The sight of our wings also terrifying her out of her mind.

"You should knock her out, so she doesn't know where we are going." I say, "Just in case."

She hears me, her eyes widen even more, "No! I promise I won't say anything!"

Axel grins and stops flying, I do the same. He then releases his grip on her, she begins to hang off him, her hands gripped tightly onto his trench coat, she begins to scream loudly.

"Please don't kill me!" She screams out.

"What are you doing?" I ask, looking at him.

He grins more, prying her hands off him while we fly in place, he holds onto her wrist as she hangs from it, screaming. She grabs his wrist with her other hand, holding on tight. He lets go of her wrist and pries her hand off his wrist and she begins falling from the sky, letting out blood curdling screams while she falls.

"What the hell Axel!?" I scream at him, he laughs while we watch her fall. I growl and go to fly down and catch her, only for Axel to be faster. I watch while Axel dives down at impressive speed and snatches her out of the air before she hits the ground. He quickly flies back up to me, the girl limp in his arms, passed out.

' _That was a more amusing way of knocking her out.'_

"Clever…but incredibly mean…" I say, frowning at him.

He smirks at me before we resume our trip back to the house.

Once we get to the house, we head down into the basement. Amon already got Linica's permission to hold the girl down there and arranged a room for her.

We enter the room, the girl still unconscious. Axel places her on the bed, I watch while holding Sorrell. Axel ties the girl's wrists to the bed using thick rope.

"How does this process work again? Is it your saliva that should be able to transform her?" I ask.

"From what I remember, my father used to be able to release some kind of chemical from his teeth." Axel says.

"Oh, kind of like how a snake releases venom from its fangs?"

"Exactly. I'm just not entirely sure how he controlled it, he was able to release it when he wanted to."

The girl begins to stir, groaning softly. She slowly opens her eyes and realizes she is tied down, she looks over at us and her eyes widen, now able to see Axel's face in the light and without his hat on. Axel grins at her and she screams in fear, seeing his teeth. She begins to struggle against the restraints.

"That won't get you anywhere." I say to her.

She looks at me, noticing my ears and the baby in my arms, "What the hell do you want with me? Please just let me go…if I ever did anything to wrong you I'm sorry!"

"You didn't do anything wrong to us…I've actually never seen you before." I respond.

"Then what do you want from me…? I don't have any money…please just let me go!"

Sorrell begins to stir in my arms from all the yelling, waking up.

"We don't want money, or anything from you. The reason you are here is because we want to give you a new life, and a cure to your cancer."

"What…? There is no cure…"

"Do you want it or not?" I ask, walking closer to her.

"…Well…of course I do…" She says, looking at Axel and I.

"Ok then." I say, looking at Axel.

Axel walks closer to her as she begins to cower deeper into the bed, both of us catching the intense scent of her fear. He leans over her while she keeps her head at the side away from him, whimpering in fear, not knowing what he is going to do. He moves a hand to her head and keeps her head to the side while she begins crying in fear, he then moves his mouth to her neck and she begins hyperventilating.

"..Get away from me!" She screams out. Axel bites into her neck, piercing her skin with his teeth, causing her to scream out in pain while her blood pools into his mouth. He bites deeper, causing her to cry out louder, her eyes closed tightly.

"Stop! Please! Let me go!" She screams out, continuing to scream out for him to stop. He pulls his teeth out of her neck, causing her to scream out again in pain while she whines and whimpers from the pain and trauma.

Axel stands up straight again, I walk over to them and see her neck, her blood running from it, besides the blood I notice some kind of black liquid on her neck mixed into the blood. The smell coming from it is unlike anything I've ever smelt before, it's very strange. Her neck begins to slowly heal itself before my eyes.

"Is that the stuff you were talking about?" I ask, looking over at Axel, my eyes widen noticing his eyes have changed. His eyes look a little more reptilian-like, or similar to a cat's, his pupils have become slit and his irises have become a whitish green. He blinks and his eyes go back to his current blue, normal eyes.

' _I think I did it correctly.'_

"How did you do that with your eyes?"

' _I believe they do that naturally'_

"Do you remember your father's eyes slitting like that?"

' _His eyes were different than mine, they were naturally always like that.'_

"Oh, yours must do that when you release that black stuff." I say, remembering the girl on the bed who is still crying.

I turn my attention to her and notice her neck has completely healed on its own, I move my hand to her neck, causing her to flinch while I wipe the blood and black liquid off it.

"…Please…just let me go…" She says, looking at me.

"We can't. I'm sorry. This will all be over soon and you will thank us, I promise."

"…Are you turning me into one of you or something…?"

I look at Axel, then back at her, "…Actually yes. That is what we are doing."

"Why me…?"

"…I guess you were just in the right…or wrong spot at the right time…depending on how you look at it."

"I guess it was the right time…"

"What? You want this now?" I ask, watching her.

"Why not…I have no life, no one who cares about me, no family, nothing…" She says, looking at me.

"How did you become homeless?" I ask, Axel leaves the room, seeming uninterested in what we are talking about.

The girl watches Axel leave, she then changes the subject, "Please, can you untie me…I won't go anywhere…"

"I can't…again I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because, earlier you almost shot my boyfriend's brains out."

"That was self-defense! I don't have any weapons here, I'm sure even if I tried I wouldn't get far…"

"You're smart, that's why I don't trust you, I have no way of knowing whether or not you would try harming my daughter to get us to let you go."

"Why would I hurt an innocent child…?"

"Like I said, I have no way of knowing whether or not you would. I'm not untying you unless I absolutely have to. So you might as well start telling me about yourself."


	50. Finale

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review!**_

 ** _'BOUND BY BLOOD 2' IS PUBLISHED AND ACTIVE!_**

 ** _If you want to continue reading, please join me in the second part of this story._**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Finale**

As the hours passed, I got to learn more about the girl. I learned that the reason she was poor is because she used all her money on treatment for her cancer and ran out and was unable to get further treatment for it. I also learned her name is Evelynn, among a lot of other things I learned about her.

Her cancer cured itself quickly, the evidence of her transformation became very apparent quickly. Amon came and met her, and of course she felt very comfortable around him because of his comforting, gentle and positive nature. She also learned a lot about her new species, what the rules are, how to survive, and about the Cryal.

Like Alex's old notebook said long ago, the process started with itching, then led to fevers. When the itching began, Amon released her from the ties and monitored her, Axel did the same while I watched the process out of curiosity.

She is currently having a fever of around 104 degrees Fahrenheit and rising, since the natural body temperature of a Galileus is much higher than a human's. The fever is due to her body still being human while it slowly changes.

I have offered to give her a cold, wet rag to help her keep cool, but neither Amon nor Axel think that would be a good idea.

Despite Eve's desperate requests for me to stay in the room with her, I had to end up leaving the basement to take care of Sorrell due to her having her own maintenance I need to keep up with.

I head to the bathroom and shut and lock the door behind me, laying a small blanket down on the floor before laying Sorrell down on the floor and removing her diaper. I clean her up and turn on the water in the shower/bathtub, plugging up the drain before waiting for the warm water to fill up the tub.

I undress and feed her while the water rises slowly. She finishes and I turn the water off, getting into the bath with her. I raise my knees and place her on my legs, keeping her chest and head out of the water.

She begins to giggle and watch the water, splashing it with her hands while I smile. I relax in the water and begin washing my hair, making sure to keep my eye on her so she doesn't fall off my legs or anything.

I begin to ponder over the thought of spending 23 long years without Axel, last time I never got to experience how long it really was because of the fact I was dead the whole time.

I finish washing my hair and look at Sorrell, she is watching me with interest. I smile at her and kiss her forehead, causing her to giggle.

Once I finish cleaning myself and her, I release the water and dry us both off. I dress Sorrell and move to the bedroom and get dressed again, the sounds of screaming flowing through the vents from the basement. The screams sounding like Eve in excruciating pain.

I pick up Sorrell and head down to the basement, entering the room, seeing Eve sitting on the bed with her hand over her mouth, covered in sweat and currently naked, "What's going on?"

"Her teeth are changing, becoming sharp, her vocal cords are also being altered." Amon says, sitting near the bed while Axel is leaning against the wall near it watching her.

I also realize, now that her clothes were removed that her skin is beginning to peel as if she had a bad sunburn. The skin under the peeling skin I assume would be rougher, tougher skin. The skin under the peeling skin is also a few shades darker, closer to Axel and Amon's skin color than her natural skin color. The darker skin color helps the species blend in with the dark and makes them harder to spot, assisting in their process of hunting.

I frown while watching her, I look over at Axel and walk over to him and give Sorrell to him. He takes her and I leave the room, running to the bathroom and grabbing a small rag, wetting it down with cold water. I rinse the rag gently and walk back down into the basement and into the room.

I sit on the bed and begin to use the rag to wipe the sweat off her body and forehead, neither Axel nor Amon stop me, I understand why they don't favor the idea of using a cold rag on her because of the fact it will lower her body temperature and make it worse while her body temperature rises.

Her teeth stop hurting and she smiles at me a little, her teeth now sharp and to a point.

"…Thank you…" She says, her voice now a bit higher, her eyes widen.

I giggle, "You're welcome."

I finish cleaning her off and place the rag on the end table.

"I'll go get her something to eat." Amon says before leaving.

"…Am I going to have to eat something raw…?"

"Yes…sadly. No more cooked food, I promise now that your body has begun changing, raw food will taste much better than cooked food. Otherwise if you eat the wrong thing you will throw it up, you will know what the right and wrong thing to eat is."

"Okay…I haven't ate in a long time…"

"Well, I'm sure Amon will bring you back something good."

She continues to itch, her transformation seeming to have slowed now, probably due to the fact her body is running out of resources to add to it, eating will give her body more bones, skin and muscle to use since she also needs to grow her wings. Her body is currently using her human skin to create the rougher skin, although it needs more.

She begins to hold her stomach, groaning in pain from her hunger. She watches me, her attitude beginning to change into more of a predatory mode.

"…Eve, I know you're hungry…but you need to wait." I say, moving away from her a little.

I can feel Axel watching protectively, he begins to growl loudly, reminding Evelynn that he is still there. Evelynn looks over at him and he begins to snarl at her, letting her know she shouldn't test his ability to protect me.

She looks away from him and back at me, "…I'm sorry…this hunger is something unreal…"

"I know. You just have to fight it until Amon gets back."

"…it's hard…" She says, closing her eyes tight, "…All I can think about is biting into your skin and satisfying my hunger…"

"I know." I respond, watching her. I begin to worry, due to the fact it is daytime, although I'm sure Amon wouldn't have to have gone far to get food since we are surrounded by trees.

I hear Sorrell make a noise and look over at her in Axel's arms, he is holding her up so she can look at me. She is reaching out for me while grunting and smiling, wanting me to take her.

"Not right now sweetie." I say, Axel watching her and smirking.

Eve watches her, "What is her name…?"

"Sorrell." I respond.

"Aw. That's a cute name." She says, smiling, "Her ears are adorable."

"I know, she has a little tail too." I say, giggling.

Sorrell continues reaching out to me, starting to whimper and tear up. Axel turns her around to face him, beginning to purr at her while lifting her up and placing her on his chest, still wearing his clothes from earlier.

Eve hears his purring and widens her eyes, "Woah…he can purr like a cat?" She says, causing Axel to look at her.

"Yea, it's really cool, and adorable." I say, smirking at Axel, he smirks back at me and begins purring louder so I can hear it better, I laugh.

"…That sounds…really nice actually…" Eve says, seeming to be getting distracted from her hunger now.

"I know it does."

Sorrell continues to struggle against him, whimpering more, not enjoying being against the clothes and not feeling his warmth. Axel removes his clothes, pulls her close against his chest and holds her. She immediately stops whimpering and struggling, beginning to relax while he purrs.

I watch, the thought of having to do all this on my own soon begins to plague my mind again while I watch him work his amazing skills at soothing her. He is extremely helpful and good with her, I can't purr or do any of that to soothe her.

I notice Eve staring at Axel, her body's natural urges making her think about how well he could take care of her babies as well as looking over his body.

"You can look at him all you want, for as long as you want, but just know that if you ever try anything, I won't hesitate to assert my dominance to you. If you ever touch him in a sexual manner, I will kill you without a second thought." I say, watching her.

She stares at me, quickly nodding.

We soon hear Amon request us to go upstairs and outside, we do so and I lead Eve to the side of the house where shade is being casted from the house's shadow. We see Amon standing next to a deceased deer that he must have killed by snapping its neck. Eve catches its scent and immediately runs over to it and begins devouring it, eating into its side, fur and all.

Amon stands across the deer from her, he spreads his wings and lifts them high, further shielding her from the sun because her skin is so raw right now it can burn much faster than his can from the sunlight. With the shade covering Axel and Amon, it will take about a half hour to start hurting them while being in direct sunlight will take about 10 minutes to start causing severe damage.

We watch her while she eats, she eventually finishes and resumes her itching, starting to whimper and wince from feeling growing pains all over her body, her new skin and her body increasing in size almost causing her old skin to tear while it peels.

I begin to notice movement under her skin on her back, realizing her wings are being put together by her body underneath her skin.

The movement under her skin stops and she resumes eating, her body requesting primarily bone, for the wings and also for her growth, since a female Galileus is bigger than she is. She will have to grow a few more inches.

I begin to start sweating from the heat, Eve beginning to sweat more, her body not yet adjusted to warmer temperatures yet.

Amon notices her beginning to sweat more and he starts to flap his wings slowly, fanning Eve and I a bit.

Moments later Eve finishes, blood covering her mouth, she looks up at Amon, fascinated by his wings. We begin to notice she has become attracted to his wings, part of the transformation since it's natural for them.

She changes her thoughts and cleans her mouth off.

"Time to head back inside." Amon says, slowly folding his wings.

"Why…?" She asks.

"We already told you. You can burn in the sunlight." He says, motioning for her to go back inside.

"Come on, Eve." I say, walking over to her and taking hold of her wrist before leading her back inside.

Axel and I walk her back down to the basement and into the bedroom again, she sits back down on the bed.

Her hair begins to grow, very slowly. She begins coughing hard, holding her stomach while becoming extremely nervous.

I run over and grab the rag and hand it to her, "Don't be afraid, it's just the hair." I say, she takes it and throws up a ball of hair and mucus from her stomach, she looks at it in disgust and places the rag on the end table.

She then looks over at Axel, watching Sorrell while she sleeps against his chest, she looks at me, "…Can I hold her…?" She then gets her first response from Axel through telepathy, causing her to hold her head and cry out from hearing telepathy for the first time.

' _No.'_

She looks at him, eyes wide, surprised he spoke to her.

"Why not?" I ask, looking at Axel, although I already know the reason why.

' _There is no reason for me to trust you.'_ Axel says, responding to my question but speaking to Eve.

"But I'm one of you, don't you trust the others of your species?"

' _Not with my own flesh and blood.'_

"…But…why not…?"

"You shouldn't argue with him Eve…he is your leader, remember?" I say.

She looks at me and frowns before looking back at Axel, who doesn't respond to her question.

"Is your brother really the only one who has feathered wings?" She asks Axel.

Axel glares at her, not wanting to speak to her anymore, for now at least.

"Yes, Amon is." I answer for Axel.

"I want him to answer me." She says, apparently wanting to hear his voice more.

"He won't."

"Yes he will." She says.

I laugh a little because I know how he is and she doesn't, "He has a short temper. I wouldn't be poking him with a stick."

"I'm not. I just want to talk to him." She says, looking at me, making it very obvious she is crushing on him.

"Okayyy, don't blame me if he fires off at you." I say, knowing very well that he should put her in her place because she obviously doesn't know where she should stand right now.

I get off the bed and walk over to Axel, gently taking Sorrell from him and cradling her.

Amon comes back into the room, "How is she doing?" He asks.

"Getting on Axel's nerves." I say, giggling.

"No I'm not." Eve says, her attention now drawn onto Amon, "Why are you the only one of the species that has feathered wings?"

"Because, Axel and I's mother was an angel and our father was a Galileus, the first of our species to be exact."

"How did he turn into one?" She asks, I also become interested, not ever remembering whether or not I asked them that question before.

"Well, our father told us that he used to be human, long before Jesus was even born. He used to be close friends with Alexander, or Alex…as he likes to be called the last 200 years or so. They both found some kind of cavern in the Earth, deep down. Upon discovering it they went down into it as deep as they could go until they reached a small room in the cavern. The room was covered in some kind of writing neither of them have ever seen before. There was some kind of tree in the middle of the cavern room, a black tree that seemed like it was radiating some kind of energy from it. The tree seemed like it was pulsating with the energy, the closer they got to it the more they felt ill and drained. Both of them got close enough to touch it, touching it may have made both of them go unconscious because the next time they woke up they were inhuman. The cavern had also collapsed on top of them, Alex was able to burst his way out of the rock and soil, helping our father escape the rubble as well."

"…Really?" I ask, "That is amazing…"

"Wow…if your father and Alex were so close, why is he your enemy now?"

"Our father believed it was jealousy, because after all of that happened an angel approached them. They both quickly fell in love with her, that angel was our mother."

"Oh, so your mother chose your father over Alex, over a dragon."

"Yes. She knew Alex didn't have the heart she wanted, and that deep down he was corrupted and evil."

"And your father wasn't?" She asks.

"No, he wasn't. He ate animals up until his breaking point, when Alex began causing problems. Alex ended up killing off their entire village because the people rejected him and our father because they were transformed into 'monsters'. The point where our father began eating humans was when Alex turned against him completely, he couldn't control his rage. He learned his lesson after hibernating and resumed killing and consuming animals, he also had the support of our mother helping him through the process of changing his diet."

"That still doesn't mean he wasn't evil."

"He wasn't evil though. If you knew him, you would know. Our mother wouldn't have chosen him if he was evil." He says, beginning to get frustrated with her.

Eve drops it, looking at Axel again, she then looks back at Amon, seeming to be comparing the two of them. At this point I'm glad she doesn't know Valentina is in the house, I'm sure she would die to meet her.

Many hours pass as night falls, Axel knows at this point that he will be going into hibernation tonight at midnight. I am now in the room next to Eve's, where Axel has chosen to hibernate in. He currently has less than a half hour until he goes into hibernation. I have been crying the last half hour, breaking down over the fact I won't be able to speak to him for such a long time, or even hear his voice or feel his touch.

I am holding Sorrell while he holds me in his arms, trying to calm me down by purring loudly at me and talking to me.

"…Why do you have to eat humans…" I say between sobs, using one hand to wipe away my tears.

"I am sorry…I don't want you to be unhappy while I'm sleeping…" He says, running his fingers through my hair slowly.

"…How can I be happy…?" I ask, looking up at him.

"You have to be happy for her." He says, looking at Sorrell.

I look down at her and see her looking up at us in confusion, not understanding what is going on. I hold her closer to me and smile before kissing her forehead.

I will try.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and supporting my story! I love each and every one of you who have followed Claire through this amazing adventure! If you are interested, stay tuned for a part two coming very soon!**_


End file.
